The Long Road Home
by Lyra Granger
Summary: Chapitre 20 en ligne. Suite de Ginny's Gift. Lisez d'abord cette histoire. Harry doit faire face aux conséquences de la défaite de Voldemort. Suite sur le profil d'Haydi-chan.
1. Chapitre 1

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Cette histoire est maintenant A/U (Alternate Universe) pour les anglophones puisque le tome 5 est sorti, mais elle reste possible pour les francophones jusqu'à décembre.

L'auteure dédie cette histoire à Maid Marian, et nous fait savoir qu'elle a écrit un bon bout de ce chapitre, car l'auteure n'arrivait pas à continuer. Plus de renseignements à la fin.

****

Autre Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre de Ginny's Gift. J'espère vous avoir manqué puisque cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Mais souvenez-vous que je vous avais prévenu, maintenant, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus espacés. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

J'en profite aussi pour passer un appel, comme les chapitres ne seront plus postés régulièrement, certains d'entre vous aimeraient peut-être être prévenus quand j'en met un en ligne, alors laissez l'adresse dans votre review.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Un

Harry se leva tard le premier jour entier qu'il passa au Terrier. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, l'angle du soleil lui dit que la matinée était déjà plus qu'à moitié écoulée, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour sortir du lit. Il resta étendu et regarda le plafond orange au-dessus de lui, ne voulant pas vraiment se lever. S'il faisait ça, il pourrait y avoir des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé aux Weasley les plus âgés des conséquences du sort qu'il avait utilisé pour bannir Voldemort, mais il allait probablement devoir faire ça aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas espérer cacher le fait qu'il ne possédait plus maintenant aucun pouvoir magique. Non, s'il se levait, les jumeaux lui demanderaient peut-être de jouer au Quidditch dans le verger, et il serait obligé de leur dire qu'il ne pouvait plus voler.

Il balaya rapidement cette idée. Il ne voulait pas penser à voler pour le moment. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder les Cannons de Chudley marquer un autre but spectaculaire. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait peut-être aimé essayer lui-même - le Quidditch professionnel. Mais c'était hors de question maintenant.

En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie maintenant qu'il avait fini l'école. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre ici au Terrier indéfiniment. Il était censé être un adulte maintenant ; il était censé être indépendant. Il était censé faire quelque chose d'utile. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant ?

Il pensa à tout l'or dans son coffre à Gringott's et se demanda combien d'années il durerait. Il y en avait bien moins maintenant qu'il y en avait eu la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus à l'âge de onze ans. Sept années de cours à Poudlard et de fournitures avaient entraîné ça. Et maintenant il allait être responsable de louer un appartement, de se nourrir, de s'habiller...

Il repoussa les couvertures avec un soupir de frustration. Autant qu'il se lève si ses pensées allaient continuer à le trahir comme ça. La pièce était vide comme il s'y était attendu. Ron avait dû se lever des heures auparavant.

Harry enfila rapidement quelque vêtements et passa un peigne dans ses cheveux sans même prendre la peine de regarder dans le miroir. Il ne voulait pas voir son reflet non-rasé le regarder. Inconsciemment il leva la main et se gratta le menton. Il allait devoir aller au village à un moment ou à un autre s'il voulait se débarrasser de cette barbe. Elle le démangeait ; elle ne faisait rien pour améliorer son apparence ; et plus important encore, c'était un rappel quotidien qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Harry avança dans la direction de la cuisine. La maison était étonnamment calme étant donné le nombre de personnes y habitant en ce moment. Les jumeaux étaient revenus à la maison pendant que le village de Pré-au-Lard était reconstruit, et, Harry l'avait découvert la veille en arrivant, George avait amené sa petite amie, Pauline, avec lui. Elle s'était installée dans la chambre de Ginny, mais maintenant que l'année était terminée, Ginny et Hermione était aussi entassées dedans.

Bill était là, aussi, établi dans la chambre de Percy. D'après ce qu'Harry avait pu comprendre de la conversation du dîner d'hier soir, Bill n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire dans un futur proche. Il avait quitté son travail à Gringott's pour rejoindre les forces de l'Ordre, et même s'il était inactif pour le moment, il pouvait être rappelé à son devoir à n'importe quel moment. On espérait que le sort d'Harry avait définitivement renvoyé Voldemort, mais une surveillance importante était tout de même gardée. On essayait aussi d'attraper les Mangemorts restant. Sirius et Remus était tous deux impliqués dans ça, cherchant activement Peter Pettigrow. Bill pensait qu'il pouvait toujours être appelé en mission active, bien que cette possibilité semblât diminuer avec chaque jour qui passait.

Avec tous ces gens dans la maison, ce fut une surprise pour Harry de trouver la cuisine vide en y entrant. Mr Weasley était au Ministère, bien entendu, mais les autres ne devaient pas être bien loin. "Tout le monde doit être dehors," se dit-il. "C'est tout aussi bien. Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon."

Un bruit le fit s'arrêter en plein milieu de la cuisine. Quelqu'un arrivait, et Harry remarqua qu'il se tenait devant la cheminée, au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un miroir. Un souvenir soudain le frappa, un qui datait de six ans, quand il avait était surpris par ce même miroir le grondant pour ne pas avoir rentré sa chemise. Il se conduisait maintenant comme n'importe quel miroir dans le monde Moldu, restant accroché en silence et s'abstenant de commenter son apparence débraillée. Et pour empirer les choses, il y avait un autre témoin du silence du miroir, car Pauline venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir imaginé l'air de curiosité qui était passé sur son visage, tellement il était léger. "Où est tout le monde ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, plus pour éviter les questions qu'autre chose.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, bien que la matinée soit presque terminée maintenant. Pour répondre à ta question, tout le monde est dehors. À placer des Champs de protection." Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contente de lui.

"Des Champs de protection ?" répéta Harry, alarmé. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Rien d'apocalyptique. Seulement des journalistes."

Harry jura pour lui-même. Bien entendu cela n'aurait pas nécessité beaucoup d'intelligence pour deviner où il logeait. Et maintenant les Weasley allaient être harcelés. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici... Il n'avait même pas été ici vingt-quatre heures, et ils étaient déjà à ses trousses, essayant d'apprendre tous ses secrets.

Le comportement de Pauline s'adoucit légèrement à la réaction d'Harry. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Fred et George sont en train de bien s'amuser à protéger cet endroit. Ils ont eu quelques idées, et bien, intéressantes pour piéger la propriété afin que personne dont nous ne voulons pas ne puisse s'approcher trop près."

Harry s'obligea à sourire. Ce genre de tâche était tout à fait du domaine des jumeaux. Il s'avança vers la porte.

"Ils devraient finir bientôt," ajouta Pauline.

Le bruit d'une porte se fermant se fit de nouveau entendre, et Harry se tourna pour voir Ron et Hermione entrer dans la cuisine.

"Harry, mon pote. T'es réveillé," dit Ron. Il avait l'air d'être de bien meilleure humeur qu'Harry.

"Harry, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?" demanda Hermione. "Nous ne voulions pas te réveiller. Tu dormais si paisiblement."

"Oui, et je suis toujours fatigué. Je vais peut-être remonter," dit-il. Il ne voulait vraiment plus être avec personne. Même pas avec ses meilleurs amis.

"Non, aucune chance de ce côté-là, gars," blagua Ron. "Maman a dit que tu devais manger. Elle s'est plainte toute la matinée que tu sois trop maigre. Et cette barbe... C'est presque aussi mauvais que la boucle d'oreille de Bill d'après ce qu'elle raconte."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas..." commença Hermione, mais elle s'arrêta alors qu'Harry et Ron la regardaient tout deux d'un air furieux.

Harry remarqua que Pauline les regardait, et il se fichait de l'expression qu'elle avait. Elle semblait sentir que quelque chose se passait et essayer farouchement de comprendre ce que c'était. Ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps pour ajouter deux et deux. Il allait devoir dire quelque chose aux Weasley ce soir ; il n'y aurait plus moyen de l'éviter maintenant.

"Comment vous en sortez vous avez les barrières de protection, Ron ?" demanda abruptement Harry, espérant détourner l'attention de Pauline.

"Elles sont presque toutes mises. Fred et George ont réussi à entourer tout le périmètre du Terrier. Bill fait le tour pour voir s'il y a des trous ou des endroits faibles. Je lui ai dit, que pendant qu'il y était, il ferait tout aussi bien d'utiliser un spray contre les insectes. Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risques, si ?"

Pauline suivait la conversation avec un intérêt évident. "Pauline, est-ce que tu peux m'aider dans la chambre de Ginny ?" lui demanda Hermione. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de Pauline, et il lui fut reconnaissant d'y avoir pensé. "C'était un peu étroit hier soir, peut-être qu'on pourrait l'agrandir un peu."

L'expression faciale de Pauline leur dit à tous qu'elle savait ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, mais elle ne protesta pas. "Bien sûr, Hermione, allons le faire maintenant."

Quand il fut confiant sur le fait que personne d'autre ne pouvait les entendre, Harry se tourna vers Ron. "Que s'est-il passé avec les journalistes ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu ici ?"

"Non, Hermione et moi sommes allés au village. Elle voulait utiliser le fêlétone pour appeler sa mère et son père."

"Téléphone, Ron," le corrigea Harry.

"Je sais, mais ça énerve tellement Hermione," répondit Ron, avec un grand sourire.

"Comment vont les Granger ?"

"Ils vont bien, ils s'installent. L'appartement au-dessus de leur cabinet est petit. Seulement une chambre, alors Hermione va rester ici un moment."

"Je peux voir à quel point cela te contrarie," le taquina Harry.

"Oui, et bien, ça va être dur pendant un moment, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais le supporter." Ron mit la main sur son coeur en disant ça. "Pendant que nous étions dans le village, nous avons entendu un raffut. Au début j'ai cru que c'était des Mangemorts, étant donné qu'ils portaient des capes noires. En fait c'était des journalistes. Hermione à dit qu'ils ressemblaient à une nuée de sauterelles. Ils ont commencé à poser des questions, et les flashs, venant des appareils photos, nous aveuglaient. Et, bien entendu, qui crois-tu qui était en tête de la troupe ?"

"Rita Skeeter," dit catégoriquement Harry.

"Dans le mille, mon pote. Hermione devrait faire la première page de la _Gazette _demain," dit-il, l'admiration évidente dans son ton. "Elle a farouchement rembarré Skeeter."

"Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont suivis jusqu'ici ?"

"Non, maman s'était assurée que nous ayons un Portoloin, tu sais, juste au cas où. Nous sommes revenus ici sans problèmes. Tout le monde s'est mis à travailler sur les barrières immédiatement."

"Merci. Je suis désolé," dit-il lamentablement.

"Pourquoi ?"

Harry ne put pas répondre, car à ce moment-là Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine.

"Harry, mon chéri. Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? Assieds-toi, et je vais te préparer quelque chose." Ses questions sortaient si rapidement qu'Harry n'avait pas l'opportunité de répondre.

"Mrs Weasley, je..."

"Ne t'aventure pas par là, Harry. C'est perdu d'avance."

"Tu quoi, mon chéri ?"

"Je suis toujours un peu fatigué. Je ne pense pas pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit," dit-il en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

"Idioties, tu es fatigué parce que tu ne manges pas correctement. Assieds-toi et mange, alors tu pourras remonter à ta chambre pour faire une sieste." C'était étonnant comme elle pouvait réussir à avoir l'air affectueuse et autoritaire en même temps.

À contrecoeur, Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se sentait un peu mieux après manger, mais il remonta tout de même dans la chambre de Ron pour faire une sieste.

Harry fit semblant de dormir plusieurs fois ce jour-là. Il n'était pas en état de parler à qui que ce soit, et il se retrouva à se languir de son lit à baldaquin à l'école, où il pouvait fermer les rideaux et se couper du monde. Il n'aurait plus jamais ce plaisir. Hermione avait dû soupçonner qu'il faisait semblant, et elle réussit à avoir une conversation entière avec lui sans qu'il ne réponde une seule fois.

Alors que l'après-midi laissait place à la soirée, Harry entendit les Weasley dans le jardin, installant des tables pour le dîner. Ils seraient au moins douze à manger ce soir, étant donné que Mrs Weasley avait invité Percy et Pénélope à les rejoindre. C'était un moyen de célébrer la fin des cours pour les plus jeunes membres de la famille, en même temps que la fin probable de la guerre. Il savait qu'ils devraient manger dehors. Il espérait que les champs de protections seraient suffisant pour garder les journalistes éloignés.

Les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent jusqu'à la première fois où il avait mangé dans le jardin pendant l'été avant sa quatrième année. Bill et Charlie avaient fait un combat de tables, pendant que le pompeux Percy avait été en train d'écrire son maintenant fameux rapport sur les fonds de chaudrons. Cela avait été avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment sombres, avant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avant la renaissance de Voldemort. Ça avait été avant les attaques de Mangemorts, mais surtout, ça avait été avant la mort de Charlie. Harry se demandait comment Bill se débrouillait avec ça. Après tout, lui et Charlie étaient les plus près en âge, ils avaient aussi combattu ensemble pendant la guerre.

Penser à Charlie amenait inévitablement à penser à d'autres qui avaient perdu la vie. Il n'avait même pas vraiment pensé une seule fois au Professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était occupé de Voldemort en premier. On ne le saurait peut-être jamais avec certitude, mais Dumbledore avait peut-être fait quelque chose pour affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour que ce soit possible pour quelqu'un d'autre de le vaincre complètement. Et puis il y avait les autres. Des élèves et des professeurs...

Harry devait arrêter avec ces souvenirs. Ça ne lui ferait aucun bien de songer à des choses, qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer, et ça n'allait certainement pas l'aider à trouver un moyen de parler au Weasley de son manque de pouvoirs magiques. Il savait qu'il allait devoir descendre bientôt. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher dans la chambre de Ron pour le reste de l'été.

Finalement quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, Hermione ou Ginny allait remarquer qu'il n'utilisait pas la magie. Il était sûr que Pauline soupçonnait quelque chose maintenant ; elle devait être une fille intelligente pour être responsable de la bonne marche de Zonko. D'après quelque chose qu'elle avait mentionné la veille au soir, il réalisa qu'elle avait été une Serdaigle quand elle était à Poudlard. Il allait devoir leur dire à tous lui-même. Ce ne serait pas correct envers eux de le leur laisser découvrir autrement.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de pas dans les escaliers.

"Harry ?" appela une voix douce. C'était Ginny. Mince, il avait réussi à l'éviter la plupart du temps depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir après tout ? Il n'était plus aussi bien qu'avant, et elle méritait mieux. Il ne lui répondit pas.

Elle entra dans la pièce malgré son silence. "Harry, c'est l'heure du dîner. Maman veux que tu descende maintenant."

"J'arrive dans une minute," marmonna-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de se tourner et de la regarder.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas t'enfermer ici pour toujours, tu sais."

"JE SAIS !" Il n'avait pas voulu crier - ça lui avait seulement échappé - mais peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le sol. N'importe où sauf sur elle. Il ne voulait pas voir son expression blessée.

Mais quand elle répondit, son ton était tout sauf blessé. "Très bien. Sois comme ça ! Mais si tu ne descends pas dîner, je t'enverrais maman."

Il se tourna pour voir si elle était vraiment aussi fâchée qu'elle en avait l'air, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut son dos alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Il pensa l'entendre émettre un son un peu étranglé de rage dans sa gorge, et le bruit des ses pieds martelant les marches en descendant résonnèrent dans les étages supérieurs de la maison. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, chuchotant, "Mince !"

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le jardin des Weasley. C'était une nuit fraîche, et une légère brise soufflait. Il espérait que quelqu'un avait pensé à mettre un Sort de Silence autour du Terrier aussi. La pensée de leurs voix étant portées jusqu'aux arbres alentours mettait Harry mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'il approchait, il entendit Mr. Weasley et Percy parlant de la dernière capture de Mangemorts. Certains des Mangemorts restant s'étaient démasqués et s'étaient rendus dès que Voldemort avait disparu, mais pas tous. Les plus loyaux du lot cherchaient sûrement un moyen de faire revenir leur maître pour pouvoir continuer leur règne de terreur. Le Ministère était très anxieux d'arrêter le reste d'entre eux pour les juger, et aussi pour s'assurer que Voldemort était bel et bien parti pour de bon.

Il y avait toujours deux places de libre à table, et elles étaient au bout près de Ron et Hermione. Harry prit l'un des sièges, ne faisant pas très attention à qui manquait. Puis Ginny sortit de la maison avec un plat de nourriture, et il réalisa qu'elle allait occuper la place restante à la table... à côté de lui. Il leva la tête vers elle avec réticence et vit sa bouche se contracter en une ligne fine, alors qu'elle évaluait la situation. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien qui causerait une scène, mais il remarqua alors qu'elle s'asseyait, qu'elle éloigna sa chaise de la sienne.

Mrs Weasley tendit à Harry une assiette pleine de nourriture, et la conversation embraya sur la reconstruction de Pré-au-Lard. On espérait que le village pourrait être reconstruit rapidement en utilisant la magie pour restaurer autant de bâtiments que possible. Beaucoup des résidents mettaient leurs forces en commun dans l'effort pour ramener le village à la vie, et même des gens n'y habitant pas avaient proposé leur aide. Les jumeaux avaient l'intention de Transplaner sur le site le jour suivant pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider.

"C'est le moins que nous puissions faire," dit Fred.

"Oui," renchérit George. "C'est de notre faute si le village est dans un tel état, après tout."

"Vous ne faisiez que ce que vous aviez à faire, mes chéris," remarqua Mrs Weasley. "La guerre demande des sacrifices de notre part à tous, non ?"

Elle fit un bruit qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ravalait un sanglot, et Harry sut qu'elle pensait à Charlie. Il bougea inconfortablement alors que ses mots le touchaient un peu trop, même si elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Jetant un coup d'oeil à toute la tablée, ils vit Ron et Hermione le regardant tous deux fixement, leurs expressions indéchiffrables. Il pouvait voir qu'ils attendaient qu'il informe la famille d'un autre sacrifice que cette guerre avait requis. Mais il garda le silence pendant la majeure partie du repas.

"La reconstruction va être la partie facile," fit remarquer Pauline. "Les commerçants ont tous perdus des marchandises aussi, et ils vont devoir les remplacer. Nous avons tous perdu des bénéfices l'année dernière avec la guerre et la sécurité renforcée. Je ne suis pas sûre que tous les commerces de Pré-au-Lard pourront revenir après ça. Et ça rendra les choses plus difficiles pour le reste d'entre nous..."

Alors que la conversation continuait à tourner autour de la guerre et de l'incertitude quant au fait qu'elle était terminée ou pas, Harry eut l'impression que les Weasley évitaient de mentionner son rôle dans la dernière bataille. Personne ne l'avait questionné sur son duel avec Voldemort depuis son arrivée, bien qu'il était certain qu'ils étaient tous au courant. Il savait qu'ils attendaient qu'il aborde lui-même le sujet, et il réalisa qu'il devrait être reconnaissant pour leur discrétion. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'irritant dans leur silence aussi. Était-il si fragile qu'ils devaient marcher à pas feutrés autour de lui ? Les Weasley les plus âgés ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait une bonne raison de le faire, après tout. 

Mais aucun moment ne semblait approprié pour en parler. Même s'ils parlaient de la guerre, Harry avait l'impression que les autres étaient plutôt contents. Oui, Charlie était parti - Mrs Weasley jetait de temps à autre des regards à sa place à la table - mais Harry savait que les choses auraient pu être bien pires pour eux tous, tellement plus auraient pu être tués. Et apparemment tout était fini maintenant. Malgré toutes leurs pertes, ils avaient effectivement de quoi être contents.

Subitement la voix de Percy s'adressa aux adolescents de l'autre bout de la table. "L'un de vous a-t-il déjà réfléchi à son avenir ? Je pourrais en parler au Ministère..."

"Ils n'ont pas encore leur résultats des ASPICs, Perce," dit Fred. "Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce qu'ils sachent s'ils ont assez bien réussi pour une position au Ministère ou pas ?" Il donnait vraiment l'impression que de ne pas avoir d'assez bons résultats aux ASPICs pour un poste au Ministère était un véritable avantage.

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais ils doivent se douter de leurs performances. Je sais que c'était _mon _cas, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces stupidités de Divination."

Harry fut assez surpris pour intervenir. "C'est toi qui m'a recommandé de prendre Divination le premier."

Percy se tortilla légèrement sur son siège. "J'ai changé d'avis sur ce sujet."

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, Perce," dit Ron, "je ne me vois vraiment pas consacrer le reste de ma vie à des fonds de chaudrons." Harry sentit un mouvement à côté de lui alors que Ron grimaçait. Hermione avait dû lui donner un coup sous la table.

Percy, pendant ce temps-là, répliquait sur un ton assez coléreux. "Je te ferais savoir que mon rapport sur les chaudrons était une avancée importante vers un standard international. Et tu sais que nous avons eu à nous occuper d'autres choses depuis."

Bill leva les yeux au ciel. "Arrêtez un peu, d'accord ?"

"Et bien, je ne me vois pas rester assis derrière un bureau pour le reste de ma vie." Ron s'arrêta et regarda du coin de l'oeil sa petite amie. "Ça pourrait intéresser Hermione, par contre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu te vois faire alors ?"

"Je pensais pouvoir essayer une formation d'Auror..." Il y eut un autre mouvement, alors qu'Hermione l'avait sûrement frappé de nouveau, mais pendant un moment Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi cette déclaration pouvait valoir à Ron une réprimande de sa petite amie.

"C'est charmant, mon chéri," dit Mrs Weasley vivement. "Toi et Harry pourriez essayer cela ensemble."

Harry vit Ron et Hermione échanger un regard extrêmement mal à l'aise. "Je pense que j'aimerais reprendre du poulet," dit Hermione très rapidement.

Mrs Weasley sembla confuse un moment avant de répondre, "Bien entendu, ma chérie."

Harry ne pouvait rien faire contre l'irritation grandissante qu'il ressentait contre ses meilleurs amis. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione avait essayé de faire taire Ron quand il avait parlé de la formation d'Auror. Elle avait essayé d'épargner les sentiments d'Harry, comme s'il était fragile. Comme s'ils devaient tous marcher sur des oeufs autour de lui.

"Si tu intègres une formation d'Auror," continuait Percy, "tu va devoir passer ton test de Transplanation aussi rapidement que possible. Je pourrait t'aider pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé mon test rapidement parce que je me suis entraîné chaque jour, tu sais. Je n'ai pas raté une seule occasion de Transplaner quand je le pouvais."

"Oui," dit Fred. "Transplaner dans la cuisine tous les matins pour le petit déjeuner était un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ?"

"La fois où il a Transplané dans les toilettes alors que j'étais toujours dedans c'était un peu exagéré," remarqua George sur un ton de confidences, provoquant un rire de Bill, Fred et de son père. Mrs Weasley s'efforçait de sembler stoïque, mais ne s'en sortait pas très bien. Personne se trouvant au bout de la table où était assis Harry ne trouvait le tour qu'avait pris la conversation amusant, pourtant, et Harry réalisa que ça allait devenir difficile pour eux de cacher leur malaise grandissant.

Une fois de plus, Mrs Weasley le sortit de ses pensées. "Harry, mon chéri, puis-je te resservir ?"

"Non, merci, Mrs Weasley, je pense que je suis calé," dit il prudemment.

"Juste une autre assiette chéri. Tu dois vraiment reprendre des forces."

"Maintenant Molly, laisse le garçon tranquille," intervint Mr Weasley. "Il a déjà l'air beaucoup mieux."

"Bien sûr," ajouta Fred.

"Et bien, excepté pour sa barbe désordonnée," plaisanta George.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny échanger un regard gêné.

"C'est un peu idiot, mon chéri," remarqua Mrs Weasley. "Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux sans..."

La tension venant du bout de la table où était Harry devenait de plus en plus évidente. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous quatre ?" demanda subitement Mrs Weasley.

"Rien," dit Ron trop rapidement. "Rien du tout."

"C'est bon," dit Harry. "Je devrais le leur dire à un moment ou à un autre. Autant que ce soit maintenant."

"Nous dire quoi, mon chéri ?" demanda Mrs Weasley.

Harry sentit le poids combiné de leurs regards sur lui. Il ne voulait soudainement plus les voir le regarder avec choc et pitié alors qu'il leur dirait ce qu'il avait fait, mais il n'avait plus d'autre choix maintenant que d'y aller. Sous la table il sentit Ginny prendre sa main et donner une pression rassurante. Elle ne lâcha pas.

Il hésita un moment, figé par son geste après la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Puis il prit une grande inspiration. "Avant que je vous dise quoi que ce soit, je dois être sûr qu'il est absolument impossible qu'on soit entendus."

Hermione saisit l'allusion immédiatement et jeta un Sort de Silence sur l'endroit. Même si Rita Skeeter ou un autre journaliste avait réussit à pénétrer la barrière Harry était sûr que son histoire n'apparaîtrait pas dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _du lendemain.

"Ce que je vais vous dire doit être gardé totalement secret. Je ne veux pas que ça soit connu par tout le monde..." Il rencontra chacun de leurs regards alternativement, recevant une assurance muette qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soufflerait mot de cela. "Une fois que je vous l'aurais dit, je ne le raconterais qu'à une seule autre personne, et ce sera Sirius. Après ça, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à répéter ça." Et comme il l'avait dit à Remus, Ron et Ginny à l'infirmerie - cela n'avait-il eu lieu que quelques jours auparavant ? Ça semblait faire une éternité - il conta aux Weasley assemblés l'histoire entière de comment le moyen de vaincre Voldemort avait été découvert. À ce moment-là il regarda Hermione et reconnut que ça avait dû beaucoup lui coûter de devoir garder cette information secrète. Puis il leur dit comment il en était arrivé à sa confrontation finale en sachant totalement ce qu'il devrait sacrifier.

Mrs Weasley s'exclama quand Harry leur dit pourquoi Ron avait demandé la baguette de Charlie. L'un des jumeaux poussa un léger sifflement. Bill dit, comme pour lui-même, "Et dire que c'est la baguette de Charlie qui a détruit Voldemort."

"Nous ne pouvons que l'espérer," dit Mr Weasley, avec une note de fierté dans son ton.

Un silence complet s'abattit sur la table comme un linceul alors qu'Harry terminait son récit, expliquant que Lucius Malefoy avait essayé de le tuer une fois qu'il était allongé impuissant sur le sol, mais que le talisman l'avait sauvé. Il n'ajouta pas qu'il regrettait presque qu'il ait marché. Mrs Weasley pleurait silencieusement, alors que Mr Weasley passait une main sur son épaule. Les autres, comme il l'avait prédit, avaient des expressions de choc et de pitié mêlés. Harry pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous submergés de questions et n'osaient pas les poser. Il pouvait facilement imaginer Percy se demandant se qu'Harry avait l'intention de faire pour le reste de sa vie maintenant qu'il ne possédait plus du tout de magie. Harry baissa les yeux et vit que Ginny tenait toujours sa main. Sa prise était presque douloureuse, mais Harry l'accueillait.

Mrs Weasley brisa finalement le silence. "Harry," commença-t-elle d'un air secoué, "tu auras toujours une maison ici avec nous. J'espère que tu sais cela."

"Oui, et bien, merci. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais trouver un travail et contribuer effectivement à quoi que ce soit."

"Je ne serais pas si sûr de ça," dit Mr Weasley. "Je suis certain que le Ministère..."

"Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un m'offre un travaille parce qu'il a pitié de moi, d'accord ?" Harry commença immédiatement à rougir de honte de son explosion, car il savait que Mr Weasley avait dit cela avec de bonnes intentions.

"Je comprends, Harry, mais peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose. Personne n'aurait besoin de connaître ta situation," ajouta rapidement Mr Weasley avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester de nouveau.

"Tu devrais au moins y penser, Harry, mon chéri," dit Mrs Weasley. "Nous ne voulons pas... Et bien, nous ne voulons pas te perdre de vue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mais Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Elle voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre du tout. Il savait d'après ce qu'elle avait dit au mémorial de Charlie qu'elle le considérait comme l'un de ses enfants. Il l'avait su dans son coeur depuis plus longtemps encore. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quand c'était arrivé, mais à un moment ou un autre durant ses dernières années, elle avait commencé à le traiter comme l'un de ses propres enfants.

Il avala et hocha la tête une fois. "Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il finalement, brisant le silence qui était de nouveau tombé sur la tablée, "je vais devoir aller m'acheter quelques objets Moldus au village demain."

"Oui, bien entendu," dit Mrs Weasley, "mais peut-être que quelqu'un peut y aller à ta place. Si un de ces journalistes ne fait même que t'apercevoir..."

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Au même moment Mr Weasley retrouva le moral. "Peut-être que tu pourras utiliser certaines choses de ma collection. Tu y es autorisé, tu sais. Tu n'auras pas besoin de prises ou de piles, si ?"

Harry sourit malgré lui. "Euh, non, en fait. Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin c'est un rasoir."

Mr et Mrs Weasley semblèrent tous deux un peu plus contents.

Le reste du repas et la soirée qui suivit furent assez calmes après cela. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir pour Percy et Pénélope, Harry fut assez surpris quand Percy lui serra solennellement la main. Il fut encore plus surpris quand les jumeaux firent la même chose, et ils semblaient tout à fait sérieux. George lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et la pressa. Personne ne savait quoi dire, apparemment, mais Harry pouvait lire la gratitude dans leurs yeux tout de même.

Les autres rentraient à l'intérieur. Ginny lui lança un regard pénétrant en passant. Il pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas contente de son comportement plus tôt, et pourtant il y avait de la compréhension dans ce regard, comme si elle savait qu'il essayait de la repousser et pourquoi. Il sentit les poils sur ses bras se redresser, alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle n'allait pas rester plantée là et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle lutterait de toutes ses forces pour ça.

La dernière à l'approcher fut Pauline. "Je suis désolée si j'ai eu l'air fâchée contre toi ce matin," commença-t-elle. Puis elle hésita un moment avant de continuer. "J'ai seulement sacrifié mon commerce, et il peut être reconstruit..." Elle ne finit pas sa pensée, mais Harry devinait assez bien ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit.

__

Note : L'auteure accueille ici les lecteurs à ce qu'elle appelle son festival de 'angst'. Elle s'attend à ce que les premiers chapitres soient difficiles à lire, comme à écrire. Elle annonce que cette histoire sera très différente de celle qui l'a précédée. L'ennemi dans cette histoire sera bien plus interne qu'une incarnation extérieure du mal. Elle a l'intention d'utiliser plus d'un point de vue cette fois. Elle remercie une nouvelle fois son amie Marian, et nous dit que c'est la seule personne qu'elle connaisse qui soit capable de lui crier dessus et de la mettre en pleurs dans la même review. Marian est aussi une personne et une amie géniale. J'ajouterais, personnellement, pour avoir lu le reste de l'histoire que c'est aussi une auteure de grand talent.


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Laissez-moi deviner... Vous avez envie de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pendant les vacances, et depuis que j'ai repris les cours dans mon nouveau lycée c'est encore pire. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile de continuer la traduction en plus de mes activités normales.

De plus, je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne, vu le temps que j'ai mis à traduire celui-là. J'espère que vous continuerez néanmoins à suivre cette histoire. Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Deux

Ginny regardait la casserole pleine de bacon d'un air morose en tournant mécaniquement pour empêcher que ça crame. Les deux semaines précédentes n'avaient été faciles pour personne, et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change aujourd'hui. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table de la cuisine, où le courrier aérien du matin était posé, et soupira. Avec un peu de chance, Harry ne descendrait pas pendant un moment, et ça leur éviterait sa réaction inévitable jusqu'à ce moment là...

Durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi le moment où Harry avait révélé son secret aux Weasley, les choses avaient semblé aller en empirant. Ginny avait sincèrement espéré que de le dire à tout le monde aiderait à sortir Harry de sa coquille, mais le contraire s'était produit. Il s'était éloigné de jour en jour, pas seulement d'elle, mais de toute la famille. La seule émotion qu'on semblait capable de provoquer ces jours-ci chez lui était de la colère, et personne ne semblait capable de prédire ce qui le ferait s'emballer. Par conséquent, la maisonnée toute entière avait marché sur des oeufs autour de lui, mais cela ne faisait généralement qu'empirer les choses.

Ginny sentit ses yeux commencer à piquer, et elle plissa les yeux forts, irritée contre elle-même. Pleurer sur la situation ne ferait rien pour atténuer la douleur que ça lui infligeait. D'une certaine façon, elle pensait savoir pourquoi Harry les repoussait tous. C'était pour rendre la situation plus facile pour eux tous. Elle était certaine que, malgré tous les efforts des Weasley, Harry pensait toujours qu'il allait devoir les quitter et refaire sa vie dans le monde Moldu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais savoir cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder la table de nouveau. Le courrier d'aujourd'hui n'allait pas détromper Harry de certaines idées qu'il nourrissait peut-être à propos de quitter le monde magique.

"Ginny, tu laisses le bacon brûler !"

La voix de sa mère la secoua et la fit sortir de ses pensées, alors elle tourna les tranches frémissantes juste à temps. "Désolée," marmonna-t-elle.

"Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Nous sommes tous... préoccupés ces jours-ci." La mère de Ginny posa le panier d'oeufs qu'elle venait de finir de ramasser sur le plan de travail, et commença à les casser dans un bol. "Est-ce que le courrier est arrivé ?"

Ginny fit un signe de tête vers la table. "Il est là, mais..."

La femme plus âgée leva vivement la tête. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Va voir."

Sa mère pinça les lèvres et alla voir les deux enveloppes en parchemin, qui étaient posées sur la table. Elles étaient rédigées à l'encre verte brillante, et l'une était manifestement plus épaisse que l'autre.

"Mon dieu," soupira sa mère, alors qu'elle reposait les enveloppes, et les recouvrait avec l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier. "Espérons qu'il se lèvera tard," continua-t-elle presque pour elle-même, mais Ginny savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien réagir à la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Le bruit de pas annonçant l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un d'autre dans la cuisine retentit, et Ginny et sa mère se tendirent toutes deux malgré elles. Le père de Ginny était déjà parti pour le Ministère, et les jumeaux, Bill et Pauline étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard plus tôt, cela ne laissait donc que peu de possibilités sur l'identité de la personne qui descendait pour le petit déjeuner. Elles relâchèrent toutes deux leur respiration quand Ron apparut, suivi de près par Hermione.

"Bonjour !" dit Ron d'un air joyeux, prenant un siège à la table et prenant le journal du matin. "'Vous-Savez-Qui Aperçu en Sibérie,' " lut-il tout haut. "Pas encore ces idioties !" Ceci n'était que la plus récentes de plusieurs apparitions supposées de Voldemort, qui avaient toutes étaient prouvées fausses jusqu'à présent.

"Franchement," dit Hermione, se tordant le cou pour voir les gros titres. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'entêtent à imprimer des rumeurs ? Ils ne font que pousser les gens à l'hystérie sans raison. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'impliquer dans quelque chose de positif, comme l'effort pour reconstruire Pré-au-Lard ?"

"Oh, il y a quelque chose à ce sujet, aussi," répondit Ron, l'indiquant. "Il y a une petite mention ici, à la fin de l'article."

Hermione lut la ligne et ricana impatiemment. "Ils ne le décrivent pas sous une lumière très flatteuse, si ? En impliquant que ça ne servira à rien si Voldemort n'est pas vraiment parti..." Elle se tut, et Ginny se demanda si cela avait traversé l'esprit de qui que ce soit d'autre à quel point ce serait terrible si le sacrifice d'Harry avait finalement été en vain

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Regarde, Ron, il y en a une pour toi, aussi !" Hermione avait de toute évidence remarqué le courrier du matin.

Ron leva la tête du journal et prit sa lettre de la main d'Hermione. "Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?"

Hermione avait déjà déchiré son enveloppe dans son excitation. "Résultats finaux des ASPICs !" cria-t-elle.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "As-tu vraiment besoin de les lire ? Allez, nous savons tous ce que ça doit dire. Les résultats d'ASPICs les plus élevés depuis trois siècles. Fichtre, je parie que ce sont les plus élevés dans toute l'histoire de l'école."

"Parle correctement, Ron," dit automatiquement Hermione. "Que dit la tienne ?"

Ron semblait beaucoup plus réticent à regarder ses résultats. Ginny se demanda s'il avait peur qu'ils ne soient pas assez élevés pour lui permettre d'entrer en formation d'Auror. Lentement, il ouvrit son enveloppe, et elles virent son expression s'éclairer progressivement. "Wow," dit-il doucement, "j'ai réussi mieux que je ne pensais. Regarde ma note de Potions..."

Ginny et sa mère échangèrent un regard. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne semblaient avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'enveloppe adressée à Harry. Hermione et Ron échangèrent leurs parchemins. "Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?" dit Ron fièrement alors qu'il lisait les résultats d'Hermione. "Ça doit être les plus élevés qu'il y ait jamais eu." Puis il regarda son enveloppe. "Tu as autre chose dans la tienne. Ça doit être un genre de certificat d'honneur."

"Où ?" Hermione n'avait manifestement pas remarqué la feuille de parchemin supplémentaire dans son enveloppe. Elle l'attrapa et sortit la deuxième feuille.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le coeur de Ginny sombra alors qu'Harry entrait dans la pièce. Il n'était pas rasé et toujours en pyjama. La barbe qu'il avait eu deux semaines plus tôt était partie à présent. Son père avait déterré un vieux modèle de rasoir avec sécurité de sa collection d'objets Moldus, et Harry l'avait utilisé occasionnellement. Certains jours il ne prenait même pas la peine de s'habiller, et apparemment aujourd'hui allait être l'un de ceux-là.

Mrs Weasley s'interposa avant que qui que ce soit puisse répondre à Harry. "Assieds-toi, Harry, mon chéri. Ton petit déjeuner est presque prêt." Puis elle regarda Ron et Hermione. "Enlevez tout ça de la table pour que vous puissiez manger."

Mais c'était trop tard. Harry avait aperçu le sceau sur l'une des enveloppes. L'atmosphère dans la pièce s'alourdit de manière alarmante. "Est-ce que se sont les résultats des ASPICs ?" demanda-t-il, prenant la parchemin de Ron. "Rogue doit devenir gâteux en vieillissant."

Ron émit un rire très forcé. "Ouais. Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort, et ça lui a fait perdre la tête."

"Ou peut-être que ça la lui a fait retrouver après toutes ces années." Tout le monde le regarda fixement. Pendant un instant l'ancien Harry était de retour, mais alors il était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. "Nous aurons la réponse définitive quand nous aurons vu mes résultats. Où sont-ils ?"

Hermione fit semblant de chercher une troisième enveloppe. "Ils ne semblent pas être là. Peut-être qu'il y avait un genre de délai."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Peut-être." Mais il ne semblait pas très convaincu. Puis il tourna son attention vers l'assiette que la mère de Ginny avait posé devant lui. Tout le monde suivit son exemple et commença à manger, et Ginny espérait que la situation avait été désamorcée.

"Alors," demanda Harry à Ron après un moment, "est-ce que tu as toujours l'intention d'entrer en formation d'Auror ?"

"Je, euh, n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé."

"Je pense que tu devrais. Ces résultats son assez bons, non ?"

"Je suppose," dit Ron d'un ton vague.

"Et toi, Hermione ? Je ne te vois pas t'enthousiasmer pour tes résultats. Ils doivent être bons."

Hermione ne répondit pas.

"C'est quoi votre problème à tous ?" demanda vivement Harry. "Je n'ai pas encore eu mes résultats, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir besoin. Qu'est-ce que ça change s'ils sont en retard ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais en faire de toute façon ?"

Ginny garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette, mais elle ne pouvait pas avaler une autre bouchée. Elle avait le sentiment désagréable que cela était sur le point de mal tourner. Harry les regarda tour à tour. "La vie continue. Vos vies en tout cas. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'arrêter d'en parler pour moi."

"Harry..." commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit d'arrivée dans la cheminée.

"Molly, tu es là ?" vint la voix de Mr Weasley.

"Oui, Arthur." Elle semblait reconnaissante de l'interruption. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla à la cheminée. Ginny les regarda et vit une enveloppe changer de main. Elle était clairement adressée dans la même encre verte qui se trouvait sur les lettres de Ron et Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre le dialogue de ses parents, étant donné qu'ils parlaient très bas, mais elle pouvait assez facilement deviner de qui ils parlaient.

Harry le pouvait, lui aussi. Il se leva pour que son père puisse le voir de la cheminée. "Je suis là, vous savez," dit il d'une voix forte. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler de moi comme si ce n'était pas le cas."

Ginny vit sa mère sursauter légèrement, sans doute à cause de l'irritation apparente dans le ton d'Harry. "Bien sûr, mon chéri," dit-elle, lui tendant l'enveloppe. "C'est pour toi."

"Tes résultats d'ASPICs," ajouta le père de Ginny. "Ils, euh, se sont perdus, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Il ne se sont évidemment pas perdus," dit Harry. "L'hibou de l'école ne pouvait pas me trouver, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny vit son père regarder derrière lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on écoute la conversation. "Oui, quelque chose comme ça," dit-il silencieusement de sorte que Ginny dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. "Le hibou a dû retourner à Poudlard quand il n'a pas réussi à te localiser."

"Merveilleux !" cria Harry. "Tout simplement parfait ! Alors maintenant ils savent à Poudlard que les hiboux ne peuvent pas me trouver. Comment vais-je pouvoir garder quoi que ce soit secret à ce rythme là ? Chacun finira par comprendre tout seul..."

"Ça ne restera pas secret longtemps si tu ne baisses pas le ton," siffla Hermione. "S'il y a qui que ce soit dans le bureau de Mr Weasley, il risque de t'entendre !"

"Harry, je pense que j'ai résolu ce problème-là," répondit le père de Ginny. "Hogwarts m'a envoyé ça directement. Ici. Ils savent à l'école que tu restes au Terrier, et j'ai envoyé une réponse pour les remercier. À l'intérieur, j'ai dit qu'une correspondance future devrait passer par moi, car nous t'avions jeté des sorts pour que tu ne puisses pas être localisé. De manière à empêcher les journalistes de t'embêter, tu vois..."

Une partie du combat sortit d'Harry à cela ; sa position devint immédiatement moins agressive. "Pardon," marmonna-t-il.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois me remettre au travail. Je vous verrais tous ce soir." Et avec un _pop_, la tête du père de Ginny disparut.

Harry retourna à sa place à table, les épaules basses. Il repoussa son assiette à moitié finie et s'assit là, tournant et retournant l'enveloppe dans ses mains. La pièce se fit silencieuse, alors que tous les autres à table attendaient qu'Harry regarde ses résultats. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta simplement assis à regarder dans le vide, ses yeux n'étant apparemment focalisés sur rien. Et pendant tout ce temps il tourna l'enveloppe.

Finalement, Hermione n'en put plus. "Est-ce que tu ne vas même pas regarder tes résultats ?"

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. "POURQUOI ?" cria Harry, et Ginny sursauta à la soudaineté de cela. "À quoi ça servirait ? Je suppose que tu veux le savoir, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as fait passer ces fichus trucs, après tout. Est-ce que ça te fera plaisir si je regarde ?"

Hermione était devenue blanche. "Je suis désolée, Harry. Oublie que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit..."

"ARRETEZ ! Arrêtez tous ! Arrêtez de me traiter comme un bébé ! Arrêtez d'essayer d'épargner mes sentiments ! Arrêtez de vous mettre à chuchoter quand je suis près de vous ! Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais une sorte d'invalide ! Contentez-vous... contentez-vous d'arrêter !"

Ginny ne put empêcher la chose suivante de sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait été assise calmement dans un coin, encaissant tout, mais elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. "Si tu veux qu'on arrête de te traiter comme un bébé, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de te comporter comme si tu en étais un."

Harry se leva alors, la force de son mouvement faisant tomber sa chaise de côté et heurter le sol avec un grand fracas. Puis il était parti, le bruit de ses pas énervés résonnant dans le Terrier alors qu'il montait les escaliers. L'enveloppe avec ses résultats aux ASPICs était abandonnée sur la table.

Ron se retourna contre sa soeur. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée dire ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ne commence pas avec ça, Ron," répondit-elle avec véhémence, mais elle sentit alors soudainement un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, et n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte, ignorant les cris de son frère qui la poursuivaient. S'étouffant de larmes, elle courut dans la cour. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à où elle allait, elle se retrouva simplement dans l'obscurité de atelier de son père. Il y avait quelque chose de frais et de réconfortant là-dedans. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa mains et laissa alors les larmes sortir.

Quand une paire de bras réconfortants l'entourèrent et commencèrent à la bercer, elle ne se posa pas de questions. Elle se laissa simplement tomber dans l'étreinte maternelle. Elle reconnut le réconfort particulier à sa mère avant même d'entendre la voix familière lui murmurer, "Voilà, voilà." Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait laissé sa mère la tenir comme ça, mais elle avait la suspicion grandissante qu'elle devait avoir douze ans à ce moment-là.

Ses larmes finalement écoulées, Ginny s'écarta de sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle était submergée par l'envie de tout dire à sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Finalement, elle laissa échapper, "Oh, Maman, pourquoi est-ce que je viens de lui dire ça ?"

"Parce que c'est la vérité, ma chérie. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Tu dois lui laisser plus de temps pour s'adapter. C'est un changement tellement important, et il n'a pas eu le temps de s'habituer..."

Ginny interrompit, sa colère revenant. "Il a eu bien assez de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée avant. Tu n'as pas entendu son explication ? Il l'a su pendant deux mois, et il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Pas qu'il ait jugé nécessaire d'en parler à l'un de nous..."

"Ginny, ma chérie, peut-être qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise pour partager ça avec toi, s'il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Ron."

"Et à quel point est-ce qu'il avait l'intention d'être plus à l'aise avec moi ? Hermione le savait, pour l'amour de Dieu. Mais elle n'est pas sa petite amie. Je le suis !"

"Petite amie ?" Sa mère semblait blessée à présent. "Mais tu m'as dit en janvier dernier qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous..."

"Parce que je pensais que c'était le cas à ce moment là..." Ginny s'arrêta. "C'est compliqué. Nous nous étions disputés, et nous avions tous les deux l'impression que l'autre ne voulait plus qu'on soit ensemble. Nous nous sommes réconciliés après. Nous nous sommes promis..." Elle se tut de nouveau, ne sachant pas à quel point elle voulait que sa mère soit au courant de sa relation avec Harry.

"Promis..." sa mère la poussa, semblant un peu inquiète.

"Nous avons promis que nous le dirions à l'autre si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il ne l'a pas fait. Quand il a découvert le sort, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'en même temps que Ron et Hermione. Une fois qu'il était trop tard."

Sa mère lui offrit une étreinte rassurante, et Ginny se retrouva subitement en train de parler à sa mère de sa relation avec Harry depuis le début. Elle garda certaines choses pour elle, bien entendu. Elle ne pensait pas que sa mère avait envie de savoir qu'elle avait parfois été trop prise par ses baisers avec Harry pour empêcher les mains du jeune homme de se balader. Elle ne pensait pas non plus que sa mère voulait savoir que ses propres mains s'étaient baladées quelquefois. Elle ne pensait pas que sa mère apprécierait de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà couché dans le même lit, même innocemment, et elle savait que sa mère n'aimerait pas entendre à quel point ils avaient été proches de franchir la dernière ligne à son anniversaire.

Quand elle eut fini, sa mère prit une grande respiration. "Ça a vraiment dû faire très mal quand il t'a laissé en-dehors alors."

"Oui, maman." Alors elle parla à sa mère de ce qui s'était passé le matin où Harry s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Ça avait été le début. Cela avait été la fondation du mur qui était entre eux maintenant, et chaque jour semblait ajouter une autre brique à la construction. Ginny se retrouva en train de se demander si un jour il serait trop haut pour le dépasser. Cette idée fit apparaître de nouvelles larmes dans ses yeux, et elle sentit sa mère la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau.

Lentement elle commença à parler à sa mère de quelque chose qu'Harry lui avait fait la semaine précédente, quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé pour elle, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas eu de témoins. Elle était entrée dans la cuisine, et il avait été en train de regarder quelque chose qui se passait dehors, de façon à ce que son dos soit tourné vers elle. Il avait évité d'être seul avec elle autant que possible, mais cette fois il n'était pas parti quand elle était entrée. Elle était allée à la fenêtre, intriguée, car il semblait regarder attentivement ce qui se passait. Il avait été en train de tenir un verre de jus de citrouille, et un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Regardant par la fenêtre, elle avait vu Ron se faire courir après par une légion de gnomes de jardin. Certaines des créatures avaient réussit à se saisir de ses bras agités, et s'était accrochées de toute leurs forces, pendant que d'autres essayaient désespérément d'attraper Ron autour des chevilles. Les jumeaux avaient étés à côté, se tenant les côtes, riant de cette scène, et Ginny avait été sûre qu'ils avaient réussi à ensorceler les gnomes d'une manière ou d'une autre pour qu'ils poursuivent Ron.

Harry avait pris une gorgée de son jus au moment où les gnomes avaient finalement réussi à tirer Ron à terre et à monter sur lui. Harry avait éclaté de rire, le premier vrai rire que Ginny ait entendu venir de lui depuis des semaines, et craché du jus de citrouille sur le devant de sa chemise. Elle l'avait reconnue comme une de celles qu'il avait acheté avec elle l'été précédent à Londres.

Elle avait toujours envie de se frapper pour ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry alors. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. C'était sorti tout seul. "Pauvre petit Harry, peut-être qu'on devrait te mettre un bavoir." Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle avait sorti sa baguette pour enlever magiquement la tache orange.

Harry s'était tourné vers elle, son rire immédiatement coupé. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à utiliser la magie sur moi !" avait-il grondé dans sa direction. "Le simple fait que je ne soit pas aussi bien que toi puisque je suis un Moldu maintenant, ne veut pas dire que tu peux me suivre toute la journée pour nettoyer dernière moi !" Et il était sorti en trombe de la pièce.

"Je suis désolée qu'il passe sa colère sur toi, ma chérie," dit sa mère quand Ginny eut fini. "Ce n'est pas juste, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit... On fait toujours du mal à la personne qu'on aime."

Ginny renifla. "Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime. Il fait ça à tout le monde, pas seulement à moi."

"Il a été susceptible avec tout le monde, mais il est plus dur avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un instant, il est sorti à cause de quelque chose que tu as dit..."

"Parce que j'ai été stupide et que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de le dire."

"Ce n'était que la vérité, et d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, tu as gardé beaucoup de douleur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sûrement, mais..."

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

"Oui, maman."

"Alors ça te fait encore plus mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Il te repousse."

Ginny hésita un moment puis admit quelque chose. "J'ai peur, maman. Il essaie de me faire le haïr. Et s'il réussit, il partira. Nous ne le reverrons plus."

Ginny entendit sa mère reprendre sa respiration. "Il ne peut pas faire ça. Nous sommes sa seule famille."

"Il le ferait maman. Il ne supporte pas qu'on se sente triste pour lui."

"Mais il ne peut pas partir..."

"S'il décidait de partir, il n'y a rien que nous pourrions faire pour l'arrêter. Il partirait, et il ne reviendrait pas, et nous ne pourrions même pas lui envoyer un hibou. Il disparaîtra tout simplement de notre vie..." Les larmes menaçaient de nouveau. "Maman, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

"Tu dois lui parler, Ginny."

"Mais je ne peux pas. Il n'arrête pas de me repousser."

"Tu dois être patiente et continuer à le suivre. Tu dois lui montrer que cela te fait du mal, à toi aussi. Que ça fait du mal à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tu peux lui faire comprendre ça, même si tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il traverse, qu'il t'a fait du mal aussi. Et il faut qu'il comprenne que nous avons autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de nous."

"C'est un travail de grande envergure, non ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Mais si quelqu'un peut réussir à l'atteindre, je pense que c'est toi."

Sa mère la ramenait contre elle pour une autre étreinte, et Ginny poussa un long, tremblant, soupir. "Merci, maman."

"Je n'aurais plus ma petite fille très longtemps..."

Ginny leva les yeux aux ciel, même si elle savait que sa mère ne pouvait pas le voir. "Maman..." protesta-t-elle.

"Tu es tout à fait adulte, ou presque. Tu vas commencer ta dernière année de cours... Tu seras prudente, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny s'écarta et regarda fixement sa mère dans la lumière diffuse de l'établi. "Prudente ?"

Sa mère lui retourna un regard assez sévère. "Oui, prudente. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle le savait certainement. "Harry et moi n'avons pas... nous n'avons pas..."

"Vraiment ?" répondit sa mère d'un air sceptique, et Ginny pensa l'avoir vue lever un sourcil.

Une rougeur se répandait sur la figure de Ginny, et elle fut heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de lumière dans l'établi. "Non ! Rien de ce genre là..."

"Comme je te l'ai dit, fais attention. Souviens-toi de qui tu es." Ginny n'était pas certaine de ce que sa mère voulait dire par là, exactement. Ça pouvait vouloir dire plusieurs choses en même temps : qu'elle était une Weasley, et qu'elle devait rester fidèle à elle-même n'était que deux des possibilités.

"Maman, il y a peu de chances que nous fassions quoi que ce soit. Nous ne nous parlons même pas en ce moment..."

"Et que va-t-il se produire une fois que vous aurez recollé les morceaux ?"

Ginny ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Elle avait déjà expérimenté ce que cela pouvait être, mais elle n'était pas prête d'en parler à sa mère. Alors elle dit simplement, "Oui, maman."

"Je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours venir me voir..."

"Oui, maman," dit Ginny un peu plus fort, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec le tour que prenait la conversation.

Sa mère avait dû sentir l'inconfort de Ginny, car elle céda. "Allons-y, rentrons à l'intérieur."

Ginny suivit sa mère dans la cuisine, où elles virent que Ron et Hermione avaient nettoyé ce qui restait du petit déjeuner. Ginny vit sa mère lancer un regard inquiet en direction de l'horloge. "Oh mon dieu, regarde l'heure qu'il est !" La seule main sur l'horloge était dangereusement proche de _Tu es en retard_. "J'ai un million de choses à faire aujourd'hui..."

"Allez les faire, Mrs Weasley," dit Hermione. "Nous nous occuperons ici."

Ginny vit sa mère jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'escalier. "Je ne sais pas... Il faut vraiment que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse..."

"Tout ira bien," la rassura Hermione. "Allez-y. Ça vous fera du bien de sortir de la maison."

"Je ne rentrerais peut-être pas avant le dîner."

"Nous nous en sortirons, maman," dit Ron, et Ginny se dit qu'il parlait assez rapidement. Sa mère ne sembla pas remarquer l'empressement de Ron à la faire sortir de la maison, quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui était sûrement bien mieux pour lui."

"Très bien, alors. Laissez-moi simplement me changer et enlever cette vieille robe. Ça ne me prendra qu'une minute."

Une fois que sa mère fut trop loin pour les entendre, Ginny et Hermione se tournèrent toutes deux vers Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?" lui demanda Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.

Ron sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent. "Je te le dirais une fois que la voie sera libre. Sois patiente."

Alors ils attendirent, faisant de leur mieux pour avoir l'air occupés dans la cuisine à présent parfaitement propre jusqu'à ce que la mère de Ginny soit partie au Chemin de Traverse à travers de gigantesques flammes émeraudes. Puis Hermione se tourna vers Ron d'un air impatient, mais Ron se tourna pour s'adresser à Ginny à la place. Ça ne te déranges pas si on te laisse avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ron," intervint Hermione, "tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Je pensais que tu voulais appeler tes parents," fit remarquer Ron. "Nous allons devoir aller au village pour ça."

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit Ginny. "Tout ira bien. Que pourrait-il se passer ?"

"Et bien, d'accord," dit Hermione, "je voulais leur parler de mes résultats aux ASPICs. Ça ne me prendra certainement pas toute la journée."

Le dessus des oreilles de Ron commencèrent à devenir rouge. "Je pensais... Et bien, je pensais que puisque maman était partie, nous pourrions déjeuner au village, et tu sais, prendre notre temps pour rentrer..."

Hermione semblait toujours hésitante. "Allez-y, tous les deux," dit Ginny. "Je m'en sortirais très bien." Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit nécessaire qu'elle fasse remarquer que ce serait comme si elle était à la maison toute seule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry pour le reste de la journée après la scène au petit déjeuner. C'était tout aussi bien. Ginny voulait du temps pour elle afin de réfléchir à comment elle allait l'approcher.

"Si tu en es sûre..." commença Hermione.

"Bien entendu. Dehors ! Allez-y... Dégagez !"

"Euh," dit Ron, alors que lui et Hermione passaient la porte, "ne t'attends pas à ce que nous rentrions très tôt." Et ils étaient partis.

Ginny se tourna vers les escaliers, remarquant en le faisant que la lettre d'Harry contenant ses résultats aux ASPICs était toujours posée sur la table, oubliée et fermée. Elle hésita, se demandant si elle devait la lui monter. Elle savait qu'elle provoquerait sûrement une autre réaction de colère de sa part si elle essayait de le faire regarder ses résultats, mais en ce moment elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle souhaita qu'une inspiration soudaine de sagesse lui dise quelle était la meilleure conduite à avoir avec Harry. Elle soupira quand ça ne vint pas. Parler avec sa mère avait aidé, mais ça ne lui avait donné aucune solution magique. Quelque chose lui fit prendre l'enveloppe, malgré son indécision, et la mettre dans sa poche.

La maison était silencieuse, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers sa chambre. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être la seule dans la maison, vu la différence que la présence d'Harry semblait faire. Il lui manquait. Dieu qu'il lui manquait.

La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, et elle lui donna une tape mécontente. Elle s'ouvrit largement pour révéler l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry posé sur son lit. Son estomac eut une secousse écoeurante. Peut-être que le vide de la maison avait été plus qu'une impression. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment parti. C'était la seule raison à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour laquelle il lui aurait laissé son Éclair de Feu. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, il devrait avoir envie de le garder pour lui, non ?

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas être parti. Ils l'auraient remarqué s'il avait quitté la maison. Ron et Hermione avaient été dans la cuisine et ils auraient dit quelque chose.

"Harry ?" appela-t-elle.

Son coeur se mit à cogner, alors que sa voix résonnait dans le couloir, sans réponse. Elle la suivit sur le palier et regarda les escaliers qui montaient à la chambre de Ron. Peut-être qu'il faisait une sieste. Il avait beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours... ou avait fait semblant, du moins. Il pouvait être là-haut et l'ignorer.

Mais la chambre de Ron était vide aussi, découvrit-elle après être montée tout en haut de la maison. Elle poussa plus la porte et vit les affaires d'Harry éparpillées partout. Sa malle semblait avoir été retournée par un coup de pied. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se sentir mieux en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas fait ses bagages, mais d'une certaine façon ça ne faisait que renforcer son pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ici. Ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Un livre posé à l'envers sur le coin, ses pages froissées sous le poids des couvertures, comme s'il avait été jeté là, attira son attention. Elle pensait avoir déjà vu ce livre auparavant. Il avait semblé tourner chez les garçons les plus âgés l'année précédente à l'école. Elle ne savait pas qu'il appartenait à Harry, mais elle pensait, que ça devait être le cas, étant donné que toutes les choses éparpillées dans la chambre était manifestement à lui.

Le soulevant, elle lut le titre à haute voix. "_Sorts Pratiques pour sorciers du Dr Zog._" Quelque chose lui fit tourner la couverture, où elle trouvait inscrit : "C'est dans l'adversité qu'on reconnaît ses vrais amis." Quelque chose dans ces mots faisait vibrer une corde au plus profond d'elle. Mais comment était-elle censée être l'amie d'Harry s'il ne la laissait pas entrer ? Sa mère lui avait conseillé la patience, mais peut-être qu'elle avait seulement besoin de continuer à jeter de l'huile sur le feu...

La première chose qu'elle avait à faire était de le trouver, pourtant. Elle redescendit les escaliers, ne prenant pas la peine d'appeler cette fois-ci. S'il était déterminé à l'ignorer, il n'allait pas lui répondre de toute façon. Il essaierait peut-être même de se cacher s'il savait qu'elle le cherchait. 

Elle s'arrêta à chaque étage en descendant le Terrier, regardant dans toutes les chambres mais les trouvant toutes vides. Elle n'aimait pas le frisson qui commençait à l'envahir. C'était comme si elle était en présence d'un fantôme.

Elle alla jusqu'au palier du premier étage avant de rencontrer le moindre signe de vie. Il n'y avait que deux pièces à cet étage, la chambre de ses parents et une petite salle de bain. La porte de la salle de bain était un peu ouverte, et son oeil remarqua l'ombre d'un mouvement de l'autre côté. 

"Harry ?" Appela-t-elle. "Est-ce que c'est toi ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais alors, pensa Ginny, qui d'autre est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Étant donné que la porte n'était pas vraiment fermée, elle ne ressentait pas comme une intrusion le fait de pousser plus la porte et d'entrer. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge à ce qu'elle vit. Harry était là dans la salle de bain, se tenant au lavabo. Il ne montra pas qu'il savait qu'elle était là ; il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il regardait fixement sa main, comme profondément concentré.

Suivant son regard, Ginny fut choquée en voyant ce qu'il trouvait aussi fascinant. Dans sa main droite il tenait une lame de rasoir nue. Il avait dû la sortir du rasoir que son père lui avait prêté - Ginny pouvait en voir les pièces sur le bord du lavabo. Il tenait la lame avec assurance devant lui, comme s'il avait commencé à la lever et s'était figé dans cette position. Du sang sortait d'un petite coupure sur son doigt.

Ginny se tint là, horrifiée, pendant un moment. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de penser ce qu'il semblait penser, si ? Était-il possible qu'il soit prêt à aller jusque là pour s'échapper ?

Elle fit un pas en avant, et il ne bougea toujours pas. Finalement, elle se sentit obligée de briser le silence.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire avec ça ?"

À Suivre...

__

Note : Ici l'auteure remercie Marian en tant que sa tordeuse de bras officielle, et dit qu'elle l'a aidé à écrire cela et que c'est grâce à elle si elle arrive à écrire aussi vite. Elle remercie aussi ses betas.


	3. Chapitre 3

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Ashwinder dit que ce chapitre n'aurait une nouvelle fois pas été possible sans le support de Marian qui l'a particulièrement aidé avec le dialogue. Elle lui souhaite aussi un bon anniversaire, mais vu que nous ne sommes probablement pas à la date de parution originelle du chapitre... Elle remercie aussi ses betas et dit qu'elle espère que ce chapitre éclaircira un peu les choses.

****

Ma Note : Je suis désolée. Mais je vous préviens que vous allez maintenant entendre ça à chaque chapitre. En pratique, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de continuer, mais je ne veux pas abandonner. Et puis je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas mettre à jour régulièrement. Même si les autres sont des auteurs, il y en a effectivement qui mettent un chapitre de 10 pages en ligne tous les trois mois, et je suis de tout coeur avec eux. [ Ashwinder : J'ajouterai ici qu'à mon avis ça prend plus de temps de traduire que de rédiger un texte d'une longueur semblable.]

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé. Bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous les admirateurs de l'histoire en route. C'est bien dommage, mais c'est de ma faute. En avant pour le chapitre 3.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Trois

Harry monta les escaliers menant à la chambre de Ron en marchant bruyamment et en jurant. Comment Ginny pouvait-elle dire qu'il se conduisait comme un bébé ? En quoi se conduisait-il comme un bébé ? En l'empêchant d'entrer ? Même s'il détestait le faire, c'était pour son bien. Et n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose en janvier dernier ? Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant un mois. "Si ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, je ne sais pas ce que c'est," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il ignora l'élancement que sa conscience lui envoya à ce moment là, l'élancement qui voulait lui rappeler que la rupture qui avait eu lieu entre lui et Ginny l'hiver dernier avait été basé sur un malentendu, alors qu'il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire maintenant.

Il entra dans la chambre de Ron et claqua la porte, mais le bruit ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. "De toute façon, elle n'a aucune idée de ce que je traverse," dit-il à personne en particulier. La pièce était vide exceptée pour Hedwige, qui était revenue de sa nuit de chasse pendant qu'il était en bas et avait en ce moment sa tête rentrée sous une aile. "Absolument aucune." Il ignora sa conscience de nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle insistait pour lui rappeler que c'est lui qui avait choisi cette voie.

Il donna un coup dans la commode, énervé, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal à l'orteil. Son image dans le miroir reflétait son expression de douleur. Elle servait aussi à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller aujourd'hui. La plupart du temps il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

"Est-ce que tu vas te décider à faire un commentaire ?" cria-t-il au miroir. "Dis quelque chose, bon sang ! Je sais que tu peux parler, je t'ai entendu !"

Le miroir garda un silence entêté, et Harry eut de nouveau envie de frapper quelque chose, mais son orteil douloureux lui fit y réfléchir à deux fois. "Tu n'est qu'un fichu miroir, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir ?" Il frotta tristement son orteil. "Un bébé," marmonna-t-il de nouveau. "Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas un bébé..." Mais comment ? Quel serait le meilleur moyen de prouver à Ginny qu'elle avait tort ? Puis il eu une idée. "Je l'aurais," dit-il au miroir. "Je vais m'habiller, et alors elle ne pourra plus rien dire. Et tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de dire quoi que ce soit non plus !"

Il alla à sa malle, où toutes ses affaires étaient toujours rangées. Il ne s'était jamais décidé à les déballer. Il avait remarqué Ron jeter des regards occasionnels à sa malle durant les deux dernières semaines, mais son ami avait gardé ses commentaires pour lui-même. Évidemment. La pensée ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur d'Harry.

Mais la première chose sur laquelle il mit la main n'était ni une chemise ni un pantalon ; c'était _Sorts Pratiques pour sorciers du Dr Zog_. Harry sentit son coeur donner une secousse étrange, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis un moment. Était-ce de l'espoir ? Une fois de plus cela lui rappela l'hiver précédent quand Ginny et lui ne se parlaient plus. Le livre avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose alors, là aussi. Peut-être qu'il avait un conseil pour lui maintenant.

Ses mains tremblant légèrement, il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Qu'il l'ouvre à une page ou à une autre n'avait jamais rien changé dans le passé, il avait toujours trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Pas cette fois-ci. "Prenez deux tasses de sang de dragon et portez les ébullition..." lut-il, ébahi. Il ferma le livre violemment, écoeuré.

"J'ai besoin de conseil, et tu me donnes une recette pour nettoyer le four ! Merci beaucoup !" se plaignit-il.

Mais quelque chose le fit réessayer. Ce livre avait peut-être un sens de l'humour tordu, mais il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber par le passé. Il lui avait toujours dit exactement ce qu'il devait savoir. Pas cette fois. Peu importe à quel point il se concentrait, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le livre il lui disait la même chose. Il abandonna finalement et le lança dans un coin, grondant, "Espèce de recueil d'âneries inutile !"

Il se laissa tomber près de sa malle et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains un moment, luttant contre une vague de désespoir. Il ne savait tout simplement plus vers où se tourner. Il avait travaillé dur à se fermer beaucoup de portes ces dernières semaines, et ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée d'essayer de les rouvrir maintenant. Il frappa sa malle de nouveau. Inutile. Tout était inutile... Pourquoi Ron avait-il même pris la peine de l'emballer pour lui ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien se débarrasser de tout ça...

Il se leva et commença à sortir les derniers vestiges de Poudlard de sa malle, les jetant à travers la pièce. Des robes noires portant les armoiries de Gryffondor... Il n'en aurait plus besoin. Des livres d'enchantements... Sans intérêt. Il arriva à son Éclair de Feu et hésita. Il était probablement plus attaché à son balai qu'à n'importe laquelle de ses autres possessions. Il avait dit à Ron à la fin de l'année que Ginny pouvait l'avoir. Et bien, c'était vrai. Elle pouvait tout avoir, si elle voulait.

Il posa l'Éclair de Feu sur son lit, et se retourna vers sa malle. Son chaudron était le suivant. Il avait détesté le cours de Potions avec passion, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ce ne serait pas un choix de carrière possible pour lui maintenant. Malgré le discours qu'avait fait le professeur Rogue à la classe au début de la première année d'Harry, dans lequel le maître de Potions avait ouvertement dédaigné la magie grâce à la baguette, beaucoup des potions les plus avancées qu'il avait étudié cette année nécessitaient une incantation. Il tira le chaudron hors de sa malle et lui donna un grand coup.

Il roula sur le sol, titubant avant de s'arrêter quand il eut heurté le mur sous le rebord de la fenêtre, où se trouvait la cage d'Hedwige. Hedwige poussa un hululement d'outrage, pour avoir été réveillée si brutalement.

"Silence, toi," la gronda Harry. "Tu ne seras même plus capable de me trouver maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tout aussi inutile que tout le reste !"

Hedwige gonfla ses plumes et leva son bec en l'air. Harry savait qu'il l'avait insultée, mais il n'avait aucun remords. Hedwige avait dû sentir son humeur, car elle sortit soudainement de sa cage, mais ne vola pas directement hors de la maison par la fenêtre. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, claquant violemment Harry en passant. Harry resta debout, ébahi pendant un moment. Il venait juste d'être frappé par la pensée que si elle pouvait toujours le comprendre, alors elle était peut-être le seul hibou encore capable de le trouver. Et il venait juste de se la mettre à dos aussi. Mais c'était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit maintenant. Elle était partie.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de ça !" cria-t-il par là fenêtre, puis il lança la cage d'Hedwige derrière elle. "Fichue chouette stupide !" Il se tourna et donna un grand coup de pied dans sa malle, accueillant la douleur que ça provoqua à son orteil, et réussit à la renverser et à disperser le reste de son contenu sur le sol. Il le frappa aussi pour faire bonne mesure avant de s'arrêter pour regarder la chambre, un étrange sentiment de satisfaction à la vue du désordre qu'il avait causé s'éveillant en lui.

Alors il attrapa quelques habits au hasard, arracha l'Éclair de Feu de sur son lit, et sortit en trombe pour descendre à la salle de bain, ne s'arrêtant que pour jeter le balai sur le lit de Ginny en passant. Malgré sa colère contre tout le reste, il avait toujours envie de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Il avait quelque chose à prouver à Ginny quoi qu'il en soit.

Il se tint sous l'eau chaude un bon moment, réfléchissant et se calmant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il commençait à sérieusement à douter de pouvoir rester au Terrier plus longtemps. Chaque jour, chaque heure, il voyait quelque chose qui lui rappelait qu'il ne possédait plus de magie. Même de rester dans la chambre de Ron la plus grande partie de la journée ne l'aidait pas. Il était constamment confronté au miroir silencieux et aux images des Canons de Chudley lui rappelant ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire. Mais s'il partait d'ici, où irait-il et comment subsisterait-il à ses besoins ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il pensa à Sirius, mais son parrain avait d'autres problèmes à régler, et Harry ne savait même pas si Sirius avait une maison permanente.

Et puis il y avait Ginny. Ça allait le tuer de la laisser, mais pour le moment il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. Il savait que son comportement envers elle la faisait énormément souffrir. Il l'avait vu passer sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour la repousser, et il se haïssait pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Quand il arrêta finalement l'eau chaude et qu'il prît une serviette pour se sécher, la peau de ses doigts était ridée. Il y avait un nuage épais de vapeur d'eau dans l'air, et il ouvrit un peu la porte pour la laisser sortir. Alors qu'il attrapait son pantalon, il aperçut de nouveau son reflet. Il avait lavé ses cheveux dans la douche, mais ils pendaient d'un air mou près de son cou, des gouttes d'eau toujours accrochés aux mèches leur donnant l'air trop longs et gras, d'une certaine façon. Comme ceux de... "Rogue," siffla-t-il. 

Ses cheveux avaient toujours été incoiffables, et dans le passé ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé, mais tout d'un coup ce fut le cas. Il fouilla tiroir après tiroir dans les placards près du lavabo jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait, une paire de cisailles. Alors il arrangea sa serviette sur ses épaules avant de commencer à tailler ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressemblent moins à ceux de son ancien professeur. Les touffes de cheveux noirs collaient à la serviette en tombant. Après un moment cela sembla une bonne idée d'arrêter de couper. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, après tout. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts à présent, quoi qu'il en soit, et au moins il ne ressemblait plus à Rogue.

Il avait aussi besoin d'une autre douche. Des morceaux de cheveux collaient à sa nuque, qui était toujours humide suite à la première douche. Ils allaient devenir gênants rapidement. Il en enleva autant que possible avec la serviette, avant de la lancer sous l'évier. Puis il se déshabilla une nouvelle fois et remit la douche en marche. Il eut un certain choc en se plaçant sous le jet. L'eau était glaciale. Il était de toute évidence resté trop longtemps la première fois et avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude.

Sa seconde douche fut considérablement plus courte que la première. Il tendit le bras pour attraper une serviette propre afin de se sécher de nouveau et commença à s'habiller. Alors qu'il enfilait un T-shirt, ses avant bras grattèrent le poil sur ses joues. Le rasage avec un rasoir Moldu avait fait repousser sa barbe bien plus drue. S'il voulait avoir l'air présentable, il devrait vraiment faire cela maintenant.

Il remarqua en le faisant que la lame de son rasoir était devenue assez molle. Qui savait depuis quand Mr Weasley l'avait laissé traîner, après tout ? Une fois qu'il aurait fini, il faudrait vraiment qu'il la remplace par une nouvelle lame. Il réussit à séparer les différentes pièces du rasoir et à enlever l'ancienne lame sans problème, mais la nouvelle lame se révéla bien plus coupante.

Il grimaça alors qu'une douleur soudaine, perçante traversait son doigt. Baissant les yeux, il vit un filet de sang. Il leva la main tenant la lame -- la main dont un des doigts avait une coupure, pour la regarder de plus près. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant à son sujet. Il se dit que ce ne serait vraiment pas difficile. Un passage de la lame sur son poignet ferait l'affaire, et alors il n'aurait plus à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Seulement du sang et de la douleur à endurer avant que ça ne soit fini, mais cela ne lui était pas étranger non plus.

Mais pouvait-il le faire ? En avait-il vraiment envie ? C'était quelque chose d'assez stupide à faire finalement...

Subitement il entendit un bruit derrière lui, puis une voix arriva. "Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire avec ça ?"

Harry se tourna pour voir Ginny avançant vers lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa main droite. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de faire ?"

"C'est ce que je veux que tu me dises, Harry, parce que je n'aime vraiment pas ce à quoi je pense en ce moment."

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui fit prononcer les paroles suivantes. Peut-être qu'il était simplement fatigué qu'elle surveille chacun de ses mouvements. "Je testais la lame pour voir si elle était assez coupante."

Elle fit un nouveau pas en avant, ses yeux remplis de fureur, et il regretta immédiatement ses mots. Ils étaient seulement sortis... de nulle part. Comme la plupart des choses qu'il lui avait dites ces deux dernières semaines. Mais alors soudainement son expression se ferma, et elle s'arrêta là où elle était et croisa les bras. "Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Est-ce qu'elle est assez coupante ?"

Harry la regarda fixement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pensât effectivement qu'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

"Continue," ajouta-t-elle, sa voix pleine de défi. "Vas-y. Tu sais que tu as envie de le faire. Quel est le problème ? Tu as peur ?"

Il ne pouvait toujours pas répondre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle continua, élevant la voix progressivement, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. "Qu'y a-t-il d'effrayant ? Cela devrait être assez facile. Tu as fait face à Voldemort. Tu l'as vaincu. Ceci n'est rien. Ceci est la solution de facilité, tu sais ! Fais-le, et vois où ça te conduis !" Sa voix tremblait de colère à présent. "Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Si tu fais ça, _rien _ne pourra m'empêcher de te suivre !"

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois en état de choc à l'idée qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'aussi drastique. Puis il se secoua. "Baisse le ton, tu veux ?" siffla Harry. "Tu veux faire monter tout le monde ici ?"

"Quel est le problème ? Tu as honte de toi ?" Soudainement, elle se tourna et cria dans le corridor. "Hey, venez tous voir. Harry va se tuer !"

"Ginny !"

Elle le regarda triomphalement. "Ils sont tous sortis en fait." Ses mots furent confirmés par l'absence de bruits de pas montant les escaliers. "Il n'y a personne ici à part toi et moi. Tu vois ? J'aurais été celle qui t'aurait trouvé. Est-ce ce que tu voulais ?"

" Non !" cria-t-il aussi fort qu'elle. "Je ne voulais _pas _que tu me trouves. Je ne veux pas que tu me parles. Je ne veux même pas que tu t'approches de moi." Il était de nouveau là, à laisser échapper des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête qui contrôlait sa langue.

La figure de Ginny s'assombrit, et Harry se sentit mal en voyant son expression blessée. Il se haït plus que jamais à ce moment là. "Et bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Harry..."

Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase quand elle se tourna pour partir. Harry étendit sa main gauche et attrapa son bras avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. "Attends, Ginny. Ne pars pas. Je suis désolé. Je n'arrête pas de dire ces choses horribles, et je ne les pense même pas..."

Elle hocha la tête une fois, et il retira sa main de son bras. Au même moment il reposa la lame de rasoir. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton doigt ?"

"Je me suis coupé en changeant la lame. L'autre était émoussée."

"Alors tu n'étais pas..."

"Non, je n'étais pas… Et bien, pour être tout à fait honnête l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais j'ai compris que c'était stupide tout seul." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux maintenant plus courts et avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé penser que j'allais le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était tout à fait impardonnable."

Alors qu'il regardait sa réaction, elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle parvenait à une décision. "Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à te pardonner pour l'instant, Harry. Il semble que j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à te pardonner dernièrement, et je ne sais pas quand je serais prête à le faire. Ce n'est pas seulement maintenant, c'est tout ce qui s'est produit durant ce dernier mois, en fait..."

Cela effraya Harry. Il dut avaler de nouveau avant de pouvoir répondre. "Quoi ?" Cela sortit plus durement que ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était ou bien ça, ou bien il n'aurait pu produire aucun son. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait il y a un mois ?"

"C'était il y a plus d'un mois, en fait. Je pense que tout à commencé quand tu as découvert ce sort et que tu as décidé de ne pas m'en parler."

"Je ne _pouvais pas _t'en parler. Tu aurais essayé de m'arrêter !"

"Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Tu ne m'as jamais laissé la chance de montrer comment j'aurais pris la nouvelle ! Nous avions un accord, Harry ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne me cacherais rien !"

Harry commença à paniquer. Il savait qu'elle le tenait. "Quel accord ?" se déroba-t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel à cela. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne te souviennes pas de ça. Nous étions enfermés dans la salle de stockage à ce moment-là. Ron et Hermione nous ont enfermé, tu te souviens ?"

"Vaguement..."

"Franchement ! C'est toi qui en as parlé. Nous avons eu toute cette dispute l'hiver dernier à cause d'un malentendu stupide, et _tu_ m'as demandé de te promettre de te le dire si quelque chose me préoccupait. Et toi en retour tu m'as promis la même chose. Ça te dit quelque chose ?"

C'était le cas. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Son estomac se tordait de culpabilité, mais quelque chose le fit lui répondre. "Je devais garder cela secret. Moins il y avait de personnes au courant et mieux c'était !"

"Hermione le savait..."

"Elle a trouvé le sort. Évidemment qu'elle le savait ! J'ai dû lui faire promettre de garder cela secret. J'aurais utilisé un Sort d'Amnésie sur elle sinon..."

L'expression de Ginny lui disait clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas cela. "Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui importe c'est que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me le dire. Et tu as présumé que tu savais comment je réagirais à la nouvelle. Ensuite..." Elle n'allait de toute évidence pas lui donner une chance de continuer à argumenter. "Ensuite, tu as essayé de sortir en cachette et de faire face à Voldemort sans moi."

"Ginny, nous avons parlé de cela la nuit précédente."

"Tu n'allais pas me dire au revoir, Harry ! Est-ce que je ne méritais pas au moins ça ?"

"Tu aurais essayé de m'arrêter..."

"_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais_ ?" cria-t-elle. "Tu penses savoir ce que je vais faire, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hermione a essayé de nous arrêter..."

"JE NE SUIS PAS HERMIONE ! Je suis Ginny ! Juste parce qu'elle a réagi d'une certaine façon ne veut pas dire que j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place ! Tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance de te montrer ça, si ? Harry, je l'ai su. J'ai su depuis que je t'ai rencontré que tu allais devoir faire face à Voldemort un jour. Je savais que j'allais devoir te laisser le faire. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé cette chance."

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour se justifier face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Tu ne peux rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu as tort." C'était comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. "Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est, est-ce que tu es assez un homme pour l'admettre ?"

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais quelque chose - c'était peut-être cette partie de son cerveau qui avait contrôlé ses actions et l'avait fait agir comme un tel idiot durant les dernières semaines - l'empêcha de répondre.

Elle le fixa pendant un moment, ses bras toujours croisés. Quand elle sembla convaincue qu'il n'allait pas répondre, elle continua. Elle commença à lister toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pour la laisser en-dehors depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se souvint de toutes les occasions, même les plus minimes. S'il n'avait pas su que ce n'était pas possible, il aurait cru qu'elle avait un genre de magnétophone enregistreur dans sa tête et qu'elle repassait la cassette en arrière pour se souvenir de tout avec tant de détails. Il se concentra sur cela plutôt que sur ce qu'elle disait. C'était bien plus facile pour lui que de l'écouter lister tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la blesser.

Puis il réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il leva la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. "Arrête ça !"

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"Arrête de parler de moi dans ta tête. Je sais que tu es en train de le faire."

Comment diable faisait-elle cela ? se demanda-t-il. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ?

"Tu recommences !"

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ça ? Tous ces détails ?"

"Ce ne sont pas des détails, Harry. Je me souviens de ce qui est important. Tout ce que nous nous sommes dit est important pour moi."

Harry détourna le regard. Il voulait sortir d'ici, mais elle bloquait sa seule porte de sortie. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de s'être jamais senti aussi terriblement mal à propos des choses qu'il avait fait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne les avait pas voulu... qu'elles s'étaient seulement produites, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait accepter cette excuse avec son humeur actuelle.

"Ces mêmes choses n'étaient-elles pas importantes pour toi, Harry ?"

Justement quand il pensait qu'il était impossible que les choses empirent...

"Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?"

Sa tête remonta brusquement. "Te faire confiance ?!"

"Oui, Harry, me faire confiance. Tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui te faisait du mal. Tu allais essayer de me cacher tout ça. Et tu avais promis..."

Alors elle revenait à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'il devait lui répondre rapidement. Il pouvait dire que leur futur ensemble ne tenait que par le plus mince des fils maintenant, et il ne fallait vraiment plus grand chose pour qu'il se casse. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? La repousser ? Il ne savait plus. En ce moment il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle avait tous les droits de le haïr à présent...

Elle voyait en lui de nouveau, sachant qu'il tenait un autre dialogue interne avec lui-même. "À quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il savait qu'il devait le lui dire. "Je me demande pourquoi tu ne me hais pas." Il se sentit stupide au moment où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres.

"Parce que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. Même si en ce moment, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi."

Harry ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Il essayait toujours de comprendre le concept. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait - et sa liste de plaintes avait été longue et légitime, même s'il ne l'avait pas admis tout haut - elle l'aimait.

Ginny secouait sa tête lentement. "Harry, tu ne vois pas ? Je t'ai aimé depuis que j'ai dix ans. La nature de mes sentiments pour toi a peut-être changé durant les sept dernières années, mais je peux dire honnêtement que je t'ai aimé tout ce temps. Et je n'ai eu que raison d'espérer que tu ressente la même chose cette année. Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais pu m'arrêter pendant ces six premières années, je l'aurais fait ? Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne peux pas arrêter. Je ne pense pas que c'est possible d'arrêter."

Harry fixa le plafond. Il allait bientôt céder si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire cela. Mais elle n'avait pas fini. "Je t'ai dit cette fois là à l'infirmerie... le jour où tu nous a parlé de ta perte de pouvoirs... Je t'ai dit que je comprenais ce que tu faisais. Tu continues à le faire. Tu as essayé de me repousser, et je comprends pourquoi, même si je n'aime pas ça. Tu voulais me faire te haïr pour que tu ne me blesses pas en partant. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit avant. Je te suivrais_ vraiment_ où que tu décides d'aller."

Elle s'arrêta là, et Harry savait ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il n'était simplement pas sûr d'en être capable. Il dut avaler fortement pour réussir à faire sortir des mots. "J'essayais de t'épargner de la douleur, et finalement tout ce que j'ai fait c'est t'en causer encore plus..."

"Oui, Harry, c'est ce que tu as fait."

"Je suis... Je suis désolé... Je sais que ça ne commence même pas à réparer..." Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il était vraiment au bord maintenant, et il fit un effort vaillant pour se retenir.

Mais les mots suivants que Ginny prononça furent sa perte. "Je n'essaie pas d'oublier ce que tu as fait, mais je comprends, et je te pardonne."

Il dut se retourner. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à se tenir dans la lumière de l'amour de Ginny. Il était indigne. Mais il sentit ses mains sur lui. Lentement, elles le retournèrent vers elle et enveloppèrent son visage. "N'aie pas peur, Harry," dit-elle doucement. "N'ai jamais peur de te laisser aller avec moi."

Il se retrouva complètement enveloppé dans son étreinte chaude, et le barrage céda finalement. Comme il l'avait fait le jour où il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, il enfouit sa tête contre elle et s'autorisa à se détendre. Après un long moment, il s'écarta d'elle, usé. Ils avaient tous deux glissé au sol ensemble. Les yeux de Ginny étaient rougis, comme l'étaient probablement les siens.

"Tu n'es pas seul, Harry," dit-elle doucement. "Tu n'es pas obligé de traverser cela tout seul. Tu peux toujours venir me voir, et si tu ne le peux pas, va voir quelqu'un. S'il te plaît. Je crois que tu devrais parler au Professeur Lupin."

"Comment ? Il est parti aider Sirius."

"Envoie-lui un hibou..."

"J'ai, euh, en quelque sorte fait quelque chose pour rendre Hedwige furieuse contre moi, elle aussi."

"Envoie Coquecigrue, alors. Mais écris-lui, d'accord."

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et il acquiesça. "Je ne te mérite pas, tu le sais ?"

Elle sourit légèrement à cela. "Je suppose que c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire contre ça, si ?" Elle tendit le bras et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Harry... qu'est-ce que tu _as _fait ?"

Inconsciemment il jeta un coup d'oeil au lavabo où il avait jeté la serviette pleine de cheveux. Elle suivit son regard. Il essaya de faire comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. "J'ai pensé que j'avais besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?"

Ses pires terreurs furent confirmées quand elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha plus près et commença à l'inspecter plus attentivement. "Ce n'est pas une perte totale," dit-elle après un moment. "Je pense que je pourrais le sauver. Mais ça va être un peu court, je te préviens."

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais comment couper les cheveux ?"

"Et toi ?" rétorqua-t-elle, et il réalisa à quel point c'était plaisant d'avoir une conversation à peu près normale avec elle. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Ça le frappait maintenant à quel point tout lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines : la proximité, les baisers, les caresses... il voulait que cela revienne ; il voulait qu'_elle_ revienne. "J'aurais du mal à faire pire que toi. En plus, maman m'a appris comment faire."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui. Elle s'occupait de tous les garçons." Harry se souvint de Mrs Weasley houspillant Bill à propos de ses cheveux longs, et réalisa qu'elle avait été tout à fait sérieuse à propos de lui faire une coupe. "Avec autant d'enfants, c'était plus pratique comme ça. Et, et bien, elle m'a montré comment faire. J'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner sur mes poupées. Maman connaissait un sort qui faisait repousser leurs cheveux, alors j'ai eu beaucoup de pratique. Je me suis même occupée des cheveux de Ron une fois ou deux... quand il me laissait faire, je veux dire. Pas depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard," ajouta-t-elle, remarquant l'air d'incrédulité d'Harry. "Viens."

Il la laissa le relever. "Où allons-nous ?"

Elle ramassa les lames qu'il avait laissé sorties et prit une serviette propre. "Ma chambre. Nous nettoierons ici plus tard."

"Euh, Gin... Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, je pense..."

"Quoi ? Pour ranger le désordre que tu as mis dans la chambre de Ron ? Oui, j'ai vu. Mais maman a des courses à faire tout l'après-midi, et Ron et Hermione sont partis au village. Personne n'aura besoin de le savoir."

"Merci."

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny ensemble, alors qu'Harry pensait à l'ironie de la situation. Ils étaient là avec la maison entière pour eux tous seuls pour la majeure partie de la journée, Ginny venait juste de l'inviter à monter dans sa chambre, et il n'était même pas sûr d'oser l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas qu'il était effrayé ; c'était plus que ça ne semblait pas bien. Il l'avait traité de façon abominable. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour faire le premier pas.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut fait asseoir dans sa chambre, la serviette posée sur ses épaules, il se sentit encore moins à l'aise, mais pour une raison différente. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la sensation des doigts de Ginny passant dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle tenait les mèches et les coupaient à la bonne longueur. Il l'appréciait bien plus qu'il pensait qu'il ne le devrait. C'était un autre rappel de combien cela lui avait manqué de la toucher et qu'elle le touche. Cela n'arrangea pas les choses quand elle eut fini et qu'elle commença à enlever des cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle le faisait assez négligemment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un frisson le traverser au contact.

Elle s'écarta finalement, et il se releva rapidement, se donnant une contenance en allant regarder dans le miroir pour cacher les sentiments étranges qu'elle éveillait en lui. Elle avait eu raison... Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts qu'avant, mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça, vraiment...

"Harry," sa voix vint de derrière. "Est-ce que tu veux ramener ça dans la chambre de Ron avec toi ?"

Il se tourna pour la voir tenant son Éclair de Feu. "Non, Ginny, je veux que tu l'aies."

"Je ne peux pas te prendre ça."

"Je ne peux pas l'utiliser. Autant que tu l'aies. Peut-être que tu pourras entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année."

"Harry, je..."

"S'il te plaît, Ginny, garde-le. Je pense que de voler va être ce qui me manquera le plus, mais si je ne peux pas voler dessus, je veux que toi tu le puisses."

Elle céda à cela. Il pensa l'avoir vu se tourner assez rapidement à ses mots et renifler de façon audible. Il étendit le bras et posa une main sur son épaule, alors elle vint dans ses bras et le laissa la tenir. Aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait rester comme ça avec elle, pensa-t-il, il pourrait se convaincre que tout irait bien.

Elle se détacha de lui, et la tentation de se pencher et de l'embrasser devint de plus en plus difficile à résister. "Peut-être..." commença-t-il, essayant de tenir ses résolutions, "peut-être que nous devrions aller voir ce désordre."

"Attends, Harry." Elle fouillait dans sa poche. "J'ai failli oublier. Tu as laissé ça traîner sur la table de la cuisine. Tu ne veux même pas savoir si tu as réussi ?"

Elle lui tendait l'enveloppe des résultats aux ASPICs. Harry ne savait toujours pas quelle différence cela pourrait bien faire dans sa vie, mais il prit l'enveloppe malgré cela et fit sauter le sceau. Il déplia le parchemin, et alors qu'il le lisait, il sentit littéralement sa mâchoire tomber. Il avait fait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre. Certainement pas aussi bien qu'Hermione, mais tout de même...

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" lui demanda curieusement Ginny.

Il ne pouvait parler. Il lui tendit le parchemin pour qu'elle puisse le voir d'elle-même.

"Wow, Harry... Ils sont... Ils sont étonnants."

"Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue..."

"Tu pourrais obtenir un emploi au Ministère avec ces notes, Harry."

"Ginny, s'il te plaît. Ne gâche pas cela."

"Je suis sérieuse, Harry. Il y a beaucoup d'emplois qui ne requièrent aucune sorte de magie en fait." Harry voulut protester, mais elle leva une main. "Écoute-moi d'abord. Non, ce ne sont pas les emplois les plus excitants du monde, mais tu pourras rester dans le monde magique. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était justement le problème d'Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas eu une idée précise avant de partir affronter Voldemort, et il n'en avait certainement pas maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas qualifié pour trouver quoi que ce soit dans le monde Moldu, dans tous les cas ; il n'avait jamais été heureux là-bas. Et Ginny faisait partie du monde magique. Peut-être qu'il lui devait d'essayer. "Je suppose..."

"Tu peux faire un essai, non ?"

"Probablement..."

"Harry tu me laisses en dehors de nouveau..."

"Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne sais pas... J'y penserais, d'accord ?"

Elle hésita, pas sûre un moment, puis prit une grande respiration. Faisant un pas vers lui, elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux. "Harry j'ai besoin que tu saches quelque chose. Je t'aime. _Toi_. Pas tes pouvoirs magiques, mais toi, Harry." Puis elle abaissa sa figure pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement et bien trop brièvement.

Il leva la main et toucha ses lèvres, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle fasse ça après toute la colère qu'elle lui avait montré aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne la comprendrait jamais.

"Allez," dit-elle en prenant sa main. "Nous avons un désordre à ranger." Et elle le mena hors de la chambre et monta les escaliers.

A Suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre. Je sais qu'il a mis du temps à venir mais c'est toujours mieux que la dernière fois. Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs, et tous les merveilleux reviewers qui ont pensé à moi pendant les vacances de Noël. Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements, ils m'aident à continuer. Merci donc à _celine.s, Aria Lupin, Les maraudeuses, alana chantelune, Lunenoire, van, Mel Potter, Fanny Radcliffe, Dark Queen Balkis, LeDjiNn, stéph', gred_et_forge, et ambre._ Et un merci très spécial et tout particulier pour _luffynette_, qui a reviewé à la suite tous les chapitres de Ginny's Gift et de The Long Road Home, tu m'as vraiment remonté le moral.

Sachez qu'Ashwinder à toujours le courage d'être ma beta-reader et que pour ça elle mérite elle aussi des applaudissements, n'oubliez pas que cette histoire est la sienne.

1 pied = 30.48 cm 

PS : J'ai perdu la feuille et changé de reviewers de toute évidence, alors si ceux qui veulent un avertissement au prochain chapitre voulaient bien le préciser dans leur review en laissant leur e-mail, ce serait pratique. Bye.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Quatre

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil subreptice à Harry, se demandant pourquoi il griffonnait sur ce morceau de parchemin. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il ne griffonnait pas. Il tenait sa plume posée sur la feuille et la regardait fixement, comme s'il demandait aux mots de venir. Elle tourna la tête autant qu'elle put, mais ne put voir ce qui était écrit en haut de la feuille. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne, et c'était presque certainement une salutation.

Elle se retourna vers son texte d'Histoire de la Magie avec un léger soupir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance pour réussir à faire quelque chose d'utile que lui. Bien sûr, dans son cas, le problème du sujet avait quelque chose à y voir... Cela et le fait qu'elle était étirée sur le côté, sa main soutenant son menton. Elle était sortie ici après déjeuner et avait étendu une couverture pour s'y allonger. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus propice pour faire des devoirs de vacances, peut-être, mais la journée était trop belle pour s'asseoir et faire cela à l'intérieur.

Elle avait été surprise quand il était sorti la rejoindre, amenant son parchemin et son encre. Il n'avait pas dit un mot alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, mais il avait semblé moins tendu d'une certaine façon. Cela se voyait dans ses épaules. Ça avait été comme ça depuis leur discussion le jour précédent. Cela leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux de laisser les choses sortir. Maintenant si seulement il pouvait s'ouvrir aux autres...

"Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?" demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

"Rien pour le moment," marmonna-t-il.

"Je peux voir ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'écrire ?"

"J'essaie d'écrire à Remus Lupin, comme tu l'as suggéré. Seulement je n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire..."

Le coeur de Ginny fit un bond en elle. Cela était définitivement un pas dans la bonne direction. Elle se souvint de sa réaction à l'offre du Professeur Lupin quand il lui avait proposé son aide à l'infirmerie, et la façon dont Harry avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas accepter qu'il avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs. S'il faisait ce pas, cela devait signifier qu'il était prêt à l'accepter maintenant. "Quoi que tu aies à lui dire, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Je pense que de toutes les personnes que l'on connaît, il est le mieux placé pour te donner un coup de main."

"Oui, mais ce serait bien plus facile de faire ça en face."

Ginny réfléchit à la vérité de cette déclaration. Il s'était ouvert à elle hier, mais seulement parce qu'elle l'y avait forcé. Quand le reste de la famille était rentré à la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment été bavard, bien que la nature de son silence ait changé. C'était plus un silence embarrassé à présent, plutôt qu'un coléreux. Ginny supposait que ça avait été suffisant qu'il parle aux autres de ses résultats aux ASPICs pendant le dîner sans aucune pression. Sa mère avait été contente de ses résultats comme si ça avait été un de ses propres enfants, mais d'une certaine manière, Harry l'était depuis un long moment maintenant.

"Je suis heureuse que tu lui écrives, Harry," répondit-elle. Elle aurait aimé avoir une suggestion de ce qu'il pourrait mettre dans sa lettre, mais la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut tout ce qui s'était produit hier, et elle n'aimait pas en reparler. Elle était toujours épuisée de cette conversation, et elle savait qu'il devait l'être deux fois plus.

"En fait, je _sais _ce que je devrais mettre là-dedans, c'est juste.. et bien ce n'est pas facile, si ? Je ne suis pas vraiment content de ma manière d'agir dernièrement..."

Son coeur compatissait, et elle aurait aimé savoir quoi dire. "Je pense que tu vas seulement devoir serrer les dents et le faire."

Il soupira fortement. "Je sais."

Ginny se retourna vers ses devoirs, mais son attention était maintenant divisée entre écouter le grattement de la plume d'Harry et profiter de la brise chaude d'été. Après quelques minutes, quoi qu'il en soit, le grattement s'arrêta et elle entendit le bruit d'un parchemin étant froissé. "Où sont Ron et Hermione ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

Ginny se sourit à elle-même, sachant qu'il ne faisait que demander une excuse pour ne pas écrire sa lettre. "Sortis dans le verger avec Maman."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ?"

"Ils s'entraînent à Transplaner."

"Vraiment ? Quand ont-ils commencé à apprendre ?"

"Il y a environ une semaine, je crois. Maman et papa les ont aidés à chaque fois qu'ils l'ont pu."

Harry sembla surpris un moment, puis, alors que Ginny le regardait, il rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux. "Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit," dit-il presque pour lui-même.

"Je suppose qu'aucun des deux ne voulait que tu les mordes."

Il devint encore plus rouge à cela. "Je suppose que je devrais leur faire des excuses... à tous, en fait, pour la façon dont je me suis comporté." Ginny devait faire des efforts pour l'entendre.

"Et bien, je suppose que ce serait la chose adulte à faire."

Il avala assez difficilement comme elle put le voir, avant de sortir une nouvelle feuille de parchemin. Devant choisir entre écrire au Professeur Lupin et faire des excuses à ses meilleurs amis, il semblait soudainement trouver que la lettre était une tâche bien plus facile à accomplir.

Ginny tourna une autre page dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, survolant rapidement quelques paragraphes avant d'atteindre quelque chose qui la fit s'arrêter et relire plus attentivement. Elle ne put empêcher le rire qui menaçait de sortir.

La plume d'Harry s'arrêta de gratter. "Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi drôle ?" Alors il tendit le bras et leva la couverture du livre afin de pouvoir voir le titre. "Maintenant il faut que tu me dises... Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver amusant là-dedans."

"Gefinn."

"Pardon ?"

"Malgré tes très bons résultats aux ASPICs, tu ne sais pas qui est Gefinn ?"

"Euh, non, je ne peux pas dire que ce soit le cas. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu quoi que ce soit sur lui."

"Elle, tu veux dire. C'est une déesse du Nord légendaire. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Elle est seulement mentionnée en passant... J'essaierais de me souvenir de ne pas revoir cette partie pour mes ASPICs au printemps prochain."

"Oui, chaque détail compte... Quoi qu'il en soit qu'a-t-elle fait d'aussi drôle."

"Et bien, elle semble avoir été la déesse des jeunes filles. On pensait que les femmes qui n'étaient pas mariées la rejoignaient à leur mort. Mais il y avait ce collier qu'elle voulait, alors elle s'est prostituée pour l'avoir..."

"Je suppose que c'est un peu ironique," dit Harry, commençant à sourire légèrement.

"Oui, la déesse des vierges, et elle est elle-même une prostituée. C'est étonnant ce en quoi les gens croient."

Elle retourna à son travail, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il continuait à la regarder. Elle se demanda s'il pensait à ce qui allait se passer dans seulement un peu plus d'un mois, quand elle retournerait à l'école. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour elle de le laisser derrière, surtout quand il semblait si fragile. Mais peut-être que ce serait bien pour lui, dans un certain sens. Difficile, mais bien quand même. Elle n'allait pas être là tout le temps pour être forte pour lui et le sortir de sa coquille quand il se renfermait. Il allait devoir apprendre à faire ça tout seul. Et elle allait devoir apprendre à le laisser partir pour qu'il le puisse.

Non. Elle ne penserait pas à ça maintenant ; elle franchirait cette étape quand elle y arriverait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore retrouvé l'ancien Harry, mais il était là, et il lui manquait. Parfois elle l'apercevait, et elle resterait en sa compagnie en espérant que ça arriverait le plus souvent possible.

La brise d'été devint tout à coup plus forte, envoyant ses cheveux dans ses yeux. Elle les repoussa hors de son visage, irritée, mais ils continuaient à revenir. Quand elle ne put plus le supporter, elle se leva soudainement.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Harry en levant la tête.

"Chercher quelque chose pour attacher mes cheveux. Je ne peux rien faire quand ils volent dans mes yeux comme ça." Il semblait sur le point de se lever, lui aussi. "Reste là. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute."

"Non, reste assise. Je vais te le chercher."

"Comment sauras-tu où chercher ?"

"Je sais où est ta chambre... J'imagine que je n'aurais qu'à fouiller un peu."

"Non, il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse mettre ma chambre sens dessus dessous quand je peux le faire moi-même," répondit-elle légèrement, souriant.

"Et bien, peut-être que tu arriverais à en faire plus si je sortais de tes cheveux," dit-il en se mettant debout. Son ton était aussi léger que le sien l'avait été, mais elle vit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux.

"Ne sois pas idiot, Harry, évidemment tu ne me déranges pas." Il semblait toujours hésitant, alors elle tendit la main et toucha son bras. "S'il te plaît, reste."

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et elle rencontra son regard. Elle se dit qu'il avait l'air de vouloir faire un pas vers elle. S'il en faisait un, et qu'elle en faisait un alors il seraient assez près pour qu'il se penche vers elle et...

__

Pop !

Subitement le champ de vision de Ginny fut bloqué par le dos d'un T-shirt orange aveuglant. "Ron, pousse-toi !" cria-t-elle, lui donnant une tape, qui ne servit qu'à le faire trébucher sur Harry. Au même moment, Harry dit, "Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je t'aime beaucoup, mais je pense que se peloter c'est pousser les choses un peu trop loin, pas toi ?"

"Désolé," répondit Ron, faisant un pas de côté. "C'est la dernière fois que je laisse les jumeaux me donner des conseils sur la Transplanation."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "Même _moi _j'aurais pu te dire ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu croirais ce qu'ils te disent ? Ils t'ont sûrement donné des conseils sur le meilleur moyen de te couper en deux. Tu n'as eu que dix-huit ans d'expérience sur lesquels te baser. Franchement !" Mais son irritation était fausse, car elle pouvait voir que les yeux d'Harry étincelait d'humour, et cela lui envoya une décharge de joie.

"Ron, que s'est-il passé ?" Ginny se tourna pour voir Hermione sortant de la maison. "Tu étais censé arriver dans la maison. Tu as complètement raté la cible et atterri de l'autre côté !"

Ron haussa les épaules. "J'en avais assez de m'entraîner. Allez, Hermione, pourquoi avons-nous autant besoin de pratiquer ?"

"Tu as de toute évidence besoin de travailler dessus un peu plus. Tu as raté d'au moins cinquante pieds !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de ton test de Transplanation de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais en avoir besoin."

"Pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas besoin ?" demanda Harry.

"Hermione a eu une offre d'emploi avec ses résultats aux ASPICs," expliqua Ron. "Si elle l'accepte, elle travaillera à Poudlard. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire..."

"Oh, franchement, Ron !"

Hermione essaya de le faire taire, mais il continua comme si elle n'avait pas essayé de l'interrompre. "On ne peut pas Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Tu devras voyager par Poudre de Cheminette," taquina-t-il.

"Et bien, si je fais partie du personnel, je suppose que j'habiterais dans le château," fit remarquer Hermione, ce qui fit immédiatement cesser le sourire de Ron.

Mais alors il sourit d'un air machiavélique. "Tu crois qu'on aura droit à des visites conjugales ? Peut-être que c'est ça qui rendait McGonagall si amère tout le temps..."

"Ronald Weasley !" cria une voix outrée. Personne n'avait remarqué la mère de Ginny sortir et rejoindre le groupe, mais elle avait dû suivre Hermione hors de la maison. Hermione rougit profondément, et les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates. "Si tu sais ce qui es bon pour toi, tu expliqueras ce commentaire pour me donner satisfaction !"

"Ce n'est qu'une blague, maman..." commença Ron.

"Félicitations, Hermione," dit rapidement Harry, sans doute espérant ramener la conversation en eaux calmes. "Quelle est l'offre d'emploi ?"

"Madame Pince n'est apparemment pas guérie des blessures qu'elle a reçu dans la bataille à Pré-au-Lard, et elle à l'intention de prendre sa retraite. Elle à décidé de désigner son successeur, et elle m'a choisie."

Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Hermione passant le reste de sa vie dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, peu importe combien de temps elle y avait passé pendant les années où elle avait été élève là-bas. Harry avait dû avoir le même raisonnement, car il dit, riant, "Tu ne vas tout de même pas accepter, si ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et sembla légèrement gênée. "Je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé..." Mais Ginny avait l'impression que si, et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

"Peut-être que tu devrais voir ce qu'il y a d'autre à faire, ma chérie," ajouta Mrs Weasley. "Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne offre, mais tu es une fille intelligente et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Arthur pourrait voir ce qu'il y a comme places au Ministère."

"Merci, Mrs Weasley," dit Hermione, d'un ton assez dédaigneux.

__

Oui, pensa Ginny, _elle est déjà décidée, mais pourquoi ?_

Sa mère semblait prête à s'attaquer à Ron de nouveau, et Ron avait dû le sentir aussi. "Tu sais, Hermione, tu as tout à fait raison en disant que j'ai besoin de plus de pratique pour ça. Je ne serais pas accepté en formation d'Auror si je n'ai pas ma licence."

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse prononcer un autre mot, la figure de Ron prit une expression de concentration intense, puis il disparut.

"Ce garçon..." dit sa mère après lui. "Où est-il passé maintenant ?"

Hermione rit. "Sans aucun doute, à cinquante pieds de l'endroit où il avait prévu d'apparaître."

La mère de Ginny soupira. "Il va faire comme Charlie et devoir repasser son test."

Ginny se demanda si les autres avaient été frappés par la façon dont sa mère avait mentionné Charlie si simplement. Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas voir - pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait voir - que de parler de Charlie était comme parler du manque de pouvoirs d'Harry. Ça pouvait être mentionné sans être la fin du monde, sans que tout le monde éclate en sanglots. C'était un sujet qui devait être abordé avec délicatesse, bien sûr, mais pas un qui devait être évité par tous les moyens. Maintenant qu'Harry semblait avancer dans les étapes pour accepter sa situation, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient tous arrêter de marcher sur des oeufs autour de lui. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient faire un autre pas vers un semblant de normalité.

La mère de Ginny regardait maintenant le reste d'entre eux attentivement, et Ginny se demanda si sa mère sentait qu'elle et Harry avaient commencé à recoller les morceaux. Elle fut soulagée quand le regard scrutateur de sa mère se fixa sur Hermione. Il semblait fortement que Molly allait demander à Hermione d'expliquer le commentaire de Ron.

Hermione avait dû le sentir, elle aussi, car elle fit un pas en arrière. "Je ferais mieux d'aller voir où Ron est parti. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se coupe en deux..." Et alors elle, à son tour, Transplana.

"S'ils pensent tous les deux qu'ils peuvent se cacher de moi, ils feraient mieux d'y repenser," marmonna la mère de Ginny avant de se diriger vers la maison, laissant Harry et Ginny seuls de nouveau.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et vit que ses yeux brillaient toujours de malice. "Viens," dit-il. "Allons voir si on peut les trouver avant ta mère."

Ginny lui sourit. "Je suppose que c'est plus amusant que de travailler à mes devoirs, mais comment allons nous réussir à les trouver ? S'ils sont malins, ils n'arrêteront pas de bouger..."

"Et bien, ce sera comme partir en promenade, non ? Allez."

Il prit sa main, et Ginny décida que c'était vraiment mieux de ne pas protester. Sa main allait si bien dans la sienne. Cela avait tellement manqué à Ginny. Ils firent une longue balade autour de la propriété des Weasley, faisant attention à rester dans la surface protégée, au cas où des journalistes traînent dans les environs, et c'était la fin d'après-midi quand ils décidèrent de retourner à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas vu de trace de Ron ou Hermione, et Ginny se dit que sa mère allait avoir du mal à les trouver et à les gronder.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient près de l'atelier sur le chemin du retour, Harry s'arrêter soudainement.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" lui demanda Ginny.

"Chut... J'ai entendu quelque chose."

Ginny tendit l'oreille, et elle l'entendit, elle aussi. Ils y avaient des voix venant de l'intérieur de l'atelier. Et elles se disputaient. Harry s'approcha d'elle et dit dans son oreille. "Je pense que nous les avons trouvé."

Ils échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent pour pouvoir entendre ce que disaient Ron et Hermione.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as dit ça devant ta mère !" entendirent-ils Hermione sermonner. "Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris !"

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, Hermione," répondit Ron. "Je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver. Tu penses que j'aurais dit quelque chose comme ça devant maman ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Ron. Tu ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'ouvrir ta bouche, si ?"

"Baisse d'un ton, Hermione, tu veux qu'elle nous trouve ?"

Ginny dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire, et Harry avait dû sentir qu'elle avait envie de rire, car il lui donna un coup de coude. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

"Comme si elle n'allait pas nous trouver ici dans l'atelier. Je suis surprise qu'elle ne nous ait pas encore trouvé."

"Nous pourrions nous déplacer de nouveau."

"Où ? Là-haut dans ta chambre ? C'est le premier endroit où elle irait voir !"

"Elle ne nous verrait pas si nous empruntions la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle est là-haut."

"Comment vas-tu passer devant elle pour la prendre ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a revendiqué la maison."

"Je Transplanerais !"

"Oh, c'est très drôle, Ron. Tu Transplaneras à cinquante pieds de la cible, apparaîtra dans le vide, et tombera."

"Tu as tellement confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?" Ron semblait blessé à présent. "Je m'améliore, tu sais. J'ai réussi à Transplaner dans l'atelier sans rater, non ?"

"Oui, mais tu as presque réussi à te couper en deux. Si tu fais ça, ta mère va te trouver, et alors nous ne pourrons plus lui échapper."

"Pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. Je ne me diviserais pas. Les jumeaux m'ont dit comment faire ça en détail. Je ferais seulement le contraire de ce qu'ils m'ont dit."

Cette déclaration reçut le silence d'Hermione, et Ginny l'imagina levant les yeux au ciel devant Ron. Elle tremblait de rire réprimé maintenant, et même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas écouter cela, c'était trop amusant. Ça ressemblait trop au bon vieux temps.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continuait Ron, "nous ferions mieux de bouger de nouveau. Montons simplement dans ma chambre et prenons la cape d'invisibilité..." Il s'arrêta, et quand il continua sa voix était devenue sérieuse. "Tu crois que ça dérangerait Harry si je l'empruntais ? Tu sais, il a l'air beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui pour je ne sais quelle raison."

Ginny arrêta de rire et se tourna vers Harry. Il lui rendit un regard neutre. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait... que c'était le moment qu'il entre et qu'il leur fasse des excuses à tous les deux pour son comportement des dernières semaines. Elle pressa sa main et hocha la tête une fois.

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière et s'approcha de la porte de l'atelier en faisant pas mal de bruit. Les voix à l'intérieur se turent, et Ginny eut peur un moment que Ron et Hermione pensent que c'était sa mère qui les avait trouvé et qu'ils Transplanent.

Harry avait dû avoir la même pensée. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que moi," appela-t-il. "Pas besoin de paniquer."

"Parle moins fort, Harry," siffla la voix de Ron de l'intérieur. "Nous ne voulons pas que maman rapplique."

"Est-ce que je peux, euh, entrer alors ?"

"Oui, tant que personne ne te voit."

"J'ai Ginny avec moi."

"Rentre simplement, et fais-le vite !" vint la voix d'Hermione.

Ginny soupçonnait qu'Harry prenait plaisir à ça, malgré l'importance de ce qu'il allait faire. Ils entrèrent dans l'obscurité de l'atelier. Ron et Hermione n'étaient nulle part à première vue. "Où êtes-vous ?" appela Ginny.

"Par ici," vint la voix d'Hermione de derrière la machine à laver Moldue avec laquelle le père de Ginny s'était amusé pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité maintenant. C'était apparemment une cachette pratique.

Ron et Hermione firent de la place pour Harry et Ginny afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir par terre avec eux. Ginny attendit qu'Harry dise quelque chose, mais il semblait soudainement avoir perdu sa langue. Dans la faible lumière de l'atelier, elle pouvait le voir observant ses mains. Ron et Hermione semblaient sentir qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire, et ils attendirent qu'il commence.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous avez dit à propos de la cape d'invisibilité," commença-t-il lentement. "Et je voulais seulement que vous sachiez, que vous pouvez l'empruntez quand vous voulez. Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander. Chacun de vous peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut de ce qui m'appartient. J'espère que vous savez cela. Bien que vous ne puissiez pas avoir mon Éclair de Feu. Je l'ai donné à Ginny."

"Harry..." commença Hermione.

"Non, ne m'interrompt pas. Je dois dire cela. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne vais plus avoir besoin, et vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez parmi elles."

Hermione lui coupa de nouveau la parole, semblant plus alarmée cette fois-ci. "Harry, nous ne voulons pas de tes affaires... Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ?"

"Rien de mauvais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ginny et moi avons eu cette conversation hier. Je suppose que ce que j'essaie vraiment de dire c'est, que j'ai été un véritable idiot ces dernières semaines. Pire que ça. Idiot n'est qu'un très faible euphémisme. Et je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour me rattraper. Mais je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agi, et je promets d'essayer de m'améliorer. Je ne sais pas si je peux, mais j'essaierais. Il semble que je n'arrête pas de dire des choses que je ne pense pas ces temps-ci. Je ne veux pas les dire ; je ne sais même pas d'où elles viennent la plupart du temps. Ça sort simplement de ma bouche avant que je puisse les arrêter..." Harry dit tout cela en ayant les yeux baissés vers ses mains.

Hermione renifla de façon audible. "Tout va bien, Harry, vraiment. Nous comprenons que cela doit être très difficile pour toi. N'est-ce pas, Ron ?"

Ginny la vit donner un coup de coude à Ron. "Ouais, mon pote, tout va bien."

"Et bien, je vais essayer. Je vais écrire à Remus Lupin..."

"C'est bien, Harry," dit Hermione.

"Rendez-moi seulement un service, d'accord ?" Continua Harry. "Vous pouvez parler de magie devant moi. Vous n'avez pas à faire semblant d'être des Moldus quand je suis là. Je veux dire, est-ce que ce n'est pas exactement l'opposé de ce qu'on veut ? Une des raisons pour lesquelles on voulait se débarrasser de Voldemort c'était d'arrêter la terreur sur les sorciers d'origine Moldue, n'est-ce pas ? S'il avait réussi il les aurait tous terrorisé de façon à ce qu'ils n'utilisent plus leur magie, non ?"

"Il aurait fait bien pire que ça, Harry," dit Ron. "On ne sait pas jusqu'où il serait allé."

"Ron," intervint Ginny, ne voulant pas que cette conversation dévie, "je pense que nous savons tous cela."

"C'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit oublie ça à propos de toi étant un idiot. Je serais devenu fou si j'étais toi. Nous n'étions pas en colère contre toi, nous étions inquiets."

Hermione se pencha et pressa la main d'Harry. "Personne ne t'en veux de la façon dont tu as agi."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils entendirent un bruit dans la cour. "Arthur ?" appelait la mère de Ginny, et d'après ce qu'ils entendaient elle avançait en direction de l'atelier. "Est-ce que c'est toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà rentré..."

Ron et Hermione bondirent sur leurs pieds, échangeant un regard paniqué. "Partez !" leur siffla Ginny, se levant.

"Mais toi et Har-" commença Ron.

"Sortez juste d'ici," les poussa Harry. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous."

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. L'instant suivant ils étaient partis, laissant Harry et Ginny seuls dans l'atelier. Ginny savait que sa mère allait sauter aux conclusions si elle entrait dans l'atelier quoi qu'elle voit, alors ça ne changerait sûrement rien si elle en voyait juste un peu plus. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas été facile pour Harry de ravaler sa fierté et de faire des excuses à Ron et Hermione, et elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était consciente de ça.

"Harry," dit-elle, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, "tu as très bien fait. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi."

Elle pensa l'entendre hoqueter de surprise alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Mais il n'eut pas la chance de répondre ou même de se complaire dans cette étreinte. La mère de Ginny avait ouvert la porte de l'atelier et raclé sa gorge. Ginny relâcha Harry et se tourna vers sa mère, qui se tenait les bras croisés et les regardait tous deux d'un air entendu.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

"Nous pensions avoir entendu Ron et Hermione," répondit rapidement Ginny.

"Vraiment ?"

"Nous les avons vraiment entendu," ajouta Harry, "seulement ils ont Transplané de nouveau."

La mère de Ginny les regarda d'un air sceptique. "Et bien, sortez donc d'ici. Ginny, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à préparer le dîner," ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dont Ginny savait que ça voulait dire qu'elles allaient parler.

Elle suivit sa mère dans la maison, pensant que ce n'était pas juste qu'Harry s'en sorte sans rien. "Il semblerait que vous vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux," dit sa mère dès qu'elles furent dans la cuisine.

"Et bien, oui, nous avons eu une longue discussion hier."

"Pendant que tu lui coupais les cheveux ?"

"Il avait essayé de le faire tout seul, maman. C'était vraiment horrible. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose pour arranger ça."

"Tu t'en est très bien sortie... Ginny, souviens-toi simplement de ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'être prudente."

Ginny était extrêmement reconnaissante que sa mère change de sujet après cela, et ensemble elles s'occupèrent de préparer le dîner. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer, quoi qu'il en soit, que sa mère marmonnait des commentaires occasionnels dans sa barbe, et qu'ils tournaient tous autour du fait qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une paire d'yeux supplémentaire.

La famille était assise autour de la table au complet dehors bien plus tard, ayant fini un autre délicieux repas. Les jumeaux, Bill et Pauline restaient toujours au Terrier, bien que d'après les jumeaux, ils pourraient peut-être déménager dans le Zonko reconstruit dans peu de temps. Alors que la mère de Ginny se levait et agitait sa baguette pour enlever toute la vaisselle sale de la table pour le dessert, son père se racla la gorge.

"Je me suis renseigné au Ministère aujourd'hui, Harry. Il va y avoir des places vacantes au Département de la Justice Magique."

Ginny s'arrêta de respirer, alors qu'elle regardait Harry se tortiller d'un air gêné sur son siège. Le reste de la table sembla se tendre, comme si tous s'attendaient à une explosion de colère. "Merci, Mr Weasley," dit-il. "Je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais la Justice Magique ? Est-ce que je serais qualifié ?"

"Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide dans le bureau lui-même, Harry. Le Département de la Justice Magique n'est pas constitué que de Grand Sorciers et d'Aurors. C'est aussi le Conseil de la Justice Magique, et ils vont avoir beaucoup de travail très bientôt, si je ne me trompe pas. Il va y avoir des procès, en grand nombre. Et les procès entraînent de la paperasserie, et la paperasserie nécessite qu'il y ait des gens pour s'en occuper. Il va y avoir des possibilité pour des emplois de bureaux, qui ne nécessitent pas vraiment l'usage de la magie, exactement comme on aura besoin de plus d'Aurors."

"Ce serait génial, Harry," intervint Ron. Lui et Hermione étaient arrivés juste au moment où le dîner était déposé sur la table. "Nous travaillerions dans le même département !"

"Pas si tu ne remplis pas le dossier de candidature," fit remarquer Hermione. Le père de Ron avait ramené à la maison un formulaire du Ministère pour la formation d'Auror et l'avait donné à Ron juste avant le dîner. "Tu devrais travailler sur cela ce soir si tu veux être accepté à la formation le mois prochain."

Ron semblait soudainement moins joyeux à propos de tout ça. "J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ce formulaire, et c'est à peu près aussi excitant qu'un essai d'Histoire de la Magie," se plaignit-il.

"Comment est-ce que tu t'en sors avec la Transplanation ?" demanda Fred.

"Tu as déjà réussi à te diviser ?" ajouta George.

"Non, grâce à vous deux, j'ai réussi à l'éviter. Je fais simplement le contraire de tout ce que vous dites," répliqua Ron.

"Il s'améliore," dit fièrement Hermione. "Les dernières fois, il ne manquait la cible que d'environ cinq pieds."

"Souviens-toi seulement si tu te divises de ne rien laisser d'important derrière," dit Fred avec un sourire tordu.

"Oui, Hermione n'apprécierait sûrement pas trop ça," renchérit George.

"Et je suppose que vous le savez tous les deux d'après votre expérience personnelle ?" demanda Ron, renvoyant la balle.

"Ça suffit," dit leur mère avec un regard noir vers chacun d'entre eux, mais Ginny remarqua qu'elle regarda Ron plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pas oublié son commentaire de l'après-midi, et Ginny était sûre que son père serait appelé à avoir une discussion avec Ron avant que la soirée ne soit terminée.

Ron avait de toute évidence remarqué l'humeur de sa mère, lui aussi, car il disparut assez vite dès que le repas fut terminé, mais n'alla pas loin. Quand le reste de la famille entra, il était assis dans un coin, une plume dans la main et plusieurs feuilles de parchemin sur la table devant lui. Ginny était sûre qu'il travaillait sur son formulaire pour la formation d'Auror, et ceci fut confirmé, quand elle l'approcha et l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe.

"Question sept : Avez-vous déjà été en contact avec des animaux illicites ? Réponse : non, jamais, pas même des dragons." Sa plume grattait le papier en même temps qu'il parlait.

"Euh, Ron," commença Harry, "ne vont-ils pas savoir que tu mens sur celle-là ? Ils vérifieront sûrement ton dossier à Poudlard et sauront que tu as eu Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid pendant trois ans."

Ron sembla sortir d'une transe. "Oh, c'est vrai, non ? Je vais devoir changer ça." Il prit sa baguette et effaça ce qu'il venait juste d'écrire. "Euh, qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour que ça ne semble pas mauvais ?"

"Et bien, je ne mentionnerais pas les dragons pour commencer," conseilla Hermione. "Ce ne serait que demander des ennuis."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu les mentionnerais même ?" demanda Ginny. "Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous avait déjà été en contact avec un dragon. À part Harry, je veux dire, et c'était dans des circonstances spéciales."

Elle sentit Harry la pousser légèrement, puis il chuchotait dans son oreille, "Je te raconterais plus tard. C'est une longue histoire."

"Ron, dis-leur simplement la vérité," dit Hermione. "Dis seulement que tu as été en contact avec certaines créatures classifiées par le Ministère comme étant dangereuses, mais que c'était dans une situation scolaire."

"Oui, ça sonne bien..." Ron écrivit sa réponse. "Question huit : Avez-vous déjà fabriqué des potions illégales... Euh, Hermione..."

"Et bien ce n'est pas nécessaire de leur parler de _ça_."

"Très bien. Réponse : non."

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait bougé de façon à pouvoir voir par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. "Franchement, Ron !"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as menti à chacune de ces questions !" Elle prit vivement le parchemin et commença à lire tout haut. "Avez-vous déjà transgressé des règles de l'école ? Non ?" Ron semblait penaud. "Avez-vous déjà triché dans vos devoirs ou à un examen ? _Non_?!"

"Maintenant arrête-toi là, je n'ai jamais triché qu'aux devoirs de Divination, et ce n'est pas une véritable matière !"

"C'est vrai, ils ne feront sûrement pas attention à ça. Ça peut rester. Mais avez-vous déjà utilisé des objets illégaux ? Et tu as dit non ?"

"Quand ai-je utilisé un objet illégal ?"

"Est-ce que les mots 'voiture volante' veulent dire quelque chose pour toi ?"

"Oh. Mais je ne l'ai pas ensorcelée pour qu'elle vole..."

"Non, mais tu l'as _utilisée_. Et c'était dans les journaux, et c'est sans doute dans ton dossier scolaire. Ron, tu vas devoir leur parler de ça..."

Ron soupira lourdement. "Très bien. Mais ceci est un cauchemar, vraiment. Tu n'as pas vu le pire. Je dois écrire un essai sur ce que je pense que seraient mes forces et mes faiblesses en tant qu'Auror. _Et_ je dois avoir une recommandation de l'un de mes professeurs."

"Ça c'est assez facile," dit Harry. "Je suis sûr que Professeur Flitwick ou Professeur McGonagall mettraient quelque chose de bien pour toi."

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Harry," grogna Ron. "Ils ont choisi le professeur pour moi. Ils disent que c'est fait au hasard pour obtenir un commentaire impartial."

"Et qui ont-ils choisi pour toi ?" demanda Ginny, bien que d'après le comportement de Ron il semblait que le choix n'était pas favorable.

"Rogue ! Et regardez la question quatre !"

"Avez-vous déjà jeté un mauvais sort sur un adulte ayant autorité ?" lut Hermione.

"Ouvre les yeux," dit Harry. "Tu es fichu."

"Je sais," dit Ron d'un air abattu, "mais si je n'essaie pas, je ne le saurais jamais, si ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec ça, Hermione ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Ils travaillèrent sur le formulaire de Ron pour le reste de la soirée, pendant que Ginny faisait quelques autres de ses devoirs de vacances. Harry ressortit sa lettre au professeur Lupin une nouvelle fois, mais à un moment dans la soirée, il rangea son parchemin et disparut. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione se leva et dit qu'elle allait se coucher. Alors qu'elle passait près de Ginny, Hermione fit signe avec sa tête qu'elle voulait que Ginny la suive.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ginny.

"Je te le dirais en haut."

Ginny se leva de son siège et avança dans la direction des escaliers. Des voix venant de la cuisine la firent s'arrêter, et elle tendit la main pour retenir Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, bien sûr que ça va," disait la mère de Ginny, et elle semblait assez émotive. "Nous comprenons tous..."

Harry répondit quelque chose, mais Ginny ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par le couloir dans la cuisine, et vit que sa mère serrait Harry fort. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Il avait dû faire des excuses à ses parents pour son comportement maintenant, aussi.

En haut dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione ferma la porte et lança un sort de silence. Ginny regarda son amie d'un air d'interrogation.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse entendre cette conversation," lui dit Hermione. "Pauline risque de monter, et je veux que cela reste entre nous deux."

"De quoi veux-tu parler, Hermione ?"

"C'est à propos de l'offre d'emploi que j'ai eu. Je vais accepter."

"C'est ce que j'ai compris du ton que tu as employé quand tu en a parlé à maman. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Ce n'est pas le travail le plus excitant du monde, si ? Et en tant qu'ancienne Préfète-En-Chef ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas avoir d'autres offres."

"Tu as raison, Ginny. Normalement je ne réfléchirais pas à accepter ça." Elle s'arrêta et sourit. "Je sais que si Ron était là, il me taquinerait à propos de tout le temps que j'aimais passer dans cette bibliothèque, et que c'est ma chance de passer le reste de ma carrière là-bas... Mais peu importe. Je pensais que si je prenais cet emploi, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose d'utile. J'aurais accès, vois-tu, accès à tous les livres."

Ginny n'avait aucune idée d'où Hermione allait avec ça. "Que crois-tu que tu vas apprendre en étant là-bas ? Et pourquoi est-ce un tel secret ?"

"Je veux essayer de trouver un moyen de restaurer les pouvoirs d'Harry, et si je prends la place à la bibliothèque, j'aurais toute cette information à ma disposition. Si c'est possible, ce sera à la bibliothèque. Quelque part. Je devrais seulement trouver où. Mais je veux garder cela totalement secret, car je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous faisons cela."

"Nous ?"

"Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider. Et s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ces textes anciens ? Tu es bien meilleure pour les runes que moi."

"Bien sûr que je t'aiderais, Hermione. S'il pouvait retrouver ses pouvoirs... Oh, Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Il m'a dit que le vol allait lui manquer plus que tout le reste. Il m'a donné son balai. Il a insisté pour que je le prenne. S'il pouvait seulement voler de nouveau, il serait si heureux..."

"Si c'est possible, nous trouverons le moyen, Ginny. Mais il ne doit pas découvrir cela, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certaines que ça va marcher. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait le supporter si nous lui donnions un espoir et que ça ne marchait pas. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point là ?"

"Oui."

"Ginny... Je pense que je te suis redevable pour avoir gardé ce sort secret. Harry a insisté, sinon je te l'aurais dit. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quelque chose au final, pourtant. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu l'arrêter une fois qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Tu n'as pas vu comment il était. C'était effrayant."

"Ça va, Hermione. Tu as raison, personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'empêcher d'essayer... Je ne le saurais jamais..."

"Dans tous les cas, si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de restaurer ses pouvoirs, ça n'aura plus d'importance. Ceci sera comme un mauvais rêve et nous pourrons l'oublier."

Ginny ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec cette déclaration. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible de rendre à Harry ses pouvoirs. Elle savait seulement que s'il y avait même une minuscule chance elle était prête à faire tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour atteindre ce but. Alors qu'elle était couchée dans son lit plus tard cette nuit là, écoutant les respirations régulières des autres et attendant que le sommeil l'envahisse, elle se répéta cette pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un serment.

A Suivre...

__

Note : L'auteure remercie Marian pour toute son aide avec ce chapitre, de même que ses autres betas. Elle lui dit qu'elle est la meilleure.

Elle ajoute que pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont intéressés par la mythologie nordique, Gefinn est une autre écriture de Gefion ou Gefjon. Elle le précise car une de ses betas qui en sait plus qu'elle sur le sujet lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Gefinn.


	5. Chapitre 5

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Il me semble que cela fait un autre mois ou presque que je n'ai pas updaté, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui continuent à lire et à m'encourager. Merci donc à _Les maraudeuses, liza Black, LeDjiNn, Ambre, Valerius, alana chantelune, luffynette, Dark Queen Balkis, Simon Potter, gred_et_forge._

****

Autre Note 'Puff' vient d'une chanson traditionnelle des années 60 qui s'appelle "Puff the Magic Dragon", ce qui se traduit par "Puff le Dragon Magique". 'Poof' quant à lui est un terme injurieux pour désigner un homme ouvertement homosexuel.

1 pied = 30.48 cm 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Cinq

En se réveillant le matin du trente et un juillet, Harry fut submergé par un sentiment d'agitation. Le fait que c'était son anniversaire ne servait qu'à augmenter ses inquiétudes, alors qu'il pensait à quel point cet anniversaire était déjà différent des sept autres qui l'avaient précédé. Il s'était habitué à rester éveillé jusqu'à minuit pour attendre la rafale de chouettes qui arrivaient toujours avec des cartes et des cadeaux. Hier soir, il n'avait pas pris la peine de veiller. Il avait su que ce serait en vain. Mais cela n'était pas la raison principale derrière ses sentiments maintenant. Il avait travaillé dur à essayer d'accepter le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de hiboux pour lui aujourd'hui. Après tout, il était chez les Weasley donc ce n'était pas comme si son anniversaire allait être totalement ignoré. Non, la véritable raison de son inquiétude maintenant était le fait qu'Hedwige n'avait toujours pas réapparu.

Elle était partie sur ce qu'il pensait être un coup de tête il y avait un peu moins d'une semaine, mais il avait pensé que cela serait oublié en quelques jours. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il alla à la fenêtre et chercha en vain un aperçu de plumes blanches tachetées de noir, mais le ciel au-dehors était vide. Il commençait à avoir l'impression qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

C'était simplement autre chose qu'il allait devoir apprendre à accepter, se dit-il, mais il avait toujours le sentiment qu'il avait perdu une bonne amie. Il se souvint avoir ressenti quelque chose de similaire quand il avait douze ans et que Dobby avait réussi à intercepter les lettres que Ron et Hermione lui avaient envoyées. Il avait alors pensé qu'il avait perdu leur amitié, là aussi, mais ceci était bien plus profond.

Il avait été le propriétaire d'Hedwige pour sept années entières maintenant, après tout. Elle avait été sa fidèle servante - et plus que cela, son amie- jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse gagner par sa colère la semaine dernière...

Il s'obligea à sortir quelques habits et à se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'était son anniversaire, et il décida de ne pas laisser cela le tracasser. Mais il s'était à peine assis à la table du petit déjeuner pour recevoir des voeux d'anniversaire, quand autre chose se produisit qui empira encore un peu les choses. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà assis autour de la table de la cuisine quand il y entra. Alors qu'Harry tendait le bras pour prendre le beurre et en mettre sur son toast, plusieurs hiboux entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était presque comme à Poudlard quand le courrier du matin arrivait. Un des hiboux livrait seulement l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais les autres se pressèrent autour d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny, se disputant leur attention.

Les deux filles semblaient avoir reçu deux lettres ce matin - Harry pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait beaucoup au sceau de Poudlard sur l'une des enveloppes qui étaient adressées à Ginny. Mais Hermione en avait une aussi.

Ce fut Ron, pourtant, qui ouvrit sa lettre en premier. Il laissa sortir un cri de joie. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" cria-t-il. "Ils m'ont accepté en formation d'Auror !"

"C'est merveilleux, mon chéri", dit Mrs Weasley, alors qu'elle s'approchait avec une casserole pleine d'oeufs brouillés, et commençait à servir Harry. Elle mit un bras autour d'Harry et le serra. "Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri."

Alors qu'Harry le regardait, Ron lut sa lettre, le bout de ses oreilles devenant de plus en plus rouges. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" dit-il de nouveau, commençant à rire.

"Pourquoi n'y crois-tu pas ?" demanda Hermione.

"Écoute ça : 'Cher Mr Weasley,' " lut-il. " 'Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été accepté en formation d'Auror. Vous devrez vous présenter au quartier général...' Attendez, la meilleure partie est plus loin. 'Dans des circonstances normales, nous aurions rejeté votre demande, étant donné le grand nombre de situations illégales dans lesquels vous avez reconnu vous être trouvé. Néanmoins, vu les circonstances particulières, qui expliquent ces situations aberrantes, nous avons décidé de ne pas en tenir compte...' Que veulent-ils dire par cela ?"

Hermione rit. "Je pense que ça veut dire que tu leur as donné une bonne excuse pour chaque cas que tu as dû leur expliquer."

"Oh, d'accord. Et bien, merci de m'avoir aidé avec ça, alors."

"Rogue a dû mettre une bonne recommandation pour toi, aussi," dit Harry. "Il devient vraiment gâteux en vieillissant."

"Je n'ai qu'un seul problème ici," dit Ron. "Ils veulent que j'aie mon permis de Transplanation avant de me présenter pour la formation."

Hermione mit sa main sur son bras. "Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré, Ron. Tu ne manques plus la cible qu'une fois sur quatre ou cinq maintenant, et ce n'est que de quelques pieds. Tu l'auras, si tu continues à t'entraîner."

"Facile à dire pour toi, Miss Je-Peux-Transplaner-et-Je-N'ai-Même-Pas-Besoin-de-Savoir-Comment."

"Même si j'habite à Poudlard, je suis sûre que j'arriverais à trouver une raison de Transplaner de temps en temps. C'est une promenade assez agréable jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, et à partir de là, je pourrais Transplaner où je voudrais. Ici au Terrier, par exemple."

Harry était certain qu'Hermione évitait tout ce qui pourrait sonner comme une visite conjugale aux oreilles de Mrs Weasley. Elle les surveillait tous les quatre de bien plus près depuis la semaine dernière, lui semblait-il. Elle avait développé un don pour apparaître sans prévenir si lui et Ginny avaient réussi à se trouver seuls pour un petit moment, quoi qu'il en soit. Ron semblait avoir compris la leçon, lui aussi, car il n'ajouta pas un seul mot à ce propos.

"En parlant de Poudlard," continua Hermione, "J'ai reçu une lettre de Madame Pince. Elle veut que je commence à apprendre comment s'occuper de la bibliothèque lundi. Nous serons donc deux à commencer à travailler," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en direction d'Harry.

Mr Weasley avait dit à Harry la nuit dernière qu'on lui avait proposé un poste au Département de la Justice Magique et qu'il pouvait commencer lundi s'il décidait d'accepter l'offre. C'est ce qu'Harry avait fait, étant donné qu'il doutait de pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui lui irait mieux tout en restant dans le monde magique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre là ?" Ron avait aperçut une autre lettre adressée à Hermione. Harry remarqua que l'enveloppe portait une écriture étrange, pointue, qui lui semblait familière. Alors il remarqua que Ginny avait elle aussi une lettre qui lui était adressée dans la même écriture. Elle l'ouvrait lentement, sa figure rougissant légèrement en le faisant.

Ron, pendant ce temps là, avait pris la lettre d'Hermione de sa main. "Ron !" gronda-t-elle. "C'est ma lettre ! Je n'ai même pas encore eu la chance de la lire !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que Krum t'écris ?" demanda Ron, tenant la lettre hors de portée. Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi l'écriture lui semblait familière. Ils l'avaient vue régulièrement en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année dernière... durant un trimestre, quoi qu'il en soit. Il se demanda pourquoi Krum pouvait bien écrire à Ginny et à Hermione.

Hermione réussit à reprendre sa lettre à Ron. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'écrit, et je ne le saurais pas à moins que tu ne me laisses la lire." Elle prit le parchemin et commença à le lire.

Ron remarqua la lettre de Ginny. "Tu en as une, toi aussi ?" demanda-t-il, la regardant. "Quel est le problème, une femme ne suffit pas à Quidditch boy ? Il doit en courtiser deux à la fois ?"

"Franchement, Ron," répliqua Hermione, "tu sais très bien que c'est quelqu'un de décent. Ceci n'est qu'une lettre amicale. De plus, il ne va pas jouer au Quidditch cette année."

"Il est fou ? La ligue va sûrement recommencer."

"Peut-être, mais il a accepté une position d'enseignant à Durmstrang."

"Je pensais que tu venais de me dire qu'il était quelqu'un de décent."

"Il l'est. Il y a un nouveau directeur cette année, quelqu'un qui ne va pas enseigner les Forces du Mal comme l'a fait Karkaroff."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Karkaroff ?"

"Il semblerait qu'il ait été tué durant une bataille sur le continent. Ça s'est produit environ une semaine avant la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Quoi qu'il en soit, le nouveau directeur ouvre l'école, d'après Viktor. Ils vont autoriser l'inscription d'élèves d'origine Moldue, et ils ne vont plus cacher l'école."

Ginny lisait sa propre lettre et hochait la tête alors qu'Hermione disait aux autres ce que contenait sa lettre. La version de Ginny concordait apparemment avec celle d'Hermione. Harry se demanda pourquoi Viktor avait écrit à Ginny, mais se souvint d'avoir entendu des excuses quand il était étendu à l'infirmerie le mois dernier. Il semblait que Viktor essaie de développer une amitié, du même genre que celle qu'il avait avec Hermione. Ils échangeraient peut-être des lettres de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont il avait à s'inquiéter. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'impression que Ron soit jaloux de Viktor Krum ; Ron aimait seulement faire semblant de l'être pour taquiner Hermione.

Harry continua à observer Ginny du coin de l'oeil, pendant qu'il mangeait. Elle posa la lettre de Viktor et prit ce qui était de toute évidence sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit, et Harry vit ses yeux parcourir la page. Il se pencha vers elle. "Tu sais, tu peux avoir mes livres... si tu les veux, je veux dire."

"Et bien, il n'y a que les deux sur ma liste."

Harry se souvint de sa liste de l'année précédente. Tout ce dont il avait eu besoin était le livre sur la préparation aux ASPICs et le plus haut niveau du_ Livre Des Sorts Et Enchantements._

"Regarde ça," lui dit soudainement Ginny. "J'ai une tenue de soirée sur ma liste."

"Il semblerait qu'on ait eu de la chance, hein, Harry ?" commenta Ron. "S'ils vont avoir une occasion de porter des tenues de soirée cette année, nous avons fini l'école juste à temps. Nous n'aurons pas à y aller."

"Et bien, tu sais, Ron," dit Hermione, "tu te serais peut-être plus amusé au Bal de Noël si tu n'avais pas passé tout ton temps à critiquer Viktor Krum."

"Je n'ai pas..."

"Si, tu l'as fait. Et si tu ne t'es pas amusé, c'est uniquement de ta faute."

Ron ouvrit sa bouche et la ferma de nouveau. Hermione le tenait sur ce point là, pensait Harry. Il n'avait pas passé un très bon moment au Bal de Noël, lui non plus. Il se souvint de Ginny y allant avec Neville cette année là et ayant ses pieds écrasés. Il supposait qu'elle avait eu un moment désastreux elle aussi, et il se demanda si les choses auraient été différentes si elle y était allée avec lui, comme l'avait suggéré Ron. Rétrospectivement, il ne le pensait pas. Il n'avait pas été en position de remarquer Ginny à ce moment là. Mais à présent les choses étaient bien différentes.

"Tu crois qu'il va y avoir un Bal de Noël cette année ?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny haussa les épaules. "S'ils allaient organiser un autre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, on en aurait sûrement déjà entendu parler."

"Nan," dit Ron, "ils ont gardé cela secret. Nous n'en avons rien su avant la Cérémonie de la Répartition, tu te souviens ?"

"Je sais, mais Percy n'arrêtait pas d'y faire allusion, et c'est son département. Maman, aussi. Nous aurions entendu quelque chose."

"Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'ils en organisent déjà un autre," ajouta Hermione. "Pas après ce qui s'est passé au dernier. Et nous avons été en guerre. Tout le monde l'a été. Pas seulement ici en Angleterre mais sur le continent, aussi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer les différents Ministères pensant à organiser quelque chose comme un autre tournoi."

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait sûrement raison. Il était sur le point de finir sa dernière cuillerée d'oeufs, quand un mouvement au-dehors attira son regard. Il pensait avoir vu un flash de blanc. Il se leva rapidement et alla à la fenêtre, mais quand il y arriva, il ne vit rien.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" enquit la voix de Ginny de la table.

"Je pensais avoir vu Hedwige, mais je suppose que je me suis trompé," répondit-il, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. "Elle reviendra." Il mit sa main sur celle de Ginny, et espéra qu'elle avait raison.

Après le petit déjeuner Ron et Hermione disparurent assez rapidement, disant que Ron avait besoin de plus d'entraînement à Transplaner s'il voulait passer son test à temps pour entrer en formation d'Auror. Harry traîna dehors ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il avait fini sa lettre à Remus Lupin et l'avait envoyée avec Coquecigrue deux jours auparavant. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de réponse, mais Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à en avoir une aussi rapidement. Ginny l'avait chassé de la cuisine, et il soupçonnait qu'elle soit en train de lui faire un gâteau d'anniversaire.

À un moment, sa curiosité prit le dessus, et il essaya de fourrer son nez dans la cuisine, mais Ginny le renvoya assez rapidement. "Si tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires, je vais devoir te trouver quelque chose à faire !"

"C'est mon anniversaire ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à faire des corvées !"

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas te rendre utile. Va dégnomer le jardin !"

Il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne traîne plus près de la cuisine après cela. Il n'allait certainement pas dégnomer le jardin le jour de son anniversaire. Juste avant le déjeuner, Ginny sortit de la cour avec un grand panier au bras. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

"Un pique-nique. Viens." Elle prit sa main, et ils commencèrent à marcher vers le verger.

"Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre ta mère de nous laisser partir seuls comme ça ?" demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent sûrs de ne pas être entendus.

"Et bien, c'est ton anniversaire, après tout... et j'ai promis que nous resterions dans le champ de vision de la maison. C'est mieux que rien."

"Nous étions mieux à l'école," marmonna-t-il. Mais il se souvint qu'elle serait de retour à l'école le mois prochain, et pas lui. Il ne lui resterait alors plus rien. Il valait mieux qu'il profite un maximum du peu de temps qu'ils avaient, même si ça voulait dire que Mrs Weasley regardait peut-être de loin.

Ils avancèrent un peu dans les pommiers, et Ginny étendit une couverture dans un endroit où ils seraient toujours visibles de la maison. "Ce n'est toujours pas juste," fit remarquer Harry. "Ron et Hermione n'ont pas à rester dans un endroit où ta mère peut garder un oeil sur eux."

"Je pense qu'ils travaillent vraiment sur la Transplanation. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Ron a vraiment peur de ne pas réussir son test." Elle sortait une assiette pleine de sandwichs du panier et la déposait près d'une carafe de jus de citrouille.

"Ginny..." commença Harry, mais alors il ne savait plus comment il devait continuer.

"Quoi ?"

"Et bien, je pensais seulement. Si tu as ces robes de bal sur ta liste de fournitures, et bien, si c'est parce qu'il va y avoir un bal, tu va avoir besoin d'un partenaire, non ?"

Elle s'arrêta de sortir des choses et fit comme si elle lissait la couverture un moment. "Je suppose. S'il y a un bal."

"Ginny, je ne suis pas un très bon danseur, mais est-ce que tu me le diras, et je m'arrangerais pour venir à l'école ?"

"Bien sûr, Harry. De plus, tu ne peux pas être pire que Neville."

"Je ne voudrais pas parier là-dessus." Il prit un sandwich, ayant faim maintenant qu'il s'était occupé de ça. "Si Hermione fait partie du personnel, tu crois que Ron viendra l'accompagner ?"

"Tu veux dire s'il y a un bal. Et bien, elle est intelligente, elle lui dira que c'est une visite conjugale."

Ils rirent ensemble et commencèrent à manger. Après les sandwichs, Ginny sortit une assiette de petits gâteaux de son sac. "Désolée, je n'ai pas mis de bougies dessus. Maman va te faire un vrai gâteau ce soir de toute façon."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Et il le pensait. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était ce qui importait pour le moment. C'était vraiment tout ce dont il s'inquiétait. Alors il fut surpris quand elle sortit un paquet emballé de son panier et le lui donna.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un cadeau d'anniversaire, espèce d'idiot. Ce n'est pas grand chose."

Il commença à défaire l'emballage, se demandant quand elle avait eu le temps d'aller l'acheter. elle n'était allée nulle part depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'école.

"Un dragon ?" Il rit quand il eut ouvert la boîte et sorti la peluche à l'intérieur. Elle n'était manifestement pas neuve, ayant cet air d'usé-sur-les-bords qui marquait la plupart des affaires des Weasley.

"Désolée de ne pas t'avoir acheté quelque chose de neuf. Il était à moi avant. Charlie me l'a donné quand j'étais petite. C'est pour ça que c'est un dragon. Il s'appelle Puff."

"Puff ?"

"Oui, Puff. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ?"

Pour une certaine raison Harry pensa à la réaction de Ron au nom que Ginny avait choisi pour son hibou. "Non, rien du tout," dit-il trop vite.

"Et bien, les jumeaux l'appelaient toujours Poof."

Harry vit les coins de sa bouche trembler alors qu'elle essayait de réprimer un sourire. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de rire.

"Et, et bien..." commença-t-elle de nouveau, mais elle baissa les yeux et commença à rougir.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est idiot. Tu vois, je retourne à l'école le mois prochain, et je voulais que tu aies quelque chose à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ait choisi ça. J'avais l'habitude de dormir avec quand j'étais plus jeune, et... Je suppose que je suis seulement bête..."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai." Il pensait qu'il savait où elle voulait en venir. Elle essayait de lui donner une partie d'elle-même à garder avec lui quand ils seraient séparés, et elle avait choisi quelque chose d'assez inoffensif pour que personne d'autre ne soit susceptible de le remarquer. Mais il pouvait aussi voir que la peluche représentait beaucoup pour elle. D'après l'usure du jouet, il semblait qu'elle l'avait beaucoup aimé.

"J'aimerais que ce soit plus."

"Ginny, tu n'as pas à me donner quelque chose."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais pouvoir te donner."

"Tu as déjà sauvé ma vie une fois. Que pourrais-tu me donner de plus ?"

"Mais j'ai sauvé ta vie à un moment où tu aurais préféré que je ne le fasse pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry était de moins en moins à l'aise avec cette conversation. Comment le connaissait-elle si bien ? Pendant des années, elle avait été la petite soeur de Ron qui avait le béguin pour lui. Même si elle lui avait dit à d'autres occasions qu'elle l'aimait, il y avait encore quelque chose à propos de ses sentiments qui lui restait toujours à comprendre.

"Tu as le droit de l'admettre," dit-elle quand il ne répondit pas.

"Je...je ne sais plus vraiment. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus facile si je n'étais pas sorti de cette confrontation vivant... Ça aurait été plus facile pour _moi_," se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la semaine dernière aussi bien qu'elle. Ça lui avait donné beaucoup à penser. "Ça n'aurait pas été plus facile pour toi."

"Pas pour moi, et pas pour beaucoup de gens. Ron, Hermione, maman... toute la famille. Nous sommes tous heureux que tu sois toujours là."

"Même si je suis... diminué maintenant ?"

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est le coeur du problème."

"Gin..." Il voulait qu'elle arrête. Il y avait quelque chose dans la profondeur de ses sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas mériter.

"Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peut-être commencé en ayant le béguin pour le Survivant, mais cela s'est fini il y a très longtemps. J'ai appris à te connaître, Harry. Toi." Elle mit sa main sur le coeur d'Harry. "Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Pas de ta célébrité, pas de tes pouvoirs, pas de ton talent pour jouer au Quidditch, mais de toi."

Elle avait dit quelque chose de similaire une semaine auparavant, le jour où elle l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, mais il n'y croyait pas encore vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y efforcer, et elle pouvait le sentir.

"Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais j'espère que tu le feras un jour."

Ginny bougea soudainement de telle sorte qu'elle soit à genoux au-dessus de lui, presque en face. Elle leva une main et repoussa tendrement ses cheveux hors de son visage. Le soleil étincela sur le bracelet d'or qu'il lui avait donné pour Noël. "Tu m'as donné dix-sept roses pour mon anniversaire. Je les ai toujours, elles sont séchées dans mon dictionnaire de runes. Je n'ai pas de roses pour toi," murmura-t-elle.

Il arrêta de respirer alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui et prenait sa figure dans ses mains. Alors elle l'embrassa sur le front. "Ça fait un."

Son baiser suivant tomba sur son menton. "Deux." Une joue, puis l'autre. "Trois, quatre..." Le suivant tomba aux coins de sa bouche. "Cinq, six..."

Il arriva d'une façon ou d'une autre à s'agenouiller en face d'elle, et ses mains la saisirent par la taille, pendant que ses lèvres touchaient le bout de son nez. "Sept."

Il retint sa respiration en anticipation du suivant, sachant où il tomberait. Ses mains se contractèrent sur sa taille. Des lèvres chaudes pressées sur les siennes bien trop brièvement. "Huit."

Il ne savait pas combien il pourrait en supporter avant de céder au désir de l'embrasser d'une façon que sa mère n'apprécierait définitivement pas. "Neuf."

Il essaya de prolonger le suivant, mais elle esquiva trop rapidement. Il devrait être plus rapide la prochaine fois. "Dix."

Il n'avait toujours pas été assez rapide, distrait comme il l'était par la pensée qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où il l'avait embrassée convenablement. "Onze."

Elle resta un peu plus longtemps pour le suivant, mais elle n'ouvrit toujours pas pour lui permettre de goûter. "Douze."

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle cette fois-ci, déterminé à la garder là. Il l'avait cette fois. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant. Peut-être que treize n'était pas vraiment un nombre de malchance après tout...

Un coup soudain sur l'arrière de sa tête le fit tomber en avant, et ses dents de devant cognèrent contre les siennes.

"Ow !"

"Désolé."

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui les avait si disgracieusement interrompus, s'attendant à moitié à voir Mrs Weasley lui lançant un regard noir. Mais ce qu'il vit à la place fut Hedwige. Elle s'était posée sur la couverture à côté et le regardait d'un air fâché, mais il y avait aussi un soupçon de satisfaction dans son expression, ce qui donna à Harry la soudaine impression qu'elle avait attendu le moment parfait de faire connaître sa présence.

Il y avait une lettre attachée à sa patte, et Harry hésita avant de tendre la main pour la détacher. D'après la façon dont Hedwige le regardait, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle n'essaierait pas de le mordre. Hedwige tendit finalement sa patte assez rigidement pour qu'Harry puisse détacher la lettre.

Ce qu'il vit sur l'enveloppe fit trembler sa main et cogner son coeur. Car elle était simplement adressée à Harry Potter, sans aucun lieu spécifique mentionné.

"Hedwige, tu peux me trouver," laissa-t-il échapper, surpris.

Si c'était possible, Hedwige sembla encore plus offensée. Elle s'envola pour aller se percher sur une branche d'un arbre à côté. Harry la regarda pendant un moment, avant de se retourner vers sa lettre. Il déchira l'enveloppe, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Sirius.

__

Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire, en supposant que ceci t'arrive à temps. J'aurais aimé être là pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire, mais les circonstances m'en empêchent. Nous avons trouvé de nouvelles preuves, qui pourraient nous conduire à Queudver, mais nous devons agir dessus immédiatement.

Remus m'a rejoint dans mes recherches. Il m'a dit que ta confrontation avec Voldemort avait eu des conséquences dont tu devrais me parler en personne. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être là quand tu t'es réveillé à l'infirmerie pour l'entendre en même temps que les autres, mais malheureusement j'ai choisi de suivre la piste de Queudver. Ma vie semble me conduire continuellement sur un chemin qui m'empêche d'être là quand tu as le plus besoin de moi. Je suis désolé, si je t'ai trahi dans mon rôle de parrain. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais faire quelque chose pour me rattraper et être digne de la confiance que tes parents avaient en moi. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été complètement mal placée.

Il faut que je te dise que ta chouette est arrivée il y a une semaine, mais elle ne portait aucune lettre. Si elle s'est de quelque façon perdue (ce dont je doute) ou a été interceptée sur le chemin, tu devras me le faire savoir. Cela me semble très étrange. Je t'aurais écrit plus tôt, mais ça m'a pris tout ce temps pour convaincre Hedwige de retourner vers toi.

Croise les doigts pour moi et pour que ma chance tourne rapidement, et pour que j'attrape finalement Queudver. Jusqu'à ce moment là, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais venir te voir.

Prends soin de toi,

Sirius.

Harry lut la lettre une nouvelle fois ébahi des sentiments de son parrain. Il n'en voulait absolument pas à Sirius d'être parti sur les traces de Queudver. C'était la seule façon pour que Sirius puisse espérer être innocenté. Il tendit la lettre à Ginny pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Il ne voyait pas de raison pour laquelle elle ne devrait pas savoir cela. Elle faisait autant partie de sa vie maintenant que Ron, Hermione, ou Sirius.

Il leva la tête pour regarder dans les arbres, et réfléchit à Hedwige. Alors elle était partie voir Sirius dans sa crise. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'était comporté aussi mal avec elle qu'avec tous les autres. Il s'était excusé auprès des autres ; il n'avait plus que ces finales excuses à faire.

"Je suis désolé, d'accord ?" lança-t-il vers l'arbre. "Je me suis conduit comme un véritable idiot. Tu m'as prouvé maintenant que tu es assez intelligente pour me trouver quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu sais. J'ai réalisé ça presque dès que tu es partie l'autre jour."

Hedwige secoua ses plumes - on aurait dit qu'elle se gonflait - mais elle continua à le regarder d'un air noir, et il sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas pardonné. Harry se souvint d'en quatrième année quand elle avait été fâchée contre lui. Ça avait été pour bien moins que ça alors, et pourtant ça lui avait tout de même pris un moment pour revenir. Ça allait être beaucoup plus long cette fois ci.

"Tu peux me trouver, quoi qu'il en soit, et ça c'est quelque chose," dit-il autant pour lui-même que pour sa chouette. Et c'était quelque chose d'heureux. D'une certaine façon il ne se sentait plus vraiment aussi coupé du monde magique qu'avant.

Soudainement Hedwige ouvrit ses ailes et partit, montant vers la fenêtre de Ron. Harry déglutit.

"Harry," commença Ginny. Elle suivait le vol d'Hedwige, elle aussi. "Que va penser Hedwige quand elle verra la bosse de sa cage ? Tu sais, celle qui est apparue quand tu l'as jetée par la fenêtre."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Hedwige ressortit de la fenêtre et vola droit vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Elle le frappa fort sur la tête de nouveau avec son aile avant de retourner une nouvelle fois vers le Terrier, mais elle entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine cette fois-ci.

Harry frotta l'arrière de sa tête. "Je suppose que cela répond à ta question."

"Il semblerait qu'elle aille habiter avec Errol."

"À ce rythme ça va prendre un an avant qu'elle arrête de m'en vouloir."

Ginny mit un bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Je t'ai pardonné. Et si je l'ai fait, Hedwige le fera sûrement aussi."

"Je n'ai jeté aucune de tes affaires par la fenêtre."

"Tu ferais mieux d'éviter, d'ailleurs." Elle le serra. "Nous ferions mieux de rentrer."

Harry l'aida à ramasser les restes de leur pique-nique et la suivit vers la maison. Juste hors de la porte de la cuisine, Ginny le tira sur le côté. Elle tendit le bras et l'amena vers elle pour un baiser. "Treize," dit-elle, alors qu'elle s'écartait. Ses yeux étaient flamboyants de promesse, mais elle se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attends," répondit-il, prenant son bras avant qu'elle puisse passer la porte. "Ce n'était pas quatorze ?"

"J'ai dû refaire celui-là. Nous avons été interrompus."

"Et pour le reste alors ?"

"Je vais juste devoir te surprendre, non ?"

Et elle se glissa dans la maison le laissant se demander combien de temps exactement il allait devoir attendre pour le reste. Sa mère ne rendait certainement pas les choses faciles pour eux, mais il espérait que Ginny pourrait trouver un moyen de contourner cet obstacle particulier, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il semblait que le mois d'août allait passer très rapidement en fait.

À Suivre...

__

Note : C'est vrai que c'était un peu mielleux, mais le pauvre Harry en a besoin. Il a peut-être un ou deux bons jours, mais il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. L'auteure nous fait aussi savoir que le dragon dans le chapitre est pour Cait.


	6. Chapitre 6

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Bien plus que ça ne devrait. Je suis désolée, mais ça a été les contrôles, les petits frères qui prennent du temps et ainsi de suite... Ne m'en voulez pas.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui continuent à m'encourager : _alana chantelune, Lunenoire, Marie-Jo, SimonPotter, Aria Lupin, Dark Queen Balkis, Alixe, Mel7, bubu, eternamm._

Je précise qu'on peut trouver des références à Monty Python dans ce chapitre.

Je vous rappelle que cette fic a été écrite avant la parution du 5e tome, la description du Ministère de la Magie ne concorde donc pas avec le " canon ", c'est à dire ce qui est écrit dans les livres de JK Rowling.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Six

"...autant que possible. Quand vous Transplanez sur des distances supérieures à..."

"Hermione, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter ?"

Hermione leva la tête au son de la voix de Ron. Elle avait été en train de mélanger son porridge oisivement, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'elle n'était même pas consciente de ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire. "Arrêter quoi ?"

"De te marmonner des conseils de Transplanation. Tout ira bien."

"Mais je n'ai jamais essayé de Transplaner sur des distances comme celle-ci auparavant."

"Tu as passé ton test, non ? Le Ministère doit penser que tu en es capable s'ils t'ont donné un permis."

Hermione et Ron avaient passé leur test de Transplanation le samedi précédent. À la surprise de personne, Hermione avait réussi son test majestueusement. À la surprise de tous, Ron avait aussi réussi son test, sauf que...

"Ils ont jugé bon de te donner un permis aussi, Ron," fit remarquer Hermione, "mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de te retrouver en haut de la colline de Têtafouine quand tu as essayé de Transplaner pour rentrer."

"C'était le choc," admit Ron. "Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je réussirais. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire."

Mais Hermione, même si elle avait arrêté de se parler à elle-même, continua à jouer avec son petit déjeuner sans le manger. Elle était toujours manifestement nerveuse à propos de quelque chose, que ce soit de Transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ou le fait qu'elle commence un nouveau travail aujourd'hui, n'était pas tout à fait clair pour Harry.

Il baissa les yeux vers son propre bol à peine touché. Au moins elle n'était pas toute seule. Ron ne commencerait pas la formation d'Auror avant la semaine prochaine, mais Harry allait commencer son travail au Ministère aujourd'hui, et il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette idée. Il avait passé le dernier mois en sécurité ici au Terrier, mais maintenant il allait sortir parmi des étrangers, des étrangers qui allaient simplement supposer qu'il était magique, et qui pourraient s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de spécial. Il devrait trouver un moyen de jouer le jeu avec eux s'il voulait garder son secret.

Pendant ce temps là, les jumeaux parlaient de l'effort de reconstruction à Pré-au-Lard. Zonko était maintenant presque complètement terminé, et les jumeaux espéraient se réinstaller là-bas dans les prochains jours. Mais tout n'allait pas aussi bien pour certains des autres commerçants.

"Nous avons entendu une rumeur disant que Gladrags ne réouvriraient peut-être pas leur magasin de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rentable que leurs autres succursales, et ils pensent que ça ne vaudrait peut-être pas le coup de le réouvrir."

"Ce serait vraiment dommage" commenta Mrs Weasley. "Leur magasin de Pré-au-Lard était le tout premier qu'ils aient ouvert."

"Oui, mais le fait est que ce magasin n'a jamais vendu autant que les autres," dit George. "Londres et Paris ont une bien plus grande population à satisfaire. C'est manifestement plus facile de faire du profit quand tu as plus de clients juste à ta porte."

"Le problème c'est que ça nous affecte tous," ajouta Fred. "Si l'un des magasin ne revient pas, cela donne au gens moins de raisons de venir faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard en premier lieu. Ils auront plus de chances d'aller au Chemin de Traverse à la place. Ça fait du tort aux affaires de tous."

"Avec un peu de chance, il y aura des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard cette année à Poudlard," dit Hermione. "Peut-être que Gladrags décidera que ça vaut le coup de rouvrir après tout."

"Peut-être," dit George, "mais les élèves de Poudlard ne constituent pas une grande proportion de leurs clients. Ils portent tous des uniformes, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils descendaient tous à Gladrags comme ils le font à Zonko."

"C'est vraiment dommage..." commença Mrs Weasley. "Ginny a une tenue de soirée sur sa liste de fournitures cette année. Il aurait pu y avoir un moyen d'encourager les élèves à acheter leurs robes de soirée à Pré-au-Lard, peut-être. Ceux qui avaient besoin d'en avoir des nouvelles, du moins."

Harry dut se demander si les parents de Ginny pourraient se permettre d'acheter une nouvelle tenue de soirée pour Ginny. Celle qu'elle avait porté en troisième année ne lui allait certainement plus.

Mr Weasley se leva de sa place à table. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, Harry. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard le premier jour."

Harry se leva sous un choeur d'encouragements.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Hermione, "je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi." Elle se leva, semblant légèrement pâle mais déterminée.

"Tout ira _bien_, Hermione," lui dit une nouvelle fois Ron.

Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux et sortit sa baguette pour se préparer. "Bonne journée," dit-elle à tout le monde avant de disparaître avec un _pop_.

"Viens, Harry," dit Mr Weasley en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, "c'est notre tour."

Mais soudain Harry se souvint de quelque chose. "Ma baguette ! Elle est là-haut dans la chambre de Ron. Je reviens dans une minute !"

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, tout en se grondant pour avoir oublié. Il n'avait pas gardé sa baguette avec lui au Terrier - il n'y avait eu aucune raison de le faire alors que tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs - mais au Ministère, on s'attendait à ce qu'il ait une baguette. Même si ce n'était que décoratif, mais personne ne savait cela. Il devrait faire plus attention s'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre son secret.

Il prit sa baguette et redescendit lourdement les escaliers vers la cuisine, entrant pratiquement en collision avec Ginny sur le palier devant sa porte. Elle venait de toute évidence juste de sortir du lit. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et sa robe de chambre avait été attachée assez n'importe comment.

"Harry !" cria-t-elle, sursautant et mettant une main sur son coeur. "Tu m'as fait peur."

"Désolé, je vais être en retard."

"Oh, et j'ai dormi tard. Je voulais me lever et te dire au revoir."

"Tu es juste à l'heure, en fait."

"Et bien, dans ce cas..." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa fort sur les lèvres. "Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui."

"Est-ce que c'était le numéro quinze ?"

"Non, c'était pour aujourd'hui."

Ginny avait essayé de terminer les baisers d'anniversaire pendant le week-end mais n'avait réussi à en ajouter qu'un au reste jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer ; c'était juste difficile dans une famille aussi grande que celle des Weasley d'avoir un minimum d'intimité, surtout quand Mrs Weasley insistait pour les surveiller de près. Harry se retrouva en train d'espérer recevoir le numéro quinze immédiatement, mais Mr Weasley l'appelait d'en bas.

"Je dois y aller."

"Je descends avec toi," dit Ginny, prenant sa main et la pressant. "Est-ce que tu es très nerveux ?"

"Un peu..."

"Tout ira bien."

Harry aurait aimé partager son assurance. "C'est ce que Ron n'arrête pas de dire à Hermione."

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la cuisine, Ginny donna à sa main une autre pression avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue. George laissa échapper un sifflement. "Ferme-la," dit Ginny à son frère. "À ce soir, Harry."

Mr Weasley tenait le pot à fleur dans lequel les Weasley gardaient leur réserve de poudre de Cheminette dans sa main. "Prêt, Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

"Autant que je le serais jamais."

Harry prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot à fleur qui lui était présenté, et la lança dans les flammes. Elles devinrent vert émeraudes et montèrent plus haut. Harry se mis dedans et dit d'un air peu enthousiaste. "Le Ministère de la Magie."

Rien ne se produisit.

"Essaie encore," conseilla Mr Weasley. "Tu n'as pas l'air assez confiant."

"C'est parce que je ne le suis pas," pensa Harry, mais il garda cette idée pour lui. "Le Ministère de la Magie !" essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois avec plus de conviction, mais il resta figé sur place. Malgré le sentiment de panique qui commençait à l'envahir, Harry était toujours heureux d'une chose. "Au moins je ne brûle pas," marmonna-t-il.

"Très bien, Harry," commença Mr Weasley. "Sors un moment. Nous allons devoir faire ça un autre jour."

Harry obéit, ne regardant pas vers la table du petit-déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas voir les regards de compassion des autres. Il espérait qu'Hermione avait plus de chance que lui ce matin.

Mr Weasley lança une autre pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes. "Ça va être un peu serré, mais je pense que ça marchera si on y va ensemble."

"Est-ce que ça ne va pas avoir l'air bizarre si je viens toujours au travail avec vous ?"

"Nous allons devoir trouver un autre moyen de faire ça. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Ça devrait aller pour aujourd'hui. Nous arriverons à une cheminée très peu usitée." 

Harry savait que le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas censé être connecté au réseau de Cheminette. Normalement les sorcières et les sorciers qui avaient à faire au Ministère et qui voulaient voyager par Cheminette sortaient au Chaudron Baveur et marchaient de là. C'était plus une mesure de sécurité qu'autre chose, et officiellement la guerre continuait, même si Voldemort n'avait pas été vu depuis plus d'un mois et ses partisans étaient en train d'être arrêtés. Mais Mr Weasley avait un ami au Comité de Régulation de la Cheminette qui avait sans doute fait quelque arrangements spéciaux.

Harry suivit Mr Weasley dans la cheminée et attrapa l'arrière de la robe du sorcier plus âgé quand celui-ci le lui demanda. "Accroche-toi bien, Harry," lui dit Mr Weasley. "Le Ministère de la Magie !"

Cette fois Harry sentit le sol partir avec un whoosh, et les deux commencèrent à tourner en passant foyer après foyer. Harry fut rapidement heureux de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner, alors que son estomac commençait à gargouiller. Il s'agrippait désespérément à la robe de Mr Weasley alors que le mouvement menaçait de les séparer, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se produirait si cela arrivait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait décidément pas arriver dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ils arrivèrent à une halte soudaine qui les ébranla, et le peu de place dans la vieille cheminée était la seule chose qui maintenait Harry sur ses pieds. Mr Weasley sortit le premier, époussetant ses robes. Harry suivit, observant ce qui l'entourait. Ils semblaient être dans une partie du Ministère vieille et négligée. Les murs avaient peut-être été blancs à un moment, mais ils étaient maintenant d'un gris strié aux endroits où la peinture ne s'était pas entièrement écaillée pour révéler la pierre friable en-dessous.

Harry suivit Mr Weasley dans un labyrinthe impressionnant de couloirs, et alors qu'ils avançaient, les conditions commencèrent à s'améliorer progressivement, même s'il semblait y avoir un surprenant manque de portes dans ces couloirs. Ceci était supposé être le Ministère, alors où étaient les bureaux ? Il commençait aussi à se demander s'il allait retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la cheminée à la fin de la journée. Il se sentait presque comme son premier jour à Poudlard, quand il était un petit première année cherchant le cachot de potions.

"Le directeur de ta division est Badon Hill," dit Mr Weasley, brisant le silence. "Il était à Poudlard en même temps que moi. Il devait être environ un an au-dessus de moi, à Serdaigle."

Harry sentait dans le ton de l'autre homme qu'il tenait Badon Hill en grande estime. Il acquiesça mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car ils arrivèrent à un nouvel obstacle inattendu. Un moment, Harry écoutait Mr Weasley lui parlant de son nouveau chef, et le suivant il se retrouvait face à face avec l'une des dernières personnes qu'ils s'attendait à voir, où plutôt avait envie de voir.

"Harry ! Quel plaisir de te rencontrer !" Rita Skeeter lui souriait d'un air radieux, la lumière des torches dans le couloir brillant sur ses dents en or.

Harry se raidit, et les cheveux de sa nuque se dressèrent. "Que voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-il entre ses dents. Il savait que c'était impoli, mais ça lui était égal.

"En fait Harry, je voudrais juste te poser une ou deux questions. Mes lecteurs meurent d'envie de savoir comment tu vas depuis que tu as fini l'école. Ce que cela fait de commencer un nouveau travail. Si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti. Juste quelques petites questions..."

"Je suis terriblement désolé," intervint Mr Weasley, "mais nous sommes en retard. Peut-être une autre fois ?"

"Et vous êtes ?"

"Arthur Weasley, Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu."

"Ah, oui, enchantée." Mais le ton de Rita sous-entendait que rencontrer Mr Weasley était tout sauf enchantant. "Harry, peut-être aimerais-tu expliquer comment tu en es arrivé à choisir une carrière au Ministère."

"Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris," essaya encore Mr Weasley. "J'ai dit que nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Weasley," dit Harry. "Je n'aurais pas le temps pour ça ni maintenant ni plus tard. Au revoir."

Et Harry reprit sa route dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Mr Weasley le rattrapa rapidement, et prit son coude. "Par ici, Harry."

"Pourquoi devait-elle réapparaître précisément aujourd'hui ? Et comment a-t-elle su que nous allions venir par ici ?"

"Je ne connais pas la réponse à cela," répondit doucement Mr Weasley. "Elle n'est pas tout à fait la bienvenue ici au Ministère. Peut-être qu'elle à trouvé un moyen de s'y introduire, et qu'elle a pensé que c'était un bon endroit pour se cacher." Il commença à avancer plus vite. "La première chose à faire c'est d'alerter la sécurité à son sujet."

Harry suivit Mr Weasley avec un mauvais pressentiment au niveau de son estomac. C'était déjà assez difficile qu'il doive s'inquiéter de ses équipiers pouvant le démasquer. Il n'avait pas besoin de la menace de Rita Skeeter l'exposant dans la presse en plus de ça. Et il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle l'exposerait si elle savait. Rita Skeeter aimait creuser et trouver de quoi traîner les gens dans la boue, et elle ne se souciait pas de qui elle pouvait embarrasser ce faisant.

Ils continuèrent à tourner encore et encore à des coins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit sûr qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Il se demanda si cela ne faisait pas partie de la sécurité d'une manière ou d'une autre. Celui qui infiltrait cet endroit et ne savait où aller se retrouverait complètement perdu très rapidement. Au moins il y avait des portes dans cette partie du Ministère. Elles avaient toutes des plaques. Harry remarqua le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, le Bureau de Recherche et de Restriction des Dragons et le Service de Liaison avec les Gobelins en passant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte où se trouvait marqué Département de la Justice Magique, Avocats. Mr Weasley ouvrit cette porte pour révéler une large pièce avec un comptoir devant, rappelant un peu Gringotts à Harry. Derrière le comptoir se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux placés au hasard dans la pièce. Ils semblaient tous occupés, mais personne ne leva la tête ou ne reconnut Mr Weasley. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient deux autres portes : une portait une plaque avec le nom Badon Hill gravé dessus, alors que l'autre était marquée Bibliothèque.

Harry suivit Mr Weasley à travers une porte battante dans le comptoir vers la porte marquée Badon Hill, mais avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, la porte s'ouvrit et un sorcier en émergea. Il était à peu près aussi grand que Mr Weasley et semblait avoir environ le même âge. Ses cheveux foncés étaient striés de gris, et ses yeux bleus étaient vivants et brillants. "Arthur !" dit-il jovialement, tendant une main vers Mr Weasley. "Comment vont Molly et les enfants ?"

"Tous très bien, merci. Je suis désolé que nous soyons en retard. Nous avons fait une rencontre. Vous devriez alerter la sécurité. Rita Skeeter tourne autour du Département des Mystères. Je pense qu'elle cherchait une exclusivité sur Harry, ici présent. Harry Potter, voilà Badon Hill, directeur de cette division. Badon Hill, Harry Potter."

Harry étendit sa main et serra celle de Mr Hill. "Enchanté, monsieur," dit-il poliment, se sentant soudainement comme Percy.

"De même. J'espère que vous aimerez travailler avec nous. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant..."

Mr Hill emmena Mr Weasley dans son bureau, et Harry pensa entendre le nom de Rita Skeeter revenir. Il se dit que ce ne devrait pas être long avant que la sécurité ne soit alertée, et qu'elle soit escortée hors du Ministère.

Pendant qu'il attendait, Harry observa plus attentivement son environnement. Il semblait qu'il allait travailler ici à un poste, même si ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas encore très clair. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un bureau plus petit et vacant sur le côté de la pièce, près du comptoir et de tiroirs. Il supposa que cela était là où il allait travailler. Les autres bureaux étaient tous occupés par des sorcières et des sorciers, qui semblaient tous bien plus vieux qu'Harry.

Soudainement l'un des sorciers leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Il avait des cheveux blonds plats et des yeux gris très pale, qui suivirent le chemin bien trop familier vers la cicatrice d'Harry. Il ne sourit pas, mais continua à observer Harry pendant une minute ou deux, sa bouche légèrement ouverte comme s'il respirait habituellement par là.

"Je vais te laisser avec Badon, Harry." La voix de Mr Weasley attira l'attention d'Harry vers son nouveau chef. "Je viendrais te chercher à la fin de la journée. Bonne chance!"

"Au revoir, Mr Weasley."

Le coeur d'Harry sembla couler juste un peu alors que la silhouette familière de Mr Weasley disparaissait dans le couloir.

"Si tu veux bien venir dans mon bureau, Harry," disait Mr Hill, "nous allons nous occuper de ton installation."

Harry le suivit dans son bureau et s'assit sur le siège qu'on lui proposait.

"Première étape du travail, Harry. Avant que nous fassions quoi que ce soit d'autre, chacun dans ce bureau doit prêter un serment de confidentialité. Cela veut dire que tout ce qui arrive dans ce bureau, que ce soit les gens qui y viennent où ce qui y est dit, même par tes collègues dans une conversation relâchée, doit rester strictement confidentiel. Si tu vas travailler pour nous tu vas devoir accepter en prêtant un serment qui te liera magiquement, auquel tu resteras attaché pour le reste de ta vie, même si tu quittes ce département. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?"

Harry bougea d'un air gêné sur son siège. Est-ce qu'un serment qui liait magiquement aurait un effet sur lui ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ne devrait-il pas avertir son chef de ce fait ? D'un autre côté, qu'allait-il dire à qui que ce soit ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui serait difficile de garder un accord de confidentialité tout seul. Pas seulement ça, il y avait un avantage à ce que tout le monde soit soumis à un accord comme celui-ci. Si l'un de ses collègues découvrait qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques, il ne pourrait le dire à personne.

Mr Hill regardait attentivement Harry. "Oui, monsieur," dit finalement Harry.

Il tendit à Harry un morceau de parchemin. "Dans ce cas, je te demanderais de te lever, de lever ta main droite, et de répéter ce qui est écrit ici."

Alors qu'Harry se levait, Hill leva sa baguette. "À quoi cela va-t-il servir ?" demanda Harry.

"Seulement un Sort de Sincérité. Ça ne te _rendra_ pas sincère, mais ça me montrera _si_ tu es sincère."

Harry avala et se demanda quoi d'autre le sort pourrait révéler. Il leva sa main droite et commença à lire le parchemin, sentant une sensation de picotements le traverser. "Moi, Harry Potter, je jure solennellement..."

Hill leva sa main pour qu'il arrête. "Attends un instant. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici."

Harry eut soudainement froid. "Quel est le problème ?"

"Ce sort se comporte étrangement pour moi. Il me montre que tu es sincère à propos du serment, mais que tu caches autre chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait affecter le serment."

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de trembler visiblement. Il allait devoir parler à Hill ou ne pas prendre le travail, et s'il décidait de ne pas prendre le travail, Hill saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler de son manque de pouvoirs à un homme qui lui était pratiquement étranger. Il n'en avait même pas encore parlé à Sirius. Et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme pour ne pas dire... quoiqu'il serait restreint par le serment de confidentialité. Magiquement lié. Harry n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce que cela voulait dire, mais cela lui donnait l'impression que ce serait physiquement impossible pour Hill de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui pourrait se passer ici. Harry lui-même avait été magiquement lié pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pendant sa quatrième année, après tout, et l'idée qu'il pouvait simplement refuser de participer n'avait pas traversé son esprit une seule fois. Peut-être que ce serment marchait de la même façon.

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça après tout," se déroba Harry.

Hill baissa légèrement sa baguette mais Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours pointée sur lui. Il était toujours en train d'être testé, et cette idée le gênait encore plus.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

Son ton était désinvolte, mais cela ne fit rien pour mettre Harry à l'aise. Il hésita jusqu'à ce que Hill parle finalement de nouveau. "Je peux voir que tu es nerveux à propos de quelque chose, mais il y a quelque chose que tu me caches."

"Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?"

"Par le sort que j'ai sur toi."

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir appris quoi que ce soit qui me permettrait de savoir ce que pense une personne à Poudlard."

"Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées avec, mais je peux voir que tu caches quelque chose. Ils n'enseigneraient pas des sorts comme ça à Poudlard. En tout cas c'est un développement assez récent, mais quelque chose comme ça est utile quand tu es avocat. Tu peux l'utiliser sur un client pour voir s'il te raconte toute l'histoire, tu vois."

Harry se tortilla un moment sur son siège. "C'est très intéressant."

Hill sourit. "Tu n'es pas tout à fait honnête en ce moment. Tu n'essaierais tout de même pas de changer de sujet, si ?"

"Je suppose que le sort vient juste de vous montrer cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, effectivement." Il fit une pause avant de continuer. "Harry, je vais être honnête avec toi. Ce serait un honneur pour tout le département si tu en faisais partie."

Harry fut stupéfié par cette déclaration, mais alors il commença à sentir une irritation s'éveiller en lui. "Mais.. mais pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le genre d'emploi où ma cicatrice allait vous aider !"

"Non, c'est vrai. Peut-être que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi un emploi où ce serait le cas."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu la célébrité, et je n'ai jamais voulu de cette cicatrice !"

"C'est peut-être une partie de l'histoire mais ce n'est pas la totalité de l'histoire. Es-tu sûr que tu ne peux rien me dire ?"

Hill le regardait fixement, attendant qu'Harry dise quelque chose. Harry croisa son regard et vit une paire d'yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient Albus Dumbledore d'une certaine façon. Il se souvint de l'année précédente quand il avait caché des informations au directeur, des informations qui auraient pu conduire à un désastre potentiel. Cela l'aida à faire son choix. Il avala difficilement. "Je pense que je sais ce que pourrait être le problème que vous aviez avec votre sort."

"Oui ?"

"D'abord je dois savoir comme ce serment de confidentialité marche. Est-ce que ce que je vais vous dire maintenant est couvert par ça ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Que je finisse par travailler pour vous ou pas ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Alors vous ne pourrez en parler à personne d'autre ?"

"Je pourrais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre dans ce bureau, et je pourrais en parler à d'autre personnes plus haut au Ministère, étant donné qu'elles ont aussi prêté ce serment. Mais je ne pourrais pas leur en parler sans raison. Ils devront me poser la question et avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Tout est écrit sur ce parchemin."

Harry baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son parchemin et lu le serment en entier. Hill venait juste de le résumer dans un langage moins formel. Peut-être que ce serment était la raison pour laquelle Mr Weasley avait pensé que la Justice Magique serait un bon département pour Harry. Il prit une grande respiration. "Très bien alors. Je ne veux pas que ce que je vais vous dire quitte cette pièce."

Harry s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que Hill acquiesce en signe d'acceptation. "Serment ou pas, je n'en parlerais à personne, Harry."

"Le mois dernier, quand je me suis battu avec Voldemort j'ai utilisé un sort ancien sur lui, qui était censé le bannir de ce monde, mais en même temps cela m'a volé tous mes pouvoirs. Et ils ne vont pas revenir. Je le sais. Je ne peux même plus recevoir des hiboux. Seule ma chouette peux me trouver et c'est parce qu'elle me connaît. Alors si ce serment lie magiquement, peut-être qu'il ne marchera pas sur moi. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'intérêt à ce que je reste." Il se leva pour partir.

Hill sembla surpris un moment, puis il laissa échapper un lourd soupir. "Non, reste, s'il te plaît." Il s'arrêta un moment, comme pour rassembler ses esprits. "Et bien, je suppose que cela explique certaines choses, comme pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi, avec ton parcours, n'est pas allé en formation d'Auror. Où n'a pas passé les sélections pour une équipe de Quidditch."

"Oui, monsieur," dit doucement Harry, prenant de nouveau son siège. "Alors est-ce que cela veut dire que la partie liant magiquement ne marchera pas sur moi ?"

"En réalité, je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela n'a jamais été fait auparavant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que le Sort de Sincérité a prouvé que tu es de bonne foi à propos du serment, et je suis heureux que tu m'aies parlé de ça. Je suppose que je vais devoir te croire sur parole. Tu peux continuer. Si tu en as toujours envie, du moins."

Harry leva sa main droite une fois de plus et commença à lire le parchemin. "Moi, Harry Potter, je jure solennellement de ne jamais révéler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait se produire dans les confins du Département de la Justice Magique, que cela soit à propos du travail ou autre, à qui que ce soit qui ne serait pas lui aussi contrit par ce serment de confidentialité. Je ne devrais révéler cette information que si il est nécessaire que je le fasse, et à des personnes qui sont aussi soumises à ce serment."

Quand il eut fini, il baissa sa main et attendit que Hill dise quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Hill le laissait avoir ce travail maintenant qu'il était au courant des faiblesses d'Harry, et il n'était même pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse s'il demandait. Il avait peur que Hill dise ce qui était déjà clair pour Harry : que s'il ne prenait pas ce travail, quel travail pourrait-il prendre tout en restant dans le monde magique ?

"La seconde étape ici consiste à te dire ce que comprendra ton travail. Ce bureau à besoin d'un greffier. En pratique cela veut dire que tu aideras n'importe lequel des avocats qui aurait besoin d'aide. Et si quelqu'un entre dans le service, tu seras celui qui le dirigera vers la personne qu'il doit voir."

"Et comment suis-je censé aider les avocats ? Je ne sais rien sur la loi."

"Nous viendrons à cela dans un moment. Une grande partie du travail est que tu dois trouver les fichiers qui conviennent. Tu verras le système. C'est assez facile."

Harry était tenté de dire que si le système était si facile pourquoi les avocats ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver leurs propres fichiers, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée pour son premier jour.

"Mais," continua Hill, "une autre partie de ce travail consiste à rechercher. Le personnel ici va sûrement être très occupé dans peu de temps et les cas qu'ils vont préparer nécessiteront de la recherche sur les précédents, par exemple. Ils n'auront pas le temps de préparer correctement s'ils doivent tout vérifier eux même, alors ils te demanderont peut-être ton aide pour les recherches."

"Mais..."

"Tout est dans la bibliothèque. Tu devras seulement le trouver pour eux. Ils peuvent faire le reste."

Le coeur d'Harry descendit un peu plus bas. Ce n'était pas un travail pour lui ; c'était le travail dont Hermione aurait rêvé. Pourtant, elle et Ron avaient cherché des défenses légales pour Buck en troisième année, alors ce ne serait peut-être pas trop mal. Bien entendu, Buck n'avait pas gagné son cas.

"Je te mettrais en route dans un instant. Ton premier travail sera de te familiariser avec les lois de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Cela t'aidera à savoir où chercher quand tu aideras à rechercher des cas spécifiques."

Harry essaya de sourire, mais il ne pensait pas avoir très bien réussi. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'impression qu'il pouvait être très excité à propos d'un travail qui tournait autour de la recherche. Mais peut-être avait-il tort... Des procès allaient venir, des procès d'anciens Mangemorts. Au moins il aiderait à mettre les anciens partisans de Voldemort à Azkaban, même si il faisait peu. Et puis il y avait Sirius. Peut-être qu'il tomberait sur quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Hill était debout et se dirigeait vers la porte. "Viens avec moi, et je vais te présenter à tes collègues. N'aie pas peur de poser des questions. Ils savent que tu es nouveau et que tu n'as encore aucune expérience avec la loi, alors je suis sûr qu'ils seront prêts à te donner toute leur aide."

Harry suivit Hill dans le grand bureau, remarquant immédiatement que personne ne réagit à leur présence dans la pièce. "Ils ont tous des Sorts de Silence placés sur leurs bureaux. Ainsi ils sont distraits le moins possible. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous avons besoin que tu t'occupes de toute personne qui pourrait entrer. Ils n'entendront pas si quelqu'un arrive au comptoir."

"Mais si je ne peux pas répondre à ses questions ?"

"La plupart des gens qui viennent ici entrent pour me voir, ou pour voir l'un des autres avocats. Tu n'auras pas à répondre à des questions d'ordre légal. Tu devras seulement les diriger vers la personne qu'ils sont venus voir."

Harry expira. Cela ne semblait pas trop dur, mais il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire toute la journée, malgré ça. Il ne semblait pas que les gens fassent la queue pour voir un avocat.

Hill présenta Harry aux autres tour à tour. La première était une sorcière qui semblait assez âgée du nom de Delores Mutt. Ensuite venaient Nigel Jones, Deirdre Pewty et Vivian Brooke. La dernière personne à rencontrer Harry était le sorcier qu'il avait remarqué alors qu'il attendait que Mr Weasley finisse avec Mr Hill. Son nom était Gervaise St John, et il serra la main d'Harry avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme surfait. "Le célèbre Harry Potter," dit-il assez fort. "Enchanté !" Quelque chose dans son ton rappela à Harry Gilderoy Lockhart pour une certaine raison.

"Maintenant, Harry, si tu as des questions, Gervaise ici sera la personne à qui les poser," dit Hill. "Il a occupé ton poste, mais il a obtenu une promotion récemment. Gervaise, tu t'occuperas de montrer à Harry les ficelles du métier, d'accord ? Tu l'aideras à trouver ses marques ?"

"Absolument, monsieur !"

"Très bien alors. Peut-être aimerais-tu montrer à Harry la bibliothèque et lui montrer ce qu'il doit lire en premier pour être prêt à aider avec la recherche."

Hill retourna dans son bureau, laissant Harry avec Gervaise St John. Le sourire de St John s'évanouit presque dès que Hill eut disparut. "Venez, alors. Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Harry suivit St John dans la bibliothèque, qui était remplie d'étagères pleines du sol au plafond de livres très épais. St John commença à sortir des volumes au hasard. Quand il en eut sorti quatre ou cinq, il les tendit à Harry. "Voilà, ceux-là feront l'affaire pour commencer."

Harry avait l'impression que ses bras allaient tomber sous le poids des livres de loi. Au minimum, il ne serait pas surpris si ses bras s'étendaient de quelques pouces alors qu'il portait la pile au bureau vide près du comptoir. St John semblait prêt à l'abandonner là, alors il parla. "Euh, pendant combien de temps est-ce que je dois les lire ?"

St John éclata de rire. "Et bien, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de les lire. Vous devez juste vous familiariser avec eux. Parcourez-les jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez à peu près quelles lois sont expliquées où. Je vous ai donné ceux-là car ce sont ces lois-là dont on a le plus de chances d'avoir besoin dans les mois qui vont venir."

Harry regarda les titres et vit que les textes avaient surtout à faire avec les crimes des Forces du Mal. St John commença à se tourner une nouvelle fois. "Attendez, qu'est-ce que je fais si quelqu'un entre ?"

"Ils vous diront qui ils veulent voir. Vous devrez juste leur indiquer le bureau de la personne." Il parlait comme si cela aurait du être une évidence flagrante pour Harry.

"Et pour les fichiers ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ça maintenant," répondit impatiemment St John. "C'est assez facile à comprendre tout seul. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'un fichier, il peut aller le chercher lui même pour l'instant. Laissez-le vous montrer comment ça marche !"

Harry n'osa pas dire un autre mot, car il avait peur de laisser échapper ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il était content que Hill et les autres semblent bien plus sympathiques. Peut-être que l'un d'eux se montrerait plus aidant. Avec un lourd soupir, il porta les livres à son bureau.

Il s'assit et ouvrit le premier volume du lot. Les pages étaient presque transparentes tellement elles étaient fines, et le caractère d'impression était si petit que les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent juste en les regardant. Comment allait-il jamais devenir assez familier avec tout cela pour savoir ce qui était là ? Il mit son menton sur sa main et commença à lire.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne remarque que l'auteur de ce livre avait tendance à utiliser beaucoup de mots pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il continuait encore et encore et encore... Un peu comme le Professeur Binns. Harry devait lutter pour ne pas tomber dans une rêverie, ce qui était difficile quand il devait lire des phrases plusieurs fois de suite pour comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Il était sûr que même Hermione ne savait pas ce que signifiaient beaucoup de ces mots. En tout cas lui ne le savait pas.

Après un moment il arrêta de s'intéresser et lut, mais les mots et le sens ne rentraient plus. Le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge ramena Harry d'un état semblable à la transe. Il leva les yeux et cligna un moment. Il y avait quelqu'un qui se tenait au comptoir, et Harry se souvint qu'il était censé voir ce qu'il voulait, mais il resta assis quelques secondes, surpris. De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu rencontrer son premier jour à ce travail, il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela.

"Et bien," dit une voix traînante et familière, "heureux de te rencontrer ici, Potter."

À Suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, et je l'ai traduit en deux semaines pour me faire pardonner. Merci à l'auteure, et à tous les reviewers qui continuent à me soutenir : _eternamm, Alixe, lizzie, alana chantelune, Alpo, Mel7, Tobby, pathy maccarther._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Sept

Harry garda un regard fixé un moment de plus, surpris, avant de se lever et d'aller au comptoir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?"

Draco Malefoy secoua la tête, une expression de moquerie apparaissant sur ses traits pointus. "Allez, Potter. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils t'ont appris à répondre aux gens ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé au "Comment puis-je vous aider, Mr Malefoy ?"

"Désolé, je ne pense pas t'avoir bien entendu. Il m'a semblé que tu te trompais en te prenant pour quelqu'un d'important."

"Quel est le problème ? Trop bien pour être un _fonctionnaire_ ?" Il secoua la tête. "Le grand Harry Potter, relégué à une position en bas de l'échelle au ministère. Mon coeur saigne pour toi."

"Qui es-tu venu voir ici, Malefoy ? Si tu as des affaires dans ce département, les choses ne peuvent pas aller aussi bien que ça pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'ils arrangent une cellule privée à Azkaban pour toi ?"

"J'étais du côté de Dumbledore dans cette dernière bataille."

"C'est toi qui le dit. Ça devait t'arranger. Mais quelqu'un ne doit pas te croire si tu es ici."

"Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, Potter."

La figure de Malefoy commençait à se teinter de rose, et Harry pensa qu'il avait dû toucher un nerf. "Qui es-tu venu voir ?" demanda-t-il de nouveau. "Qui que ce soit, peut-être qu'il sera assez bon pour t'obtenir une peine réduite."

"Hill," grinça Malefoy.

Harry sourit. "Directeur de la division. Les choses doivent aller vraiment mal alors."

"Contente-toi de la fermer et de faire ce pour quoi on te paie. Et pour ton information, si j'étais suspecté de quoi que ce soit, je parlerais à mon propre avocat privé, et n'en utiliserais pas un du Ministère."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je pensais seulement que tous les avocats que ta famille a pu garder auraient autant de problèmes que toi. Mais fais comme tu veux. Le bureau de Hill est derrière cette porte. " Il indiqua le bureau de Hill du doigt. Il serait damné s'il allait conduire Malefoy jusqu'au bureau comme un majordome. "N'oublie pas de frapper."

Draco regarda Harry d'un air méprisant avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Badon Hill. Harry sentit une sorte de satisfaction macabre au son d'une main sur du bois qui atteignit ses oreilles alors qu'il se remettait à son bureau. Il soupira lourdement. Les livres de loi n'avaient pas disparu ou rétréci magiquement pendant qu'il s'occupait de Malefoy.

Il s'assit de nouveau et s'obligea à lire à propos du procès de Hermenegild l'Horrible, qui avait été accusé d'ensorceler des Moldus pour dessécher leur propre peau afin de pouvoir l'utiliser comme ingrédients de potions, mais qui avait été relâché sur un vice de forme, menant à la réforme de 1354 de.... Harry se sentit retomber dans un état d'abrutissement une fois de plus, alors que les mots semblaient se brouiller sur la page. Comment qui que ce soit avait jamais pu réussir à rester éveillé assez longtemps pour lire tout ça dépassait son entendement.

Harry redoubla d'efforts de concentration et recommença. Un temps indéterminé plus tard, une ombre tomba sur la page qu'il lisait. "_Qu'est_-ce que tu es en train de faire, Potter ? Tu essaie de t'ennuyer à en devenir idiot ?"

Harry soupira. Malefoy était de retour. "Il n'y a pas autre part où tu devrais être ?" Harry demanda de mauvaise humeur. "J'ai entendu dire que les cellules en bas à la division d'Aurors sont assez confortables."

Malefoy regarda sa montre avec nonchalance. "En fait, j'ai effectivement un autre rendez-vous ici, mais pas avant une demi-heure."

"Et bien, tu ne vas tuer le temps en me dérangeant. J'ai du travail à faire."

"C'est ce que je vois." Malefoy tourna la couverture du livre d'Harry pour pouvoir la lire. "_Les Détails Atroces de Chacun des Procès des Forces du Mal en Grande-Bretagne du Dernier Millénaire. _Ça a l'air fascinant. Est-ce qu'ils te paient vraiment pour rester assis toute la journée et lire ces idioties ?"

"Au moins j'ai un travail. C'est plus que je ne peux en dire pour tes pauvres petites fesses de Mangemort."

"C'est ce que tu penses."

"C'est ce que je sais."

Les yeux de Malefoy se plissèrent. "Tu ne sais rien."

"Je sais ce que tu as sur ton bras."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Malefoy se mit soudainement à remonter la manche gauche de sa robe. "Voilà ! Tu vois ça ?" Il avait lancé son bras droit juste devant la figure d'Harry. La peau sur son avant bras était parfaitement claire et lisse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Malefoy ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en débarrasser ?"

"Je n'ai rien eu à faire. C'est parti tout seul." Il remettait sa manche en place maintenant. "Elle a commencé à disparaître après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Quelques jours plus tard, elle était complètement partie."

Harry observa Malefoy mais ne put discerner aucun mensonge dans les traits du Serpentard.

"Tu vois, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir que je l'ai eue un jour." Malefoy semblait assez content de lui.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Son esprit commença à s'emplir de pensées. Si la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu des avant-bras de tous les anciens partisans de Voldemort, alors comment le Ministère allait-il pouvoir dire qui avait effectivement été un Mangemort et qui ne l'avait pas été ? Il commença soudainement à comprendre ce que Mr Weasley et les autres avaient voulu dire quand ils avaient essayé d'expliquer à quel point les temps avaient été confus pour le Ministère après la première défaite de Voldemort. Mais il se souvint du Sort de Sincérité que Hill avait utilisé sur lui plus tôt. Cela avait été un développement récent, avait dit Hill. Le Ministère pouvait s'en servir pour envoyer les bonnes personnes en prison cette fois-ci.

Draco parla de nouveau, tirant Harry de ses pensées. "Et bien, ça a été amusant, Potter, mais je dois vraiment partir. J'ai un autre rendez-vous, et cela va probablement prendre un moment avant que je trouve l'endroit où je dois être."

Harry regarda le dos de Malefoy s'éloignant, heureux de ne pas être la seule personne à trouver les couloirs labyrinthiques du Ministère déroutants. Il se demanda dans quel autre département Malefoy pouvait bien avoir à faire, et aussi de quoi il avait parlé avec Hill. Malefoy avait eu raison sur un point. S'il parlait aux avocats du Ministère, il devait coopérer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il avait été du côté de Dumbledore a Pré-au-Lard... Rogue avait-il pu le convaincre d'une certaine façon qu'il serait mieux de ce côté ? Mais il avait eu la marque des Ténèbres... Même s'il n'avait pas semblé très content de ce fait quand Harry l'avait découvert l'hiver dernier. Peut-être qu'on l'avait forcé à l'avoir. Mais seulement peut-être que le fait qu'il l'ait eu l'avait mis dans une position où il pouvait donner des noms, et peut-être que c'était le sujet de son rendez-vous avec Hill. Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup d'en discuter avec Ron et Hermione ce soir...

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait juré de ne discuter de rien de ce qui se produisait dans ce bureau. S'il allait élucider des choses comme celles-là, il faudrait qu'il le fasse tout seul. Il devrait seulement garder les yeux et les oreilles ouverts... Avec un dernier soupir il retourna à ses livres.

Il se passa un certain temps avant qu'Harry ait une autre excuse pour arrêter de lire. Le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge le fit lever la tête, reconnaissant de la distraction. Il trouva Delores Mutt le toisant directement de derrière ses lunettes. Leurs yeux étaient au même niveau, réalisa Harry, même s'il était assis et elle était debout. Amusant, pensa-t-il, elle n'avait pas semblé être aussi petite quand il l'avait rencontré plus tôt. Maintenant elle lui semblait positivement délicate, comme si la moindre brise pourrait la faire tomber. Elle commença à lui sourire avec ce qu'il pensa être un air de grand-mère, alors qu'elle lui offrait un morceau de parchemin.

"J'ai une liste de fichiers qu'il faudrait que tu me trouves, mon garçon," dit-elle sur un ton sympathique.

Harry lui prit le parchemin et le lut. À ses yeux ce n'était qu'un mélange de nombres et de lettres sans aucun sens. Il secoua la tête, pensant qu'il avait été embrouillé par ses derniers outils de lecture et espérant reprendre ses idées, mais le parchemin resta tout aussi incompréhensible, lui rappelant les livres de runes qu'il avait parcouru au printemps dernier. Il regarda des tiroirs de rangement au parchemin plusieurs fois mais ne vit rien sur aucun des tiroirs qui pourrait indiquer quel fichier pourrait se trouver où ou même si les fichiers étaient rangés dans ces tiroirs-ci.

Il pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de Mrs Mutt sur lui et avait l'impression qu'il devrait au moins essayer de trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle semblait être une gentille vieille dame, après tout, et il sentait qu'il voulait la satisfaire. Il ouvrit un tiroir au hasard.

"Pas celui-là, mon garçon." La voix de Mrs Mutt craqua dans l'air, le faisant sursauter à son tranchant soudain.

"Pardon," marmonna Harry. Sa surprise à son changement soudain de comportement fut rapidement surpassée par un sentiment d'irritation grandissant du fait qu'elle lui ait répondu sèchement alors qu'on ne lui avait pas montré comment marchait le système. Il commença à avancer le bras vers le tiroir suivant.

"Non, non ! St John ne t'a-t-il donc rien montré ?"

La figure d'Harry commença à brûler alors qu'il se tournait et faisait face à Mrs Mutt. "Non, en fait, il ne l'a pas fait. Il a dit que je pourrais comprendre tout seul."

"Typique," marmonna Mrs Mutt. "Quand vont-ils engager quelqu'un qui saurait faire ce travail correctement ?"

"Je suis désolé," répondit Harry aussi poliment qu'il le put, étant donné l'énervement grandissant qu'il ressentait. "Ce n'est que mon premier jour, on ne m'a pas montré..."

"Oh, je ne parlais pas de toi, mon garçon." Mrs Mutt s'avança d'un pas et dit sur un ton confidentiel, "Je parlais de St John. Entre nous, c'est vraiment un..." - elle utilisa des mots qu'Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre sortir de la bouche de Ron, encore moins de quelqu'un qui avait un air de grand-mère - "n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry resta la bouche ouverte un moment, puis il dut se forcer pour ne pas laisser sortir le rire qui voulait s'échapper. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, quoi qu'il en soit. "Je viens juste de le rencontrer, mais, oui, je peux voir où vous avez trouvé cette idée."

"Disons les choses comme ça, mon garçon. J'ai travaillé dans ce bureau pendant un bon, long moment. Nous n'avons jamais eu un greffier qui a duré aussi longtemps que lui."

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ça ne semble pas être le travail le plus excitant du monde."

"Non, mais était-il assez intelligent pour avoir autre chose ? En tout cas, c'est un poste d'entrée. Tu n'es pas censé le garder très longtemps. Si tu fais bien ton travail et que tu montre la plus petite intelligence, tu es promu en un an ou deux. Il a eu ton travail pendant au moins les quinze dernières années. La seule raison pour laquelle ils l'ont promu c'est qu'ils étaient désespérés. Nous allons nous trouver inondés de cas, mon garçon, retiens mes paroles. Je me souviens de la première fois où c'est arrivé." Harry la vit bouger ses yeux rapides vers le haut un instant, et elle acquiesça en reconnaissance.

Ses mots inquiétèrent Harry sur la possibilité que certains des partisans de Voldemort échapperaient à l'emprisonnement à cause de l'incompétence apparente de St John. Il regarda vers le bureau de St John d'un air inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il penserait de cette conversation s'il était au courant, mais la tête de St John était penchée sur un parchemin. Ses lèvres bougeaient alors qu'il le lisait apparemment, et Harry se souvint qu'il y avait des Sorts de Silence sur le bureau de chaque avocat. "Mais s'il n'est pas qualifié, est-ce que ça ne va pas..."

Mrs Mutt l'interrompit. "Oh, si Hill sait ce qu'il fait, et c'est le cas, il donnera à St John tous les cas faciles, et espérons qu'ils seront insignifiants aussi, parce qu'il trouvera un moyen de les faire échouer."

Harry pensa à Percy et à quel point il avait dû avoir des bons résultats à ses ASPICs pour obtenir un travail d'entrée comme celui-ci. Puis il se souvint de la réaction de Mr Weasley aux propres résultats d'Harry. Quelque chose ne collait pas à propos de St John. "Mais comment a-t-il eu une position au Ministère en premier lieu s'il n'est pas si intelligent que ça ? Il aurait dû bien réussir ses ASPICs."

"Je ne sais pas ça, mon garçon. Ce n'était pas ma décision de l'embaucher. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a eu des connections familiales qui l'ont aidé. Il n'aurait pas pu bien réussir ses examens. Il n'est pas assez malin. Mais, voilà, c'est le Ministère pour toi," dit-elle d'un air résigné. "Viens alors," dit-elle abruptement. " Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Laisse-moi te montrer comment marche le système de classement, et puis je te montrerais les merveilles de la cafétéria du Ministère."

Mrs Mutt était la deuxième personne aujourd'hui qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas toute la journée, mais Harry n'en gardait pas vraiment la même impression cette fois-ci.

*

Ginny essaya de se concentrer sur son travail d'Histoire de la Magie, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus avancée dessus qu'elle ne l'avait été il y avait presque trois semaines. Elle avait espéré le finir aujourd'hui, étant donné que le Terrier était presque vide, mais des pensées d'Harry et de comment il s'en sortait pour son premier jour au travail n'arrêtaient pas de faire intrusion. Il serait bientôt à la maison, se dit-elle, et alors elle saurait. Jusque là, elle devrait vraiment faire quelque chose de constructif.

Ron était assis en face d'elle, bougeant oisivement des pièces d'échecs sur le plateau. Il ne semblait pas s'en sortir mieux qu'elle. C'était probablement même pire pour lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas prétendre faire des devoirs pendant qu'il attendait le retour d'Hermione.

Pas même l'extérieur ne les tentait l'un ou l'autre aujourd'hui. Le temps était gris et orageux. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part rester assis dans la maison et attendre.

Un _pop_ soudain dans la pièce fit sursauter Ginny. Elle se tourna pour voir qu'Hermione avait apparu, semblant contente d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?" demanda Ron. "Tout s'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Ginny se tourna pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. "Comment était ta journée ?" entendit-elle son frère murmurer.

"Fatigante," vint la réponse d'Hermione. "C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais de s'occuper d'une bibliothèque. Je viens juste de passer toute la journée à apprendre les subtilités du système de rangement."

"Avec tout le temps que tu y as passé, tu ne l'as pas encore mémorisé ?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu pourrais le croire, Ron. Je suis peut-être assez familière avec pour trouver ce que je cherche, mais pour ce qui est de ranger un nouveau livre, c'est une toute autre histoire. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont assez évidents, mais que fais-tu avec _Tue-Loup, Poison ou Amie _?"

Ron haussa les épaules et sembla indécis. "Botanique ?" proposa-t-il finalement. "Attends, non... Rogue faisait une Potion grâce à ça pour le professeur Lupin, alors Potions."

"Oui, mais tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous avons étudié les loups-garous en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Oh, alors ça va avec ces livres là."

"En fait, non."

"Où est-ce qu'il va alors ? Certainement pas dans la section des Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Bon, alors où va-t-il ?"

Alors que Ginny la regardait, Hermione commença à devenir rose, et ne répondit pas.

"Tu ne le sais pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore rangé celui-là. Madame Pince m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait avec celui-ci demain. Nous n'y sommes arrivées qu'à la fin de la journée quand il était temps de rentrer à la maison."

"C'était une question piège alors !"

"Pas du tout !"

"Si, cela en était une. Tu ne connaissais pas la réponse ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime toujours même si tu n'es pas aussi parfaite que je le pensais."

Ginny s'étouffa presque à cela, et Hermione commença à bafouiller. Avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose, la mère de Ginny entra dans le salon. "Oh, Hermione, tu es rentrée," dit-elle en souriant. "Comment était ta journée, ma chérie ?"

"Très bonne, merci."

"Ginny," dit sa mère, "tu ne saurais pas par hasard où j'ai mis mon exemplaire de _Festins Instantanés - C'est Magique_, si ?"

"Désolé, maman, je ne l'ai pas vu."

"Ne prends même pas la peine de demander à Hermione, maman," ajouta Ron. "Elle ne sait pas encore où vont tous les livres."

"Franchement, Ron !" répondit Hermione, lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse dire autre chose, un bruit de vrombissement se fit entendre dans le coin. Ginny tourna la tête et vit que l'aiguille la plus longue sur l'horloge de grand-mère était en mouvement, passant de "travail" à "déplacement" à "maison" en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour voir son père émergeant de la cheminée en portant un paquet volumineux. Il était suivi par un Harry ayant l'air épuisé, dont les bras étaient chargés de livres.

"Bonjour, Harry chéri. Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas ces livres. Ils doivent être lourds. Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Arthur ?" Ginny entendit la voix de sa mère venir de derrière elle, et c'était étonnant comme son ton avait changé en plein milieu de phrase. Un instant plus tard, elle était entrée dans la cuisine et regardait soupçonneusement le paquet aux pieds de son mari, pendant qu'Harry déposait sa charge sur le comptoir. 

"Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, en fait," vint la réponse du père de Ginny. "Quelqu'un de la Division de l'Artisanat Moldu du Département Américain de la Magie l'a envoyé à notre bureau. Il a pensé que nous pourrions être intéressés."

"Alors tu as pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'amener à la maison avec toi et de le truquer ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça fait ?"

"Et bien, non, mais j'ai pensé que si je le mettais en pièces je pourrais comprendre à quoi ça sert. J'ai déjà découvert que ça marche à l'ecklecticité - il y a une prise - et si j'enchantais seulement..."

"Non, Arthur."

"Non ?"

"Tu n'as pas assez d'objets à moitiés en pièces dans ton atelier ? Depuis combien de temps cette machine à laver est-elle là à prendre la poussière ? Et tu veux ajouter au fouillis ? Et ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ce qui est arrivé avec cette voiture..."

Ginny croisa le regard d'Harry et fit signe de la tête de venir dans le salon pendant que ses parents continuaient à discuter de la dernière acquisition de son père. Ginny était habituée à cette dispute. Ça commençait toujours de la même façon, avec sa mère protestant, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre son père arrivait toujours à garder ce avec quoi il voulait magouiller. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que son père était sur le point d'augmenter sa collection de gadgets Moldus.

Harry la suivit dans le salon, et elle venait à peine de presser sa main et était sur le point de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée quand autre chose attira son attention. Ron et Hermione étaient restés derrière quand les autres étaient allés dans la cuisine, et la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient fait était maintenant apparente. Ils étaient en ce moment assez occupés.

Ginny se pencha et donna à Harry un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de lui faire un sourire malicieux. Alors elle se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et fit sa meilleure imitation de sa mère. "Et que se passe-t-il ici ? Si vous pensez que c'est l'endroit pour avoir une visite conjugale, vous allez m'entendre !"

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent incroyablement vite. "Ginny, à quoi pensais-tu ?" Ron demanda, ses oreilles rougissant. Hermione avait mis une main sur son coeur.

"Je pensais seulement que quelqu'un d'autre aimerait peut-être savoir ce que ça fait," répondit Ginny de sa voix la plus innocente.

"Oh, on sait ce que ça fait, crois-moi..."

"Comment était ta journée, Harry ?" intervint Hermione avant qu'une dispute puisse commencer.

"Très longue," répondit Harry, et Ginny pensa qu'il semblait fatigué. "Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu... Pardon."

"Qui ?" Demanda Ron.

"Euh, pardon, je ne suis pas censé en parler. J'ai prêté un serment de confidentialité."

"Tu peux toujours nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ?" Poussa Ron.

"Non, il ne peut pas," dit Hermione. "Il est sous serment. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. J'imagine que tu vas devoir faire quelque chose de similaire quand tu deviendras un Auror."

"Est-ce que tu peux au moins nous dire ce que tu fais ?" essaya de nouveau Ron.

"Ce n'est pas très excitant. Jusque là je suis surtout resté assis à lire des livres de loi. Quand je ne vais pas chercher des choses pour d'autres personnes, en tout cas."

"Des livres de loi ?" dit Hermione. "J'imagine qu'il y a pas mal de cas intéressants dedans. Ça ne te dérangeras pas si j'y jette un coup d'oeil, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu as le droit de me les montrer ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait interdit. Mais ils sont à peu près aussi intéressants que le Professeur Binns."

Ginny avait vraiment le sentiment que ce travail n'allait pas se révéler être un bon choix pour Harry. Il ne semblait décidément pas enthousiaste à son propos. Cette idée lui donna un sentiment de malaise au fond de son estomac. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, elle s'était sentie un peu plus optimiste sur le futur. Elle avait arrêté d'avoir peur de se réveiller un jour et de voir qu'il avait quitté le monde magique. Mais maintenant ce sentiment revenait, suintant dans son coeur comme de l'eau glacée. S'il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien qui vaille la peine qu'il puisse faire dans le monde magique, et si c'était vraiment le seul travail pour lequel il était qualifié, alors il les quitterait peut-être. En plus de ça elle allait repartir à l'école dans moins d'un mois. Elle n'allait plus être là pour voir Harry jour après jour, pour se rendre compte s'il montrait un signe qu'il pourrait penser de cette façon là.

Elle se souvint aussi qu'elle lui avait demandé d'essayer un poste au Ministère et qu'il avait accepté. Et s'il restait dans un travail ou il était vraiment malheureux pour elle ? Elle ne pensait pas vouloir se pencher sur cette pensée là non plus.

Sa mère les appelait pour le dîner, et Ginny essaya de chasser ses idées noires, mais elles restèrent avec elle durant le repas. Elle joua avec sa nourriture alors que la conversation semblait tourner autour des changements inévitables qui allaient avoir lieu qu'elle les veuille ou pas. Les jumeaux annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se réinstaller à Zonko et qu'ils prenaient Pauline avec eux, ce qui fit George recevoir un regard sévère de sa mère. Alors que Ginny était contente que le courroux de sa mère soit dirigée autre part pour une fois, elle trouvait tout de même ça un peu ridicule à l'âge de George, surtout quand il avait vécu à Zonko avec Pauline durant toute l'année précédente.

Hermione partirait bientôt, elle aussi, pour rester à Poudlard, mais elle ne partirait pas avant la semaine prochaine quand Ron partirait pour la formation d'Auror. La mère de Ginny avait fait semblant d'essuyer une larme de son oeil, disant que tous ses bébés la quittaient, mais Ginny n'était pas sûre que cela soit tout à fait factice.

Bill était le seul qui allait rester à la maison pour le moment. Il était pressé de retourner à son travail en Égypte, mais il attendait de savoir par l'Ordre si on avait toujours besoin de ses services. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas, mais il n'avait pas non plus été relevé de ses fonctions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit, il restait dans un certain brouillard. 

Alors que tout le monde quittait la table, la mère de Ginny dit soudainement, "Oh, Harry, j'ai complètement oublié. C'est arrivé pour toi pendant que tu étais au Ministère aujourd'hui."

Elle tendait une lettre, qu'Harry prit. Ginny aperçut l'adresse, mais si l'écriture semblait légèrement familière, elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement qui l'avait envoyée. Harry le fit manifestement, car il quitta son siège, s'excusant d'un air assez distrait, et sortit de la cuisine.

Ginny voulut le suivre immédiatement, mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle devrait le laisser lire sa lettre en privé. D'après la réaction d'Harry, elle soupçonnait que ce soit la réponse du Professeur Lupin à la lettre qu'Harry lui avait écrit presque une semaine auparavant. Sa mère demandait aussi de l'aide pour débarrasser la table.

Ginny se retrouva bientôt en train de faire la vaisselle avec Hermione. "Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de faire des recherches ?" demanda-t-elle après s'être assurée que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

"Non, j'ai eu trop d'autres choses à faire. Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à commencer avant le premier septembre, de toute façon. Désolée."

Ginny acquiesça. "C'est frustrant, non ? Je dois rester assise à la maison et faire des devoirs que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire, et tu as une bibliothèque pleine de livres que tu pourrais parcourir, et tu ne peux pas."

"Septembre arrivera assez vite."

"Ça arrivera trop vite pour moi. Autant que j'ai envie de trouver un moyen d'aider Harry, je ne veux pas partir..."

Mr Weasley entra dans la cuisine, interrompant Ginny. "Tu n'as pas l'intention de passer toute la soirée dans ton atelier, n'est-ce pas, Arthur ?" appela la voix de sa mère derrière lui.

"Je dois trouver quelque chose que je peux utiliser pour fabriquer un Portoloin à Harry, Molly," lui lança-t-il. "Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à aller au Ministère par Cheminette. Ça va sembler bizarre."

La mère de Ginny les rejoignit dans la cuisine. "Oui, mais un Portoloin ?" répondit-elle, semblant inquiète. Ginny échangea un regard avec Hermione. Même si Harry ne s'en plaindrait jamais, ils savaient tous qu'il préférait d'autres moyens de transport depuis la fin de sa quatrième année. Malheureusement il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre choix à présent.

"C'est la meilleure solution que j'aie pu trouver, Molly. Un tout petit Portoloin, un qu'il puisse cacher dans sa poche ou dissimuler dans sa main, qui lui permettra de se déplacer entre ici et le Ministère. Si personne ne le sait, tout le monde pensera qu'il Transplane. Je peux le programmer pour qu'il arrive au point de Transplanation du Ministère."

La mère de Ginny soupira. "Je suppose que s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen..."

"Je n'en vois pas d'autre, et toi ?"

Sa mère se rendit à ce point, et son père continua vers son atelier. "Allez-y, les filles," leur dit sa mère. "Je vais finir ici."

Ça ne prit pas longtemps à Hermione de disparaître dehors avec Ron. Ginny trouva Harry seul dans le salon en train de lire sa lettre. Elle voulait tant lui demander ce que la lettre contenait, mais elle n'était pas sûre de comment lui demander. Techniquement ça ne la regardait pas. Elle voulait aussi qu'il lui dise comment il se sentait vraiment à propos de son travail au Ministère, mais elle hésita, pensait que ce serait peut-être mieux si la décision de lui parler venait de lui pour une fois. Elle l'avait poussé à partager beaucoup de choses avec elle dernièrement, et peut-être était-il temps d'alléger un peu ce côté-là.

Il la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Salut," dit-elle.

"Salut à toi aussi."

Il mit avec désinvolture un bras sur le dos du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis. "Où sont tous les autres ? Comment pouvons nous être assez chanceux pour avoir une minute seuls sans que ta mère n'arrive ?"

Ginny se blottit plus près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Elle est dans la cuisine. Je suppose qu'elle peut arriver n'importe quand maintenant. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui."

"Toi aussi."

"Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé aujourd'hui. Vraiment ?" Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'elle puisse les retenir.

"Il y a un véritable idiot au bureau. Tous les autres semblent assez sympathique. Ça ira mieux une fois que je me serais habitué aux choses. Tu as de la concurrence, tu sais."

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai été invité à déjeuner aujourd'hui. Tu devrais faire attention."

"Par qui ?"

"Oh, elle est vraiment mignonne."

"Qui est-elle ? Et est-ce que tu y es allé ?"

"Bien sûr, que j'y suis allé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille comme elle essaie de te draguer."

"Tu te moques de moi."

"Non. J'ai vraiment été invité à déjeuner."

"Il y a un piège quelque part."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Tu en fais un peu trop."

Harry rit. "Et bien, elle doit avoir environ cent ans. Gentille vieille dame pourtant. Bien que je pense que je préférerais qu'elle m'aime bien. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir comment elle appelle l'idiot."

"Oh, je n'en suis pas sûre."

Harry se pencha vers elle et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille qui fit devenir ses yeux rond de surprise. Au même moment elle frissonna à la sensation de son souffle chaud dans son oreille. "Je pense que je devrais rencontrer cette dame moi-même juste pour voir si j'ai vraiment de la concurrence."

"Tu vas devoir venir au Chemin de Traverse pour tes affaires d'école à un moment ou un autre. Tu pourrais passer et me rendre visite à mon heure de déjeuner."

"Tant que tu ne t'es pas engagé antérieurement."

Elle l'avait pensé légèrement mais cela ne sortit pas vraiment comme elle l'attendait. Le rappel de l'école et de leur séparation imminente avait fait sa voix trembler légèrement.

La main d'Harry glissa du dos du canapé à son épaule et pressa. "Je plaisantais, tu sais."

"Je sais, mais peut-être que tu veux une femme avec quelque quatre-vingts ans d'expérience de plus que moi."

"Hey !" cria Harry dans un faux outrage, avant qu'il lui donne une tape avec l'enveloppe dans sa main.

"Est-ce que ça vient du Professeur Lupin ?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"

"Dans la lettre que je lui ai écrite je lui ai dit comment j'ai agi, et bien, avant. Quand nous sommes rentrés de l'école. Et je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas vraiment comment je m'étais conduit avec tout le monde, et j'ai demandé s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour arrêter. Et il m'a répondu que si j'avais déjà compris tout ça seul, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Et il a dit que je devrais seulement essayer de parler plus des choses..."

"Tu peux toujours me parler, Harry. Tu sais ça."

"Oui, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire après ce mois ?"

Et on y revenait. "Écris-moi. Écris au Professeur Lupin. Écris tout, et ne le montre à personne, mais ne le garde pas à l'intérieur de toi."

"Il veut que je le dise à Sirius."

"Tu vas le faire. Tu en as toujours eu l'intention."

"Non, il veut que je lui dise aussi vite que possible. Il pense que je devrais demander à Sirius de venir me voir pour que je puisse lui dire."

Quelque chose dans le ton d'Harry lui dit qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. "Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas cela ?"

"Parce qu'il y a des nouvelles dans cette lettre, aussi. Sirius est très près d'attraper Queudver. Et si je lui demande de tout laisser et de venir ici, Queudver pourrait s'échapper de nouveau. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Sirius est sur le point de pouvoir être innocenté. Je ne peux pas lui prendre ça pour quelque chose comme ça."

"Il va vouloir savoir, Harry."

"Je lui dirais, je te le promets. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le lui cacher. J'attendrais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait attrapé Queudver."

"Mais tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Que va penser Sirius quand il apprendra pendant combien de temps tu lui as caché ça ? Tout le monde le sait sauf lui."

"Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il lâche tout pour moi. Il l'a fait auparavant. Durant ma quatrième année il a arrêté de se cacher et a risqué d'être envoyé à Azkaban parce que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve."

"Il veut être là pour toi, Harry. Tu m'as montré ce qu'il a écrit dans la lettre qu'il t'a envoyé. Comment va-t-il se sentir quand il va apprendre que tu avais besoin de lui et qu'il n'était pas là pour toi ? Il n'a pas pu être là pendant douze ans, et il se sent mal à propos de ça."

"Oui, et c'est uniquement de la faute de Queudver s'il n'a pas pu. Maintenant il a une chance de réparer ça. Je ne peux pas lui donner une raison de laisser tomber ça. On aura tout le temps pour que je lui dise une fois qu'il en aura fini avec Queudver."

"Tu dois le laisser savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose."

"Il le sait. Il l'a dit dans sa lettre. Lupin lui a dit quelque chose."

"Il a besoin de l'entendre de toi, Harry. Tu peux lui dire de mettre la capture de Queudver en priorité, mais il doit savoir que tu as quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour qu'il vienne te voir immédiatement.

Elle n'ajouta pas ce qu'elle pensait d'autre : que maintenant qu'Harry était parmi d'autres sorciers et sorcières, il y avait plus de risques que son secret soit découvert. Et si cela arrivait, la possibilité que Sirius l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre augmentait, et on ne pouvait définitivement pas autoriser cela à se produire.

Harry souffla, et Ginny put sentir une certaine tension le quitter. Il enleva son bras d'autour de ses épaules et se pencha en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains un moment. Puis il les passa dans ses cheveux ce qui releva ceux-ci. "Je suppose que tu as raison," dit-il finalement. "Si je choisis bien mes mots, il ne pensera pas qu'il y a une urgence et ne viendra pas en courant."

Ginny étendit le bras et frotta son dos de sa main. "Tout ira bien," calma-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. "Promis ?"

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas promettre quelque chose comme ça."

"Fais-moi plaisir."

"Très bien alors..."

Il la regardait toujours dans les yeux. "Tu sais, ta mère nous a laissé seuls ici depuis un petit moment maintenant. Tu penses qu'il y a une chance qu'elle ait oublié ?"

"Aucune chance. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle ait décidé d'espionner Ron et Hermione pour une fois. Après tout, j'ai toujours une dette envers toi."

"Oui, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle commença à se pencher, mais Harry la rencontra à mi-chemin. Elle devait garder cela rapide et doux au cas où sa mère, ou pire, l'un des jumeaux, les surprenait, mais Harry semblait avoir d'autres idées. Il prit le contrôle du baiser, l'approfondissant, et le faisant durer plus longtemps qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Le coeur de Ginny commença à s'emballer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas ouverts et n'avaient pas versé leurs sentiments dans un baiser comme celui-ci. Elle sentit le fond de ses yeux commencer à piquer, et dut s'écarter.

Elle fixa ses yeux enflammés, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration saccadée. Un sourire commençait à faire jour sur les traits d'Harry. "Quinze," murmura-t-il.

L'une des mains d'Harry trouva la nuque de Ginny et remonta dans ses cheveux, portant l'arrière de sa tête, la tenant fermement, pendant que son autre bras encerclait sa taille. Lentement il glissa plus près d'elle, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais, mais ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent pas les siennes immédiatement. Comme elle le lui avait fait à son anniversaire, il les pressa doucement sur chaque joue, puis aux coins de sa bouche, son front, et le bout de son nez.

Elle avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux, mais quand il ne l'embrassa pas carrément sur les lèvres, elle les ouvrit de nouveau. Au même moment elle sentit son front toucher le sien, et la prise qu'il avait sur elle se resserra. Il y avait bien plus de passion dans son regard qu'elle n'en avait vu depuis longtemps, peut-être plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. "Cela m'a manqué," dit-il.

"Tu m'as manqué, Harry."

"Je t'aime, Ginny."

Ces mots la firent trembler de besoin, et elle se redressa vers lui et franchit la distance finale, le faisant se baisser avec elle, et alors elle oublia le danger de se faire prendre. Elle le laissa prendre son temps et explorer, pendant que ses mains caressaient doucement le chemin qui allait des côtés de son cou, à la partie supérieure de son torse et autour de son dos. Puis elle le tint simplement et essaya de se rapprocher. Elle voulait être proche de lui. Aussi proche que deux personnes pouvaient l'être...

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DONC ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?"

Le coeur de Ginny commença à battre encore plus hors de contrôle mais c'était dû à la panique cette fois au son de la voix de sa mère. Harry s'écarta d'elle et se rendit un peu plus présentable, alors qu'elle se hâtait de faire de même. En s'asseyant elle eut un aperçu de l'expression paniquée d'Harry.

Ginny pensa que le meilleur moyen de se sortir de cette situation était de ne pas se comporter comme si elle avait été en train de faire quoi que ce soit dont elle devrait avoir honte. Elle ne l'avait pas été après tout. Alors elle se fit faire face à la furie de sa mère de plein fouet, mais ne put empêcher le rose qui insista pour tâcher ses joues malgré elle.

"Franchement, je ne peux laisser aucun de vous sortir de mon champ de vision pour plus de quelques minutes !" continuait sa mère. "J'ai à peine fini de disputer Ron et Hermione pour la même chose dehors que je rentre pour vous trouver tous les deux en train d'arracher les vêtements de l'autre dans mon salon !"

Ginny sentit l'irritation monter à l'exagération éhontée de sa mère. "Franchement, maman ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions quoi que ce soit de ce genre !"

"Et si j'avais attendu quelques minutes de plus ?"

"Nous ne faisions que nous embrasser. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions jamais une occasion de le faire par ici de toute façon. Quelqu'un arrive toujours."

"Et c'est une bonne chose, d'ailleurs. Regardez ce que vous faites tous les deux quand on vous laisse à vôtre propre jugement !"

"Nous pouvons nous contrôler !"

La mère de Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu appelles vous contrôler ?"

"Nous n'allions rien _faire_ !"

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait !"

"Oh, s'il te plaît, maman, Harry et moi n'avons pas fait la moitié des choses que les garçons ont fait. Nous ne faisions que nous embrasser."

"Si tu appelles cela seulement s'embrasser, jeune fille, je vois que nous avons besoin d'avoir une autre discussion !"

"Qu'as-tu vu, maman ? Est-ce que ses mains étaient quelque part où elles n'auraient pas dû être ? Et les miennes ?"

Harry se leva soudainement, ayant manifestement entendu tout ce qu'il était prêt à entendre de cette conversation. "Je pense que je vais vous laisser à votre discussion alors, d'accord ?"

Ginny détourna les yeux de sa mère furieuse assez longtemps pour voir la figure rouge d'Harry. Elle attrapa sa main et tira assez fort pour le faire s'asseoir de nouveau. "Tu ne vas nulle part. Nous ne faisions rien dont nous devrions avoir honte, et il est temps que maman réalise cela !"

"Non, Ginny, je crois qu'Harry devrait partir."

"Et je pense qu'il devrait rester."

À côté d'elle, Ginny pensa avoir entendu Harry marmonner quelque chose à propos du fait que personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il voulait, mais elle l'ignora pour l'instant. Elle devait rester concentrée sur sa mère.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend en ce moment, Ginny," continuait sa mère. "Tu as tellement changé."

"J'ai grandi, mère, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai dix-sept ans maintenant. Je suis majeure."

"Si tu es tellement adulte, je m'attendrais à ce que tu aies plus de respect pour ton père et moi."

"J'_ai _du respect pour toi. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, maman. Est-ce que tu peux honnêtement me dire que toi et papa ne vous embrassiez jamais quand vous aviez notre âge ?"

"Mrs Weasley," intervint Harry, "Ginny vous dit la vérité. Nous n'avons pas fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre là. Nous ne penserions jamais à faire quelque chose comme ça sous votre toit."

C'était sûrement une bêtise. La mère de Ginny se tourna vers lui. "Vous ne penseriez jamais à faire quelque chose comme ça sous mon _toit _? Où aviez-vous donc l'intention de le faire alors ?"

Harry bougea d'un air gêné. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire, bien sûr que nous y avons pensé, mais nous n'avons rien fait."

"Pensé à _quoi_, exactement." Chaque mot était dit avec un calme effrayant.

"Harry," dit doucement Ginny, "tu n'aides _pas_."

"Tu aurais dû me laisser partir quand je le voulais," dit-il entre ses dents.

Le son de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge les fit tous se tourner. Le père de Ginny se tenait à la porte qui conduisait à la cuisine. "Arthur !" s'exclama la mère de Ginny. "Tu es là."

"Oui, Molly, les cris étaient assez difficiles à manquer. J'ai entendu une bonne partie de cela, en fait."

"Et bien, dit quelque chose à ta fille."

"Molly, je suis sûr qu'elle et Harry ne faisaient rien d'inapproprié. Ils se sont sûrement seulement laissés emporter."

"Arthur ! Avec une attitude comme celle-là, je suis surprise de ne pas encore être grand-mère !"

"Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous calmer," dit le père de Ginny, ignorant l'explosion de sa mère. "Je pense que si Harry et Ginny promettent de se contrôler, tout ira bien. Molly..."

"Moi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

"Rien ma chérie, je pense seulement que tu devrais donner à tout le monde un peu plus d'espace. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec Ron et Hermione dehors. Molly, c'est toutes ces rondes. Ils prendront toutes les occasions qu'ils peuvent pour un baiser ici ou là avec toi qui les surveilles d'aussi près."

"Un baiser ? Tu appelles arracher les vêtements de l'autre un baiser ?"

"Molly, les habits de personne n'ont été arrachés. Regarde-les. Ils sont tous les deux entièrement vêtus. Les enfants, pouvez-vous faire cette promesse ?"

Harry sursauta légèrement. "Oui... oui, monsieur. Ginny et moi ne ferons rien que nous ne sommes pas censé faire. Ni ici, ni ailleurs."

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, pas vraiment capable de croire ce qu'il venait de promettre quand seulement quelques minutes auparavant... Il prit sa main et la pressa fort, comme s'il savait qu'elle était sur le point de laisser échapper quelque chose qui les condamnerait tous les deux.

"Très bien, alors," dit le père de Ginny. "C'est arrangé. Pourquoi ne montez-vous pas voir comment vont Ron et Hermione ?"

"Je pensais qu'ils étaient dehors. Nous ne les avons pas vu rentrer," dit Ginny trop vite, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait peut-être une bonne raison pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué leur passage.

"Je crois qu'ils ont Transplané là-haut face au courroux de ta mère," répondit son père, ses yeux commençant à briller.

"Arthur !"

"Allez, Molly. J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant que je voudrais te montrer dans mon atelier."

Ginny fut choquée de voir sa mère rougir. Elle se tortilla mal à l'aise dans son siège un moment, mais se sentit aussi soulagée que toute la dispute embarrassante soit terminée.

À côté d'elle, Harry se leva et lui tendit la main. "C'est une bonne chose que ce soit fini."

Ginny prit sa main et le laissa la remettre sur ses pieds. "Oui. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir cette conversation."

"Nous devrons seulement faire attention à ne plus jamais nous faire attraper comme ça." Ginny acquiesça pour montrer son accord. "Et ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée pour nous de rester ici sur la scène du crime, non plus."

Ginny ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord, alors ils se dirigèrent tous deux en haut pour voir comment s'en sortaient Ron et Hermione. Au premier palier, Harry la tira sur le côté. "Nous avons été interrompus un peu abruptement, non ?"

"Harry ! Tu viens juste de promettre à papa..."

"J'ai promis que je ne ferais rien que je n'étais pas censé faire. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne crois pas qu'il ai un problème avec un baiser ou deux. Tu as toujours une dette envers moi, en tout cas."

"Effectivement, c'est le cas."

Alors elle procéda au paiement de sa dette.

À Suivre...

__

Note : l'auteur remercie Marian, surtout pour le comportement de Molly. Elle est très douée.

Dans le dernier chapitre, les noms des collègues d'Harry venaient tous d'une façon ou d'une autre de Monty Python, sauf Delores Mutt qui est un nom que l'auteure a vu et qu'elle a voulu utiliser.


	8. Chapitre 8

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Un pub est une sorte de bar dans lequel on peut parfois aussi manger. On peut d'ailleurs en trouver quelques-uns en France.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, en fait c'est la fin de l'année pour moi et j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôles. D'ailleurs vous voyez, je suis en vacances depuis quelques heures, aujourd'hui, vendredi 4 juin, et vous allez avoir un nouveau chapitre.

Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui m'encouragent, _Alixe, Tobby, alana chantelune, Lunenoire, Bartiméus, Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen, la ptite mione du 94, malfoy, Phantme._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Huit

"Potter !"

Harry leva les yeux des livres de loi sur lesquels il avançait péniblement. En deux semaines il en avait parcouru plus qu'il ne pensait le faire au début, mais il semblait en avoir toujours beaucoup à lire. Dans ces mêmes deux semaines il avait eu l'impression qu'il commençait à se faire à ce travail, à tout sauf à une épine dans le pied, et cette épine se tenait maintenant au-dessus de son bureau avec un rouleau de parchemin.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" répondit-il brièvement. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de cacher son énervement contre Gervaise St John. Qu'il soit poli ou pas ne semblait pas faire une grande différence.

"J'ai besoin de ces fichiers. Et vite. Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Harry prit le parchemin et parcourut la liste. Il reconnut plusieurs des nombres de fichiers comme ceux qui identifiaient les cas d'autres avocats. "Êtes-vous sûrs que vous avez les bons ?"

"Bien entendu, que je le suis !" répliqua St John, se redressant et levant le menton. "Quand je faisais votre travail, je ne questionnais pas mes supérieurs."

"Vous étiez probablement trop stupide pour le faire," marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Rien. Je vais vous les chercher tout de suite."

"C'est ça, allez-y."

Harry s'arrêta pour regarder sa montre avant de se tourner vers les tiroirs de classement. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Seulement quelques minutes de plus, et il serait libre un moment. Cela serait un soulagement bienvenu. Quand il avait commencé ce travail, le bureau avait été assez calme, réalisait-il maintenant. Ils avaient été de plus en plus occupés alors que les jours passaient, et il ne semblait pas que ça allait se calmer bientôt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry présenta à St John une pile de fichiers. "Il était temps," commenta désagréablement St John. "Je peux voir qu'ils vous ont embauché à cause de votre nom célèbre. Pourquoi ne les avez vous pas amenés par magie ?"

Harry dut se mordre la langue fort pour s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il ne doutait pas que s'il disait quelque chose de vraiment impoli, St John trouverait un moyen de le lui faire regretter. En plus de tout le reste, la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin était quelqu'un attirant l'attention sur le fait qu'il était le seul dans le bureau qui n'utilisait jamais aucune sorte de magie.

Il haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester assis toute la journée. L'exercice me fait du bien."

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement passé les sélections pour une équipe de Quidditch alors ?"

"Aux dernières nouvelles la ligue n'avait pas encore recommencé."

"Peut-être que les Canons de Chudley vous prendraient." Harry pouvait dire par son ton moqueur qu'il n'avait absolument pas dit ça comme un compliment.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans le bureau derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir Ginny se tenant au comptoir, ses bras chargés de paquets. "Excusez-moi," dit-il froidement à St John.

"Inutile," répondit St John, lissant sa robe et se léchant les lèvres. "Allez déjeuner. Je m'occuperais d'elle."

"Elle est là pour me voir," dit Harry entre ses dents.

"Oh, allons, vous avez vraiment une haute opinion de vous, non ?"

"Elle est un peu jeune pour vous, non ?" Mrs Mutt s'était levée de son bureau, sans doute pour aller déjeuner à la cantine. St John la regarda d'un air mauvais, mais ne répondit pas alors qu'il se rasseyait à son bureau. Mrs Mutt se tourna légèrement de façon à ce que sa figure soit hors de vue de St John. Elle inclina sa tête dans sa direction et articula son descriptif favori à Harry, qui lui sourit avant de finalement se tourner pour accueillir Ginny.

"Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?" demanda-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

"Un jour habituel au travail," répondit Harry sombrement.

"Est-ce que c'est le stupide idiot ?" demanda Ginny assez fort. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. St John travaillait inconsciemment derrière son rempart de Sorts de Silence et ne l'entendit pas.

Mrs Mutt, par contre, l'avait entendu. "C'est le dire gentiment, ma chérie," dit-elle avant de pousser légèrement Harry. "Est-ce que c'est ta petite amie ?"

Harry sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer. "Euh, oui, elle l'est. Mrs Mutt, voilà Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, oui, je pensais avoir reconnu les cheveux. Vous n'auriez pas été dans la même année tous les deux, si ?"

"Non," clarifia Ginny," Ron est dans l'année d'Harry. Je suis dans l'année suivante."

"Tu es venue pour tes fournitures scolaires, alors ?"

"Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut maintenant."

"Mrs Mutt tourna son regard précis sur Harry. "Prends ton temps pour revenir. Si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous nous débrouillerons." Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui dit à Harry qu'elle comprenait que lui et Ginny avaient peu de temps.

"Mais pour..." Harry inclina sa tête dans la direction de St John.

"Oh, ne t'occupes pas de lui. Il est seulement énervé parce qu'il a raté quelque chose et qu'il doit travailler pendant son heure de déjeuner. Ça lui fera du bien de se rappeler d'où il vient si tu veux mon avis."

Quand Harry et Ginny eurent négocié les passages labyrinthiques du Ministère et se furent retrouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse, Ginny demanda, "Est-ce qu'elle était ma concurrente, alors ?"

"Elle m'a invité à déjeuner le premier jour, oui."

"Je suppose que je ferais mieux de voir les choses en face et de rompre avec toi alors. Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire le poids."

Harry essaya de la saisir mais elle fuît dans la foule de sorcières et de sorciers faisant leurs courses. Elle n'avait pas été loin quand il l'attrapa, et il vit immédiatement pourquoi. Elle était ralentie par ses achats. "Ici," dit Harry. "Laisse-moi en prendre quelques-uns."

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un air espiègle en le regardant, et elle lui tendit tout avant de s'enfuir de nouveau. Cette fois en la suivant, il remarqua que les gens se retournaient pour le regarder alors qu'il passait. Au début il crut que c'était simplement la vue d'un jeune homme courant à travers la foule avec ses bras pleins de paquets, mais alors il comprit ce que c'était vraiment. C'était parce qu'il était Harry Potter, la personne qui avait apparemment vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ralentit rapidement le pas et baissa la tête.

Ginny revint à travers la foule vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle, glissant sa main dans le creux de son coude.

"Rien," répondit-il.

Elle ne continua pas sur le sujet, mais ne sembla pas très convaincue de sa réponse, non plus. À la place elle demanda, "Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes alors ?"

"Le Chaudron Baveur c'est bon ?"

"Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?"

Harry aurait aimé connaître un endroit plus sympathique, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir jamais vu un endroit comme ça sur le Chemin de Traverse. "Ce n'est pas assez élégant ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'élégance, Harry."

Et alors, comme Ron et Hermione l'année précédente, c'est là qu'ils prirent leur déjeuner. La journée s'était terminée par un désastre, se souvint-il tristement, mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé durant les douze derniers mois. Quand on les eut amené à une table dans un coin du pub miteux, Harry déposa les paquets de Ginny avec soulagement.

"Combien de nouvelles choses as-tu acheté ?" Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu besoin d'autant de fournitures quand il avait commencé sa dernière année.

"Tout n'est pas pour moi. Certaines sont des choses que maman m'a demandé de prendre pour elle."

"Est-ce que tu as tout ce qui est sur ta liste ?"

Il pensa la voir commencer à rougir légèrement. "Tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Harry sut alors qu'elle éludait la question. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tout ce dont tu as besoin ?"

"Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle tenue de soirée..."

Harry l'observa un moment, alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler sa quatrième année. Il avait un vague souvenir de Ginny dansant avec Neville et grimaçant alors qu'il lui écrasait les pieds. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à elle alors, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, il était presque sûr que la robe qu'elle avait portée ne lui irait plus. Elle n'avait peut-être pas grandi durant ces dernières années, mais il était presque certain qu'elle avait pris des formes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter si tu as besoin d'une tenue de soirée alors ?"

"Je n'irais pas..."

"Irais ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu en as besoin ?"

"Hermione a peut-être mentionné qu'il y aura quelque chose au solstice d'hiver. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. Je préfèrerais passer les vacances avec toi, Harry. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que je reste à l'école pour ça."

Ils furent interrompus à ce moment-là par Tom qui était venu prendre leur commande, mais une fois qu'il se fut éloigné de nouveau, Harry continua. "Je t'ai dit que s'il y avait quelque chose je viendrais à l'école pour y assister."

"Tu n'es pas obligé."

"Est-ce que tu essaies de me jeter alors ?"

"Je t'ai dit que je le ferais. Tu as Mrs Mutt maintenant."

"Toutes blagues à part, je veux t'y emmener. Quand avons-nous eu une chance de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Quand avons-nous pu faire, et bien, des choses normales ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que nous devrions faire ensemble ?"

"Et bien, je suppose que je pourrais Métamorphoser quelque chose. Ou demander à Hermione de le faire pour moi. Elle est meilleure que moi."

Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant, et il sut qu'elle le priait silencieusement de ne pas mentionner l'achat de quelque chose de neuf. Il était tout à fait conscient que s'il proposait de lui acheter quelque chose elle n'accepterait pas. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ron sur ce point-là. Mais peut-être...

"Pourquoi ne nous arrêterions pas chez Madame Guipure sur le chemin du retour ?" suggéra-t-il d'un air hésitant.

"Pour quoi faire, Harry ?" Elle semblait soupçonneuse, et il savait que son instinct avait vu juste.

"Si tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, ça te donnera une idée de comment tu pourrais Métamorphoser ta robe."

Il attendit alors sa réponse, certain qu'elle avait vu clair dans ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il lui semblait qu'elle bataillait avec elle-même, et soudainement il comprit ce que c'était. Elle voulait quelque chose de neuf - elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de choses qui n'avaient pas appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre - mais elle était trop fière pour le lui dire. "Je suppose que ce serait amusant d'aller voir. Je ne sais pas si ce sera très amusant pour toi, pourtant."

"Je n'aurais qu'à serrer les dents et à le supporter, je suppose."

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils parcoururent de nouveau le Chemin de Traverse dans la direction du Ministère, s'arrêtant pour regarder la vitrine de _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_. Harry sentit que Ginny était encore un peu hésitante à entrer, alors Harry prit l'initiative et entra dans le magasin lui-même, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de suivre.

La propriétaire replète du magasin les remarqua tout de suite. "Mr Potter !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans mon magasin cette année. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas là pour vos robes de Poudlard."

Harry se sentit commencer à rougir. "Euh, non. Pas cette année. En fait nous voulions regarder les tenues de soirées."

Madame Guipure le contempla. "Oui, je vous verrais bien en vert foncé. Ou rouge. Vous étiez à Gryffondor, non ?"

"Et bien, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Ginny."

La propriétaire du magasin tourna son regard vers Ginny. "Ah, une rousse. Vous ne pouvez pas tout porter, ma chérie. Mais je pense avoir juste ce qu'il vous faut."

Ils la suivirent dans l'arrière-boutique, et Madame Guipure leur indiqua à tous deux les tabourets qui étaient là. Harry se souvint être venu ici quand il avait onze ans avec Hagrid et s'être tenu debout sur l'un de ces mêmes tabourets pendant que Madame Guipure ajustait les ourlets à la bonne longueur. Maintenant il s'asseyait sur l'un d'eux, pendant que Madame Guipure commençait à considérer des robes de toutes les couleurs et de tous les styles. Elle rejeta la plupart d'entre elles de sa main car elles n'étaient pas vraiment bien pour un certain nombre de raisons insondables.

Finalement elle trouva trois ou quatre styles qui passèrent l'examen et envoya Ginny en cabine pour les essayer. Après ce qui sembla être un long moment pour Harry, il pensa l'entendre appeler Madame Guipure. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que lui disait Ginny, mais il entendit la réponse de la sorcière plus âgée. "Idioties, elle est parfaitement décente."

Harry se demanda ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, et il eut l'impression que Ginny hésitait à sortir de la cabine d'essayage. Madame Guipure confirma son impression lorsqu'elle ajouta, "Sortez et laissez-moi en juger."

Quand Ginny émergea, rougissant jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux, Harry vit immédiatement ce qui l'avait fait hésiter. Cette robe n'était semblable à aucune de celles qu'il avait vues auparavant, même sur les filles de septième année. Elle était déjà un peu plus serrée pour commencer, et semblait révéler beaucoup de peau. Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber, et il espéra de tout son coeur que personne ne lui demanderait rien car il ne pensait pas être capable d'un discours cohérent.

Quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas avec celle-ci, bien qu'Harry n'en aie aucune idée avant que ne le dise Madame Guipure. "Non, pas du tout. Cette couleur ne vous va pas du tout, jeune fille. Essayons de nouveau."

Ginny essaya une succession de robes, et Harry était assez content que personne ne lui demande son avis sur le sujet, car chaque modèle avait un défaut. Aucun ne lui était apparent, mais Madame Guipure était de toute évidence dans le secret de certaines informations que ni lui ni Ginny ne connaissaient. Finalement il ne resta plus qu'un modèle, et il semblait à Harry que Ginny avait essayé tout ce qui se trouvait dans le magasin. Il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier modèle conviendrait. Même si Mrs Mutt lui avait dit de prendre son temps, il ne voulait pas abuser de son privilège.

Alors Ginny émergea de la cabine d'essayage une dernière fois, et la gorge d'Harry se fit sèche. Quelle que soit la chose qu'elle portait, elle collait à ses formes comme si Ginny avait été moulée dedans. La robe était d'une façon ou d'une autre attachée à son cou, laissant ses épaules dénudées, et il ne semblait pas non plus y avoir grand chose pour couvrir le devant. Madame Guipure lui demandait de se tourner, et Harry se retrouva en train de devoir avaler sa salive quand il vit le dos, ou plutôt l'absence de dos. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une étendue de peau crémeuse blanche légèrement parsemée de taches de rousseur, et ses mains se serrèrent de manière convulsive à l'idée de danser avec elle dans cette robe, et de ne rien sentir d'autre que de la douceur chaude sous ses doigts. Quelque chose à propos du tissu doré semblait la faire rayonner.

"Oui, voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, non ?" s'exclama Madame Guipure. "Venez vous regarder dans le miroir et voir ce que vous en pensez."

Harry pouvait voir l'expression de Ginny réfléchie dans le miroir quand elle tourna sur elle-même pour se regarder. Pendant une demi-seconde il pensa voir de la joie, mais elle la cacha rapidement, comme si elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir cette robe. Qu'ils n'étaient entrés ici que pour regarder. À ce moment-là, Harry ne se souciait pas que ça lui coûte un an de salaire. Il savait qu'il allait l'acheter pour elle. "Elle... elle est superbe, mais je ne peux vraiment pas..."

"Idioties, ma chérie, elle est parfaite pour vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?" ajouta la propriétaire, se tournant vers Harry.

Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre trouva sa voix. Il avait du mal à garder ses yeux sur sa figure. "C'est la meilleure du lot."

"Mais Harry..." commença Ginny, et il sut qu'elle était sur le point de protester. Il était temps de distraire son attention.

"Ginny, je pense vraiment qu'il faut que je retourne travailler maintenant. Je vais avoir des ennuis."

Ginny comprit l'allusion. "Oui, bien sûr. Peut-être que nous pourrons revenir à un autre moment ?"

Harry dut lutter pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te changer ?" Dès qu'elle eut disparu dans la cabine d'essayage, Harry fit signe à Madame Guipure. "Je veux que vous me facturiez cela, s'il vous plaît," dit-il doucement. "C'est une surprise. Et pouvez-vous me la garder alors ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Je reviendrais la chercher dans quelques semaines. Est-ce que ça ira ?"

"Certainement."

"Je vais avoir besoin d'une tenue de soirée moi-même, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Je reviendrai et prendrai la robe à ce moment-là."

"Et pour les accessoires ?"

"Euh, accessoires ?"

"Bien entendu. Elle aura besoin des bonnes chaussures. Des armatures appropriées..."

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. "Armatures ?" répéta-t-il, se demandant stupidement pourquoi Madame Guipure voulait subitement parler de maisons.

"Et bien, de toute évidence elle ne peut pas porter un soutient-gorge avec cela, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Ces sortes de robes sont toujours enchantées magiquement pour le support," expliqua Madame Guipure sur un ton terre-à-terre. Harry se sentit rougir pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois ce jour là. "Les sous-vêtements appropriés sont indispensables, et puis il y a bien sûr les bijoux assortis, les chaussures... Quelle pointure porte-t-elle ?"

Harry avala ; il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Regardant les pieds de la sorcière plus âgée, il dit, "A peu près la même que vous ? Peut-être un peu plus grand ?"

"Pas d'inquiétudes, mon garçon. J'ai l'oeil pour ces choses-là. J'inclurai quelque chose qu'elle puisse ensorceler à la bonne pointure."

"Je vous fais confiance..."

Ce fut un grand soulagement pour Harry quand Ginny émergea de la cabine d'essayage ressemblant à elle-même de nouveau. Elle lança à Harry un regard inquisiteur et quitta le magasin. "N'était-elle pas contrariée d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec moi quand nous n'avons rien acheté ?"

"Non, je lui ai dit que je devais retourner au Ministère, et que nous reviendrions."

"Tu lui as menti."

"Désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Mais je suis vraiment en retard. Peu importe ce qu'a dit Mrs Mutt, je ne veux pas avoir à supporter les remarques de l'autre idiot; Allons-y. J'ai un autre arrêt à faire."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, je dois acheter à Hedwige une nouvelle cage. Peut-être qu'elle l'acceptera en signe de paix."

À la fin du mois d'août le déluge avait commencé. Des Aurors du Ministère avaient réussi à retrouver et à capturer plusieurs cellules de Mangemorts restants, et tout cela signifiait plus de travail pour le service d'Harry. Des preuves devaient être rassemblées et des affaires devaient être crées. Le service d'Harry fut bientôt enterré sous une montagne de paperasse, et il se retrouva à travailler jusque tard dans la soirée chaque jour. Il rentrait à peine au Terrier chaque soir pour un léger dîner avant de s'effondrer sur le lit de Ron, épuisé.

Ron était parti en formation d'Auror, et Hermione avait déménagé à Poudlard maintenant, alors le Terrier semblait étrangement vide. Un jour de plus et Ginny serait partie elle aussi, ne laissant que lui, Bill et les parents Weasley à vivre dans la maison.

Harry soupira lourdement, à la pensée de Ginny retournant à l'école. Il semblait vraiment qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance de la voir pour un véritable au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte. Il y avait simplement trop de choses qui se passaient aujourd'hui. Ils avaient entendu parler d'un raid massif impliquant plusieurs départements, et il semblait qu'ils allaient y passer la nuit.

S'il en avait l'occasion il se Portoloignerait au Terrier rapidement - étant donné qu'il avait travaillé à des horaires aussi décalés, Mr Weasley avait programmé son Portoloin pour ne marcher qu'au toucher, plutôt que d'être programmé à une heure spécifique. Harry avait craint que ce qu'il utiliserait comme Portoloin puisse être activé par un mouvement involontaire, mais Mr Weasley avait mis le doigt sur une solution idéale au problème lorsqu'il avait découvert une vieille montre de poche dans sa collection d'objets Moldus. Il l'avait enchanté de telle sorte que si Harry mettait l'aiguille sur minuit, il irait immédiatement au point de Transplanation du Ministère de la Magie ; si l'aiguille était sur six heures, Harry était transporté au Terrier. Harry s'était entraîné à déplacer les aiguilles pour pouvoir utiliser la montre sans la regarder, et il avait pensé à demander à Mr Weasley d'ajouter une autre programmation pour Pré-au-Lard, mais n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comment serait reçue cette idée.

Tant que Rita Skeeter ne découvrait pas quels étaient ses véritables moyens de transport... On ne l'avait pas vue au Ministère depuis qu'elle avait été reconduite par la sécurité le premier jour d'Harry, mais elle avait tout de même trouvé des façons de fouiner. Tous les quelques jours, la _Gazette du Sorcier _avait contenu un article malveillant dont elle était l'auteure, qui ne manquait jamais de petites piques à Harry. Elle semblait adorer spéculer sur ce que faisait un si célèbre sorcier dans un emploi sans ouverture. Peu après la sortie shopping, il y avait même une photo de lui et Ginny marchant côte à côte sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnée par un article qui était plein d'insinuations à propos de leur relation. Rita avait tiré la conclusion hâtive qu'ils avaient passé autant de temps chez Madame Guipure parce qu'ils avaient choisi une robe de mariage. Harry et Ginny avaient passé beaucoup de temps à convaincre Mrs Weasley qu'ils n'y avaient été que pour regarder des robes de soirée, et qu'Harry avait commandé quelque chose de nouveau pour le travail, bien qu'il devrait attendre pour le retirer parce que Madame Guipure était très prise par les commandes d'uniformes pour Poudlard.

Ce jour-là au Chemin de Traverse était presque comme un rêve pour Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de penser depuis ce moment là, tant il avait été occupé. C'était comme si Mrs Mutt avait un talent pour la Divination et avait eu une vision de ce qui allait se passer.

Soudainement elle était là à son bureau tenant une pile de nouveaux fichiers énormes, si énormes qu'elle disparaissait presque derrière. "Ils ont tous besoin d'être codés et entrés dans la base de donnée, mon garçon."

"Je m'y mets tout de suite," répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Mrs Mutt lui fit un sourire de sympathie avant de retourner à son bureau. Harry regarda la pile et son coeur coula. Il n'y aurait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse faire un saut à la maison et voir Ginny à ce rythme-là. Autant qu'il puisse détester faire cela, il devrait la contacter par le feu pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre, et il devrait le faire maintenant, avant de se plonger dans les fichiers.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans le service. Tout le monde semblait en plein travail. Ils ne remarqueraient sûrement pas s'il se levait et faisait un appel par flammes. Il alla à la petite cheminée, qui était utilisée exclusivement pour des communications. Elle était trop petite pour l'utiliser pour se déplacer. Heureusement pour lui, elle était constamment allumée ces derniers jours. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'appels entrant et sortant de ce service dernièrement, bien que les choses aient étés beaucoup plus calmes aujourd'hui.

Avec un autre regard pour s'assurer que personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il faisait, il mit la main dans le vase de poudre scintillante qui se tenait en permanence sur le dessus de la cheminée et en jeta une poignée dans les flammes. "Ginny Weasley," appela-t-il aussi fort qu'il l'osa. Rien ne se produisit.

Harry voulut se frapper. Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour penser que cela allait marcher pour lui ? La poudre de Cheminette normale n'avait pas fonctionné, alors pourquoi la variété pour communications enflammées le ferait-elle ?

"Tu as des problèmes, mon garçon ?"

Mrs Mutt était soudainement apparue de nulle part. Harry se sentit mal. Elle allait savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui maintenant. Il chercha dans son esprit un moyen d'expliquer cette mésaventure, mais ne put rien trouver. Son seul réconfort fut la réalisation que ce n'était pas St John qui l'avait rejoint.

"Je suis désolé, le feu ne semble pas fonctionner. Je vais simplement me remettre au travail, maintenant," dit-il rapidement, essayant de faire passer le moment gênant.

"C'est parfaitement normal. Ils ont fermé le feu pour tous les appels sortant. Même les appels entrants ont été limités à des appels d'urgence uniquement. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose d'important ?"

Harry relâcha une longue respiration, mais maintenant il se sentait simplement stupide. Oui, son appel avait été important pour lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait expliquer les choses de manière adéquate. "Non, pas vraiment," dit-il.

"Cela devait être important pour que tu quittes ton travail pour passer cet appel."

"C'est personnel. Ginny part pour l'école demain, et..." Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à devenir rouge maintenant.

"Et tu ne vas pas la revoir avant un moment. C'est ça ?"

"Oui. Je suis désolé. Je vais simplement me remettre au travail maintenant. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer d'utiliser le feu du Ministère pour des raisons personnelles."

À la surprise d'Harry, Mrs Mutt éclata de rire. "Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde le fait. Tant que tu fais attention à qui te voit le faire et que tu finis ton travail à temps, peu de gens s'y intéresseront. Bien entendu, il y a toujours le faux-cul de service qui aime dénoncer les gens parce que ça lui donne l'air important." Harry la vit faire un signe de tête en direction de St John à cela. "En tout cas, pourquoi ne lui envoies-tu pas un hibou ? Alors tu pourras mieux te concentrer sur ton travail."

"Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser un hibou du Ministère pour des raisons personnelles ?"

"Ne leur dis pas pourquoi tu en as besoin. Ils en ont beaucoup au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. Je suis sûre que si tu leur dis que tu en as besoin pour le Département de la Justice Magique, ils ne sourcilleront même pas."

Harry retourna à son bureau, remarquant ce faisant, que Mrs Mutt avait disparu dans le bureau de Hill. Il sortit une feuille de parchemin et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire. Lui et Ginny avaient passé peu de temps ensemble durant les deux dernières semaines, et maintenant il devait trouver un moyen de lui dire au revoir. Il ne voulait pas le faire dans une lettre, pourtant. Non, quelque chose comme ça devrait être fait face à face. Ce serait mieux de faire court.

Finalement la lettre était un peu plus longue qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et c'était sûrement décousu, aussi. Il n'osa pas la relire parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir à quel point ça avait l'air stupide.

Il envoya le hibou sans problèmes et se remit au travail. La pile de fichiers n'allait sûrement pas disparaître par magie devant lui, après tout. Il avait péniblement avancé dans plusieurs dossiers avant d'être interrompu une fois de plus. Il leva la tête pour voir Badon Hill se tenant à son bureau, et cela fut une surprise pour lui. Pendant les plusieurs semaines qu'il avait passé ici, il avait à peine vu le chef de ce service.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, monsieur ?" demanda Harry. Il fut soudainement inquiet que quelqu'un ait mentionné à son chef qu'il avait utilisé des ressources du Ministère pour des communications personnelles.

"Oui, en fait c'est le cas. Prenez votre soirée."

"Quoi ?"

"Prenez votre soirée."

"Mais... pourquoi ? Tous les autres vont passer la nuit ici."

"C'est sûrement le cas, mais nous pouvons y arriver sans vous. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous va avoir besoin de l'assistance d'un clerc, et si besoin est, St John sera là. Vous serez bien plus productif demain matin après que vous aurez eu une bonne nuit de sommeil."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de tout ça ?" demanda-t-il, indiquant les fichiers que Mrs Mutt lui avait donnés.

"Finissez ceux-là et rentrez chez vous." Le ton de Hill ne laissa aucune ouverture à Harry pour protester.

Harry se remit au travail avec une vigueur renouvelée. Il voulait finir cela aussi vite que possible maintenant. Il sourit en pensant à quel point Ginny serait surprise quand il rentrerait à la maison. Elle ne l'attendrait pas du tout...

Finalement il put ranger le dernier des dossiers et mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau. Il allait passer la porte, lorsqu'il entendit un sarcasme importun derrière lui. "Vous partez déjà, Potter ?"

"Hill a dit que je pouvais prendre ma soirée."

"Quelle chance pour vous. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pendant que le reste d'entre nous se tue à la tâche." St John semblait assez irascible.

"Vous pourriez peut-être prendre votre soirée si vous faisiez bien votre travail pour la première fois, _très cher_."

Mrs Mutt était venue secourir Harry une fois de plus, semblait-il, et d'après la façon dont elle avait dit "très cher" Harry pouvait dire qu'elle pensait tout sauf ça. C'était satisfaisant de voir la façon dont elle faisait se recroqueviller St John. Elle se tourna vers Harry, et son ton changea radicalement, lui rappelant Mrs Weasley quand elle essayait de lui faire avaler une troisième assiette à un repas. "Passe une très bonne soirée."

"Merci," répondit Harry. Il aurait put jurer qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'oeil.

Ginny transporta un tas de robes noires dans la cuisine où elle installa la table à repasser. Elle venait juste de mettre le dernier lot de ses affaires d'école dans la baignoire à tremper. Une fois qu'elle aurait cette dernière fournée lavée et repassée elle pourrait finir ses bagages. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à cela et était pressée d'en finir.

"Tu aurais pu avoir fini cela avant, ma chérie," commenta sa mère de la cuisinière. Elle préparait un gigantesque dîner pour eux tous. Et bien, pour eux quatre en fait. Harry n'avait pas été à la maison pour dîner depuis deux semaines, et Ginny n'avait aucune raison de s'attendre à ce que ce soit différent aujourd'hui. Et aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment si Bill serait rentré à temps pour le dîner non plus. Il avait quitté la maison ce matin avant que qui que ce soit d'autre se soit levé, et personne ne savait ce que signifiait tout cela.

Ginny soupira, étendit une robe sur la table, et fit un mouvement de baguette en direction du fer, qui se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle savait de ses cours d'Étude des Moldus que cette façon de faire les choses était un peu moins fatigante que la méthode Moldue. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder et à s'assurer que sa robe ne brûlait pas. Mais c'était tout de même l'une de ses tâches les moins appréciées.

"Est-ce que tu les as séchées correctement ?" demanda sa mère.

"Bien sûr," mentit Ginny. Comment sa mère faisait-elle pour toujours savoir ?

"Bien sûr que non. Tu ne le fais jamais."

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elles finissent de sécher avec la chaleur du fer. Je suis pressée."

"Si tu n'avais pas attendu la dernière minute, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aller aussi vite."

"Ce sera fait, maman," esquiva-t-elle. "J'ai tellement hâte d'être de retour à l'école," ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, mais alors elle se figea. Ce n'était pas vrai du tout. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie pour le moment. "En tout cas, j'aurais un elfe de maison quand je serais plus âgée," se dit-elle pour s'empêcher de penser à d'autres choses.

Si sa mère allait continuer à faire des commentaires, elle fut interrompue par un battement d'ailes à la fenêtre. Un étrange hibou entra et présenta une lettre à Ginny. Ginny la prit, curieuse de ce que ça pouvait être. "Au moins ça ne vient pas du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie," pensa-t-elle tout haut pour sa mère. "Je suis majeure depuis des mois maintenant."

Elle jeta un regard en coin à sa mère et vit la femme plus âgée pincer les lèvres. Elle pensa entendre sa mère marmonner quelque chose à propos de tous ses bébés la quittant, mais cette pensée quitta sa tête dès qu'elle ouvrit la lettre et vit de qui elle venait. Les yeux s'ouvrant complètement, elle commença à lire.

__

Chère Ginny,

Je vais faire court. Au travail c'est la folie aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de t'appeler par la cheminée, mais, et bien, ils ont fermé le système pour ne laisser passer que les appels d'urgence. Mais ce n'est pas important. Euh... comme je l'ai dit c'est la folie au travail, j'ai une tonne de fichiers sur mon bureau, et je ne sais pas quand ça va se terminer. Je suis tellement désolé Ginny, je voulais rentrer ce soir et te dire un véritable au revoir, mais je ne pense pas que ça va être possible. Il y a eu un important... euh je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'était, mais c'était important, et j'ai une montagne de travail. Je me ferais pardonner, c'est promis. Nous pouvons prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble demain matin ; nous pouvons nous lever plus tôt et passer du temps ensemble, juste nous deux. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai été tellement occupé, et nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble. Ça me manque, Ginny, tu me manques. Si je ne te vois pas, mais je le ferais, je promets que je le ferais, fais bon voyage. Aies un bon trimestre et ne travaille pas trop dur. En y repensant, Hermione sera avec toi, elle te fera travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis, pourquoi est-ce que je parle d'Hermione ? Ginny... je euh... Tu sais ? N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Et bien je l'ai dit, alors tu sais, mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais écrit. Écris-moi, s'il te plaît, chaque jour. Ou chaque semaine, si tu es trop occupée. Mais je veux tout savoir sur toi et ce qui se passe à l'école. Dès que tu le pourras, envoie-moi les dates des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, et je viendrais te voir. Même si c'est seulement pour déjeuner, nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, euh... Je veux dire que je viendrais déjeuner, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ginny je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime.

Harry

Ginny avait l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé le souffle, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Elle avait sut que les chances pour qu'il rentre pour le dîner ce soir n'avaient pas été très bonnes, mais cette lettre donnait l'impression qu'il ne pensait pas rentrer à la maison du tout.

"Franchement, Ginny, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu dois surveiller le fer ?" Sa mère était venue de sa place près de la cuisinière. Ginny leva la tête pour voir que le fer avait arrêté de bouger et se tenait maintenant au bord. L'air avait une odeur de tissu brûlé. Elle avait laissé son attention filer et avait brûlé l'une de ses robes. Alors sa mère la regarda de plus près. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Harry ne sera pas là pour le dîner ce soir, maman," dit-elle doucement, glissant la lettre rapidement dans sa poche avant que sa mère ne la voie. Connaissant sa mère, elle essaierait probablement de ruiner leur petit déjeuner ensemble si elle en connaissait l'existence. Ginny ne voulait vraiment pas pleurer devant sa mère, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler légèrement.

"C'est tout ? Et bien, ne sommes nous pas sensibles ce mois-ci ?"

Si Ginny avait voulu éviter les larmes, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait. "Je ne le suis PAS !" cria-t-elle. "C'est parce que je n'ai pas pu passer du temps avec Harry dernièrement. Il est au travail tout le temps, et quand il n'y est pas, tu es toujours en train de nous surveiller. Franchement, tu es pire que Maugrey Fol-Oeil avec sa vigilance constante !"

Sa mère sembla prête à répondre à cela, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il y eut un bruit dans la cheminée. La mère de Ginny se tourna, et elles purent toutes deux voir que quelqu'un venait par Cheminette. Bientôt un homme grand et mince habillé d'une robe verte sortait de leur cheminée.

"Kermit !" hoqueta la mère de Ginny. "Quelle surprise. Nous n'attendions pas d'invités." Elle pointa automatiquement sa baguette vers la bouilloire à thé qui commença à faire chauffer l'eau.

Ginny reconnu l'arrivant comme étant Kermit Croaker, une Langue-de-Plomb du Département des Mystères. "J'ai bien peur que ceci ne soit pas une visite de courtoisie, Molly," répondit Croaker de sa voix nasale. "Je suis ici pour une affaire officielle."

La mère de Ginny fit un pas en arrière et mit une main sur son coeur "Oh non ! Arthur !"

"Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'il ai été blessé. Il est à Ste-Mangouste."

__

Note : l'auteure remercie Marian pour son aide, et Cait pour le beta.


	9. Chapitre 9

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Voilà un autre chapitre plus rapide que le précédent. Merci beaucoup à Ashwinder, la créatrice de cette merveilleuse histoire, et aux reviewers qui me motivent encore et toujours : _Alpo, Bartiméus, Tobby, pathy maccarther, 'tit mione, Dadmax, Alixe, Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen, et alana chantelune._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Neuf

__

Note : Le chapitre suivant contient un évènement assez malencontreux. L'auteure regrette amèrement de devoir l'écrire, mais malheureusement c'est ainsi que va l'histoire. Elle renvoie ceux qui préfèreraient lire des histoires pleines d'évènements heureux aux travaux en anglais de Caitlyn et Marian.

La mère de Ginny s'écroula sur une chaise, comme si ses jambes étaient soudainement devenues trop faibles pour la supporter. Sa main était toujours sur son coeur. "Je pensais que c'était fini," dit-elle doucement, mais alors qu'elle continuait, sa voix monta d'un ton. "C'était censé être FINI !"

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda rapidement Ginny.

Croaker commença à leur parler d'une énorme opération, qui avait été planifiée pour arrêter plusieurs cellules restantes de Mangemorts. Ils avaient agi sur des informations qui leur avaient été données volontairement par quelqu'un qui avait été très bien placé pour donner des noms. Le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie avait dû être impliqué, mais son implication n'aurait dû être que périphérique. Le père de Ginny avait été envoyé à Goole pour rapporter une collection d'objets Moldus ensorcelés, mais le propriétaire avait opposé plus de résistance que prévu. Des renforts avaient été appelés mais pas avant que le père de Ginny ne soit blessé.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda anxieusement sa mère. "Est-ce qu'il a été gravement blessé ?"

"Je n'ai pas de détails," répondit Croaker. "On m'a seulement dit qu'il est à l'hôpital. C'est peut-être quelque chose de mineur, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui il y a eu pas mal de victimes, et les Médicomages doivent d'abord s'occuper des pires cas."

La mère de Ginny était devenue blanche, et Ginny elle-même se demanda si ce jour pouvait raisonnablement empirer. L'utilisation par Croaker du mot "victimes" était assez alarmant. Ginny sursauta alors que la bouilloire à thé commença soudainement à siffler. Elle avait oublié que sa mère l'avait mise à chauffer avant qu'elles apprennent la véritable raison de la visite de Croaker.

Mécaniquement, Ginny se dirigea vers la cuisinière avec l'intention de répartir les feuilles de thé.

"Laisse, Ginny," dit vivement sa mère. "Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça maintenant. Je dois aller voir ton père."

Mais avant que Ginny puisse même commencer à retourner vers sa place à table, il y eut un _pop_ dans la pièce alors que Bill apparaissait. Il semblait assez décoiffé et avait un bandage autour d'un de ses bras.

"Bill !" s'exclama sa mère. "Est-ce que tu sais ?"

"Pour papa ? Oui. Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant." Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. "Quelle journée ! J'ai besoin d'une tasse."

"Bill, comment peux-tu dire ça ! Ton père est à l'hôpital. Nous devons aller le voir."

"Calme-toi, maman. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Ils le soigneront, et il sera à la maison avant demain, j'en suis sûr."

"Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas si grave s'ils le gardent pour la nuit ?"

"Il s'est seulement cassé une jambe, et ils ont des cas plus graves à soigner d'abord. Si tu allais le voir maintenant, il n'y aurait rien à faire à part attendre et s'inquiéter."

Ginny, qui avait été en train de préparer du thé pour son frère, relâcha sa respiration. Elle amena la théière sur la table et remplit quatre tasses du liquide ambré.

"_Il s'est cassé une jambe_ ?" cria pratiquement sa mère. "Pourquoi sommes-nous tous assis ici à boire du thé ?"

"Ce n'est qu'une jambe cassée, maman," dit calmement Ginny. "Ils la soigneront assez vite. Quel est le problème ?"

"Oh, tu n'as aucune idée..." Mais alors sa mère sembla se reprendre, comme si elle en avait dit trop. "Ils semblent t'avoir soigné assez rapidement," continua-t-elle, regardant vivement le bras de son fils aîné.

"Je l'ai fait moi-même. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre."

Bill étendit un long bras vers l'étagère derrière lui avec désinvolture, prit la bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky dessus et en versa une bonne mesure dans son thé. Alors il renversa la bouteille au-dessus de la tasse de sa mère, avant de la lever pour en proposer à Croaker. Le Langue-de-Plomb secoua la tête. "Je suis en service," marmonna-t-il.

"Il n'y a aucun sens à ce qu'on se précipite tous pour voir papa," continua Bill. "C'est une maison de fous là-bas pour le moment, et nous ne ferions que gêner. Ce serait mieux si on prenait notre temps et si on se calmait avait de tous aller le voir."

Croaker avala son thé. "Je m'en vais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vais simplement me remettre au travail."

Il avait bientôt disparu dans un grondement de flammes émeraudes, et Bill fit s'asseoir sa mère et lui fit boire une seconde tasse de thé relevé de Firewhisky avant de même la laisser penser à se lever de table. Alors une autre dispute suivit quand Ginny voulut aller à Ste-Mangouste avec les autres.

"Hors de question, Ginny," dit sa mère. "Tu dois finir de faire tes bagages. Et quelqu'un doit rester ici pour surveiller le dîner."

"Qui va le manger ?" demanda Ginny en protestation. "Vous allez tous être à Ste-Mangouste, et Harry ne va pas rentrer à la maison."

"Nous ne savons pas quand nous allons rentrer, Ginny, et tu dois manger."

Ginny se rendit à contrecœur, même si elle sut tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas avoir envie de manger quoi que ce soit. Avec rien de mieux à faire, elle finit ses lavages et son repassage, prenant un plaisir secret à couper quelques coins. Elle savait que c'était puéril de sa part, mais elle avait besoin de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre que ce qui se passait vraiment autour d'elle.

Elle venait juste de finir de faire sa malle, déposant l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry en dernier, quand elle entendit un bruit venant d'en bas. Descendant pour enquêter, elle vit que Bill était venu la tenir au courant de la condition de son père.

"C'est légèrement plus grave que ce qu'ils croyaient. La jambe est cassée à plus d'un endroit, apparemment. Mais il va se remettre. Ils lui ont donné quelque chose pour la douleur, alors il est content, mais ils ne vont pas pouvoir réparer ses os avant demain. Ils ont mis une attelle dessus en attendant."

"Alors tout va bien aller," répondit Ginny.

"Oui. Maman va rester avec lui un moment, pourtant. Il va bien, mais elle est assez secouée. Je pense qu'elle a eu un genre de mauvaise réminiscence cet après-midi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, réminiscence ?"

Bill réfléchit un moment. "C'est dur à expliquer. Je m'en souviens à peine, mais je crois qu'elle a traversé quelque chose comme ça avant, seulement c'était pire. Tu sais, pendant la première guerre."

Ginny acquiesça, se souvenant de la réaction extrême de sa mère plus tôt, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment. C'était un sujet qui n'avait jamais vraiment été abordé auparavant, mais elle avait la nette impression que Bill en savait plus que ce qu'il prétendait. Il n'avait simplement pas envie d'en parler.

"Écoute," continua Bill, changeant le sujet, "si tu vas t'en sortir, je vais retourner à Ste-Mangouste pour voir ce que fait maman. Si je ne la surveille pas, elle risque de prendre le contrôle de l'endroit, et de dire aux infirmières comment faire leur travail.

"Oh, n'adoreraient-elles pas cela ! Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée à ça aujourd'hui."

Les coins de la bouche de Bill eurent un soubresaut. "Je vais fermer la cheminée pour que personne ne puisse venir. Nous Transplanerons à la maison, d'accord ?"

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?"

"Je pense, oui. Maintenant, ne discutes pas avec moi sur ce point."

"Bill, tout ira bien."

"Je sais que ça ira parce que je vais fermer la Cheminette. À plus tard."

Son ton ne supporterait aucune contestation, et Ginny n'eut soudainement pas l'énergie de protester. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? De toute façon elle passerait sa dernière soirée à la maison seule. Avec la Cheminette fermée et les barrières qui avaient été placées, personne sauf les membres de la famille et certains amis de la famille précis, comme Hermione, ne pouvait approcher du Terrier à moins de venir à pied ou à balai. Et qui s'en donnerait la peine ?

Elle se promenait dans la cuisine maintenant, se demandant quoi faire. Elle avait fini ses bagages, et même si c'était l'heure de dîner, elle n'avait pas faim du tout. Elle souleva les couvercles de quelques-uns des pots que sa mère avait laissé chauffer sur la cuisinière, mais même l'odeur de ses plats préférés ne lui faisait pas envie.

Elle était sur le point de remonter et de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper quand une silhouette décoiffée apparut soudainement en face d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas dans sa surprise avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Ils m'ont dit de rentrer chez moi." Il l'attira très près de lui et posa sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Mais ton hibou disait..."

"Je sais, mais mon chef a dit que je pouvais rentrer."

"Dieu merci." Elle recula, ayant l'intention de l'embrasser.

"Ta mère ne va-t-elle pas nous découvrir ?"

"Elle n'est pas là."

Ginny profita de ce que la maison soit totalement vide pendant quelques minutes. Quand elle s'écarta, Harry dit, "Wow... Où sont tous les autres ?"

"Ste-Mangouste."

"Quoi ?"

"Je pense que je sais à quoi tu faisais allusion dans ce hibou aujourd'hui. Papa a été impliqué dans un raid et il a eu des problèmes. Bill était là il y a un instant et il a dit que tout irait bien, mais maman est devenue folle."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Jambe cassée. Il devrait être rentré demain."

"Ils le gardent pour une jambe cassée ? Tu es sûre qu'il va bien ?"

"Il y avait beaucoup d'autres patients, apparemment. Ils n'ont pas pu guérir sa jambe immédiatement. Ils l'ont installé et s'occuperont de lui dans la matinée."

"Et ils t'ont laissé seule."

"Je n'avais pas fini mes bagages. Écoute, maman a laissé le dîner sur le feu. Tu as faim ?"

"Oui, un morceau me ferait du bien."

"Pourquoi ne montes-tu pas te changer, et je nous servirais un dîner alors."

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer la cuisine juste après leur dîner. Son temps avec Harry semblait presque fini maintenant, et elle ne voulait pas le gaspiller en tâches ménagères. Harry semblait être aussi conscient qu'elle que cela serait leur dernier soir ensemble pour un long moment, et une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis sur le canapé, la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique jouant doucement en musique de fond, il mit un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant plus près. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule, et ils restèrent assis un long moment sans bouger ni parler.

"Tu vas me manquer," lui dit Harry, brisant finalement le silence. "Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre jusqu'à décembre."

"Chut, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser." Elle dut avaler pour se ressaisir. Elle avait passé la journée à chasser des pensées comme celle-là de son esprit. Autant qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour son père, la distraction avait été bénéfique d'une certaine façon, une inquiétude en chassant une autre.

"Nous allons juste devoir faire de notre mieux pour rester occupés..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de continuer sans se mettre à pleurer. Harry avait dû comprendre. Il la serra encore plus fort avant de lui relever le menton pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard. Ses propres yeux semblaient un peu brillants. "Je serai là quand tu rentreras."

"Je ne veux pas partir." Elle ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper cette fois.

Harry la prit complètement dans ses bras, et elle le sentit embrasser le haut de sa tête. "Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses."

Alors il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et la tint un peu plus longtemps. Une communion tacite entre eux les fit s'écarter juste assez pour qu'Harry pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela allait devoir leur durer pour presque quatre mois, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle lui rendit brièvement son baiser, avant d'étendre la main pour lui enlever ses lunettes. Elle s'était rendue compte dès qu'ils avaient commencé qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait contrôler sa passion très longtemps. Alors elle emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et se pressa contre lui autant que possible, alors que les bras du jeune homme se resserraient autour de sa taille jusqu'à pratiquement la broyer.

Instinctivement elle sut où cela allait mener, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir dire quelque chose bientôt. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de l'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était éveillé d'une façon qu'il n'avait expérimenté que quelques fois par le passé. Les lèvres d'Harry avaient quitté les siennes et exploraient goulûment son cou maintenant, alors que ses bras relâchaient leur étreinte et que ses mains commençaient à bouger doucement sur son dos.

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Seulement quelques pouces de plus et il serait à un point dont elle savait qu'il enverrait un courant électrique à travers elle. Juste... là. Elle frissonna dans ses bras, tenant sa tête plus fermement pour le garder là. Au même moment elle sentit les mains d'Harry commencer à frôler le long de ses côtes.

Elle attendit, espérant que cela continuerait indéfiniment, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place il leva sa tête pour la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre parce qu'elle avait passé ses mains dedans, ses yeux brillaient d'un feu vert, et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle savait ce qu'il était sur le point de lui demander, et l'instant suivant, dès qu'il eut repris sa respiration, ses mots vérifièrent ce qu'elle pensait.

"Ginny, je veux... Est-ce qu'on peut..."

Elle pensait que son cœur allait se briser. "Non, on ne peut pas."

"Je sais ce que j'ai promis à ton père, Ginny. J'ai promis que nous ne ferions rien que nous ne devrions pas. Mais nous ne ferions rien de mal. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. Cela n'est pas mal."

"Je sais, Harry, mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas."

"Pourquoi ?" son ton commençait à prendre une note désespérée.

"Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment."

"Pas le bon moment ? Comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être le bon moment ? Nous avons la maison pour nous tout seuls. Et nous ne savons pas quand nous allons nous revoir..."

"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment." Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant, alors qu'elle sentait le rouge monter sur ses joues, l'implorant de comprendre pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lui faire un dessin. Et pendant ce temps elle jurait intérieurement sur l'injustice de tout ça. De toutes les fois où ça pouvait se produire, ça devait être maintenant. Si ce n'était pour ça, elle se serait donnée à lui comme elle avait voulu le faire depuis son anniversaire.

Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes, et Ginny commençait à soupçonner qu'elle allait devoir prendre les devants et lui dire. Mais quand elle vit ses yeux s'écarter alors que la réalisation faisait jour sur ses traits, il devint encore plus rouge qu'elle. "Oh..." dit-il, s'écartant un peu d'elle. "Oh... je, euh, je comprends."

Il laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux et les regarda. "Harry," dit finalement Ginny, "seulement parce que nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour, ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons complètement tout arrêter."

Il la regarda de nouveau, son expression étant un mélange de désir et de prudence.

"Ginny..."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Harry soupira. "Tu vas me tuer, tu sais cela ? J'ai tellement envie de toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point."

"Si, je le sais. Tu ne crois pas que j'aie autant envie de toi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?"

"Tu t'en sortiras. On y arrivera tous les deux parce que c'est nécessaire. Et à la fin du mois de juin prochain..."

"C'est dans une éternité !"

"Je sais, mais alors je serai libre. Est-ce que tu peux attendre jusque là ? Parce que c'est le plus long que ça puisse être. Qui sait ? Peut-être nous verrons-nous avant cela. Noël... Tout peut arriver."

"Je ne parlais pas seulement de sexe, Ginny."

"Moi non plus." Elle tendit les bras vers lui alors, prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'attira plus près. "Je t'aime, Harry. C'est tout ce qui compte."

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, laissant toute la profondeur de son sentiment passer à travers ce seul geste comme si elle pouvait marquer ses lèvres à jamais. Quand ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre de l'air, elle le poussa en arrière de manière à ce qu'il soit pratiquement affalé de côté sur le canapé. Elle tourna alors son attention vers son cou, le poussant plus bas encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur lui, et les bras d'Harry se resserrèrent de façon convulsive autour d'elle. Elle trouva ses lèvres une fois de plus et sentit ses mains glisser de sa taille à ses hanches, les doigts du jeune homme mordant dans sa douceur alors qu'il la tenait plus près. Au même moment il émit une sorte de grognement dans sa gorge, qui fit passer un frisson de triomphe à travers elle.

Elle bougea contre lui, et il répondit en essayant de les retourner tous les deux, mais le canapé était trop étroit. Ginny se sentit tomber et agrippa désespérément Harry avec une main, alors que l'autre essayait d'attraper le canapé. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire fut d'attirer Harry sur le sol lui aussi, alors qu'une couverture un peu usée, qui était normalement posée sur le canapé, leur glissa dessus.

Elle commença à rire, et Harry se joignit à elle un moment avant de se pencher sur elle une nouvelle fois et de l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il avait complètement roulé jusqu'à être sur elle, emportant la vieille couverture avec lui de manière à ce qu'ils soient tous deux recouverts, dans une sorte de cocon.

Ils continuèrent un moment dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous deux perdu la notion de quoi que ce soit à part l'autre. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi aucun des deux n'avait entendu le discret bruit d'éclatement de quelqu'un Transplanant dans la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la voix par contre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, George ?"

Le cœur de Ginny avait déjà été en train de battre hors de contrôle. Maintenant il semblait cogner pour sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'Harry et elle se figeaient dans la panique. Elle pensa entendre Harry jurer dans sa barbe.

"Je ne sais pas, Fred, mais il me semble qu'il y a plus d'une personne là-dessous." L'amusement dans le ton de son frère était immanquable.

"Effectivement, George."

"Mais Ginny est censée être ici toute seule, n'est-ce pas, Fred ?"

Ginny avait envie de jurer elle-même. Elle sentit Harry glisser très lentement sur le côté. Il n'y aurait aucun sens à prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là à présent, mais que la couverture les découvre maintenant serait désastreux. Elle allait devoir arranger sa tenue de son mieux.

"Avec qui penses-tu qu'elle est là-dessous ?" demanda George.

"Ça ne peut pas être Harry. Maman a dit qu'il travaillerait tard. George, tu ne crois pas qu'elle le trompe, si ?"

"Horrible suggestion, mais ça ne peut pas être autre chose, si ?"

"Alors qui est-ce que ça pourrait être ?"

"Malefoy ?"

"Londubat ?"

"Creevey ?"

"Le gars avec deux noms... Finch-Fletchley ?"

"Non, il est gay."

"C'est vrai."

"Qui que ce soit, je pense qu'on devrait lui donner une minute pour se montrer avant qu'on ne l'ensorcelle."

"C'est une excellente suggestion. C'est au sujet de l'honneur de notre sœur chérie, après tout."

Harry avait dû penser prudent de se montrer à ce point, car il repoussa la couverture et leva la tête. Ginny tâtonnait toujours avec ses boutons, le choc d'avoir été découverts comme ça rendant la tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, mais heureusement Harry s'était déplacé du côté qui empêchait les jumeaux de la voir. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient encore plus en désordre indomptable que d'habitude, et son expression était une étrange combinaison de peur et de colère.

"Harry, mon pote !" s'exclama George. "On nous avait dit que tu travaillais tard."

"Bon moyen de tirer avantage d'une maison vide," ajouta Fred.

"Maintenant cela nous pose un petit problème. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement là-dessous ?"

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était occupé à tâtonner autour de lui pour trouver ses lunettes.

"Tu sais, George, il me semble qu'Harry a promis à maman et papa qu'il ne ferait rien qu'il n'était pas censé faire. Maintenant je ne sais pas grand chose, mais je suis quasi certain que toi et notre sœur ne devriez pas être en train de faire quoi que ce soit sous une couverture sur le sol. Qu'en penses-tu George ?"

Ginny fit finalement le dernier bouton du haut et se mit promptement debout. "Très bien, écoutez-moi tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là, mais vous pouvez sortir immédiatement."

"Désolé, on ne peut pas faire ça," dit Fred.

"Sortez maintenant, ou je vous le ferais regretter."

George, au lieu de trembler de peur face à la colère de Ginny, la regardait étrangement. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté un moment, avant de remarquer, "Tu sais, tu serais beaucoup plus crédible si tes boutons étaient mis correctement."

"Est-ce que c'est un nouveau style ou quoi ?" demanda Fred. "Laisser deux boutons en haut et puis en manquer quelques-uns ?"

Ginny sentit sa figure brûler écarlate. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'Harry était devenu presque violet.

"Hey, Harry," dit George, souriant d'un air mauvais, "si tu as besoin qu'on accroche tes boutons, je ne demanderais pas à Ginny de t'aider. Elle n'a pas encore compris comment faire apparemment."

"SORTEZ !" cria Ginny à ses frères.

"Nous allons partir, n'est-ce pas, George ?"

"Oui, je pense que notre travail ici est terminé."

"Vous voudriez peut-être que ça ait l'air un peu plus innocent, tout de même. Nous sommes venus pour te dire d'ouvrir la Cheminette. Maman est venue nous voir de Ste-Mangouste, mais elle est prête à rentrer, et elle n'est pas du tout en état de Transplaner."

"Oui. Trop de Firewhisky dans son thé. Elle est un peu... instable."

"Mais je pense qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits plutôt rapidement si elle vous voyait tous les deux dans cet état."

Le cœur de Ginny commença à s'emballer de nouveau. Aussi embarrassant que ce soit de se faire prendre par les jumeaux, c'était de loin préférable à ce que sa mère les surprenne elle et Harry. Même si sa mère s'était comportée un peu moins comme Maugrey Fol-Oeil ces derniers jours, la pensée de sa réaction à ce qui venait de se produire était effrayante. Elle pourrait s'occuper des jumeaux plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle allait devoir donner l'impression qu'Harry venait juste de rentrer, et cela voulait dire effacer toutes les traces de leur dîner ensemble. Sans un autre mot, elle se précipita dans la cuisine.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas fini avec Harry, pourtant. Leurs voix venaient du salon. "Alors, Harry, comment vous êtes-vous tous les deux retrouvés par terre ?"

"J'aurais pensé que le canapé aurait été bien plus confortable."

"Sans compter que vous aviez la maison entière pour vous-même. Vous auriez sûrement pu trouver un lit..."

"Je pense que papa va devoir ajouter quelques autres lieux à notre horloge si cela continue."

"Saisis..."

"_In flagrante delicto..._"

Ginny remit sa tête dans le salon. "Je croyais que vous partiez. Si vous allez rester, rendez-vous utiles pour une fois. En y repensant, faites-moi une faveur. Ouvrez la Cheminette, et sortez." Elle leva sa baguette pour appuyer ses propos quand les jumeaux n'obéirent pas immédiatement à ses ordres.

"Harry, va en haut. Je dirai à maman que tu viens juste de rentrer."

Elle entendit les jumeaux ricaner quand elle dit cela. "Oui, maman va vraiment avaler ça, Gin."

"DEHORS !"

Ses frères savaient manifestement qu'ils avaient été trop loin cette fois. Fred se tourna vers la cheminée et l'ouvrit, avant qu'ils agitent tous deux leurs mains d'un air content. "Ne faites rien qu'on ne ferait pas," dit George avant qu'ils Transplanent tous les deux.

"Cela nous laisse beaucoup de choix, non ?" commenta Harry lorsqu'ils furent partis.

"Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant, si ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ?"

"Non, je peux tout nettoyer."

"Je voulais dire avec tes boutons..." dit-il, souriant d'un air narquois.

Ginny avait complètement oublié, mais elle lança un regard noir à Harry et lui lança le torchon, l'atteignant à la figure. "Tu dois remonter avant que maman ne rentre. Je finirai ici. Et m'occuperai de mes boutons. Quand tu l'entendras rentrer, nous joueront le jeu devant maman."

Ginny fit rapidement la vaisselle et avait remis la cuisine dans son état impeccable habituel quand elle entendit un bruit venant de la cheminée. "Fais attention ici, maman," vint la voix de Bill de derrière elle.

"Je vais bien, Bill," essaya de répondre sèchement la mère de Ginny, mais ses mots étaient juste assez déformés pour que ce ne soit pas convaincant. Elle retira avec force son bras de la main de son fils et tituba vers la table de la cuisine.

Ginny alluma la bouilloire, pendant que sa mère commençait à radoter sur la condition de son père. Quand l'eau fut bouillante, il y eut une petite scène lorsque sa mère voulut une autre mesure d'Odgen's dans sa tasse, et Bill dut cacher la bouteille.

Au milieu de tout ça, Harry fit son entrée. La mère de Ginny leva la tête immédiatement. "Harry, mon chéri, quand es-tu rentré à la maison ?"

"Juste avant toi, maman," répondit rapidement Ginny.

La mère de Ginny se leva de son siège. "Tu ne peux pas avoir mangé ; tu dois avoir un petit creux. Ils te font travailler trop dur, mon chéri. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi te servir quelque chose à manger."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, Mrs Weasley, je n'ai pas vraiment faim," répondit Harry.

"Ça n'est rien à faire, mon chéri." Elle commença à marcher d'une façon plutôt instable vers la cuisinière.

Harry la regarda, alarmé. "Vraiment, Mrs Weasley..."

"Viens, maman." Bill se levait et mettait une main sur le bras de sa mère. "Allons nous coucher."

"Mais Harry..."

"Je lui servirai quelque chose, maman," dit Ginny pour se débarrasser de sa mère plus qu'autre chose. "Va au lit. Nous monterons bientôt."

La mère de Ginny semblait en douter. "Bon très bien alors. Ne restez pas debout trop tard. Vous devez partir tôt demain matin."

"Bonne nuit, maman."

Ginny laissa sortir un long soupir de soulagement lorsque sa mère eut disparu en haut. "Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ici très longtemps," dit-elle à Harry.

"Je vais me coucher maintenant. Je ne te causerai pas de problèmes comme ça." Il se pencha près d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. "À plus tard."

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il ait disparu en haut des escaliers qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait dit plus tard et non demain.

Harry resta étendu éveillé dans la chambre de Ron jusqu'à ce que la maison soit devenue totalement silencieuse. Il n'était pas inquiet que la mère de Ginny se réveille. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle devait dormir très profondément et sûrement rester comme cela jusqu'au matin. Il ne savait pas si Bill avait le sommeil léger, ou même ce que pourrait dire le frère de Ginny s'il attrapait Harry, mais après l'incident avec les jumeaux, il décida de ne prendre aucun risque. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il repoussa ses couvertures, enfila la cape d'invisibilité sur son pantalon de pyjama et descendit silencieusement les marches vers la chambre de Ginny.

Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit et la trouva endormie, ses cheveux déployés sur son oreiller. Il avança à pas feutrés vers son lit et la regarda dormir quelques instants, se demandant, ce faisant, comment il avait pu rester tant d'années sans la _voir._

Il ne voulait pas avoir à la réveiller mais il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de l'effrayer dans son sommeil et la faire crier, réveillant tout le monde. Il se glissa hors de la cape d'invisibilité et attrapa doucement son épaule, la secouant gentiment. "Ginny," murmura-t-il.

Elle remua et ses paupières s'ouvrirent. "Harry," dit-elle après un moment d'égarement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"C'est la dernière nuit avant que tu partes. Je veux la passer avec toi. Dormir, je veux dire. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas..."

"Mais si maman entre et te trouve..."

"Nous ferons seulement attention à nous réveiller tôt, et j'ai ma cape. S'il te plaît, Gin, laisse-moi seulement te tenir dans mes bras."

Elle glissa sur le matelas pour lui faire de la place, mais une fois qu'il fut monté avec elle, il dut lutter pour se tenir à ses bonnes intentions. Son esprit insistait pour lui rappeler que seulement quelques heures auparavant ils avaient été étendus sur le sol du salon ensemble, explorant...

Cela avait fini en désastre, se rappela-t-il. Se concentrer sur l'interruption des jumeaux était un projet bien plus sûr que de se remémorer ce qui avait précédé. L'intensité du besoin qu'il ressentait envers elle avait été un choc. Quand ils feraient finalement l'amour, il se demanda s'il survivrait l'expérience. Un courant de désir le traversa. Jumeaux. Il devait pensait aux figures et aux œillades des jumeaux.

La tête de Ginny était posée sur son épaule nue, des mèches de ses cheveux le chatouillant quand elle bougeait. Elle mit un bras autour de sa taille et se blottit plus près. "Bonne nuit, Harry." Elle repartait déjà.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête. "Nuit, Gin."

Harry se réveilla à l'aube grise pour trouver Ginny toujours endormie dans ses bras. Un jour ils pourraient partager un lit sans avoir à se soucier de la mère de Ginny entrant et poussant des hauts cris. Un jour. Mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient l'année scolaire entière à traverser avant qu'ils puissent même commencer à considérer la possibilité de partager le reste de leurs vies.

Il pensa à l'embrasser pour la réveiller et décida que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Ce serait trop facile de perdre le contrôle. "Gin... Gin, réveilles-toi," murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il l'entendit grogner et la sentit s'étirer contre lui. "Va-t-en. Je suis fatiguée," chuchota-t-elle.

"Je sais, mais nous devons faire ça maintenant, tant que nous avons encore un peu d'intimité."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle le regarda gravement. "C'est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry avala difficilement et hocha la tête. Il avait peur que s'il parlait maintenant sa voix se briserait.

"Oh, Harry..." Elle se blottit plus près de lui. "Je ne veux pas partir. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il arriva à trouver sa voix. "Oui... oui, je sais. Et je sais que tu dois le faire même si je n'en ai pas envie."

"J'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas à travailler pour que tu puisses venir à King's Cross avec moi."

"Je suppose que ça ferait durer un peu les choses, mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment dire au revoir devant tout le monde ? Si des journalistes pensaient que je viendrais..."

"Tu as raison... Je t'écrirai."

"Je veux tout savoir, même les petites choses stupides. Surtout elles. Je veux avoir l'impression d'être là avec toi."

"Tu vas me manquer, Harry. Terriblement." Les larmes commençaient à s'échapper des coins de ses yeux.

"Gin, ne pleures pas."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas te quitter."

"Gin, je t'aime, et je serai là quand tu reviendras. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

Elle pleurait plus fortement maintenant, et Harry trouvait cela de plus en plus difficile de ne pas faire la même chose. Déjà sa voix était rauque à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait pour garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il les laissa finalement prendre le dessus, et ils s'étreignirent tous deux un moment, pleurant doucement.

Un bruit sur le palier les fit se séparer brusquement. Le cœur battant, Harry regarda dans les yeux rouges de Ginny un moment. Il allait devoir agir rapidement ou ils seraient découverts. Il l'embrassa rapidement et fortement sur les lèvres avant d'attraper la cape d'invisibilité et de se glisser en dessous. Juste à temps. Mrs Weasley frappait à la porte. "Ginny, il est l'heure de se lever."

"J'arrive dans une minute, maman," répondit-elle.

Mrs Weasley avait dû entendre le tremblement dans sa voix. "Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chérie ?"

Ginny regarda l'endroit où elle avait vu Harry disparaître, un air de panique s'inscrivant sur son visage. "Bien sûr. Je descends dans un instant."

Trop tard. Mrs Weasley avait ouvert la porte. "Ginny, tu as pleuré."

Harry vit Ginny s'essuyer les yeux impatiemment. "Ça ira," dit-elle d'une petite voix, et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de se montrer forte devant sa mère.

"C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

Mrs Weasley traversa la pièce et prit Ginny dans une étreinte maternelle. "Tu n'as pas choisi un chemin facile, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry entendit Mrs Weasley dire doucement à sa fille.

"Ce n'est pas un choix, maman. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir d'arrêter d'avoir ces sentiments."

La mère de Ginny recula, posant les mains sur les épaules de sa fille et la regardant dans les yeux. Elle soupira. "Oui, je pense que je sais cela, mais Ginny, ça n'est que dix mois de ta vie. Vous avez tous deux vos vies entières devant vous. Si vous vivez cette séparation un jour à la fois, vous vous en sortirez. Vous y arriverez. Et alors vous serez prêts à commencer votre vie ensemble."

Harry fut choqué de l'entendre dire cela. Il avait commencé à penser de cette façon récemment lui-même. Et d'après la façon dont elle les avait surveillés d'aussi près... Cela n'avait pas été parce qu'elle désapprouvait la relation, réalisait-il à présent. Cela avait été pour d'autres raisons. Mrs Weasley voulait que sa fille soit heureuse ; elle voulait qu'_il_ soit heureux - elle avait dit par le passé qu'il était comme son fils... Malgré la tristesse d'avoir à dire au revoir à Ginny, il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux et réconfortant dans cette pensée.

"Je sais, maman. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'y arriverai d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le dire est une chose. Le faire en est une autre."

"Un jour à la fois." Elle s'arrêta et changea légèrement de sujet. "Nous devons nous assurer qu'Harry se lève à temps pour te dire au revoir correctement," continuait Mrs Weasley. "Je vais aller le réveiller, d'accord ?"

Harry vit les yeux de Ginny devenir ronds pour une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Le propre cœur d'Harry commença à battre hors de contrôle. "Oui, maman," répondit Ginny d'une voix légèrement tendue. "Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ça ?"

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour attirer l'attention de Ginny sans que sa mère découvre qu'il avait été là tout du long. Dès que Mrs Weasley eu quitté la pièce, et que ses pas furent entendus montant les escaliers vers la chambre de Ron, Ginny regarda directement l'endroit où se tenait Harry, et siffla, "Salle de bains. Tout de suite."

"Mais je n'ai pas dit au revoir."

"Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça maintenant. Si maman te trouve..."

Il l'interrompit alors qu'il enlevait la cape d'invisibilité pour un baiser rapide. "J'ai tout dit, sauf ça. Passe un bon trimestre. Je t'aime. Je t'écrirai."

"Harry, je vais te voir au petit déjeuner..."

"Je sais, mais je ne vais pas dire tout ça devant ta mère."

"Pars avant qu'elle ne redescende ici !"

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ginny se trouva dans le compartiment des préfets dans l'Hogwarts Express. Les autres élèves discutaient joyeusement des événements de l'été, alors qu'elle était assise dans un coin se sentant assez éloignée de tout ça. Elle et Harry n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'avoir plus de temps seuls ce matin, et alors ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu ce qu'elle considérait être un véritable au revoir. Assise ici maintenant alors que le train roulait sur les rails, Ginny pouvait penser à une centaine de choses qu'elle lui aurait dit si elle en avait eu le temps. Elle ouvrit sa malle et sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit, mais elle pouvait l'écrire.

Elle ne reposa sa plume que lorsque le train arriva à Pré-au-Lard.

A Suivre...

__

Note : L'auteure remercie Caitlyn et Marian pour leurs suggestions sur ce chapitre.


	10. Chapitre 10

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture, et merci à tous les reviewers pour leurs encouragements perpétuels : _Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen, falyla, Alpo, Bartiméus, alana chantelune, 'tit mione, dadmax, Alixe, Lucida._

****

Notes de l'auteure :

À _fayla_ **et _'tit_ _mione _:** Je suis capable de lire les reviews que vous les lecteurs laissez à Lyra. Merci pour les mots d'encouragement, même si ça fait longtemps que j'ai terminé l'histoire ! – Ashwinder

****

À _alana_ _chantelune :_ Merci pour ta fidélité de revieweuse. L'événement malencontreux du chapitre précédent était la jambe cassée d'Arthur. Je voulais faire référence à la série " A Series of Unfortunate Events " dans laquelle l'auteur s'excuse souvent pour les malheurs qui arrivent à ses personnages. – Ashwinder

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Dix

Le début du trimestre fut plus chargé que Ginny ne s'y était attendue. Il y avait des réunions de préfets auxquelles il fallait assister, et retrouver ses marques. Minerva McGonagall avait été promue au poste de directrice, et les choses n'étaient pas vraiment faites de la même façon que du temps de Dumbledore. En plus de cela, Ginny n'avait pas compté avoir autant de devoirs dès les premières semaines du trimestre. Du coup, elle ne put voir Hermione avant la fin de la première semaine de septembre.

"Je suis désolée, Hermione," dit-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la bibliothèque presque vide après sa dernière classe du vendredi. "Je voulais être là plus tôt. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à maintenant."

Hermione leva les yeux de son bureau, sa figure devenant rose alors qu'elle cachait rapidement le bout de papier qu'elle lisait. Ginny pensait avoir aperçu l'écriture de Ron. "Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny," répondit-elle trop rapidement. "Je comprends. J'ai été assez occupée moi-même. C'est une chose d'apprendre comment s'occuper de la bibliothèque avec Madame Pince à côté pour m'aider si j'ai un problème. Cela en est une autre de le faire toute seule. Bien que je pense avoir trouvé un moyen moins déroutant de ranger les choses... Mais tu ne serais pas intéressée par ça."

Ginny fit à Hermione un faible sourire. "Je vais pouvoir aider maintenant, étant donné que je n'ai pas tant de devoirs que ça ce week-end du moins. Et ce que j'ai, je peux le remettre à plus tard. Où veux-tu que je commence ?"

Pendant un instant, Hermione sembla vouloir gronder Ginny pour faire passer ce projet devant son travail scolaire, mais au soulagement de Ginny, elle dit simplement, "J'aimerais le savoir..."

"Tu n'as pas cherché ?"

"Si, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé d'utile. Ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours. Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur le sujet. Ça va prendre beaucoup de temps à feuilleter les livres pour trouver une allusion..."

"Exactement comme au printemps dernier," songea Ginny, son cœur sombrant. Ils avaient été quatre à chercher le sort alors, et ça leur avait tout de même pris plus de six semaines pour le trouver. Et le nombre de livres qu'ils avaient dû parcourir avait été limité. En regardant la bibliothèque maintenant, avec ses étagères remplies de volumes, il semblait qu'elles pourraient chercher des années sans rien trouver. Soupirant, elle ajouta, "Dis-moi seulement ce que je peux faire pour aider."

Hermione regardait Ginny d'un air perçant. "Tu sais ce qui serait peut-être mieux ?" commença-t-elle. "Si tu prenais ce livre où nous avons trouvé le sort et si tu le traduisais. Peut-être y avait-il une sorte de clause dedans. Il avait prévu la défaite de Voldemort, après tout. Peut-être qu'il a les moyens de rendre à Harry ses pouvoirs. Je reviens tout de suite."

Le cœur de Ginny bondit à la pensée d'avoir quelque chose de concret à faire, alors qu'Hermione disparaissait dans les piles. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais l'idée était plus attrayante à ses yeux que de feuilleter des livres au hasard avec une maigre chance de trouver quelque chose. "Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose là-dedans ?" demanda Ginny lorsque Hermione réapparut avec un tome à l'air moisi relié en cuir écaillé.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais ça vaut bien n'importe quel autre endroit où chercher. Tu devrais être celle à travailler dessus. Tu serais plus rapide que moi. Tu n'aurais pas à rester assise ici pour travailler dessus, non plus. Tu pourrais le prendre avec toi et t'y mettre quand tu auras un moment de libre."

Un regard de complicité silencieuse passa entre les filles. Hermione était dans le même guêpier que Ginny en ce moment. Elle, aussi, essayait d'occuper chaque moment de libre pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement, parce que chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde de moins entre maintenant et le moment où elle reverrait Ron.

"Comment va Harry, vraiment ?" demanda Hermione après un moment.

"Il s'adapte, je crois... j'espère. Parfois je me demande s'il ne se montre pas fort devant nous. J'aimerais qu'il puisse avoir un autre emploi. Je ne pense pas que celui qu'il a soit vraiment approprié pour lui, mais alors rien ne le serait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, c'est exactement ça. Il devrait jouer au Quidditch en professionnel ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que de voler serait ce qui allait le plus lui manquer. Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à renoncer à ça. Le monde magique n'a même pas reconnu ce qu'il a fait."

"Je pense qu'ils sont seulement prudents cette fois. D'après tout ce que j'ai lu, ils ont eu une célébration énorme la fois où Harry était un bébé et où ils ont cru que Voldemort était parti pour de bon. Cela s'est révélé faux. Je pense qu'ils veulent avoir plus de certitudes cette fois avant de déclarer un jour férié magique."

"Et même comme ça ils ne sauront pas à quel point."

"Il veut que ce soit comme ça. Tu le sais. Et avec un peu de chance ce ne sera que temporaire."

"Je suppose," répondit Ginny, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne se sentait pas très confiante au sujet de la recherche d'un moyen de rendre ses pouvoirs à Harry. Avec un soupir, elle choisit un siège à une table proche, sortit une plume et du parchemin, ouvrit le livre ancien et commença minutieusement à traduire.

Elle y avait passé un moment quand un groupe de filles entra dans la bibliothèque. Ginny leva la tête, irritée. Qui était assez studieux pour venir à la bibliothèque le premier vendredi du trimestre? Un regard lui donna encore plus de raisons d'être énervée. C'était un groupe de filles de Serpentard, conduite par Diana Bloodworth, qui comprenait la petite sœur de Pansy Parkinson, Zinnia.

Diana fit un signe de tête vers Ginny et un sourire narquois. Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à rappeler à Ginny l'article récent de Rita Skeeter, qui avait spéculé sur le mariage imminent d'Harry et Ginny. Ginny regarda ostensiblement autre part.

"Que signifiait cela ?" demanda Hermione, arrivant une fois que les filles Serpentardes eurent fait notifier les livres qu'elles voulaient et soient parties.

"Rien," dit obstinément Ginny.

"Tu en es sûre ?"

"Oui."

"Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?"

"Bien sûr. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai l'habitude de traîner avec les Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? Écoute, je veux juste me concentrer sur aider Harry. Je n'ai pas le temps pour leurs potins d'écolières."

Hermione semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Ginny pouvait pratiquement l'entendre dire, "Ignore-les," comme elle l'avait dit si souvent à Harry et Ron par le passé. Ginny fut extrêmement reconnaissante quand Hermione retourna au livre qu'elle avait été en train de feuilleter sans autre commentaire.

Le matin suivant Ginny engloutit son petit déjeuner, ayant l'intention de retourner à sa traduction aussi vite que possible. C'était un travail assez ennuyeux, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait rien trouver dans le texte sur lequel elle travaillait qui semblait pouvoir avoir un impact d'aucune sorte sur Harry. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'acharner et d'espérer qu'elle tomberait sur quelque chose d'utile.

Sa seule consolation était qu'Hermione n'avait pas plus de chance. Elle avait invité Ginny à monter dans ses appartements dans l'aile des professeurs après le petit déjeuner pour qu'elles puissent toutes deux travailler sans interruption, et Ginny était pressée de commencer.

Mais alors qu'elle finissait, une interruption arriva sous la forme d'un grand nombre de hiboux volant pour apporter le courrier du matin. Ginny leva la tête malgré elle, son cœur ayant un sursaut d'espoir, mais il n'y eut pas de flash de blanc parmi les gris et les bruns, bien qu'elle aperçoive Coquecigrue voletant vers la table des professeurs. Elle regarda de nouveau son assiette vide, déçue et essayant vraiment de ne pas être jalouse d'Hermione, se disant qu'Harry était occupé au travail et qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'écrire des lettres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un petit tas gris de plumes tomber devant elle et s'évanouir promptement dans les restes de son petit déjeuner.

Ginny sentit une brève résurgence d'espoir alors que traversait son esprit la pensée qu'Hedwige était peut-être toujours assez en colère contre Harry pour avoir refusé de livrer son message, et qu'alors il lui avait envoyé Errol à la place, mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que se duper. Hedwige avait été assez contente de sa nouvelle cage pour s'y installer lorsque Harry la lui avait présentée, et alors qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas complètement pardonné Harry, elle n'était pas assez en colère pour refuser de livrer son courrier. Elle était trop fière de son travail pour cela.

Alors que Ginny détachait la lettre de la patte du hibou inconscient, elle reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Cela aurait pu être pire, se dit-elle. Cela aurait pu être les jumeaux lui envoyant une autre publicité pour L'Étonnant Tout-en-Un de Lady Marmalade : Aphrodisiaque et Potion Contraceptive (garantie efficace à soixante-dix-neuf pourcent). Réprimant sa déception, elle déplia le parchemin d'une épaisseur alarmante et commença à lire.

__

Chère Ginny,

J'ai regardé une feuille de parchemin vierge durant des jours, semble-t-il, me demandant où commencer. Je suppose que ça devrait être avec des excuses. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir besoin de te faire des excuses pour ne pas t'avoir laissé avoir plus de temps seule avec Harry cet été. Des événements récents m'ont rappelé un temps où j'ai appris pour la première fois combien le temps passé ensemble peut être précieux. Je ne parle pas du côté physique des choses ici, mais des petites choses comme se tenir la main et se promener en silence. En vous surveillant tous les deux cet été, je t'ai privé d'une occasion d'avoir ce côté des choses.

"Merveilleux," pensa Ginny pour elle-même. "Pourquoi a-t-elle dû attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour à l'école avant d'arriver à cette conclusion ?" Mais alors, tandis qu'elle continuait à lire, elle commença à comprendre un peu mieux.

__

Je ne serais pas tout à fait honnête si je n'admettais pas que ton père a dû me rappeler comment était ma propre jeunesse. Il a aussi fait remarquer que toi et moi ne sommes pas pareilles - tu envoyais des poèmes de saint Valentin et des cartes de bon rétablissement alors que je concoctais des philtres d'amour.

Ginny se sentit commencer à rougir. Autant qu'elle essaie de le nier devant tout le monde, elle n'avait _pas_ envoyé ce poème de la saint Valentin à Harry pendant sa première année. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui l'avait fait, mais elle soupçonnait fortement que cela avait été les jumeaux. C'était tout à fait leur genre de faire une blague comme ça. Alors que pour la carte de rétablissement chantante, elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir envoyé ça - elle l'avait déposée directement à Harry à l'infirmerie, après tout - mais elle avait été convaincue de le faire par une fille avec de bonnes intentions de son année. Si elle avait su que ça deviendrait un événement qu'on ne lui laisserait jamais oublier, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait.

__

Je peux imaginer ce que tu penses de ta mère en ce moment, mais tu peux voir que je me rappelle effectivement de ce que c'est d'être jeune et amoureuse. Je serais une hypocrite si je disais que ton père et moi n'avons jamais rien essayé avant que nous soyons mariés, mais nous n'avons pas tout_ essayé. Nous avons attendu pour ça, et nous avons bien fait._

Ginny aurait aimé pouvoir rapetisser et mourir là où elle était. Elle ne voulait _pas_ penser à ses parents faisant _quoi que ce soit _de ce genre. Et alors qu'elle continuait à lire malgré elle, ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Sa mère se lança dans une histoire à propos de son Oncle Bilius qui avait dû quitter l'école avant sa septième année parce que sa Tante Lucretia était enceinte. Sa mère avait utilisé les grands moyens pour décrire à quel point leur existence avait été malheureuse ; comme ils avaient dû user leurs doigts jusqu'à l'os pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts ; comme les membres de la famille de Tante Lucretia avaient renié leur fille dans la honte. Comment, pour finir, le bébé était arrivé trop tôt parce que Tante Lucretia avait été trop jeune pour supporter l'anxiété. Comment ils n'avaient pas pu appeler la sage femme car ils n'avaient pas eu d'argent pour la payer. Comment le bébé n'aurait sûrement pas survécu de toute façon...

Ginny voulait arrêter de lire, mais c'était comme si quelque chose la forçait à continuer à avancer péniblement dans ce conte de malheurs. Quand elle eut fini, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu très bien aller sans savoir tout cela. Le seul point positif qu'elle pouvait voir dans la saga entière était la ligne où sa mère admettait vouloir tuer son père pour avoir insisté qu'ils appellent leur premier enfant comme l'Oncle Bilius, qui avait vu le Sinistros l'année où la mère de Ginny avait attendu Bill.

__

Ce que j'essaie de démontrer par tout ça est que toutes les opportunités qu'ils auraient pu avoir ont toutes été anéanties en un moment de passion. J'imagine que tu penses maintenant que ton père et moi avons tous les deux fini nos études, et que nous sommes toujours pauvres, mais les raisons de cela sont différentes. Je sais que tu es assez âgée pour entendre ces raisons maintenant, et un jour j'en parlerais avec toi. Je ne me sens simplement pas prête à le faire maintenant. Les souvenirs m'ont assaillis le jour où ton père à été blessé. Un jour je te dirai pourquoi les choses sont d'une certaine façon dans notre famille, mais ce genre de chose devrait être dit face à face, et non dans une lettre.

Je sais que toi et Harry vous vous aimez, mais je veux que vous soyez responsables et attendiez jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini l'école. Je te promettrais cela, tout de même. Quand tu rentreras pour Noël, je te promets que je vous donnerai du temps seuls, à Harry et toi. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Harry passera du temps dans ta chambre sous sa cape d'invisibilité...

Le cœur de Ginny commença à battre hors de contrôle. Sa mère avait-elle découvert cela ? Ginny n'avait jamais connu l'existence de la cape d'Harry avant l'année dernière, quand il la lui avait montrée. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu réussir à comprendre ça ?

__

Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus intelligente au monde, mais je sais que la salle de bain était vide quand je suis montée à ta chambre pour te réveiller, et que personne n'a descendu les escaliers lorsque j'étais dans ta chambre. Pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre Harry a réussi à descendre à la salle de bain pendant que j'étais dans la chambre de Ron en train de le chercher.

Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis indifférente, mais je veux aussi que tu utilises ta tête. Plus que tout je veux que tu finisses l'école. Tu possèdes certains talents très rares. Tu as une opportunité de faire beaucoup de grandes choses dans ta vie. Ce serait triste de voir ce potentiel gâché.

"Oh, Weasley a-t-elle reçu une lettre d'amour ? Elle doit être bonne d'après la façon dont tu rougis."

Ginny leva la tête, rougissant encore plus malgré elle. Elle avait été trop absorbée dans cette... cette... elle ne savait même pas quoi penser de cette lettre de sa mère. C'était comme une monstruosité, vraiment, et elle avait été trop absorbée par elle pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle vit que Diana Bloodworth était venue de la table de Serpentard, suivie par sa clique habituelle, qui se regroupa autour d'elle.

"Allez, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?" railla-t-elle. "J'aimerais rire un peu." Diana essaya d'attraper le parchemin de la main de Ginny, mais Ginny fut trop rapide pour elle. "Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que c'est trop osé pour le partager ? Ou seulement trop mielleux ?"

"Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé qu'un autre des membres du célèbre trio de Gryffondor ait pris un travail ici cette année," vint un autre commentaire, le sarcasme évident dans son ton. "Dommage qu'on soit coincés avec la Sang-de-Bourbe".

Le grésillement général de conversation à la table Gryffondor s'éteignit, et le silence se fit alors que les Gryffondors se tournaient tous pour regarder Zinnia Parkinson, qui avait parlé. Plus important et au-dessus du fait que Sang-de-Bourbe était considéré comme pratiquement obscène, tout le monde savait à qui la Serpentarde avait fait allusion. Ginny resta silencieuse, comme le firent les autres, pourtant. Ça ne faisait rien à Ginny pour le moment, étant donné qu'elle avait deux plus gros chats à fouetter d'abord, mais elle n'oublierait pas cela. Personne n'avait rien dit en réponse, vraiment, car les Gryffondors avaient vu ce que les Serpentards ignoraient.

"Et que se passe-t-il exactement ici ?" demanda une voix brusque. La directrice McGonagall n'avait apparemment pas perdu le nez pour sentir les ennuis et était apparue à la table en un temps record. "Dispersez-vous maintenant. C'est samedi. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous de meilleures choses à faire que traîner dans la Grande Salle."

Les filles Serpentardes s'éloignèrent d'un pas ferme, laissant Ginny doublement agacée, d'abord avec sa mère et maintenant avec les Serpentards. Alors qu'elle se levait de table, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre certains des chuchotements des filles Gryffondors les plus âgées. Même si elle savait qu'elles avaient de bonnes intentions, elles avaient soudainement semblé trouver la vie amoureuse de Ginny assez intéressante, en conséquence de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Alors qu'elles n'étaient pas méchantes à ce propos comme l'étaient les filles de Serpentard, Ginny n'aimait toujours pas être la cible des potins de l'école.

Elle sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes, et se tourna pour se retrouver en train de regarder dans les yeux noisette de Colin Creevey. "Je serai photographe à ton mariage si tu veux," dit-il doucement, se penchant pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et mettant sa main sur son épaule. Il y avait assez d'étincelles dans ses yeux pour que Ginny comprenne qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux les potins, et elle était reconnaissante pour cela.

"Ce serait adorable, Colin," répondit-elle. "Je te le ferai savoir quand nous aurons choisi une date."

Ginny se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, où Hermione terminait son petit déjeuner. Elle avait toujours envie de rentrer sous terre à cause de l'embarras de la lettre de sa mère. Elle se demanda comment la mère d'Hermione prenait la relation d'Hermione et Ron. Hermione était la seule fille dans sa famille, elle aussi, après tout. Bien entendu, peut-être que les parents d'Hermione n'avaient pas eu un contact aussi direct avec la grossesse chez les adolescentes, non plus...

Hermione dut montrer à Ginny le chemin pour arriver à ses quartiers dans l'aile des professeurs, qui était située dans une partie du château où Ginny n'avait jamais été auparavant. Les filles durent naviguer dans deux ou trois passages secrets avant d'atteindre ce qui ressemblait à un pan de mur vierge, qu'Hermione tapota de sa baguette en marmonnant un mot de passe que Ginny ne put comprendre.

"Désolée," commenta Hermione, alors qu'elles continuaient, "Je ne suis pas censée laisser un étudiant quel qu'il soit connaître le mot de passe. Techniquement je ne pense pas être même censée te faire monter ici..."

"N'avais-tu pas l'habitude d'aller souvent voir Hagrid quand il était toujours vivant ?"

"Et bien, si, mais il ne vivait pas dans l'aile des professeurs, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, j'ai le droit d'avoir des invités et tu es ici en tant que mon invitée. Nous y sommes."

Hermione avait ouvert une porte en bois massive pour révéler un salon confortable. Un feu brûlait joyeusement dans l'âtre, et les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères à livres. Il y avait une autre porte au fond de la pièce, qui devait conduire à une chambre.

Hermione choisit un gros livre d'une pile au hasard sur la table de salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec. Ginny se dirigea vers le canapé avec son sac, mais Hermione l'arrêta. "Tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise à mon bureau, Ginny. Tu auras besoin d'un endroit où écrire."

Mais Ginny n'était pas sûre d'être prête à démarrer immédiatement. "Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose d'abord ?" s'enquit-elle, s'asseyant sur le canapé. "C'est... et bien, c'est personnel," expliqua-t-elle, sentant ses joues rougir.

"Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Et bien..." Ginny ne savait pas comment commencer. "Tu sais comment Maman nous a tourné autour tout l'été. Surveillant. S'assurant que personne ne se prêtait à quoi que ce soit de douteux..."

Hermione acquiesçait vigoureusement. "Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer ? Elle nous a repris Ron et moi, aussi, tu sais."

"Oui, et bien, regarde ce que j'ai reçu au courrier aujourd'hui." Elle tendit la lettre de sa mère à Hermione. "Pourrais-tu la lire et me dire, est-ce que ta mère est aussi terrible ? Est-ce que _n'importe qui _est aussi terrible ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire contre ça ?"

Hermione lança à Ginny un regard inquisiteur en prenant la lettre. Ginny ne put se forcer à regarder son amie alors qu'elle lisait la lettre. "Qu'est-ce que toi et Harry avez fait ?" Hermione demanda subitement après quelques minutes, et Ginny ne pouvait que supposer qu'Hermione venait juste d'atteindre la fin.

"Rien. Il s'est juste faufilé dans ma chambre la dernière nuit sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais nous n'avons rien fait que toi et Ron n'avez pas fait." Hermione devint pâle à cela. "Et bien, nous avons seulement dormi ensemble. Nous n'avons fait _que _dormir. Puis au petit matin, maman est entrée avant qu'Harry ait une chance de sortir. Il a pu se cacher sous la cape jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, mais comme tu peux le voir, elle a compris ce qui s'était passé."

Hermione pinça ses lèvres un moment. "Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, non, ma mère n'est pas aussi terrible, mais alors Ron n'a jamais dormi chez nous. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne m'avait jamais dit de faire attention, pourtant. Depuis le temps que Ron et moi sommes ensemble, je suis sûre qu'elle a compris une chose ou deux."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour maman ? Elle me rend folle avec ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas simplement nous laisser tranquille ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions effectivement fait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me faire avoir des problèmes. Pas du genre dont elle s'inquiète, en tout cas."

"Tu veux dire que toi et Harry n'avez pas..."

"Quand avons-nous eu l'occasion de le faire ?"

"Je pensais qu'à ton anniversaire l'année dernière... Tu sais, vous étiez ailleurs pendant un très long moment..."

"Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait." Ginny s'arrêta un moment. "J'en avais envie, mais Harry m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, et il a arrêté. Je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça maintenant. Il savait pour le sort à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione acquiesça pour confirmer.

"Il pensait qu'il allait devoir nous quitter." Elle se sentit commencer à faiblir, mais elle se força à continuer. "Et alors, bien qu'il ne nous ait pas quitté physiquement, dans un sens il l'a fait. Il n'a pas été lui-même pendant la plus grande partie de l'été, mais nous avons eu une longue discussion avant son anniversaire, et il a semblé aller mieux. Mais c'était comme avoir à tout recommencer. Encore. C'est la deuxième fois que nous avons eu à faire ça. Mais une fois que les choses ont commencé à aller mieux, maman ne nous laissait jamais tranquilles. Et alors, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à papa la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau. "Ron m'a écrit et me l'a dit. Comment va ton père, d'ailleurs ?"

"Il est à la maison et se repose d'après maman. C'était dans le dernier hibou qu'elle m'a envoyé. Mais elle ne pense pas que cela devrait m'inquiéter."

Hermione sembla inquiète un moment. "Et bien, continue. Et pour Harry ?"

"Harry est rentré sans prévenir alors que tout les autres étaient à Ste-Mangouste. Je ne pouvais pas y aller parce que je n'avais pas encore fini mes bagages, et nous avons alors eu la parfaite opportunité. Il m'a même demandé... Mais nous ne pouvions pas. C'était la mauvaise période du mois."

"Oh, Ginny, je suis désolée."

"Et maintenant je ne sais pas quand nous allons nous revoir."

"Et pour le bal ?"

"Oui, il y a ça, mais c'est tellement loin. Et sans espoir d'un week-end à Pré-au-Lard cet automne..." Ça avait été annoncé à la fête de début d'année qu'il n'y aurait aucune visite à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à ce que les magasins soient prêts à ouvrir, et cela ne se produirait pas dans le futur proche.

"Alors tu auras beaucoup de temps pour te préparer."

"Ron viendra pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione commença à sourire à cela. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Ron. Je le garderais occupé. Il ne remarquera rien. Toi et Harry n'êtes pas les seuls à devoir faire sans, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu tant d'occasions que ça pendant l'été, non plus, avec ta mère nous tournant autour. Ça ne fait qu'empirer une fois que tu sais ce que tu manques."

Ginny la regarda un moment. La façade habituelle sérieuse de Préfète-en-Chef était tombée. "Hermione !" dit-elle finalement, commençant à rire, "je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de dire ça. Et à propos de mon frère, aussi. Il y a des détails que je ne veux pas connaître à propos des membres de ma famille, merci beaucoup !"

"Oh, et bien, alors je suppose que je ne te donnerai aucun conseil alors."

"Tu ferais fichtrement mieux !"

Harry observa le parchemin vierge devant lui, se tordant les méninges pour trouver l'inspiration. _Chère Ginny,_ écrivit-il puis s'arrêta. Non, cela semblait trop officiel. Il ratura cela et essaya de nouveau. _Salut Ginny !_ Trop décontracté. Il recommença. _Ginny..._ Alors il s'arrêta et se remit à observer.

Demain cela ferait une semaine que Ginny était partie pour l'école, et il ne lui avait toujours pas écrit. Son problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire. Il avait essayé les jours précédents, essayé pour ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de fois de lui écrire. Si seulement il pouvait commencer, pensa-t-il, tout lui viendrait. Mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Quelquefois il avait réussi à écrire une phrase ou deux, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il avait reçu sa lettre mercredi matin. Elle était arrivée avec le courrier habituel, adressé au Terrier, mais Harry avait reconnut l'écriture et immédiatement sut que c'était pour lui. Et c'était énorme. Il n'avait jamais vu une lettre aussi longue de sa vie. Et s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, ça l'intimidait. Est-ce que Ginny s'attendait à ce qu'il lui écrive le même genre de chose ?

Il avait réalisé immédiatement que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait tant écrit était pour tuer le temps que cela prenait pour atteindre Poudlard. Elle avait dit au début qu'elle venait juste de monter dans le train et n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Et alors quand elle avait terminé elle avait mentionné qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Cette partie de la lettre n'était pas le problème.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait écrit entre les deux. Ce n'était pas comme si les choses qu'elle avait eues à dire l'avaient terriblement gêné. Non, il y avait des parties qu'il avait lues tellement souvent qu'il les avait mémorisées maintenant. Il avait transporté la lettre avec lui partout comme l'un des quelques liens qui lui restaient d'elle. Elle allait avec le talisman qu'il portait toujours, et le dragon qu'elle lui avait donné pour son anniversaire, qui était étendu sur son oreiller en ce moment. C'était seulement qu'il avait peur qu'il n'arriverait pas à répondre de la même façon. Il mordit sa lèvre d'énervement et se força à écrire quelque chose sur la page.

__

Ginny, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de toi. J'espère que ton premier jour s'est bien passé. Est-ce que Rogue est toujours un idiot ? Qui ont-ils engagé pour la Défense cette année ? Tout va bien ici. Ton père avait l'air mieux aujourd'hui. Bisous, Harry

Il froissa immédiatement la feuille de parchemin. Il pouvait tout à fait immédiatement imaginer sa réponse : "Cher Harry, je suis contente que les choses aillent si bien pour toi. Je sais combien de réflexion et de temps tu as mis dans cette lettre. Bisous, Ginny." Cette partie à propos de son père n'était même pas complètement vraie. Il avait eu l'impression que Mrs Weasley était très inquiète à propos de son mari, bien qu'elle se soit donné du mal pour le cacher.

Il devait en finir avec cela et vite. Son heure de déjeuner était presque écoulée. Ce qu'il devrait écrire était ses sentiments. C'était ce qu'elle avait écrit, après tout. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant à les mettre sur papier. C'était plus définitif d'une certaine façon. Il pouvait dire certaines des choses qu'il ressentait pour Ginny, mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à les écrire.

Il décida de sortir sa lettre pour trouver l'inspiration. Dépliant le parchemin, il commença à relire ce qui était pour lui la partie la plus incompréhensible : "Mon cœur me fait mal en pensant que nous devons être séparés. Il me fait mal. Physiquement. Je peux mettre mon poing sur l'endroit exact. C'est comme si une partie de moi avait été sectionnée violemment, et pourtant je sais que je suis ma propre personne. Je prends mes propres décisions, je fais ce que je veux, et pourtant je ne suis pas entière sans toi." Aussi souvent qu'il ait lu cela pour lui-même, il avait toujours du mal à ce que son esprit comprenne. Comment pouvait-il valoir même une petite partie de ce qu'elle était ? Surtout maintenant...

Il se mordit la lèvre et recommença. Il _allait _faire cela.

__

Chère Ginny,

D'abord laisse-moi te dire, que je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris si longtemps pour te répondre. S'il te plaît ne crois pas que j'ai été trop occupé ou que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire (bien que les choses soient toujours chaotiques au Ministère en ce moment), parce qu'honnêtement tu es tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé. J'ai essayé de t'écrire depuis que j'ai eu ta lettre, mais c'est difficile. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta lettre comme je le voudrais. Rien de ce que je pourrais écrire ne serait jamais assez bon. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. J'ai froissé assez de parchemin pour me cacher derrière.

"J'espère que c'est sur des affaires du Ministère que vous travaillez ici, Potter."

Harry se précipita pour cacher le parchemin, pas parce que ce n'était en fait pas des affaires du Ministère, mais parce que sa lettre à Ginny ne regardait absolument pas St John. "C'est mon heure de déjeuner. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais de mon temps."

"Votre heure de déjeuner est terminée. Seulement parce que vous avez un nom connu ne veut pas dire que tout le monde va se pâmer à vos pieds."

Harry voulait vraiment répondre quelque chose de méchant cette fois. St John avait un don pour faire des remarques comme celle-là lorsque personne d'autre n'était là pour les entendre. À chaque fois que l'un des autres avocats était susceptible d'entendre ce qu'il disait, il était tout sucre et tout miel envers Harry, mais Harry ne pensait pas que les autres soient vraiment dupes de son jeu.

Il fut sauvé d'avoir à répondre par le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans le bureau. Levant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de plus d'une personne. Son parrain se tenait au comptoir entouré d'une garde d'Aurors. Une fois de plus, Sirius avait la même apparence que lorsqu'il venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban, bien que ses cheveux ne soient pas tout à fait aussi longs. Ils étaient tressés, pourtant, et ses traits étaient tirés. Ses yeux étaient fixes, brillant d'un désir de liberté.

L'estomac d'Harry tomba par terre, et il eut soudainement froid. Après toutes ses années en tant que fugitif, il avait finalement été arrêté. En tant que membre de l'Ordre, Sirius avait bénéficié d'un certain niveau de protection dû à l'influence de Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore était mort maintenant. Et Sirius avait été attrapé à la place de Queudver. Encore. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade.

Il se mit debout en tremblant légèrement. "Sirius, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Sirius ?" dit St John. "On appelle des criminels recherchés par leur prénom maintenant, hein ?"

Harry ignora St John et les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de révéler pour le moment. Tout ce qui lui importait était son parrain. Sirius fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, Harry quelques secondes avant de dire. "Non, Harry, tout va bien. Je l'ai attrapé." Le soulagement était évident dans son ton.

Harry s'approcha de son parrain, mais les Aurors semblèrent se resserrer autour de lui comme un bouclier humain. "Si tout va bien, alors pourquoi la garde ?"

"Techniquement je n'ai pas encore été acquitté. Je suis ici pour arranger cela."

"Tu dois être là pour voir Hill, alors."

"Oui."

Harry se pencha pour ouvrir la porte battante dans le comptoir. "C'est par là." Le détachement d'Aurors se déplaça comme un seul homme vers l'ouverture. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de tous venir avec lui, si ?" demanda Harry, sa voix s'élevant avec l'irritation. "Il ne va rien faire. Il est innocent et il est là pour le prouver."

"Dégagez le passage," marmonna l'un des Aurors. "N'interférez pas dans une affaire officielle du Ministère. Cela ne vous concerne pas."

"Il est mon _parrain !_ Bien sûr que ça me concerne !" Harry criait pratiquement maintenant.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Hill avait émergé de son bureau, sans doute attiré par le bruit. Alors il aperçut Sirius et s'arrêta net. "Sirius Black !"

"Mr Hill, Sirius est mon parrain, et il est innocent," intervint Harry avant que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse répondre. "Il peut vous le prouver, si vous le laissez. Tu le peux, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry à son parrain. Sirius acquiesça. "Il n'a pas besoin de tous ces Aurors pour le garder."

"C'est la procédure habituelle, Harry," dit calmement Hill.

"Je peux me porter garant de lui, Mr Hill. Il ne fera rien. Utilisez un de ces Sorts de Sincérité sur lui et demandez-le lui !"

"Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît," ajouta Hill aux Aurors alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait vers Sirius. "Maintenant, êtes-vous ici avec une preuve de votre innocence ?"

"Oui," répondit Sirius.

Hill acquiesça. "Très bien," dit-il aux Aurors, "je suis satisfait. Vous pouvez tous retourner à votre département." Les Aurors semblèrent contrariés, mais ils obéirent, cassant les rangs et laissant Sirius passer. "Harry, peut-être devrais-tu te joindre à nous. St John peut te remplacer pendant que nous écoutons l'histoire de ton parrain. St John, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît sortir tous les fichiers se rapportant au cas Black ?"

St John n'avait pas l'air content de ce déroulement des évènements, mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire pour protester. Harry sourit pour lui-même en suivant Sirius dans le bureau de Hill.

À Suivre...

__

Note : Il y a une histoire Arthur/Molly derrière tout ça, que l'auteure éclaircira un peu dans le contexte de cette histoire. En effet, dans le 16e chapitre on donne plus de détails. Elle remercie Marian pour son aide et ses idées dans ce chapitre, en disant qu'elle écrit cette histoire autant qu'elle, et qu'elle amène beaucoup de soutien et de rires. Elle remercie aussi Paula et Monique pour leur aide et leurs suggestions.


	11. Chapitre 11

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Voilà un superbe nouveau chapitre, toujours un grand merci à ma beta et auteure préférée Ashwinder, et à tous mes reviewers : _Bartiméus, Alixe, Lucida, lunathelunatique, et alana chantelune._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Onze

Harry avait perdu le fil de combien de temps ils avaient passé dans le bureau de Hill. Sirius avait parlé longtemps, pendant que quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à une Plume à Papote avait filé sur un rouleau de parchemin s'allongeant indéfiniment. La seule différence avec la plume de Hill était qu'elle écrivait les mots exacts de Sirius sans embellissements. Quand ils étaient tout d'abord entrés dans le bureau, Hill avait sorti la plume et leur avait fait une démonstration en décrivant minutieusement les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Harry avait regardé la plume pendant que Hill, puis plus tard Sirius, parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait aucun doute qu'elle retranscrivait les événements à la fois fidèlement et avec précision.

Une fois que la plume avait été lancée, Hill avait pointé sa baguette sur Sirius, marmonnant un Sort de Sincérité, et avait demandé à Sirius de raconter son histoire, en commençant par les événements qui avaient conduit à la disparition de Pettigrow sans rien omettre. Alors Sirius avait commencé, disant ce qui était pour Harry une histoire familière, à propos de comment on savait que Voldemort avait cherché les Potter, et comment on avait craint qu'il n'y ait eu un espion dans leur entourage. Il parla du sortilège de Fidelitas et du changement de gardien du secret. De la mort simulée, qui avait piégé Sirius et l'avait désigné comme coupable. D'avoir été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès.

À ce moment Hill arrêta Sirius et envoya Harry chercher les dossiers sur le cas, qu'il avait demandé à St John de sortir. Ils étaient constitués d'un seul rouleau de parchemin - le parchemin non-achevé sur le bureau de Hill était déjà plus long - mais Hill fit remarquer que cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Il n'y avait pas eu de procès, après tout, et aucun besoin d'étayer un cas.

"Oui, je m'en souviens," commenta Hill. "J'étais un avocat stagiaire à l'époque. Il était évident pour tout le monde que Black était coupable..."

Ici Sirius produisit une sorte de bruit d'étranglement dans sa gorge, de la sorte qu'un chien fait quand il tire trop sur sa laisse et est violemment ramené en arrière. Hill regarda directement Sirius, en continuant. "Il n'y avait aucune autre conclusion qui pouvait être tirée. De toute évidence tout le monde avait tort."

Harry trouvait assez déroutant que Hill n'ait montré aucun signe de surprise quant à l'histoire de Sirius jusqu'à ce point. La plus grande partie du monde magique craignait Sirius comme le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, appartenant au cercle de ses initiés les plus proches. Apprenant que l'opinion publique avait été fausse durant les dix-sept dernières années aurait dû le secouer, mais il n'en montrait aucun signe extérieur.

"Je ne vois rien dans le Sort de Sincérité qui indique que vous me mentiez, Mr Black," Hill continua. "Et aucun signe que vous me cachiez quoi que ce soit. Mais je dois vous poser une question. Pourquoi avez-vous ri quand l'explosion a secoué la rue ? Parce que cela, plus que tout autre chose a convaincu les gens de votre culpabilité."

Sirius hésita, y réfléchissant, puis eut une sorte de sourire tordu. "Nous étions tous amis à l'école, vous savez. James, Remus, Peter et moi. Et nous aimions faire des blagues autant que possible. Mais Peter faisait tout rater plus souvent qu'il n'aidait. Il n'était particulièrement doué pour _rien_. Et pourtant il nous a tous eu. Personne ne l'a soupçonné. Il a eu le dernier mot. Et l'ironie dans tout ça... Parfois vous avez besoin de rire afin de ne pas vous briser et pleurer. Et puis il y avait le choc en plus de ça. Mon meilleur ami et sa femme étaient morts. Et c'était ma faute, vraiment, non ? Je les ai plus ou moins donnés à Voldemort moi-même. Et à travers Peter... _Peter_ parmi tous."

Harry observa son parrain pendant tout le temps où il parlait. C'était difficile pour Harry de comprendre que Sirius pouvait toujours se sentir responsable après toutes ces années. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen qu'il ait pu le _savoir_. Cela n'aurait été possible pour personne. Mais Harry pouvait voir l'expression dans les yeux de Sirius - il l'avait vu auparavant dans la Cabane Hurlante - c'était le regard de quelqu'un qui porterait un fardeau de culpabilité jusqu'à la tombe.

Sirius continua son histoire à la requête de Hill, lui disant comment il avait vu la photo dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_, qui montrait que Peter était toujours vivant, et comment Sirius avait réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban lui-même. Comment il avait presque eu Peter a la fin de la troisième année d'Harry, mais comment Peter s'était échappé à ce moment-là et était retourné vers Voldemort. Il continua en décrivant le genre de missions auxquelles il avait participé pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre pendant la guerre.

Ici Hill l'arrêta de nouveau. "Y aurait-il des rapports de quelque sorte de vos activités durant la guerre ?"

"Dumbledore en a peut-être gardé. Mais je ne pourrais vous dire où."

"Je ferais une enquête. Le serviteur le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait difficilement lutté du côté de Dumbledore ces dernières années."

"C'est évident," commenta sèchement Sirius. "Avez-vous besoin que je vous parle de la capture de Peter ? Je crois que les Aurors allaient l'interroger sous Veritaserum."

"Je pourrais obtenir ces détails d'eux, alors. Ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment est votre évasion d'Azkaban."

"_Quoi ?_" s'écria Harry, incapable de se contenir. "Vous venez juste de dire vous-même que vous croyiez l'histoire de Sirius, et vous vous demandez pourquoi il s'est évadé de prison ? Il était innocent. Il n'aurait pas dû y être en premier lieu !"

"Que cela soit le cas, Harry," répondit Hill, "il s'est, de son propre aveu, évadé d'Azkaban. Qu'il ait été innocent ou pas n'a rien a voir avec ça. Il n'a toujours pas été officiellement innocenté par le Ministère. Maintenant d'après tout ce que j'ai entendu ici aujourd'hui, à moins que je ne voie une preuve plutôt flagrante du contraire, j'ai des raisons de croire que Sirius Black sera innocenté par le Ministère, mais jusqu'à ce moment là, il est, techniquement, toujours un criminel en fuite."

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement le renvoyer en prison. Il est innocent !"

"Je crois qu'il est innocent, mais il n'a pas encore été _prouvé _innocent au sens légal. Et jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, j'ai bien peur d'avoir les mains liées." Hill soupira lourdement. "Je suis obligé de suivre la procédure, Harry. D'habitude ça fonctionne..."

"Procédure ? La procédure n'a pas été suivie dans le cas de Sirius. Il n'a même pas eu de procès ! N'importe lequel des Mangemorts suspectés que nous poursuivons en ce moment va avoir la chance de plaider son cas. Sirius n'a rien fait, et il n'a pas eu cette chance."

"Oui, et cela pourrait très bien devenir une circonstance atténuante dans tout cela. Cela et n'importe quelle preuve qu'ils avaient dans le dossier original de Black était purement circonstancier. Je verrais ce que je peux faire, Harry, mais je ne peux rien te promettre."

Harry voulut protester encore, mais Sirius intervint. "Laisse, Harry. Nous avons raconté notre histoire, et maintenant nous allons devoir espérer que les choses se déroulent comme elles le devraient."

"Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer dans cet endroit, Sirius ! Mr Hill, vous ne pourriez pas trouver quelque chose ? Je réponds de Sirius. Il ne va rien faire."

"Comme je l'ai dit, Harry, je verrais ce que je peux faire," dit Hill. "Mais il n'y a pas de précédents à une affaire comme celle-là. Personne ne s'est jamais évadé d'Azkaban auparavant, et je ne peux absolument pas deviner ce que n'importe qui ferait de cela. Plus nous pouvons présenter de preuves de l'innocence de Mr Black, mieux c'est. Pour l'instant nous avons son histoire, et peut-être celle de Pettigrow. Nous aurons peut-être la preuve que Dumbledore vous faisait confiance, mais elle ne se trouve pas ici, donc je ne peux la présenter pour le moment. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais voir si les Aurors ont fini avec Pettigrow. Cela prendra peut-être un moment. Harry, tu peux rester avec ton parrain si tu veux. St John peut continuer à te remplacer."

Il prit le parchemin, en même temps que le dossier de Sirius et quitta la pièce. Harry se tourna vers Sirius. "Alors comment as-tu réussi à attraper Queudver ?" Il savait qu'ils avaient d'autres sujets à aborder, mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait prêt à le faire immédiatement.

"Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à dire. Ses amis étaient vaincus, alors il a dû partir se cacher tout seul. C'était surtout une histoire de le traquer alors. Tu vois, j'ai pu m'approcher assez de lui pendant la bataille sous ma forme de chien pour recueillir son odeur. Dans la confusion il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais là. J'ai essayé de l'attraper alors, mais il s'est éloigné de moi. Mais j'étais déterminé à le traquer, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il y avait une chose bizarre avec lui pourtant..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Il lui manquait une main."

"Une main ?"

"Oui, la main argentée..." Sirius laissa la phrase en suspens, mais il n'avait pas réellement besoin de rappeler à Harry les circonstances durant lesquelles Queudver avait reçu cette main. "Je me demande comment il a réussi à la perdre."

"Elle était magique. Voldemort la lui a donnée. Il ne pouvait pas simplement la perdre..."

"Et bien, je suppose que c'est vrai, mais je pense que nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter. J'ai reçu ta lettre. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

"De quoi te rappelles-tu à propos de ce jour ?"

Sirius grimaça. "Beaucoup de fumée. Des explosions. Une bataille... Des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre."

"Mais à propos de Voldemort en particulier ?"

"Je me souviens que tu t'es battu en duel avec lui. Il y a eu une lumière, trop aveuglante pour être regardée, et alors il avait disparu... Et j'ai vu ce que Malefoy a essayé de te faire. J'ai couru pour voir si tu allais bien. Et je viens juste de me rappeler... La main. Il y avait une main sur le sol là où Voldemort avait été. Je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé à ce moment là, à cause de toutes les explosions..." Sirius frissonna. "Mais maintenant que j'y pense... Non, ça ne peut pas être ça..."

"Y avait-il autre chose sur le sol à cet endroit ?" demanda Harry, un frisson de pressentiment courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait le sentiment de savoir quoi d'autre aurait pu être laissé là, mais Sirius ferait-il le rapport ? La nuit de la résurrection de Voldemort était gravée de manière indélébile dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle avait donné matière à des cauchemars innombrables ces dernières années. Sirius avait seulement entendu son récit de cette nuit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment."

"Pas de sang ? Pas de poussière ?"

"C'était difficile à dire. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait du sang mais ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ?"

Harry déglutit. "D'une certaine façon ça a un rapport avec la main de Queudver je pense..."

Sirius semblait intrigué. "Comment ?"

"Je pense que si Queudver n'a plus sa main argentée, c'est un signe. Voldemort est vraiment parti cette fois..."

"Comment sais-tu cela ?"

"Quand je me suis battu en duel avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai utilisé un sort sur lui..."

"Un sort... Oui, je me souviens de sa lumière, mais tu devrais peut-être commencer du début."

Et c'est ce que fit Harry. Il raconta l'histoire une dernière fois, ou du moins il le pensait, de comment Hermione avait trouvé le sort après qu'ils avaient tous cherché pendant des semaines. Et il dit à Sirius exactement ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait utilisé le sort dans le duel.

Quand il eut terminé, Sirius l'observa un moment sans y croire. "Laisse-moi mettre ça au clair... Tu as trouvé un sort qui vaincrait Voldemort mais au prix de tes propres pouvoirs..."

Harry acquiesça, et alors se blinda pour l'attaque.

"Harry, mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais, _bon sang _? Non, ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Tu ne pensais pas, n'est-ce pas, parce que si ça avait été le cas tu n'aurais jamais rien envisagé qui ressemble un tant soit peu à cela !" Sirius se leva de sa chaise et commença à marcher de long en large. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore t'ait laissé faire quelque chose comme ça !"

"Il ne savait pas," dit doucement Harry.

"Tu as pris en charge quelque chose de cette envergure sans le dire à Dumbledore ?"

"Quel bien cela m'aurait-il fait de le lui dire ? C'était mon choix à faire finalement, non ?"

"Alors Hermione et toi avez décidé seuls d'exécuter ce sort..." Sirius n'avait manifestement pas entendu ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

"Non," dit Harry un peu plus fort, "je viens juste de dire que c'était _mon _choix. Hermione n'a rien fait d'autre que de le trouver et le traduire. Après cela elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de me suivre."

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux sales, les faisant se dresser sur sa tête. "Et bien, elle le savait. Je pensais qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça ! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle dit à personne ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas arrêté ?"

"Parce que je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Elle a compris que je devais faire cela. Pourquoi ne le peux-tu pas ?"

"Cela ne valait pas le coup, Harry. Nous aurions pu trouver un autre moyen de le vaincre !"

"À quel prix, Sirius ? D'autres vies ? D'autres vies _innocentes _?"

Sirius arrêta de faire les cent pas et se tourna pour regarder Harry directement. "Et tu n'as pas payé un prix ? Tu as toute ta vie devant toi !"

"Je suis une personne, Sirius, et je n'ai pas perdu la vie."

"Tu aurais pu !"

"Mais je ne l'ai pas fait !"

"Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !"

"Si ! C'était le seul moyen !"

"Il devait y avoir un autre moyen !"

Harry était debout maintenant, lui aussi. "Quel était-il alors ? S'il y en avait eu un, Dumbledore l'aurait trouvé ! Nous _perdions_ !"

Sirius leva ses mains au ciel de frustration et se remit à tourner en rond. "Tu es tout aussi buté que ton père ! Tu aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance !"

"Je l'ai fait, je l'ai dit à Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, si ? Regarde seulement comment tu réagis alors que c'est trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit."

"Bien sûr que je réagis comme ça !" Sirius cria pratiquement. "Que pensais-tu que j'allais dire ? Oh, Harry, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que Voldemort a disparu. Merci pour cela. Une tasse de thé ?"

"Baisse d'un ton, Sirius ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais garder cela secret. Je ne sais pas de quelle puissance sont les Sorts de Silence sur ce bureau."

"Oh, et comment vas-tu empêcher cela de se savoir ?"

"J'ai réussi jusqu'à présent. J'ai même trouvé un travail."

"Quel travail, Harry. Tu es un greffier derrière un bureau. Tu devrais jouer au Quidditch en professionnel. Mon Dieu, tu aurais pu faire tant de choses, et tu as tout sacrifié !"

"Je m'en sors. Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour vivre. Les Moldus font sans."

"Tu n'es _pas_ un Moldu. Tu ne _seras_ jamais un Moldu ! Tu n'étais pas _destiné_ à en être un !"

"Il n'y a aucun intérêt à se disputer à ce propos. Cela ne changera rien."

"Peut-être qu'il y a un remède, un autre sort, quelque chose. Est-ce que tu as même cherché ?"

"Nous avons demandé à Remus..."

"Remus ? Remus ! Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il le savait et qu'il ne m'a rien dit ?"

"Oui, il le savait, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas te le dire. J'avais l'impression que c'était quelque chose que je devais te dire moi-même." Sirius sembla vouloir continuer à protester, mais ne trouvait rien à dire. "Quoi qu'il en soit," continua Harry, "nous avons demandé à Remus ce qu'il savait sur le sujet, et il ne savait rien. Il a dit que je devais apprendre à l'accepter."

"Et bien, ce n'est pas surprenant venant de lui, mais aussi intelligent que soit Remus, il ne sait pas tout."

"Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose alors ?"

"Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose là-dehors. Ce n'est pas possible autrement." Il commençait à sembler désespéré. "Mon Dieu, j'aurais seulement souhaité que tu me parles de cela plus tôt !"

"Je ne pouvais pas faire ça," répondit calmement Harry.

"Pourquoi _diantre_ pas ?"

"Parce que tu devais te lancer sur les traces de Queudver. Regarde comment tu réagis maintenant. Si je te l'avais dit plus tôt tu aurais tout quitté. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça."

"Et bien évidemment j'aurais tout quitté ! Quel genre de parrain serais-je si je n'étais pas là quand tu avais besoin de moi ? Je n'ai pas pu être là pour toi comme je l'aurais dû, Harry, et cela n'est qu'une fois de plus où je n'ai pu être là."

"Et c'est exactement pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Je suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin que tu attrapes Queudver, parce que c'est la seule façon que tu prouves ton innocence et que tu aies une chance d'être mon parrain. Si tu ne l'avais pas attrapé tu serais resté un fugitif et alors où serais-tu ? En fuite ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser abandonner une chance de liberté !"

"D'accord..." Sirius fit un effort évident pour se calmer avant de continuer.

"Tu as parfaitement raison à ce propos. Et je serais venu. Parce que tu représentes plus pour moi que seulement le fils de James. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Il m'a demandé d'être ton parrain, et je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un raté à cela."

Harry fut stupéfié par cette déclaration, et il ne savait pas trop comment y réagir. "Tu sais, dit-il finalement, "Remus avait raison sur toi. Tu essaies de te montrer comme ce type grand, et menaçant. Sirius Black le Psychopathe et tout ça. Mais à l'intérieur tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit chiot !"

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit toute grande de surprise. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Remus t'ait dit cela. James avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça. Ça me rendait fou."

"Sirius," continua doucement Harry, "je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais mettre dans une lettre. Et tu n'étais pas là..." Sirius ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais Harry se précipita avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "Je comprends pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas été parce que ça voulait dire que tu cherchais Queudver, et tu l'as attrapé maintenant. Mes nouvelles pouvaient attendre. Rien n'a été modifié par le fait que tu ne l'as pas su plus tôt, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si j'avais dit quelque chose avant, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas attrapé Queudver.

"Et si tu es fâché avec moi pour avoir sacrifié mes pouvoirs en premier lieu, je suis désolé. J'ai découvert un moyen d'arrêter Voldemort, et je devais l'essayer. Et il semblerait que ça a peut-être réussi, alors ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius acquiesça une fois. "Très bien, je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute sur cela. Nous n'allons nulle part avec, n'est-ce pas. Mais cela va me prendre un moment pour que je m'y habitue. C'est un tel choc..."

Harry soupira. "Je sais... Je travaille toujours à l'accepter."

Soudainement Sirius se tenait devant lui et l'engouffrait dans une grande étreinte, qu'Harry retourna maladroitement. Se reculant, Harry grimaça. "Sirius, s'il te plaît, ne le prend pas mal, mais... Et bien, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de véritable bain ?"

"Désolé pour ça. Je suppose que je deviens un peu animal..."

"Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça."

"Harry, que voulais-tu dire à l'instant à propos de l'accepter ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et s'enfonça de nouveau dans son siège. "C'est surtout s'habituer à faire les choses un peu différemment. Je m'en sortirais. Ginny..."

"Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça maintenant ? Autre chose que tu as négligé de me dire ?" Son ton était beaucoup plus léger maintenant. "Tu as vécu chez les Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ?"

Harry se sentit commencer à rougir. "À peu près un an maintenant," marmonna-t-il.

"Un an ? Il semblerait que ce livre que je t'ai donné l'année dernière ait été utile alors."

"Euh, oui... je veux dire non," ajouta-t-il piètrement, rougissant encore plus.

Sirius le regarda d'un air entendu. "Et bien, tu as dépassé l'âge où je devrais avoir des discussions avec toi, non ?"

"Oui," dit rapidement Harry. Ceci était presque aussi mauvais que si Mrs Weasley les surprenait, lui et Ginny.

"Alors tout ce que j'ai besoin de te dire c'est de faire attention alors."

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances que quelque chose se produise, de toute façon. Sa mère nous a tourné autour comme un faucon tout l'été, et maintenant elle est de retour à Poudlard pour sa septième année."

"Et bien j'espère que tu lui écris plus qu'à moi."

Harry ne pouvait pas regarder Sirius. Il était coupable des deux côtés. "Je ne sais pas comment écrire des choses comme ça. Elle m'a écrit, et... je ne peux pas écrire ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas comment."

Sirius sembla réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait dans sa mémoire, et Harry dû se demander s'il avait jamais été dans une telle position. "Et bien, tu dois simplement l'écrire. N'y pense pas, fais-le. Et ne relis pas, parce que si tu le fais, tu ne l'enverras jamais."

"Je devrais, je sais. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, elle le mérite."

"Est-ce que tu peux m'en parler ?"

"Elle m'a sauvé. Elle m'a sauvé deux fois maintenant. Elle m'a sauvé la vie avec ce talisman qu'elle m'a fabriqué..."

Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement, coupant la parole à Harry. "_Elle_ t'a fabriqué le talisman ?"

"Oui, mais c'est un secret, et elle n'aime pas que les gens en parlent. Et elle m'a aidé à sortir d'une très mauvaise situation cet été. Elle m'a sauvé de moi-même, en fait."

Sirius semblait vouloir mentionner le fait qu'il aurait dû être là pour Harry aussi, et il ouvrit et ferma la bouche quelques fois, comme s'il cherchait la bonne façon de le dire. "Ne recommence pas," le coupa Harry. "Je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute pour ça. Disons seulement que cela n'a pas été facile pour moi de m'habituer à tout, mais ça va mieux. Et je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans elle."

"Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de lui écrire. Et ne dis rien de stupide." Harry était reconnaissant à Sirius de conserver sa légèreté. Il n'était pas sûr à quel point il voulait examiner ses sentiments pour Ginny devant Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit l'instant suivant, et Hill entra dans la pièce en marchant à grand pas. Sirius s'assit de nouveau. "Très bien," dit Hill sans préambule. "Voilà où nous en sommes. J'ai montré votre déposition au chef du Département, en même temps que vos antécédents judiciaires, et les preuves tirées de Mr Pettigrow. Alors qu'il est d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il y ait eu des irrégularités dans votre affaire il y a dix-sept ans et qu'il y a d'importantes preuves pour mettre votre culpabilité en doute, nous ne pouvons ignorer votre évasion d'Azkaban. Maintenant..."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. "Il n'y a pas de précédents à ce cas, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, étant donné que personne ne s'est jamais évadé d'Azkaban auparavant, mais puisque vous êtes toujours techniquement un criminel condamné jusqu'à ce que vienne le temps où nous pourrons nous occuper de votre acquittement par le Ministre de la Magie, vous ne pouvez être autorisé à vous déplacer librement. Ce que nous sommes prêts à faire, pourtant, est vous autoriser à rester sous la garde de votre filleul, à la condition que vous vous engagiez à ne pas essayer de vous échapper. Pendant qu'il est sur son lieu de travail, vous devrez rester à son lieu de résidence actuel à Ottery St Catchpole. Vous ne devrez pas quitter le lieu de résidence d'Harry à moins d'être accompagné par Harry lui-même. Je suggère vivement que vous restiez dans la maison à moins d'être convoqué par le Ministère pour des affaires officielles."

Sirius cligna quelques fois, et Harry lutta contre l'envie de rire. "Alors je vais être placé en garde à vue ? Il est peu probable que j'essaie de m'échapper si je veux prouver mon innocence, non ?"

"Bien entendu, mais le chef du Département le demande. C'est plus pour la forme que pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas vous laisser aller tant que vous n'avez pas été officiellement blanchi, vous voyez, et je sors un peu des sentiers battus ici. Nous présumons que les Weasley ne verront pas d'objections à votre présence chez eux, Mr Black."

"Ils seront d'accord," dit rapidement Harry. "Ils savent tout sur Sirius."

Si Hill était surpris par cette déclaration, il ne le laissa pas paraître. "Alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu amènes Mr Black chez les Weasley avec toi." Il regarda sa montre. "Il y aurait peu de sens à ce que tu reviennes au Ministère aujourd'hui, Harry."

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de cligner des yeux de surprise. "Mais..."

"Ne discute pas avec moi, Harry. Je sais que nous sommes occupés, mais les choses vont empirer avant de s'améliorer. Profite de ton temps libre tant que tu le peux."

"Attendez," dit rapidement Harry. "Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici sans attirer l'attention ? Je ne peux pas partir du point de Transplanation. Toutes sortes de gens vont nous voir."

"Tu as raison. Tu peux partir de mon bureau. Je te couvrirais pour que ça ne semble pas bizarre, d'accord ?"

"D'accord, alors," dit Harry. "Laissez-moi seulement prendre mes affaires. Attends-moi ici, Sirius. Ça ne me prendra qu'une minute."

Lorsque Harry s'arrêta à son bureau, il remarqua que quelques-unes de ses affaires avaient été déplacées d'une façon plutôt suspecte, et il fut extrêmement content d'avoir fourré sa lettre inachevée à Ginny dans sa poche plus tôt. Il ne le mettrait pas en dessous de St John de fouiller son bureau... au moins il rentrait à la maison tôt, et St John allait devoir faire le travail d'Harry pour le reste de la journée.

"Comment allons nous réussir à partir d'ici ?" demanda doucement Sirius quand Harry revint dans le bureau de Hill. "Tu ne serais pas capable de Transplaner d'ici même si tu le pouvais..."

"J'ai un Portoloin. Accroche-toi à ma robe."

Avec un dernier signe de tête en direction de Hill, Harry mit la main dans sa poche et tourna les aiguilles sur six heures. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, où Mrs Weasley était assise à la table en sirotant une tasse de thé. Elle sursauta, renversant du thé sur le devant de son tablier quand Harry et Sirius apparurent.

"Mon Dieu, Harry !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Sirius ! Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?" Harry pensa qu'elle semblait un peu préoccupée.

"Est-ce que ça irait si Sirius restait ici un moment ?" demanda Harry.

"Et bien, oui, bien sûr que ça irait, mais... Le Ministère ne va-t-il pas vous chercher ?"

"Ils savent déjà où je suis, Molly," répondit Sirius.

"Mais comment..."

"Sirius !" Mr Weasley était arrivé en chancelant du salon. Il avait manifestement été là et avait entendu l'agitation causée par l'arrivée inattendue de Sirius et Harry. Il boita vers une chaise, gémissant en s'asseyant. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"

"Il a attrapé..." commença Harry, mais alors il s'arrêta, se souvenant de son accord de confidentialité. Avait-il le droit de parler de ça avec les Weasley ? L'information qu'il avait été quelque chose qu'il avait appris au bureau, et pourtant ce n'était rien que Sirius ne lui aurait pas dit dans d'autres circonstances. "Euh, Sirius, je pense que tu ferais mieux de dire cela. Je ne suis pas censé parler de quoi que ce soit qui se passe au bureau, mais tu n'as pas juré de ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non... d'accord. J'ai attrapé Peter Pettigrow, ce qui veut dire que je peux prouver que je suis innocent de tout acte répréhensible. "

Mr Weasley laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, alors que sa femme souriait, et mettait une main sur son cœur. "Oh, comme c'est merveilleux pour vous !" dit-elle.

"Mr Hill a arrangé les choses de façon à ce que je puisse rester ici pendant que j'attends que le Ministère décide de ce qu'ils vont faire de mon cas, mais je suis plus ou moins en garde à vue pendant que j'attends," ajouta Sirius. "Est-ce que cela va être un problème pour vous ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit Mrs Weasley. "Tant que je sais qu'une horde d'Aurors ne va pas défoncer ma porte et vous emporter en plein milieu de la nuit. J'ai eu autant d'excitation que je peux en supporter pour un moment."

Harry savait qu'elle faisait allusion à l'accident de Mr Weasley la semaine dernière. "Non, cela ne devrait pas être un problème," dit Sirius. "Mais en êtes vous sûrs ? Si je vais seulement être un rappel de..."

Mrs Weasley l'interrompit. "Ne dites pas de telles bêtises. Charlie a peut-être donné sa vie pour sauver la vôtre, mais je sais que vous auriez fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée."

Sirius sembla stupéfié un moment. "Merci," dit-il la gorge serrée. Alors il fit un petit sourire et continua. "C'est seulement un peu étrange... Ils m'ont placé sous la garde de mon filleul de dix-huit ans jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient décidé."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux te donner des ordres ?" demanda Harry. "Parce que je t'ordonne d'aller prendre un bain. Et brûle cette robe pendant que tu y es."

Pendant que Mrs Weasley emmenait Sirius à la salle de bain et lui trouvait des vêtements propres à passer, Harry continua à monter vers la chambre de Ron. Il avait une lettre à terminer, et il ne savait pas quand il aurait quelques heures de libre pour y travailler.

__

Chère Ginny... Ginny se souvint de la façon dont ses mains avaient tremblé alors qu'elle dépliait le parchemin quand Hedwige l'avait tout d'abord apporté. (C'était arrivé, assez ironiquement, en même temps qu'une autre offre des jumeaux, une sélection d'appareils prophylactiques magiques, qui se faisaient apparemment en différentes tailles. Ses frères avaient fait tout un cinéma en disant qu'ils ne savaient pas encore quelle taille prendre, et donc qu'ils la laisseraient décider.) Elle avait dû réprimer l'envie de pousser un petit cri de joie. Cela avait été un soulagement énorme d'avoir finalement une lettre de lui après tant de jours à être déçue. Maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter un autre regard rapide, même si la table du petit déjeuner n'était pas l'endroit idéal avec tellement d'autres élèves curieux autour. Elle avait perdu le compte de combien de fois elle l'avait lue ces derniers jours.

Des phrases au hasard lui sautèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle parcourait la page.

__

Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait autant me manquer... Je sais ce que tu veux dire à propos de ton cœur souffrant. Je ressens la même chose... A chaque fois que je vois un éclair de rouge, je lève la tête. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai tellement envie que ça soit toi, même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible... Je meurs d'impatience de te voir. Envoie-moi les dates de Pré-au-Lard dès que tu les as.

Le cœur de Ginny coula, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à cette partie, et elle ne put continuer. Harry allait être si déçu quand il aurait sa réponse et apprendrait qu'il n'y aurait aucun week-end à Pré-au-Lard dans le futur proche. Elle replia la lettre et la mit dans son sac. Elle pourrait la lire une nouvelle fois plus profondément en Histoire de la Magie.

Mais alors qu'elle se levait de table et se dirigeait vers le Hall d'entrée et l'escalier de marbre, Hermione la prit à part. "Ginny, as-tu vu le journal aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Regarde seulement ça."

Ginny prit le journal que lui présentait son amie, remarquant la photo de Sirius Black en première page. C'était une vieille photo, celle qui avait été étalée sur _la Gazette du Sorcier_ pendant des mois pendant sa deuxième année. Ses yeux hagards clignaient lentement en la regardant derrière ses nœuds de cheveux tressés. Le cœur tombant à la pensée de ce que cela ferait à Harry s'il était attrapé, elle commença à lire.

__

Le Ministère de la Magie, dans ce qui semble à cette journaliste une décision incompréhensible, a jugé utile de gracier le criminel en fuite Sirius Black, écrit Rita Skeeter. _Le lecteur se souviendra que Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban il y a presque dix-sept ans pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de douze autres Moldus, qu'il a tous rapidement exterminé d'un sort. Black était aussi réputé pour être associé à Vous-Savez-Qui durant son premier règne de terreur, et certains le plaçaient même à la haute fonction de bras droit parmi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a moins d'une semaine, il a été vu au Département de la Justice Magique en compagnie d'un homme qui prétend être Peter Pettigrow._

Des sources confidentielles au Ministère de la Magie ont informé la Gazette du Sorcier_ que d'après Black, le présumé Mr Pettigrow a passé la majeure partie des dernières dix-huit années déguisé en rat. On peut questionner la santé mentale de Black d'après le fait qu'il a passé douze ans en compagnie de Détraqueurs. Le présumé Mr Pettigrow corrobore apparemment l'histoire de Black, poussant la journaliste à se demander si l'ami de Black n'a pas besoin d'un bon traitement à Ste-Mangouste lui-même._

Avec les nouvelles du pardon accordé, vient aussi la mention de réparations financières pour Black, "pour réparer une grave injustice", d'après la formulation de l'avocat du Département de la Justice Magique Badon Hill. Cela semble une mesure assez extrême lorsque l'on considère le fait que les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard, qui sont contraints de reconstruire la communauté entière, n'ont rien reçu comme compensation.

Par coïncidence Harry Potter, filleul de Sirius Black, est actuellement employé dans le service de Hill comme greffier. Il semble évident à cette journaliste que cela aide d'avoir des amis haut-placé.

Les membres du public feraient bien de garder leurs portes verrouillées la nuit et de s'assurer que des barrières appropriées sont placées sur leurs propriétés. Une demande de l'opinion publique pour la démission d'un ou plusieurs membres du Ministère haut-placés ne semblerait pas déplacée en vue des évènements récents. Le Ministère ne considère manifestement pas la sécurité publique comme une priorité.

Ginny baissa lentement le journal et le tendit à Hermione. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre la joie que le parrain d'Harry soit finalement un homme libre, et le dégoût de la manière dont l'histoire avait été dépeinte dans la presse. D'après l'expression sur la figure d'Hermione, Hermione avait des pensées similaires.

"Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir fait promettre d'être honnête plus longtemps," marmonna Hermione.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ginny, perplexe.

"Tu te souviens en quatrième année - et bien cela a dû être la troisième pour toi - quand elle écrivait tous ces articles à sensation horribles ?" Ginny acquiesça. "Et alors elle s'est arrêtée un moment ?"

"Oui... Il n'y a rien eu d'elle un long moment. Papa était plutôt content de ça."

"C'est parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose sur elle. Elle est un Animagus illégal. Elle peut se transformer en scarabée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai attrapée et lui ai fait promettre de changer ses méthodes pendant une année, ou je la dénoncerais. Et elle l'a fait. Seulement je vois maintenant que j'aurais dû l'obliger à promettre d'arrêter pour toujours."

"Tu ne peux pas simplement la dénoncer maintenant ?"

"Je vais devoir vérifier, mais j'en doute. Elle sait que je connais son secret. Si elle a une once d'intelligence, elle se sera fait enregistrer."

"Et elle devait vraiment parler une nouvelle fois d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut pas passer plus d'un jour ou deux sans citer son nom..."

"Est-ce qu'Harry a mentionné quelque chose à propos de ça dans sa lettre ? D'après la façon dont les choses sont exposées dans cet article, il a dû savoir que quelque chose se produisait."

"Il ne l'a pas mentionné, mais peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas. Si cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec son travail au Ministère, il aurait été lié par son accord de confidentialité, non ?"

"Je suppose..." Hermione se tut et se mordit la lèvre. "C'est merveilleux que Sirius ait été capable de prouver son innocence après toutes ces années, mais cet article... Je suis sûr qu'il a été innocenté, et non gracié. Il y a une différence, tu sais. Si les gens croient la version des choses de Rita Skeeter, comment pourra-t-il jamais trouver sa place dans le monde magique ?"

Ginny regarda Hermione et haussa tristement les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre autrement.

Harry s'assit à son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail, mais c'était difficile. Dans les quelques jours depuis que Sirius avait reçu son acquittement, il avait été difficile de penser à autre chose. Il avait été extatique pour son parrain lorsqu'ils avaient tout d'abord appris la nouvelle. Non seulement le nom de Sirius serait blanchi de tout crime, mais le Ministère était d'accord pour fermer les yeux sur son évasion d'Azkaban, de même qu'à lui offrir une bonne compensation pour les années qu'il avait perdues. Sirius avait voulu refuser l'argent, mais Mr Weasley lui avait conseillé de ne pas prendre de décisions hâtives. Cela aurait dû être une occasion de célébrer, et ça l'avait été. Pour une journée. Sirius avait été déclaré innocent, mais d'après le traitement qu'il avait reçu dans la presse, l'opinion publique ne semblait pas d'accord.

Hier même, il avait emmené Sirius chez Ollivander's pendant son heure de déjeuner pour acheter une nouvelle baguette, pour remplacer celle qui avait été brisée quand son parrain avait été envoyé en prison, et Harry n'avait pas manqué la façon dont les gens semblaient s'éloigner et rapetisser devant Sirius, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il se retourne subitement et les frappe tous d'un sort. La réception chez le fabricant de baguettes avait été plutôt froide aussi, rendant Harry assez reconnaissant qu'ils avaient pu trouver une baguette de remplacement en peu de temps. Mr Ollivander avait semblé assez content de cela, lui aussi.

Harry avait exprimé son outrage à Ginny dans une longue lettre le jour où l'article de Rita Skeeter était paru, et il avait été surpris à quel point cela l'avait aidé, surtout lorsque Ginny lui avait envoyé une réponse sur le même ton de colère. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'elle, au moins, était d'accord avec lui sur l'injustice de la situation. Bien sûr, les Weasley qui restaient toujours au Terrier étaient outragés, eux aussi, mais la réaction de Ginny semblait ne l'en toucher que plus.

Maintenant il était tenté de lui écrire de nouveau et de lui parler de la sortie pour faire des achats d'hier. Il n'aurait pas le temps pour cela avant ce soir, et encore. Le service était submergé. Il avait dû travailler pendant son heure de déjeuner aujourd'hui, et il semblait qu'il allait rester après l'heure de fermeture, aussi. St John avait fait des remarques insidieuses sur à quel point il était dommage qu'Harry n'ait pas plus de temps libre en ce moment, ce qui ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'humeur d'Harry.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il restait à peu près une demi-heure avant que le service ne ferme officiellement pour la journée. D'après la pile de dossiers sur son bureau, il réalisa qu'il serait neuf heures passées avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer au Terrier. Il soupira. S'il allait écrire à Ginny, il devrait se coucher tard pour le faire.

Il était presque six heures avant qu'il lève la tête de nouveau, alors qu'une ombre tombait sur son bureau. Hill se tenait là, accompagné par un homme qui semblait vaguement familier à Harry.

"Harry," dit Hill, "voilà Damian Bode du Département des Mystères. Il a besoin de te parler."

Le cœur d'Harry coula et en même temps il sentit un pincement d'alarme. Allait-il un jour sortir d'ici ? "Mais je n'ai pas encore fini mon travail," protesta-t-il.

"Pas le temps pour ça maintenant," dit Bode. "Ceci est une affaire officielle du Ministère. Elle est prioritaire sur tout le reste. Si vous pouviez seulement venir avec moi, Harry..."

Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre.

À Suivre...

__

Note : L'auteure remercie Marian car elle n'aurait pu écrire cela sans elle, et ses betas.


	12. Chapitre 12

****

Disclaimer :Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Voilà un chapitre plutôt long. Profitez-en car le prochain risque de prendre du temps, et oui moi aussi je pars en vacances. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à m'envoyer des reviews : _Marie-Jo, Alixe, Aetius, cécile rogue, Bartiméus._

Et bien sûr, encore et toujours à Ashwinder qui fait un travail remarquable en tant que beta-reader.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Douze

Harry chemina dans le labyrinthe qu'était le Ministère de la Magie dans le sillon de Bode. Ils étaient de retour à l'endroit dont Harry se souvenait pour y être allé son premier jour de travail il y avait plus d'un mois. Il y avait des murs écaillés, continus sans aucune trace de porte. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Rita Skeeter ne se promenait pas dans un couloir adjacent attendant de pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer les gros titres qu'elle ferait de cette évolution : le célèbre Harry Potter requis pour interrogatoire au Département des Mystères.

Mais qu'est-ce que le Département des Mystères pouvait bien lui vouloir, en fait ? Cela ne pouvait rien avoir à faire avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Son parrain avait été acquitté, après tout, alors Harry ne pouvait pas être considéré comme protégeant un fugitif. En tout cas, c'était le genre de chose sur laquelle les Aurors de son propre département travaillaient. Harry se souvint de Mr Weasley lui disant quatre ans auparavant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisaient les employés du Département des Mystères. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à en savoir plus au bout d'à peine six semaines.

Bode s'arrêta abruptement devant une étendue de mur vierge. Harry le regarda alors que le Langue-de-Plomb touchait un endroit où deux fissures dans le plâtre se rejoignaient et marmonnait ce qui était évidemment un mot de passe dans sa barbe. Sa voix était trop basse pour qu'Harry comprenne. Immédiatement le mur commença à s'écarter devant Bode, s'ouvrant en forme d'arche et rappelant à Harry l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, pour révéler ce qui devait être le bureau de Bode. Harry le suivit à l'intérieur, et le mur se referma en un claquement derrière eux, faisant une étrange sensation de frémissement parcourir la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne quitterait pas cette pièce avant que Bode soit prêt à le laisser partir.

Sans autre mot à Harry, le Langue-de-Plomb commença à chercher dans une pile de parchemin sur son bureau. Il semblait que des morceaux de différents dossiers avaient été laissés là en une pile. Harry aperçut le mot "Black" sur un morceau de parchemin avant qu'il ne soit repoussé sur le côté. Sur un autre, il pensa reconnaître le mot "Dumbledore". Puis un éclat argenté attira son regard, et il se tourna pour voir une Pensine posée sur une étagère sur le côté. Elle avait le même genre de runes dessus que celles dont Harry se souvenait avoir vu sur la Pensine de Dumbledore, mais il n'en savait pas assez sur elles pour dire si cette bassine avait effectivement appartenu à son ancien directeur.

Bode continua à chercher dans ses papiers, cherchant évidemment une chose ou une autre dans le désordre. Harry se demanda comment il arrivait à accomplir quoi que ce soit dans un tel chaos. Le seul son dans la pièce était celui du parchemin froissé, et Harry se demanda s'il ne devrait pas simplement s'asseoir, même si on ne lui avait pas proposé de siège. Finalement, il le fit, juste au moment où Bode produisait une Plume à Papote et un rouleau de parchemin vierge, mais Bode ne dit toujours rien.

Le silence dura, et Harry remua sur son siège, gêné. Finalement il n'y tint plus. "Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me dire ce que tout cela signifie ?" Sa voix semblait extraordinairement forte.

Bode lui lança un regard pénétrant, alors que la plume grattait ce qu'Harry venait de dire. C'était le seul son dans la pièce. Harry avait l'impression que Bode regardait directement dans son esprit et lisait ce qui se trouvait là, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Il eut soudainement l'impression qu'il savait ce que Ginny avait ressenti l'année dernière lorsque Krum avait regardé dans son âme. Est-ce que Bode était un Sondeur d'Âme lui aussi ? Si oui, alors il venait probablement d'apprendre le secret d'Harry. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas vraiment. Les Sondeurs d'Âme étaient censés être rares. Pouvait-il y en avoir plus d'un vivant au même moment ? Ou Bode était-il simplement un bon acteur ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais quoi qu'il soit en train de se produire, c'était effrayant et désarmant.

"Non," répondit finalement Bode. Sa voix était bourrue. "C'est moi qui poserai les questions ici."

"N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ?" demanda Harry, commençant à se sentir irrité. S'il venait juste d'avoir été Sondé, ne devrait-il pas au moins avoir la chance de donner sa permission ?

"Vous devriez, mais vous comprendrez cela assez vite. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, vous voyez."

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, sachant qu'ils étaient probablement décoiffés et ne s'en préoccupant pas vraiment. La situation entière devenait plus bizarre à chaque seconde qui passait.

"Maintenant," commença Bode après quelques autres instants passés en silence, "j'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce que vous avez fait à Lord Voldemort.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba. Était-il sur le point d'être accusé de meurtre ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un criminel, en tout cas. "Qu'est-ce que je lui ai _fait_ ?" répéta piètrement Harry.

"Oui, vous vous êtes battu en duel avec lui, et de toute évidence, il a disparu. Comment avez-vous fait ?"

"Je... J'ai utilisé un sort," répondit Harry, plus confus que jamais. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un nom... Nous l'avons trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard."

"Nous ?"

Harry se demanda s'il était sur le point de mettre Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans l'embarras maintenant.

"Mes amis et moi."

"Parlez-moi en."

"Que voulez-vous savoir, précisément ?"

"Tout. Où et comment vous l'avez trouvé. Comment il fonctionne..."

"Je peux vous en dire une partie. Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne. Je ne sais pas _si_ il a fonctionné." Et, ajouta Harry dans ses pensées, il y a certaines choses que je ne veux pas vous dire.

"Alors dites-moi ce que vous savez."

Et alors Harry se lança de nouveau dans l'explication de comment Hermione et Ginny avaient compris ce que signifiait peut-être le texte runique, et comment les filles avec lui et Ron avaient cherché jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione trouve le texte entier et le traduise complètement. Bode l'arrêta ici.

"Quel était le titre du livre ?"

Harry le regarda un moment. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais regardé. Il aurait été dans un langage ancien, de toute façon. Même si j'avais regardé je n'aurais aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire."

"Vous souvenez-vous de l'apparence du livre ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Vieux... je ne sais pas. De couleur foncée. Je ne fais pas attention à ces choses-là." Il se demanda pourquoi cela était même important, mais il savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de demander.

"Très bien. Continuez alors. À propos de ce sort. Quelle était l'incantation ?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'était l'originale. J'ai utilisé le latin. Hermione l'a traduite pour moi."

"Oui, et bien cela importe peu. C'est l'intention derrière le sort plus que tout autre chose qui le fait fonctionner correctement. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus est l'incantation, pourtant."

Harry ne voulait pas la lui dire. Elle mentionnait le sacrifice après tout, et il savait que Bode serait intéressé par cela, aussi. Il bougea inconfortablement. "_Exulo in tenebras ad perpetuitatem,_" marmonna-t-il.

Bode le regarda durement une nouvelle fois, et Harry eut l'impression que le Langue-de-Plomb regardait directement à travers lui. "Impossible." Ce n'était pas dit en stupéfaction ; c'était l'établissement d'un fait. "Il devait y avoir plus que ça. Il n'est absolument pas possible que quelque chose d'aussi simple ait pu le faire."

"Faire quoi ?"

"_Je_ pose les questions ici. Dites-moi ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans le sort."

"Non. Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit pourquoi il est important pour vous de le savoir."

Bode ne répondit pas, alors Harry ferma la bouche et le fixa du regard lui aussi. Ils restèrent assis ainsi plusieurs minutes sans cligner, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parle finalement. "Très bien. Cela est stupide. J'ai du travail à faire dans mon propre département. C'est plutôt important, aussi. Aider à rassembler les Mangemorts restant et tout. Il est vrai que je ne constitue pas des dossiers contre eux ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais tout de même, quelqu'un doit donner un coup de main aux avocats pour qu'ils puissent faire les choses correctement. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des concours de regards."

Il se leva, se demandant si le mur allait réagir à sa simple présence et le laisser sortir. Il l'espérait ; il allait avoir l'air d'un idiot sinon. Son cœur bondit alors que le mur s'ouvrait quand il s'en approchait, mais il vit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas réagi à lui. Quelqu'un d'autre venait dans le bureau de Bode. Harry dut faire un pas en arrière pour laisser le nouvel arrivant passer.

"Ah, je vois que vous avez déjà commencé," dit l'homme. "Comment est-ce que ça avance ?"

Bode grogna et fit un signe vers le parchemin, où la plume glissait sur la page en enregistrant les actions. Le nouvel arrivant lut le parchemin avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Harry. "Je dois m'excuser pour l'impolitesse de mon partenaire. Il n'est pas vraiment un homme de contact, vous voyez." Il fit une pause et tendit sa main vers Harry. "Kermit Croaker. C'est un plaisir. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous."

"Je partais justement," répondit Harry.

Croaker sembla en fait blessé. "Oh... et bien cela serait dommage, non ?"

Bode marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible du bureau. Harry se pencha en avant pour voir si la plume avait enregistré les mots de Bode, mais le Langue-de-Plomb la retira vivement avant qu'elle ne puisse les écrire. Croaker se tourna pour s'adresser à lui. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas nous chercher du thé, pendant que j'ai une discussion avec Mr Potter ici présent ?"

Bode sembla offensé, mais il glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Croaker s'assit au bureau, et après avoir cherché quelques instants une nouvelle plume, regarda Harry. "Maintenant, pourriez-vous me dire quel est le problème ?"

"Problème ? Votre partenaire me traîne ici sans un mot d'explication et s'attend simplement à ce que je réponde à ses questions, et vous me demandez quel est le problème ? Je n'ai pas à coopérer, vous savez. J'ai des droits. En fait, je ne dirais rien de plus jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que vous me voulez."

La figure affable de Croaker se durcit légèrement. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous dire cela. Politique du département et tout ça."

"Et bien nous avons un problème alors, non ?"

Croaker baissa la tête et frotta un moment l'arrête de son nez. Puis il enleva la plume du parchemin une nouvelle fois. "Très bien. Je contourne les règles ici, vous ne pouvez donc le dire à personne. Si je vous dis sur quoi nous enquêtons, vous devrez accepter de me laisser exécuter un Sort d'Amnésie lorsque nous aurons fini ici. Accepteriez-vous de coopérer dans ces circonstances ?"

"Peut-être. Je dois seulement savoir une chose. Qui va découvrir ce que je pourrais vous avoir dit quand nous aurons fini ?"

"Oh, cela reste strictement dans le Département des Mystères. Le Ministre de la Magie sera informé des conclusions finales de l'enquête, mais pas des détails. Nous les gardons pour nous. Et vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Tous les employés du Département des Mystères sont sujets à un accord de confidentialité plus rigoureux que celui de votre propre département."

"Et si je choisis de ne pas coopérer ? Que pouvez-vous y faire ?"

"Rien, absolument rien. Mais laissez-moi seulement vous faire remarquer qu'il y a des avantages si vous coopérez. Vous aiderez à apaiser le désordre public." Harry haussa les sourcils, et Croaker continua. "Vous avez maintenant dû comprendre sur quoi nous enquêtons."

"Cela a un rapport avec Voldemort."

"Nous essayons de prouver qu'il est vraiment parti cette fois. Vous avez dû remarquer que la guerre n'a toujours pas été officiellement déclarée comme étant finie. Le Ministre ne veut pas se retrouver dans une situation où la guerre est déclarée terminée, Voldemort considéré parti, et qu'il réapparaisse de nouveau. Pouvez-vous imaginer l'hystérie ? Pouvez-vous imaginer le manque de confiance que le peuple magique aurait dans ses représentants ? Dieu sait que Fudge était déjà assez mauvais..."

Cornelius Fudge était mort en réfutant que Voldemort soit vraiment revenu. Il avait été assassiné deux étés auparavant. Le nouveau Ministre s'était montré bien plus entreprenant, en tout cas, et bien plus enclin à aider Dumbledore. Pourtant, Harry était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait pas eu une confiance complète entre le directeur de Poudlard et le Ministère. Le Ministère avait pris ses propres précautions, comme protéger le Chemin de Traverse d'attaques avec des champs de protections, tout en laissant à Dumbledore une liberté plus ou moins totale avec l'Ordre.

"...Alors vous voyez, le Ministre veut être absolument certain que Voldemort est parti avant de déclarer le début des célébrations. Mais quand nous pourrons faire cela, les choses pourront commencer à redevenir normales."

Normales. Qu'est-ce qui était normal pour le monde magique ? Harry n'était pas sûr de le savoir. "Vous allez devoir m'_oublietter_ au point où on en est, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Croaker eu la politesse d'avoir l'air honteux. "Et bien, oui."

Harry soupira. "Très bien, je coopérerai. Mais vous commencez. Vous allez tout me dire de cette enquête, parce que, voyez-vous, j'ai utilisé un sort sur Voldemort, et il semble qu'il soit parti. Mais même moi je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que cela ait marché."

Et alors Croaker expliqua. Après la bataille à Pré-au-Lard, il y avait eu des recherches généralisées, mais assez secrètes pour trouver Voldemort, mais aucune trace de lui n'avait pu être trouvée nulle part. Des enquêteurs du Département des Mystères avaient examiné l'endroit où Voldemort avait été vu pour la dernière fois, mais rien n'avait pu être tiré de la main étendue par terre, ni du sang. Ils avaient été considérés comme de simples produits de la bataille. Jusqu'à ce que le département mette la main sur la Pensine de Dumbledore, dont le Ministère avait pris possession lorsqu'il avait regroupé des preuves pour le cas de Sirius.

"Et là nous avons vu quelque chose de très étrange," dit Croaker. "Là nous avons trouvé un récit de la nuit où Voldemort a retrouvé son corps, un récit donné par un témoin oculaire à Dumbledore lui-même." Ici Croaker regarda directement Harry, et Harry sut exactement à quelle scène le Langue-de-Plomb faisait allusion. "Nous ne l'aurions peut-être jamais vu, sauf que votre parrain était présent, et votre département nous a demandé spécifiquement les souvenirs de Dumbledore rattachés au cas de votre parrain. Et je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qui était utilisé dans ce sort de résurrection physique."

"La chair, le sang et les os," dit Harry d'un ton morne.

"La chair, plus exactement une main, et pas n'importe quelle main. Une d'un serviteur de Voldemort, une à laquelle il manquait un doigt. Vérifiant la description de ce qui avait été trouvé à l'endroit où Voldemort avait été vu pour la dernière fois, il manquait effectivement l'index de cette main. Le sang était présent aussi, mais les os..."

"Il aurait été impossible de les voir," intervint doucement Harry. "Les os ont été pris de la tombe du père de Voldemort. Ils s'étaient déjà décomposés en poussière alors. S'il en était resté à l'endroit de la disparition, on ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Où le vent l'aurait dispersée."

Croaker acquiesça. "Et bien, alors, une autre pièce du puzzle trouve sa place. J'aurais besoin que vous répétiez cela pour l'enregistrement, tout de même."

Harry attendit pendant que Croaker positionnait la plume pour qu'elle enregistre ce qu'ils disaient une nouvelle fois, et répéta sa déclaration. Alors le Langue-de-Plomb continua. "Cela, en plus de la main de remplacement manquante de Mr Pettigrow et des Marques des Ténèbres disparaissant des bras de ses partisans... Et bien, cela seul ne veut rien dire. Elles ont disparu la dernière fois, seulement pour réapparaître lorsque Voldemort a retrouvé sa puissance. Nous n'étions pas au courant de ces marques lors de sa première défaite, pourtant. Le fait qu'elles aient disparu de nouveau indiquerait donc sa défaite. Mais la preuve à l'endroit où Voldemort a disparu... Cela indique que le sort de résurrection corporelle lui-même a été défait. Alors la seule question à laquelle il faut toujours répondre est, comment cela s'est-il produit ? Et je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous dire cela."

Harry prit une grande inspiration et avala. "Voilà la partie sur laquelle je ne veux pas m'étendre, mais je suppose que je dois vous le dire car il se pourrait que ce soit la dernière pièce manquante au puzzle. Je ne vous ai pas dit le sort entier tout à l'heure. La première partie était _Me porricio_."

"Je me sacrifie," traduit Croaker presque pour lui-même.

"Oui."

"Mais vous n'avez pas sacrifié votre vie. Cela serait-il une indication que le sort n'a pas marché après tout ?"

"Je ne sais pas si les deux parties de ce sort ont marché, bien que maintenant que j'ai entendu tout ça, je suis enclin à penser que c'est le cas. La partie sur le sacrifice a marché, en tout cas. Il n'a jamais été question de ma vie. C'était mes pouvoirs magiques. Je n'en ai plus aucun."

L'odeur de poulet rôti emplit la cuisine, faisant s'humidifier la bouche d'Harry malgré son épuisement alors qu'il s'affalait à sa place à table. C'était le premier soir depuis un mois qu'il n'aurait pas à se contenter de restes réchauffés à minuit, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter pleinement avant de monter se coucher.

Il avait du mal à croire que l'interrogation - il ne pouvait y penser comme à autre chose - du Département des Mystères avait eu lieu il y avait si longtemps, mais cela l'avait fait sursauter aujourd'hui encore de se rendre compte qu'octobre était déjà à moitié terminé. Jusqu'à maintenant rien n'était sorti de cet incident, dont il se souvenait en partie, malgré le sort d'amnésie que Croaker lui avait administré après la rencontre. Il se souvenait que c'était arrivé, et des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à ce moment-là ; il n'arrivait seulement pas à se rappeler de détails précis de ce qui avait été abordé, surtout quand l'implication du Ministère était concernée. Il n'y avait pas encore eu d'annonce officielle de la fin de la guerre, mais d'un autre côté, personne ne semblait au courant du secret d'Harry.

Entre temps, il avait été plongé sous une avalanche de travail. Durant la semaine passée il avait à peine été au Terrier assez longtemps pour quelques heures de sommeil troublé avant l'aube, quand il devait de nouveau partir au bureau.

Il passa son doigt sur la pile de lettres à côté de son assiette à table, pensant en culpabilisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas réécrit à Ginny, mais au moins cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'exprimer. C'était seulement une question de ne pas avoir assez d'heures dans une journée. Il reconnut son écriture sur la première lettre de la pile. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de la lire, encore moins d'y répondre. Il l'aurait emmenée au travail avec lui pour la lire à un moment de repos, mais il voulait prendre le temps de la lire lentement, de savourer chaque mot, et il voulait être en privé quand il le ferait. C'était plus facile d'imaginer qu'elle était là avec lui ainsi.

Harry mangea son dîner en silence et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans être impoli. Mrs Weasley était trop occupée à s'affairer autour de son mari pour le remarquer. "Maintenant, Arthur, tu feras attention de leur dire quand tu retourneras au Ministère demain que tu ne participeras plus à aucun raid."

Mr Weasley marchait toujours en boitant ostensiblement, et Harry savait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose derrière tout cela qu'une simple jambe cassée, tellement la guérison était longue, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Il y avait un voile palpable de secret entourant l'incident, d'après ce que pouvait voir Harry. Il était difficile pour lui de déterminer quelle était la nature exacte du secret, pourtant, puisqu'il était rarement au Terrier pour de longues périodes ces jours-ci.

"Tu devrais vraiment prendre quelqu'un de plus jeune dans le bureau avec toi pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose," s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

"Arrête, maman," commenta Bill. "Papa n'est pas si vieux que ça."

"Merci de ta confiance, fils," dit Mr Weasley, alors que sa femme lançait un regard noir à leur fils aîné.

"Bien que je suppose que nous sommes suffisamment de membres de l'Ordre avec assez peu de choses à faire, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide..." Bill était manifestement fatigué d'attendre pour découvrir si l'Ordre avait toujours besoin de ses services ou pas. Il était impatient de retourner en Égypte.

Sirius avait déjà déménagé. Son seul problème était son incapacité à trouver quelqu'un dans le monde magique acceptant de l'employer, malgré le fait que son apparence était bien moins menaçante maintenant suite à plusieurs semaines d'accès libre à l'eau chaude et à la bonne cuisine de Mrs Weasley. L'article de Rita Skeeter était en partie responsable de cela, mais pas entièrement. Trop d'hommes d'affaires dans le monde magique avaient engagé leurs finances dans l'effort de reconstruction et ne pouvaient se permettre d'engager d'autres aides. La plupart de la reconstruction était faite avec de l'aide bénévole, mais les magasins devaient toujours remplacer leur stock. Harry était heureux pour Sirius qu'ils l'aient convaincu de garder l'argent que le Ministère lui avait offert. S'il faisait attention, il pourrait peut-être vivre calmement avec cet argent un moment, en plus de ce qu'il avait déjà dans son coffre à Gringott's.

Harry avala le reste de son dîner et se leva, prenant sa pile de lettres. "Si vous le permettez, je pense que je vais monter me coucher maintenant," dit-il.

"Oh, tu ne prendras pas de pudding, Harry ?" demanda Mrs Weasley.

"Non merci, vraiment, tout était délicieux, mais je ne pourrais plus rien avaler. Je suis simplement mort de fatigue."

"Ils te font travailler bien trop dur, mon chéri."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire contre ça, Mrs Weasley. Bonne nuit à tous !"

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers vers la chambre de Ron, il se retrouva subitement totalement éveillé. Il avait une pile entière de lettres de Ginny à parcourir, et il allait répondre ce soir. Il atteignit l'étage supérieur, se jeta sur le lit et déchira la première enveloppe.

__

Cher Harry,

Merci de m'avoir envoyé ta cape d'invisibilité et la carte de l'école. Tu as dit que ça aidait de rester occupé, et c'est donc ce que j'ai fait. C'est un projet spécial, et je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails maintenant, mais dès que j'aurais fini, je suis sûre que tu apprendras tout. Je peux te dire que j'ai appris beaucoup de nouvelles choses de toutes sortes et que je suis en contact avec à peu près tout le monde.

Comme tu peux probablement le voir, cela m'a pris un moment de répondre à ta dernière lettre. Je suis désolée pour ça, mais il y avait juste un peu plus de choses dans le paquet que tu m'as envoyé que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Harry savait qu'elle faisait allusion à la robe de soirée du magasin de Madame Guipure. Avant que les choses ne soient devenues trop mouvementées au bureau, il avait eu l'occasion de s'esquiver à son heure de déjeuner et de passer prendre la robe qu'il avait fait mettre de côté pour Ginny, en même temps que de commander une nouvelle tenue de soirée pour lui. Il avait attendu pour envoyer sa robe à Ginny, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été certain de ce que serait sa réaction. Pourtant quand elle lui avait écrit pour s'enquérir de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur, il avait pensé avoir l'occasion idéale de lui envoyer aussi la robe de soirée.

__

Tu sais que tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dépenser autant d'argent pour moi. J'aurais pu m'en sortir en Métamorphosant ou en empruntant quelque chose. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis ingrate, non plus. Je te remercierai convenablement la prochaine fois que je te verrai. Malheureusement, il est peu probable que ce soit avant le bal lui-même. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes. Tu me manques tellement. Tu as raison à propos de l'occupation. Ça aide vraiment. Seulement pas assez. Pas comme te voir le ferait. Je t'aime,

Ginny.

Harry retourna au début et relut la lettre de Ginny, s'arrêtant à l'endroit où elle s'excusait pour avoir pris tant de temps pour répondre. Il regarda la date. Elle datait d'une semaine. Paniquant, il regarda le reste des enveloppes, remarquant avec soulagement qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était rouge. Il savait que c'était stupide, parce qu'une vraie Beuglante aurait explosé depuis longtemps maintenant. Tout de même, ce serait mieux s'il lisait celles-là et écrivait une réponse avant demain matin, ou alors il pourrait effectivement trouver une enveloppe rouge sur la table du petit déjeuner.

Il passa à la lettre suivante.

__

Cher Harry,

Comment vont les choses au Ministère ? J'imagine qu'ils sont occupés en ce moment. La formation d'Auror se passe bien. Nous avons fait des exercices de tactiques de stratégie et je suis premier de ma classe dans cette matière. J'adorerais voir la figure d'Hermione quand je lui dirais. Plus qu'un mois à faire et j'aurais fini. J'ai du mal à attendre. J'ai eu une lettre un peu étrange de Ginny l'autre jour. Elle parlait d'un projet sur lequel elle avait travaillé et demandait s'il me restait des Pétards du Dr Flibuste ou des Bombabouses de Poudlard. Je pense qu'elle est devenue folle. Tu crois que j'ai eu tort de lui envoyer ça ? Écris-moi et dis-le-moi.

Ron

Se grattant la tête, Harry passa à la lettre suivante dans la pile. La parcourant de haut en bas, il reconnut la signature de Remus en bas

__

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. J'étais très surpris l'autre jour quand j'ai reçu une lettre de ta petite amie et je me demandais si tu en savais quelque chose. Elle semble avoir quelqu'un d'un peu étrange en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait le Professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi qui que ce soit enseignerait-il les effets d'explosions sur des structures de bâtiments ?

La lettre continuait, mais Harry la mit de côté pour l'instant. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisait en ce moment. Ginny était de toute évidence en train de préparer un coup, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Pas qu'il ait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait... La lettre suivante de son parrain se révéla être encore plus déroutante.

__

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et les Weasley. Je sais que tu transmettras mes remerciements à Molly et Arthur pour m'avoir accueilli chez eux le mois dernier. J'espère aussi que s'il y avait un jour quoi que ce soit dont tu voudrais parler, d'homme à homme, tu n'hésiterais pas à en parler avec moi. Ta petite amie m'a écrit aujourd'hui et a posé des questions sur les sorts d'amplification, vois-tu. Je ne peux qu'espérer que je tire de mauvaises conclusions ici, mais je dois te demander. Elle ne t'avait pas à l'esprit personnellement quand elle m'a demandé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry était très heureux d'avoir choisi de lire son courrier en privé. Il avait l'impression que son visage était en feu. Qu'est-ce que Ginny pouvait bien faire pour aller questionner Sirius sur les sorts d'amplification, de toutes les choses possibles ? Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir en lire plus. Il mit la lettre de Sirius de côté, décidant qu'il serait peut-être mieux de connaître le pire. La lettre suivante venait d'Hermione, et elle était plus longue que celles des autres. Il avait presque peur de découvrir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

__

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi au travail. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à imaginer tout l'amusement que tu as à faire des recherches. Tu dois apprendre les choses les plus intéressantes. Harry, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter sans raison, mais je commence à me faire un peu de souci pour Ginny. Elle a passé du temps sur un projet de quelque sorte, et c'est devenu chez elle une obsession. Elle a négligé ses études pour travailler dessus, et elle a même commencé à me mentir, si tu peux croire à ça. Vois-tu, elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait des devoirs pour son cours d'Études des Moldus, mais j'ai vérifié avec son professeur, qui m'a assuré qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait cours sur des techniques de démolition Moldues ou des instruments incendiaires. Sais-tu quelque chose à ce propos ?

Pendant ce temps le travail se passe bien. La bibliothèque est en meilleur état que jamais avec la réorganisation que j'ai faite. Les réunions de personnel sont devenues fatigantes. Le Professeur Rogue insiste sur le fait que quelqu'un lui a pris des ingrédients de Potions de sa réserve personnelle de nouveau. Il a même été jusqu'à dire que si tu avais toujours été à l'école, il aurait parié son dernier Gallion que c'est toi qui te faufilais sous ta cape d'invisibilité et les prenais. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en disant ça, aussi. C'était très embarrassant.

Oh, et pour en revenir à Ginny. Qu'y avait-il dans ce paquet que tu lui as envoyé la semaine dernière ? Elle n'a rien voulu me montrer de ce que tu lui avais envoyé, mais j'ai aperçu quelque chose de doré, et elle a finalement cédé et m'a montré la robe de soirée que tu lui as achetée. Je dois le dire, je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique, mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle est un peu trop décolletée ? J'espère pour toi que la mère de Ginny ne la voie jamais. Elle ne vous laisserait plus vous approcher à moins de dix miles l'un de l'autre.

Gros bisous,

Hermione.

Harry mit les lettres de côté, et se passa les mains sur le visage, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quoi que ce soit, Harry soupçonnait que ça allait rendre toutes les blagues que les jumeaux avaient jamais faites totalement innocentes. Il allait devoir écrire à Ginny et demander, réalisa-t-il. Mais cette solution était problématique en elle-même maintenant, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas écrit depuis plus d'une semaine. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être très gentille avec lui pour cette raison. Il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'elle ne dirige pas son courroux vers lui. En fait, il aurait soupçonné que ceci était l'objet de tout son "projet", excepté qu'elle le lui avait mentionné dans sa première lettre datant d'une semaine.

Il fouilla dans sa malle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans sa lettre lorsqu'il y eut un coup à la porte. Il se révéla être de Mr Weasley, et Harry se sentit désolé qu'il ait eu à monter en boitant cinq escaliers pour atteindre le haut de la maison avec sa mauvaise jambe.

"Excuse-moi de te déranger, Harry," commenta-t-il, "mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais là une lettre de Ginny. Elle n'aurait pas mentionné avoir reçu le boîte-en-diable qu'elle a demandé, si ?"

"Pardon ?" dit Harry, confus. "Vouliez-vous dire un diable-en-boîte ?"

"Oui, ce doit être ça. En tout cas, elle m'a demandé de lui envoyer celui que j'avais dans mon atelier. Est-ce qu'elle a mentionné l'avoir reçu ?"

"Euh, non, je ne crois pas. Mais cette lettre a été envoyée il y a une semaine. Je n'ai rien eu de plus récent que ça."

"Très bien alors. Si tu lui réponds, pourrais-tu lui demander pour moi si elle l'a bien reçu ?"

"Bien sûr."

Mr Weasley dit bonne nuit, et Harry se remit à faire d'abondantes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, mais maintenant il avait autre chose qui le travaillait. Il était en effet tard avant qu'Harry ne finisse sa lettre et n'envoie Hedwige vers Poudlard avec.

Il faisait toujours sombre dehors lorsque Harry se leva et s'habilla pour le travail le matin suivant. Il cligna des yeux, ensommeillé en entrant dans la lumière de la cuisine. Mrs Weasley avait déjà commencé le petit déjeuner, d'après la grande casserole de porridge bouillonnant sur la cuisinière. Elle devait cuisiner un petit déjeuner extra-large pour soutenir son mari lors de son premier jour de retour au Ministère.

Harry versa de l'eau chaude dans la théière et mis les feuilles à tremper. Alors qu'il attendait, il prit négligemment l'exemplaire du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ qui était posé sur la table. En voyant la première page, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il dût s'asseoir.

__

Attaque Présumée de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard criait la première page. _La ville de Pré-au-Lard a subit un réveil difficile la nuit dernière alors que le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko souffrait d'une mystérieuse explosion. Bien qu'aucun suspect n'ait été vu, des sources du Ministère de la Magie craignent que l'attaque ne soit le travail d'enfants de Mangemorts étant donné que la source de l'explosion était apparemment des Bombabouses et des Pétards du Dr Flibuste. Il se dit que le Département des Mystères travaille sur la signification d'un objet Moldu trouvé sur le lieu. On craint que la Boîte du Diable, illustrée ci-dessous, n'ait été utilisée pour ensorceler les victimes, car elle produit un bruit angoissant, transcendant..._

Harry arrêta de lire, et regarda la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Elle montrait les restes d'une tête de clown moqueuse se balançant au bout d'un ressort tordu. Des filets de fumée sortaient de l'objet tout entier.  
Le ventre d'Harry se tordit désagréablement, alors que les pièces s'assemblaient finalement. Ginny avait mentionné dans des lettres précédentes que les jumeaux s'étaient beaucoup amusés en lui envoyant de petits rappels qu'ils les avaient surpris elle et Harry dans des circonstances compromettantes la nuit avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'école. Il se souvint aussi du plaisir qu'ils avaient pris à les humilier tous deux lui et Ginny ce même soir. Cela devait être une forme de vengeance. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Ginny aurait utilisé de tels moyens, non plus. Elle avait fait quelque chose de similaire, bien que sur une moindre échelle, à son dix-septième anniversaire, et avec bien moins de provocation.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine. "Oh, bonjour, Harry chéri," le salua-t-elle d'un air distrait en allant mélanger le porridge. "C'est tout simplement terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Juste quand tout le monde croit que c'est peut-être bien fini..."

Harry avait été sur le point de cacher le journal, mais Mrs Weasley l'avait manifestement déjà vu. Il aurait pu la réconforter en lui apprenant qu'aucun Mangemort n'avait été derrière l'attaque de Zonko, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait très contente d'apprendre que sa seule fille était le véritable coupable. De plus elle risquerait de poser à Harry quelques questions pièges sur pourquoi Ginny voudrait se venger de ses frères en premier lieu.

Mrs Weasley plaça un bol de porridge devant Harry. "Oh, ceci est arrivé pour toi pendant que j'étais sortie pour ramasser les oeufs." Elle lui tendit une lettre à l'apparence brûlée, qui avait une odeur assez suspecte. "Il semble que ça vienne des jumeaux," ajouta-t-elle. Il était normal qu'elle reconnaisse l'écriture de ses propres fils, après tout.

Harry était plutôt sûr de ne pas vouloir ouvrir cette lettre à la table de la cuisine, mais la curiosité prit le dessus. De plus Mrs Weasley le regardait d'un air d'attente, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement et trahissant son inquiétude à propos de ses fils. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec réticence, libérant un nuage toxique de fumée violette dans la cuisine. Cela prit quelques instants pour qu'il récupère de son étouffement et que ses yeux arrêtent de s'humidifier avant qu'il ne puisse lire ce que les jumeaux avaient à dire.

__

Chère Maman, commençait la lettre, faisant sursauter Harry. Il regarda l'enveloppe une nouvelle fois et vit qu'elle était effectivement pour lui. Pas seulement ça, il pouvait aussi voir de légères différences dans l'écriture dans des phrases successives au début de la lettre, comme si les jumeaux s'étaient relayés pour la composer.

__

Chère Maman,

Nous avons pensé... Nous avons quelque chose dans la tête depuis un moment, et nous pensons vraiment que tu devrais le savoir. Nous avons surpris Harry et Ginny dans... Et bien nous ne pouvons vraiment pas dire où nous les avons trouvés, n'est-ce pas, George ? Mais ils étaient... Nous ne devrions pas dire ce qu'ils faisaient non plus, Fred. Mais on pourrait penser qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, Ginny saurait comment mettre ses boutons correctement...

Ici la lettre s'arrêtait abruptement, seulement pour continuer dans un style entièrement différent. Il y avait une partie étrangement noircie entre les deux sections de la lettre.

__

Harry, mon pote, on plaisante. Tu sais que nous nous fichons de ce que toi et Ginny, notre merveilleuse, intelligente petite sœur, faites. Pourrais-tu lui dire que nous ne faisions que rigoler, et que nous voulions simplement nous amuser un peu ? Pour une certaine raison elle ne semble pas pouvoir comprendre une blague, bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'après toutes ces années elle aurait appris comment depuis le temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais faire attention à elle. Elle peut être assez dangereuse quand elle s'énerve, alors écoute-nous et fais attention à ne pas la mettre en colère.

Mrs Weasley regardait Harry attentivement, et il savait qu'elle attendait des nouvelles que ses fils allaient bien. Harry n'était pas très sûr de comment commencer à expliquer que tout cela n'était que blague élaborée, mais il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour apaiser son esprit.

Harry était sur le point de se lancer dans une explication, quand la porte de derrière s'ouvrit subitement en claquant. Harry et Mrs Weasley se tournèrent tous deux alarmés pour voir Pauline se tenant là, la figure rouge et ses cheveux blonds en désordre. Au même moment, Mr Weasley entra en boitant dans la cuisine habillé d'une vieille robe, mais de toute évidence prêt à aller au Ministère. Harry pensa qu'il semblait assez fatigué, et que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

"Pauline !" hoqueta Mrs Weasley, voyant l'expression sauvage de la jeune fille. "Mon Dieu que..."

"Je vais _assassiner_ vos fils, Mrs Weasley," annonça-t-elle d'une fois très forte et agitée. "Ensuite," ajouta-t-elle, désignant Harry, "je m'occuperais de ta petite amie."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda anxieusement Mrs Weasley. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" La pensée immédiate d'Harry fut que cela était à la fois quelque chose de très stupide et de très courageux à demander, surtout quand Pauline venait juste d'annoncer qu'elle était sur le point de commencer à massacrer les Weasley à droite et à gauche.

"TOUT VA BIEN ? Votre fille et vos fils sont responsables pour l'annihilation complète de MON magasin, et vous demandez si tout va bien ?" rugit Pauline, faisant trembler les tasses de thé et les soucoupes sur les étagères. "Savez-vous... comment..." Et Pauline éclata subitement en sanglots et continua d'une voix très haut perchée, que personne sauf peut-être un chien ne pouvait comprendre. Cela rappela à Harry Mimi Geignarde.

"Voilà, voilà ma chérie," dit Mrs Weasley, mettant un bras autour de la jeune fille et la guidant vers une chaise, tout en faisant signe à Mr Weasley de servir une tasse de thé.

"Tout mon dur labeur... tout, tout parce que ces stupides bât-" Un hoquet la coupa. "Tout cela parce qu'ils ont fait une blague stupide à Ginny, qui s'est énervée et... et..."

"Qu'est-ce que Ginny a fait ?" demanda Mrs Weasley.

"Elle a fait exploser Zonko ! Mon Zonko ! Il a disparu ! Complètement détruit ! Tout ça parce que ces misérables gamins... Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement être comme une famille normale et simplement ne pas se parler pendant des années ?"

"Es-tu en train de dire que tout cela dans le journal... A propos de Zonko et d'une possible attaque de Mangemorts..." commença Mrs Weasley.

"Des Mangemorts ? Non, c'était ces malheureux, immatures, absolument idiots..."

"Ils ont fait ça ?" Mrs Weasley prit la _Gazette du Sorcier _à Harry et le tendit à Pauline.

"Des Mangemorts !" marmonna Pauline, jetant un coup d'œil à l'article. "Typique ! Après tout l'argent que j'ai gaspillé à mettre des publicités dans tous les grands journaux magiques, nous finissons en première page après avoir été détruits ! Je vais les tuer !" Pauline jeta le journal sur la table.

"Ginny ? Et les jumeaux ? Mais comment... Et pourquoi ?" Mrs Weasley semblait assez agitée elle-même.

Pauline, remarquant sa réaction, pâlit subitement. "Oh, Mrs Weasley ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire... Enfin, si je le voulais, mais je suis désolée... Vous êtes une personne tellement merveilleuse, vous l'êtes tous les deux," ajouta-t-elle, faisant un signe vers Mr Weasley. "Mais comment des gens aussi bien que vous, ont-ils réussi à avoir... avoir... ces monstres... oh, je suis désolée !"

"Écoute," dit Mr Weasley, "comment pouvons-nous même savoir que Ginny était impliquée ?"

"Oh, je le sais très bien," dit Pauline. "C'est elle qui m'a donné _ça_ !" Elle ramassa le journal et le lança sous le nez de Mr Weasley. Harry le vit regarder attentivement la photo et pâlir. Heureusement pour tous, Pauline était trop agitée pour remarquer. "Ginny m'a donné ce... ce diable-en-boîte hier et m'a prévenu de m'abriter si les jumeaux faisaient quelque chose avec. Je suis sûre que quoi que les jumeaux lui ont fait, ils méritaient totalement que la vengeance s'exerce. Cela n'aurait simplement pas dû se faire sur mon magasin ! Cela n'excuse absolument pas Ginny !"

"Non, évidemment pas," admit Mrs Weasley.

Pauline acquiesça une fois fermement, et se versa en tremblant une tasse de thé, ignorant complètement la tasse que Mr Weasley lui avait déjà servie, l'adoucissant délibérément avec du sucre. "Tout à fait vrai !"

"Dans des circonstances normales je dirais que nous devrions être très fiers d'elle, en fait," commenta Mr Weasley. "Installer un système comme celui-là pour qu'il ne fasse aucun dégât dans la structure montre un savoir assez avancé en potions et enchantements..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, perdant courage devant le regard noir de sa femme.

"Mais pourquoi devait-elle se venger sur MON MAGASIN !" rétorqua Pauline. "Tout ce dur travail..." Il semblait que les larmes menaçaient une fois de plus. "Je suis désolée, c'est seulement que je n'ai nulle part où aller. L'odeur... C'est horrible..."

"Et bien, tu vas rester ici, bien sûr," dit Mrs Weasley fermement. "Il ne sert à rien que tu souffres. Les garçons peuvent nettoyer l'endroit. Ce n'est que normal après tout. Un peu de travail dur n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et demain matin nous pourrons aller là-bas toutes les deux et leur dire ce que nous en pensons. Alors nous passerons voir Ginny à l'école."

Pauline reprit le contrôle de ses émotions une nouvelle fois. "Oui, demain est un autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter là," continua-t-elle, sa voix dangereusement calme maintenant. "Ginny a dû avoir de l'aide avec ça. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi élaboré toute seule. Et je vais trouver qui d'autre a pris part à cela, je vais les faire payer."

Harry et Mr Weasley échangèrent un regard gêné, et l'homme plus âgé sembla se tasser un peu dans son siège.

Regardant sa montre, Harry réalisa qu'il aurait déjà dû être au bureau. Il engloutit le reste de son porridge, mais avant d'activer son Portoloin, il courut à la chambre de Ron et cacha toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçues la semaine précédente. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à prendre le moindre risque que Pauline les trouve. Pour une fois cela sembla être un soulagement de s'échapper au travail.

À Suivre...

__

Note : Ce chapitre est dédié à toutes les filles à Towerstock (c'est ainsi que l'auteure et ses amies appelaient leurs rassemblements. Elles faisaient toutes partie du même site, surnommé GT), pour avoir dû supporter les rires de Marian et de l'auteure jusqu'à quatre heures du matin pendant qu'elles composaient les lettres. Un merci supplémentaire va à Firebolt909 pour s'être assurée que l'auteure l'avait bien dépeinte.


	13. Chapitre 13

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Vous devez m'en vouloir à mort, je sais, et je suis désolée. Seulement je suis partie en vacances et puis il y a eu des cours, et d'autres évènements dans la vraie vie qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à la traduction. Je vous en fait mes excuses, sans toutefois pouvoir vous promettre que le délai pour le prochain chapitre sera moins long. Merci de tout mon cœur à ceux qui continuent toutefois à lire cette histoire : _lunathelunatique, cecile rogue, Alixe, alana chantelune, virg05, Ginevra, godric2, TataClochette, Bartiméus, solla, Severia Dousbrune_, et à Aswinder qui ne m'a toujours pas renvoyée et continue à corriger. À bientôt.

****

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Treize

__

Chère Ginny,

Je suis désolé d'apprendre que les visites à Pré-au-Lard ont été définitivement annulées jusqu'après les vacances de Noël, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je suis mécontent de manquer une chance de te voir plus tôt, mais même s'il y avait eu un week-end à Pré-au-Lard de prévu, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu m'absenter du travail et venir. J'ai dû travailler samedi dernier, et il semble que je travaillerai ce samedi aussi. Le bureau est plus agité que jamais, mais cela me tient occupé. Hill m'a envoyé prendre des notes sur un cas, citant des précédents l'autre jour, et j'ai paniqué et absolument tout écrit. Bien entendu, tu sais qui avait à faire un commentaire là-dessus. Mais tout s'est bien terminé finalement. Hill a dit que c'était normal pour quelqu'un qui débutait de faire des erreurs comme celle-là, et que j'apprendrai, ou que j'aurai la crampe de l'écrivain. Mrs Mutt m'a dit que St John avait fait la même chose pour les premiers cas qu'on lui avait confié. Elle a aussi dit que cela avait pris bien plus longtemps au département avant qu'ils lui donnent autre chose que du classement à faire.

Ginny se sourit à elle-même. Cela devait être une bonne chose s'ils donnaient à Harry plus de responsabilités au travail, et peut-être qu'il trouverait cela moins fatigant, si plus stimulant.

__

Il reste à peu près deux mois jusqu'aux vacances de Noël maintenant, Ginny. Nous sommes presque à mi-chemin. D'une certaine façon le temps a passé vite, et d'une autre pas du tout. J'aimerais pouvoir te voir plus tôt. J'aimerais pouvoir te parler. Entendre ta voix. C'est agréable d'avoir des lettres de toi. Plus qu'agréable. C'est la meilleure partie de ma journée si je reçois une lettre de toi. Mais... Ça va sûrement avoir l'air idiot, mais si je pouvais entendre ta voix, tu me semblerais d'autant plus réelle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Est-ce que tu as parfois l'impression, étant donné que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir, que tu te demandes si j'existe toujours ? Si je pouvais te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser ce serait encore mieux. Je saurais, saurais que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Ce serait réel. Solide. Oh mon dieu, comment est-ce que je vais survivre jusqu'à Noël ? Mince, Ginny, je dois y aller. Mon heure de déjeuner est terminée, et cela m'a déjà pris plus longtemps d'écrire cela que je n'en ai le temps, et je ne veux pas qu'un idiot (ou devrais-je utiliser le terme de Mrs Mutt pour lui ?) mette la main dessus, si tu vois de qui je parle. Tu me manques tant, et je t'aime.

Harry

Les yeux de Ginny piquaient alors qu'elle lisait une nouvelle fois la lettre d'Harry. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le fait de ne pas être en colère à propos de la perspective de ne pas avoir de week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était sa faute. Zonko aurait peut-être ouvert avant Noël, mais sa blague contre ses stupides frères les avaient retardés. Elle n'avait causé aucun dommage structurel au bâtiment - elle avait fait attention à cela - mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que l'odeur pénètrerait chaque objet du stock.

Elle n'avait même pas su qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à reconstituer leur stock avant qu'il soit trop tard. Pauline le lui avait fait savoir, pourtant, et dans des termes très clairs. Et sa mère. Elle frissonna. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête en pensant à sa mère la grondant. Au moins sa mère n'avait jamais découvert la nature exacte de ce que les jumeaux avaient fait pour s'attirer son courroux. C'était une petite bénédiction dans tout ce bazar.

Pas que sa mère n'ait pas voulu savoir ce qui avait poussé Ginny à une telle extrémité. Les jumeaux étaient venus à son aide et avaient inventé une histoire selon laquelle ils avaient fait des farces incessantes à Ginny en lui envoyant des plumes explosives, de l'encre disparaissante, et du parchemin auto-combustible qui obligeaient Ginny à constamment refaire son travail scolaire. Après six semaines, d'après leur histoire, elle avait atteint le bout du rouleau et pris sa vengeance. Etant donné que c'était la dernière année d'école de Ginny et que son futur dépendait de ses résultats aux ASPICs, cette histoire avait presque été suffisante pour donner envie à la mère de Ginny de jeter elle-même un sort aux jumeaux, mais les jumeaux avaient même réussi à rationaliser en partie leur comportement en lui disant qu'ils testaient simplement de nouveaux produits.

C'était ironique, pensa Ginny pour elle-même, qu'Harry ait commencé à travailler les week-ends, car elle aussi. Elle avait reçu une retenue unique, d'après laquelle elle devait descendre à Zonko et aider les jumeaux à débrouiller le désordre que sa bombe avait créé. L'odeur nauséabonde avait été évacuée du magasin et des quartiers d'habitation, assez pour que Pauline puisse se réinstaller, en tout cas (bien que Ginny ne soit pas très sûre de si George avait été autorisé à revenir pour l'instant ), mais absolument chaque objet qui avait été acheté pour la réouverture éventuelle devait être nettoyé individuellement. Le travail était épuisant, mais Ginny devait admettre qu'elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Ce n'était pas souvent que ses frères la poussaient à de telles extrémités. Elle avait eu l'envie de se venger d'eux à cause de leur stupidité par le passé, comme au dix-septième anniversaire d'Harry quand ils s'étaient vraiment conduits comme des idiots en les trouvant elle et Harry dans l'atelier de son père, mais elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin avant. Si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, cette fois elle était allée trop loin. Elle ne s'était certainement jamais attendue à ce que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ saute à la conclusion que des Mangemorts attaquaient. Heureusement, les jumeaux avaient contacté le journal et expliqué que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu, et que l'un de leurs articles de farces expérimentaux avait fonctionné un peu mieux que prévu. Ginny supposa que le fait qu'ils la couvrent pour le grand public, ainsi que pour leur mère, avait été leur propre signe de paix.

Elle se cala dans son siège et se demanda pourquoi elle était allée jusqu'à de telles extrémités cette fois, mais elle ne pouvait trouver aucune réponse claire. Elle supposa que cela devait être en partie lié au fait qu'Harry lui manquait autant. Elle comprenait ce dont il parlait dans sa lettre. Un morceau de parchemin était un maigre substitut à une étreinte chaude, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait.

De plus elle était frustrée. La recherche avec Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. La traduction était longue et difficile, pour ne pas dire dérangeante parfois, et Hermione ne trouvait rien d'utile non plus. De temps en temps, les espoirs des filles seraient ravivés par quelque chose qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans un livre ou un autre, seulement pour être anéantis quand l'information s'avérait une nouvelle fois n'avoir aucune valeur. Dans l'histoire entière du monde magique, ou du moins aussi loin que s'étendait l'information contenue dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il n'y avait pas eu un seul cas dans lequel une sorcière ou un sorcier avait volontairement abandonné ses pouvoirs. Même les cas où les pouvoirs avaient été perdus par accident étaient rares, et personne n'avait pu avec succès retrouver ses pouvoirs une fois qu'ils avaient été perdus. Dans les quelques occasions où une telle chose avait été tentée, les résultats avaient invariablement été horribles.

Ginny soupira et mit la lettre d'Harry de côté. Leur seul espoir maintenant semblait être la traduction, alors elle ferait mieux de se mettre à travailler dessus. Elle n'eut qu'une pensée passagère pour l'amas de devoirs qu'elle négligeait pour pouvoir travailler sur cela. Entre ses retenues à Zonko et ce projet ses études étaient descendues dans sa liste de priorités, quelque chose qu'elle avait brillamment caché à Hermione pour la plus grande partie. Une fois qu'elle aurait fini cette traduction, elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche pour se remettre à jour dans ses cours. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à perdre son temps en réunions de préfets maintenant - elle avait perdu son badge de préfète en conséquence de la farce de Zonko. Le seul point positif dans tout cela était le fait qu'elle pourrait aussi se servir de sa traduction comme projet du trimestre dans son cours d'Etudes des Runes.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était assez bruyante ce soir avec les élèves plus jeunes qui avaient fini leurs devoirs et se détendaient, mais six ans dans cet environnement avaient appris à Ginny à ne plus entendre la distraction et elle se mit au travail. Elle avança régulièrement pendant un moment quand elle tomba dessus de nouveau. D'autres références à la nécromancie. Un frisson glacé la traversa. Elle aimait cela de moins en moins. En y réfléchissant, il serait peut-être mieux de montrer cela à Hermione. Elle n'avait rien dit à l'autre fille jusqu'à présent, mais il semblait maintenant que les soupçons de Ginny étaient confirmés. Ce livre contenait définitivement des sorts de Magie Noire.

Ginny s'écarta de la table où elle avait été en train de travailler, et regarda sa montre. Il était huit heures passées, et la bibliothèque était fermée. Hermione était probablement retournée à ses appartements maintenant, et Ginny ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de l'aile des professeurs. Elle allait devoir espérer qu'un membre du personnel compatissant se trouvait toujours dans la salle des professeurs. N'importe qui sauf Rogue ferait l'affaire, en fait, tant qu'elle ne rencontrait pas Rusard ou Miss Teigne sur le chemin.

La chance était du côté de Ginny pour une fois, puisque Hermione elle-même était dans la salle des professeurs quand elle y arriva. "Dieu merci," dit Ginny. "Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te montre."

"C'est tout aussi bien, parce que je pense que nous devons avoir une discussion," répondit Hermione. "Viens."

Hermione la guida sur le chemin pour retourner à ses quartiers. Ginny était reconnaissante qu'Hermione ait consenti à la voir si rapidement. Hermione était quelqu'un d'autre qui n'avait pas été très impressionnée par la vengeance de Ginny sur les jumeaux, même si elle connaissait la véritable histoire derrière. Suivant son amie dans le salon, Ginny remarqua du parchemin sorti sur le bureau, ce qui ressemblait au début d'une lettre dans l'écriture précise d'Hermione. À côté se trouvaient une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

"Je déteste avoir à l'admettre," commença Hermione, "mais je pense que nous allons devoir abandonner nos espoirs sur la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'ai cherché _partout_ maintenant, littéralement, et il n'y a rien."

"Tu n'as pas cherché dans tous les textes runiques, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et bien, non, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de ceux-là rapidement. Nous pouvons les parcourir, et nous le ferons, mais je voulais ton opinion sur quelque chose avant."

"Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Je veux écrire à Viktor Krum et lui demander s'il a connaissance de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait se trouver à Durmstrang."

"Tu es sûre, Hermione ? Harry ne veut pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant..."

"Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de donner à Viktor des détails sur Harry. Je pourrais inventer une assez bonne excuse sur pourquoi je m'intéresse à ce sujet. Je veux seulement lui demander s'il a jamais entendu parler de cas où un sorcier a perdu ses pouvoirs et les a retrouvés. Je suis sûre que Durmstrang a des livres que nous n'avons pas ici à Poudlard."

Ginny sentit un frisson glacé la traverser de nouveau. "Tu veux dire des livres de Magie Noire."

"Ecoute, je sais que Durmstrang a eu une réputation du temps de Karkaroff, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'école entière a toujours été un repère grouillant de Magie Noire. Et nous savons que Viktor est convenable, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hermione, que ferais-tu si tu découvrais un moyen de rendre ses pouvoirs à Harry mais à travers la Magie Noire ? Est-ce que tu l'utiliserais quand même ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que ça dépendrait du degré de noirceur du moyen. Je veux dire que si ça impliquait de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, alors de toute évidence je n'y penserais même pas. Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?"

"C'est ce livre que je suis en train de traduire. Je n'arrête pas de tomber sur des références à des choses que je n'aime pas dedans. Il n'y a rien eu de concret jusqu'ici, mais... je n'aime pas ça. Je pense que c'est un ouvrage de Magie Noire."

"Mon Dieu."

"Qu'allons-nous faire, Hermione ? Et si la réponse est là-dedans, et que ça implique quelque chose de terrible ? Pas au point de sacrifier un autre humain, mais... je ne sais pas, quelque chose en partie maléfique mais justifiable."

Hermione réfléchit un moment. "Si Harry savait ce que nous faisions, je pense qu'il dirait non. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on l'utilise."

"Oui, mais le problème est là. Il ne sait pas ce que nous faisons, et il n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir."

"Il voudrait le savoir si nous allions utiliser de la Magie Noire sur lui," avertit Hermione.

"Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ? As-tu effectivement trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Non, je ne fais que spéculer. Je suppose que je suis en train de me demander jusqu'où nous irions pour lui, tu sais ? Pas jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un d'autre - bien sûr que non - parce qu'il nous haïrait si nous faisions quelque chose comme ça, et c'est tout simplement mal. Mais... Et bien le sort d'Harry exigeait un sacrifice... Et si ce qui serait nécessaire pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs exigeait aussi un sacrifice ? Quelque chose de personnel. Que ferais-tu alors ?"

"Je suppose que ça dépendrait sur ce que c'est. Tu devrais te demander si Harry attache plus de valeur à ses pouvoirs magiques qu'à ce qui serait sacrifié."

Ginny resta silencieuse alors qu'elle pensait à cela. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour lui ? Elle donnerait sa vie si ça pouvait le rendre heureux... Mais est-ce qu'Harry voudrait qu'elle le fasse ? Et si le choix n'était pas aussi extrême ? Ça rendrait la décision encore plus difficile, non ? Et la question même d'utiliser la Magie Noire restait sans réponse. Elle savait dans son cœur, qu'il n'aimerait pas cela s'il savait... Et serait-ce bien de lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Elle ne savait tout simplement pas.

À un certain niveau Harry était conscient qu'il rêvait. Ça devait être ça. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Pourquoi sinon se tiendrait-il devant une foule l'acclamant devant le Ministère de la Magie avec le Ministre de la Magie elle-même ? Il regarda autour de lui nerveusement, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et dans sa tenue de soirée, rien de moins, réalisa-t-il, baissant les yeux. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus envie de savoir était pourquoi il était là lui-même ? Parce qu'il se tenait ici seul avec le Ministre. S'il était ici pour être honoré pour quelque chose, il voulait que ses amis soient avec lui.

Il scruta la foule, recherchant un visage familier, mais il ne vit rien au-delà d'une myriade de couleurs. La société Magique semblait être venue nombreuse pour quelle que soit la chose qu'ils étaient venus voir, et il paraissait que tout le monde s'était apprêté de sa meilleure robe pour l'occasion, renforçant l'impression d'Harry qu'il était d'une façon ou d'une autre l'invité d'honneur de cette occasion.

Mais si c'était le cas, où étaient les Weasley ? Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Sirius et Remus ? Où était Ginny ? Car il était maintenant submergé par un besoin désespéré de la voir. Comme en réponse à son vœu non-formulé, il la remarqua dans la foule subitement. Elle se dirigeait vers lui, écartant l'océan de monde, ses cheveux vifs la distinguant des autres, le matériau doré de sa robe semblant l'envelopper d'une faible lueur.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas ici avec lui ? "Ginny !" cria-t-il, mais sa voix était engloutie par le bruit que faisait la foule. "Ginny !" essaya-t-il de nouveau, mais sans grand succès. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de descendre de l'estrade mais n'en vit aucun. Il fit un pas vers le bord.

"Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?" siffla une voix dans son oreille, alors qu'une main attrapait son bras cruellement. "Vous ruinez un moment parfaitement bon pour les photographes."

Harry se tourna, surpris, vers le Ministre, qui venait de parler, pour trouver Gilderoy Lockhart le lorgnant. Inconsciemment Harry chercha sa baguette, mais elle ne semblait pas être dans sa poche. "Quel est votre problème, Potter ?" continua Lockhart. "Peur qu'on ne découvre votre petit secret ?"

Harry n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait rejoindre Ginny. Arrachant son bras de l'emprise de Lockhart, il courut vers le bord de l'estrade, sans tenir compte de la hauteur à laquelle elle était placée par rapport à la rue en dessous, sans s'en soucier en fait, et sauta.

D'une façon ou d'une autre la foule le rattrapa et l'aida à se redresser. Il pouvait voir Ginny assez loin de lui, brillant parmi les visages étrangers, mais la foule semblait se resserrer sur lui en créant un mur de façon à ce que plus il essayait de passer à travers, plus il s'éloignait d'elle. Désespérément, il commença à pousser les gens, ne se souciant pas que ce soit impoli et ignorant les remarques désobligeantes qu'on lui lançait. Il devait atteindre Ginny, il le devait...

Mais plus il se débattait, plus elle s'éloignait...

Harry se réveilla, le cœur battant, et se débarrassa des derniers restes de son rêve. Il faisait toujours assez noir dans la chambre. Il s'était habitué à se lever tôt, mais aujourd'hui, se souvint-il, il n'était pas obligé. Il n'irait pas au Ministère aujourd'hui. Pas pour travailler en tout cas. Pas parce que c'était samedi, et pas parce que c'était Halloween, mais parce ce jour avait été décrété jour férié dans le monde magique. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il avait fait ce cauchemar. Une partie, en tout cas, se réaliserait certainement.

Cela avait commencé plus tôt dans la semaine quand il avait entendu une rumeur à propos d'une déclaration importante que le Ministre de la Magie (heureusement pas Gilderoy Lockhart, se souvint Harry) avait l'intention de faire. Cela s'était produit deux jours plus tôt quand les célébrations d'aujourd'hui avaient été officiellement annoncées, et la présence d'Harry avait été réclamée par le Ministre elle-même. Apparemment le Département des Mystères avait enquêté et avait conclu dans son rapport au Ministre que Voldemort avait effectivement été vaincu l'été précédent. Et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il revienne. Harry aurait ignoré ce jour totalement, mais on ne lui avait pas donné le choix à ce sujet. Des gens se rassembleraient devant le Ministère aujourd'hui, et ça paraîtrait assez étrange si l'invité d'honneur ne se présentait pas.

Ça allait être douloureux de se tenir devant tout le monde et de prétendre que tout allait bien. "Oh oui, j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Une petite journée de travail, en somme. Ce n'était rien."

Il savait qu'il allait avoir une récompense dont il ne voulait pas - c'est comme ça que marchaient ces choses-là - mais quoi qu'ils veuillent lui conférer, cela ne ramènerait pas Hagrid, Charlie ou Dumbledore, ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui avait perdu la vie dans ce combat. Cela n'allait pas faire accélérer le temps entre maintenant et juin prochain. Cela n'allait pas ramener ses pouvoirs.

Il avait beaucoup travaillé à accepter le fait qu'il n'était plus magique, mais certains jours la situation pouvait quand même l'irriter plus que d'autres. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui allait être l'un d'entre eux. Il soupira lourdement souhaitant que par miracle Ginny serait présente à la célébration aujourd'hui - il allait avoir besoin de sa présence rassurante - mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que cela se produise. En tant que partie de sa punition pour la farce de Zonko, elle n'avait pas été autorisée à être présente.

Harry se retourna et tira les couvertures plus proches de lui. Il n'avait pas à se lever tôt pour une fois ; il ferait aussi bien d'en profiter et de faire la grasse matinée. Parmi d'autres choses cela aiderait ce jour à se terminer plus tôt. Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. À sa place des images de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu au conflit. Certaines des figures étaient de vagues souvenirs d'élèves qu'il avait à peine connus, mais pourtant pour leurs familles, la perte serait une plaie ouverte, une qui guérirait peut-être avec le temps, mais qui laisserait une cicatrice à jamais.

Et puis il y avait ceux qu'il avait effectivement connu, ceux dont la perte blessait bien plus profondément pour cette raison, des gens qui avaient été la chose la plus proche d'une famille qu'il ait jamais eue. Peut-être plus déchirante en ce jour était la douleur de la mort de Dumbledore. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de l'intégrer quand elle s'était produite, mais le sentiment de vide et de perdition l'écrasait maintenant, et il dût enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller.

__

Eux, pensa-t-il à travers les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir, c'est eux qui devraient être honorés aujourd'hui. Car qu'avait-il fait ? Bien entendu il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais n'importe qui n'aurait-il pas, s'il en avait eu les moyens, fait la même chose à sa place ?

Un coup à la porte lui fit lever la tête. "Harry, mon chéri, tu es réveillé ?"

Pourquoi Mrs Weasley voulait-elle le réveiller aussi tôt ce matin ? Hier soir encore elle lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de plus de repos. S'essuyant les yeux, et tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes, il appela, "Un instant. Je viens juste de me réveiller." Il espérait que cette dernière phrase serait suffisante pour expliquer la dureté dans sa voix.

"Tu devrais t'habiller si tu ne veux pas être en retard."

En retard ? La matinée ne pouvait pas être si avancée s'il faisait toujours aussi noir dehors. Harry attrapa sa montre et la regarda. Il était juste dix heures du matin passées. "J'arrive dans une minute," répondit-il en paniquant légèrement. "Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard."

Mrs Weasley avait dû remarquer la note de fausseté dans sa voix ; c'était la seule façon d'expliquer son action suivante. "Tu es sûr que tout va bien, mon chéri ?"

"Oui, ça va."

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots, qu'elle était déjà dans la chambre, traversant la chambre d'un pas volontaire jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Harry avala alors qu'elle observait attentivement son visage dans l'obscurité. "Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, Harry. Je peux voir sur ton visage que ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde-moi." Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'obéir, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le fit répondre à sa demande. "Maintenant quel est le problème ? Est-ce que tu as reçu une lettre de Sirius ?"

"Non, rien de ce genre-là. C'est... c'est stupide en fait."

Mrs Weasley s'assit sur le côté du lit. "Ça ne peut pas être stupide si ça t'attriste autant."

"C'_est_ stupide. Cette journée entière est stupide."

"Pourquoi cette journée est-elle stupide ? Cette journée est pour toi."

"C'est exactement pourquoi c'est stupide. Ils font grand cas de tout, de _moi_, et je n'ai rien demandé. Ils vont essayer de me récompenser, et je ne veux pas ça, non plus. Pourquoi voudrais-je cela ? Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de ce genre de chose plus que moi. Et ça ne ramènera personne."

Mrs Weasley se pencha en arrière et sembla réfléchir aux mots d'Harry. "Qui veux-tu ramener, mon chéri ?"

"Hagrid, Professeur Dumbledore, mes parents... tout le monde."

"Charlie ?" murmura-t-elle.

Harry était heureux qu'elle l'ait dit parce qu'il y avait pensé et n'avait pas été sûr de devoir le mentionner. Il acquiesça.

"Tu peux en parler," dit doucement Mrs Weasley.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. "Si quelqu'un mérite une reconnaissance, c'est eux, pas moi. Pas qu'ils soient en position de recevoir quoi que ce soit pour ce qu'ils ont fait," ajouta-t-il amèrement, "mais quelqu'un leur a-t-il accordé ne serait-ce qu'une pensée ?"

"Mais Harry, ne penses-tu pas que tu mérites quelque chose, toi aussi ? Une reconnaissance pour ton sacrifice ?"

"Non," esquiva-t-il. "Personne ne doit savoir pour ça."

"Je sais mon chéri, mais..."

"Pourquoi devrais-je mériter quelque chose alors que n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ma place ?"

Mrs Weasley le regarda la bouche ouverte un moment. "Harry, écoute ce que tu dis. Tu ne crois pas vraiment cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

Quelque part au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'était simplement pas encore prêt à l'admettre. "Et bien, je suppose que Malefoy..." Il s'arrêta alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard de reproche pour essayer de transformer cela en plaisanterie. "N'importe qui de notre côté l'aurait fait," protesta-t-il, "s'ils avaient su comment faire."

Mrs Weasley secouait la tête. "Harry, je ne vois absolument personne qui aurait fait ce que tu as fait."

"Charlie l'aurait fait. Il a sauvé Sirius au prix de sa propre vie. Sa _vie_, pas seulement ses pouvoirs."

"Oui, il l'a fait. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il n'a pas su pendant des mois à l'avance qu'il aurait à faire quelque chose comme ça. Mon fils était fort, mais je ne sais pas s'il était aussi fort. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit le soit. Quand il a sauté devant ce sort, il a agi sans réfléchir. S'il s'était arrêté pour y réfléchir, il l'aurait peut-être fait quand même, mais il n'y a aucune façon de le savoir. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit le jour d'avant ce qui allait se produire, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait. Ou il aurait peut-être hésité, sachant ce qui allait arriver, et il aurait été trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est dans la nature humaine de faire passer sa propre survie avant tout le reste. Ça n'aurait rien enlevé à ce qu'il était."

Harry pouvait voir qu'elle luttait pour empêcher sa voix de trembler en disant tout cela. C'était difficile pour lui d'empêcher ses propres yeux de piquer.

"Maintenant que j'y pense," continua-t-elle, " je vois une autre personne qui aurait fait le même choix que toi."

"Qui ?" Demanda doucement Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui n'aura aucune reconnaissance aujourd'hui." C'était bien plus facile pour Harry de se concentrer sur se sentir amer plutôt que de se laisser envahir par la tristesse et le désespoir. "Il est mort en se battant contre Voldemort, lui aussi."

"Tu peux changer cela, Harry. Tu peux t'assurer que personne n'oublie quel grand homme il était. Tu seras en position de t'assurer que tous ceux qui se sont battus reçoivent la reconnaissance qu'ils méritent."

Harry acquiesça, réticent à se laisser voir une chose positive qui pourrait ressortir de ce jour.

"Harry... Harry regarde moi. Tu dois savoir que ce que tu as fait était superbe. Et tu as donné ta vie pour nous d'une certaine façon. Je suis fière de ce que tu as fait et de ce que tu es devenu. Tu es quelqu'un de fort et de bon. Tu le montres tous les jours."

"Non..." commença-t-il, mais il dût s'arrêter et avaler. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'elle le fasse pleurer une fois de plus. "Non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas fort du tout. Je ne me sens pas fort."

"Cela fait partie de ce qui te rend spécial, Harry. Tu ne vois pas. Tu ne le laisses pas te monter à la tête..." Elle étendit la main et repoussa sa frange de son front, exposant sa cicatrice un moment avant qu'elle ne retombe à sa place. "Tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, pas parce que tu es l'ami de Ron, ou parce que ma fille est amoureuse de toi, ou même parce que tu es le grand Harry Potter. C'est parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout au fond de toi, malgré le fait que tu as des cheveux noirs, tu es comme un autre fils pour moi. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu le seras toujours."

Harry pouvait sentir sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Il aimerait qu'elle arrête. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Une famille. Une mère. Elle avait même dit qu'il était comme un de ses propres enfants par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter. Il sentit une larme glisser du coin de son oeil.

La chose suivante qu'il enregistra c'est qu'il était enveloppé dans une étreinte maternelle. Mrs Weasley le serrait et le berçait, répétant doucement pendant ce temps qu'il était son fils, qu'il avait de la valeur, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un mantra.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil de derrière le rideau de velours, qui avait été installé sur le fond d'une estrade de fortune, d'où il pouvait voir la foule qui s'était rassemblée devant le bâtiment du Ministère. Comme dans son rêve, _tout le monde_ semblait être venu dans sa plus belle robe, et les couleurs ne ressortaient que plus brillamment sous le rideau de nuages menaçant qui marquait ce jour. Harry avala. Cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Il était totalement impossible que Eugenia Smythe-Snepperton, qui avait remplacé Cornelius Fudge en tant que Ministre de la Magie, se Métamorphose subitement en Gilderoy Lockhart, se dit-il fermement, et bien qu'il y ait d'autres personnalités ministérielles importantes qui devaient parler aujourd'hui, aucune d'entre elles n'était un ancien professeur de Poudlard avec un problème de mémoire.

De plus, il aurait Ron et Hermione sur la plate-forme avec lui aujourd'hui au moins. Il avait dû beaucoup insister, mais il avait finalement convaincu les responsables officiels de cet évènement d'autoriser ses amis à se tenir à ses côtés. "Ils ont autant le droit d'être à côté de moi aujourd'hui que quoi que ce soit d'autre," avait-il répété. "Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans eux." Ou Ginny d'ailleurs, mais elle ne pourrait pas venir.

Harry chercha dans la foule des visages familiers. Il aperçut certains de ses anciens camarades ici ou là dans la mer d'étrangers. Il y avait aussi un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard en robes noires, qui semblaient tous êtres des sixième ou septième années. Harry reconnut Colin Creevey quand un flash d'appareil photo attira son attention. D'un côté il vit un éclair rouge, et vit que les Weasley avaient trouvé une place pas trop loin du devant. Ils se tenaient avec Remus et Sirius, et les gens semblaient leur laisser pas mal d'espace. Etre amis avec un loup-garou et un ancien prisonnier devait en être la cause, pensa amèrement Harry.

Mr Weasley n'était toujours pas avec eux, pourtant, et Harry trouva cela étonnant. Mr Weasley avait disparu peu après qu'Harry soit arrivé dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner tardif, disant que quelque chose d'important s'était présenté mais n'offrant pas plus d'explications. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait être si important qu'il manquerait le début de la cérémonie. Cela ne pouvait pas être des affaires du Ministère : tous les départements étaient fermés aujourd'hui.

Il remarqua que Bill et Percy semblaient regarder la foule comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Observant les autres Weasley il se rendit compte que le reste d'entre eux faisait la même chose. Ils devaient chercher du regard Mr Weasley, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment ils arriveraient à l'apercevoir dans la foule. Soudainement, il vit un jumeau donner un coup de coude à l'autre et indiquer la gauche. L'autre jumeau se tordit le cou et murmura quelque chose à Mrs Weasley, qui se tourna et commença à faire de grands signes frénétiquement, bien qu'elle soit trop petite pour être vue de loin, entourée de ses grands fils comme elle l'était. Maintenant Bill criait et s'agitait lui aussi, et Harry se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré leur attention.

Il aperçut un homme grand, un peu chauve traçant son chemin dans la masse de gens, et il était suivit par une silhouette rousse plus petite. Ginny. Et si elle était là, elle allait se tenir à côté d'Harry. Il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer autrement.

Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il passa de l'autre côté du rideau, ignorant le cri de Ron, "Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?" et descendit de l'estrade, ne s'inquiétant pas que sa robe en souffre. Les gens assemblés s'écartèrent devant lui dans leur surprise de le voir apparaître soudainement, mais il les ignora. Il était totalement concentré sur Ginny. Il l'avait perdue de vue maintenant qu'il était en bas au même niveau qu'elle, mais Mr Weasley était assez grand pour le suivre des yeux. Répétant des excuses, il joua des épaules à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à face avec Mr Weasley.

"Harry !" dit-il, surpris. "Tu n'es pas censé être ici."

Harry ne regarda pas Mr Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de Ginny. Cela faisait deux longs, horribles mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et il n'était pas prêt de la quitter des yeux maintenant. Il le dût rapidement, pourtant, car elle s'était jetée dans ses bras moins d'une seconde plus tard. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir, jamais, la conscience qu'il le devrait à la fin le poussant à la serrer encore plus fort. Il réalisa qu'il devait l'écraser maintenant, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle retournait l'étreinte avec autant d'intensité.

"Mon Dieu, tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. "Je pourrais t'embrasser immédiatement."

"Plus tard," chuchota-t-elle à son tour, et il fut surpris d'à quel point sa voix douce pouvait pénétrer le bruit de la foule.

"Comment ?" demanda-t-il. "Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais venir."

"Papa a convaincu McGonagall d'accepter. Je ne peux pas rester trop tard, pourtant. Je devrais être rentrée pour onze heures."

Harry relâcha son étreinte sur Ginny juste assez pour pouvoir se tourner vers l'endroit où se tenait toujours Mr Weasley. "Merci," fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

"Nous ferions mieux de trouver ta mère," disait Mr Weasley.

"Je veux qu'elle soit à mes côtés aujourd'hui," dit Harry. "Elle a fait partie de tout ça, elle aussi. Autant que Ron et Hermione."

Mr Weasley hocha la tête une fois. "Très bien alors."

Harry prit la main de Ginny et la conduisit à travers la foule, remarquant en passant que les gens les regardaient à présent tous les deux avec une curiosité avide. Il les ignora, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la plate-forme. Les officiels du Ministère ne semblaient pas très contents de lui, mais il les ignora aussi. Si c'était censé être son jour, alors il pouvait fichtrement bien céder à ses envies. Ce n'était pas comme s'il demandait tant que ça après tout.

Il leur lança à tous un regard noir, alors qu'il remontait sur l'estrade, avant de se tourner pour aider Ginny à monter. Personne ne souffla mot, et il repassa derrière le rideau.

"Que signifiait tout ça ?" demanda Ron, alors que les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondissaient.

"Ginny ! Comment as-tu réussi..."

Mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour des explications. La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer.

Harry fut infiniment soulagé quant tout fut terminé. Les discours faits par différents officiels du Ministère avaient été longs et ennuyeux, et Harry s'était retrouvé à ne pas y faire très attention. Il avait passé la plupart du temps à regarder par-dessus les têtes de la foule le ciel de plomb. Le temps semblait déterminé à ne pas coopérer avec l'esprit du jour attendu, mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement voulu regarder la mer de visages devant lui. Leurs regards avides le gênaient. Cela n'avait pas aidé quand il avait aperçu une silhouette avec une longue barbe habillée d'une robe bleu foncé au fond de la masse. Il avait cligné des eux quelques fois en se demandant s'il avait vu un fantôme, mais quand il regarda de nouveau la silhouette avait disparu. Après cela il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur l'espace au-dessus des têtes de tout le monde.

Il avait été heureux tout d'abord qu'on ne lui ait pas demandé de faire un discours, mais maintenant que tout était terminé, il regrettait que ça n'ait pas été le cas. Même si le Ministre de la Magie avait demandé à tout le monde d'observer quelques instants de silence pour tous ceux qui avaient fait le sacrifice ultime au début de la cérémonie, cela semblait à présent à Harry un simple geste pour la forme. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait trouvé les mots appropriés, mais il aurait aimé avoir dit quelque chose de plus sur ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies dans la bataille.

Il était temps de partir maintenant, mais la masse assemblée ne montrait aucun signe de départ. Il semblait qu'une fête gigantesque allait s'en suivre, mais Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur à célébrer. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pourtant. Ginny tirait sur sa main, pendant que Ron et Hermione le pressaient de descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley.

"Nous allons tous au Chaudron Baveur !" annonça Fred, alors que Ginny emmenait Harry à sa famille.

"C'est toi qui invite," ajouta George en direction d'Harry, souriant malicieusement.

Harry eu envie de se recroqueviller intérieurement. Le Ministre l'avait forcé à accepter une récompense de dix mille Gallions. Il n'en voulait pas, pas plus qu'il ne voulait des tickets pour tous les matchs de Quidditch de la Ligue de la saison, qui recommençait apparemment, en retard, mais pas trop tard pour des fans impatients qui n'avaient rien eu à célébrer depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Oui, bien sûr," dit Harry, ne voulant pas jeter un voile sur l'humeur joyeuse. Il avait l'impression d'être redevable à cette famille pour le reste de sa vie après tout ce qui s'était passé. Les inviter à une fête s'ils en voulaient une était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

La marche vers l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse fut en fait très lente. Tout le monde semblait vouloir serrer la main d'Harry, lui donner une tape dans le dos, le remercier... Les jumeaux commencèrent avec leur humour habituel : "Faites place à Harry Potter, le sorcier qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, Membre de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal..."

Harry savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention, mais il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement en cette occasion. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose comme ça, c'était sur quelque chose qui était manifestement faux. La même chose ne pouvait pas être dite dans ce cas. Mrs Weasley les fit arrêter assez rapidement.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer à progresser le reste de la famille dût finalement former une sorte de garde autour de lui, le protégeant de la foule. Ils étaient peut-être à mi-chemin de leur but, lorsque l'avancée fut stoppée par une autre personne souhaitant exprimer ses remerciements, et cette fois les Weasley n'essayèrent pas de faire passer Harry aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Harry leva les yeux et vit immédiatement pourquoi. C'était le sorcier avec la robe bleu foncé qu'il avait vu pendant la cérémonie. D'aussi près Harry pouvait voir que ce n'était pas le Professeur Dumbledore. Les lunettes en demi-lune manquaient ainsi que les yeux bleus pétillants, et son nez était bien plus droit. Malgré cela, la ressemblance physique générale était assez frappante pour que cela ne puisse être que...

"Aberforth Dumbledore," dit-il tendant sa main à Harry, qui serra sans mot dire la main de l'homme plus âgé. "Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, Harry. Mon frère parlait de toi souvent."

Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre, alors il continua à serrer la main d'Aberforth Dumbledore et à hocher la tête. Il se sentait assez stupide.

"Je sais qu'Albus aurait été très fier de toi aujourd'hui," continua Aberforth.

Harry avala difficilement. Il devait dire quelque chose. "Votre frère avait une grande place dans ma vie," laissa échapper Harry, se sentant immédiatement commencer à rougir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire cela sans se ridiculiser ?

"Et toi dans la sienne."

"Ceci... aujourd'hui," commença Harry, indiquant tout autour de lui. "Tout cela devrait être pour lui, pas pour moi."

Aberforth secoua la tête gravement. "Hélas, je ne pense pas qu'il dirait la même chose." Alors il sourit, et Harry vit ses yeux briller, ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas auparavant. Si ce n'était pour leur couleur, Harry aurait juré que c'était son ancien directeur. Il serra une nouvelle fois la main d'Harry. "Profite de ta soirée !" Il sourit aux Weasley et s'éloigna.

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur un peu plus tard, où les dispositions avaient apparemment été prises à l'avance pour une salle à manger privée. Tom les conduisit par un escalier à une pièce, qui semblait avoir été convertie pour l'occasion. Une large table ornée d'assiettes en argent dominait la pièce. Dans le mur du fond était une grande fenêtre qui surplombait le chemin de Traverse.

"Personne ne devrait vous déranger ici," les informa Tom, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient devant le festin qui avait été préparé. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, agitez seulement cela," ajouta-t-il, indiquant une grande cloche au bout de la table, et je viendrais. Je vous préviens, il semblerait que cela va être une nuit chargée."

Nuit chargée se révéla être l'euphémisme de l'année. De la fenêtre, Harry pouvait voir que le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de fêtards, et il était certain que tôt ou tard une grande partie d'entre eux passeraient au pub pour un pint ou trois. Il se demanda comment Tom avait l'intention de faire pour répondre à la demande. Il semblait manifeste que l'ouverture conduisant au Chemin de Traverse de l'arrière du pub resterait ouverte sans interruption ce soir, alors que les gens passaient.

Après un copieux dîner, les Weasley commencèrent à se retirer un par un, pour rejoindre la célébration en dessous. Ron avait informé Harry en privé que lui et Hermione avaient pris une chambre pour la nuit, et George avait même réussi à convaincre Pauline de descendre avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry les aperçut dans la rue se mouvant sur la musique qui montait légèrement jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il semblait que leur dispute se solderait probablement par une réconciliation avant la fin de la nuit.

"Tu ne veux pas descendre ?" vint une voix à côté de lui. Ginny était venue se poster à ses côtés devant la fenêtre, elle observait la fête d'en haut. Harry glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, la tenant devant lui, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux.

"Non," dit-il. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la fête. Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça, tu sais."

"Je sais."

"J'ai réussi à avoir la seule chose que je voulais aujourd'hui pourtant."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"J'ai pu te voir."

"Dommage que je doive rentrer."

"Qui dit que tu es obligée ? Je peux demander à Tom s'il a une autre chambre..."

"Je ne peux pas, Harry. La seule condition à laquelle McGonagall m'a laissée venir aujourd'hui était que papa puisse garantir que je serais de retour à onze heures. Il a changé mon bracelet en Portoloin programmé pour s'activer à onze heures pile." Elle leva son poignet, pour qu'Harry puisse voir qu'elle portait le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné au Noël précédent.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas être déçu. Ginny poussa un petit soupir et se cala dans son étreinte. "Je suppose que nous avons toujours Noël," dit-il.

Ginny rit à cela. "Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Nous avons cette pièce pour nous tous seuls."

Harry regarda derrière lui. C'était vrai. Par quelque miracle ils s'étaient retrouvés laissés seuls ensemble. "Connaissant notre chance ta mère nous surprendrait," dit Harry.

"Hmmm, oui. Ou pire, Fred et George."

"Je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon, tu ne crois pas ?" taquina Harry.

Ginny se retourna vers lui. "Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'une leçon d'avertissement. N'as-tu pas encore appris que tu devrais éviter de me mettre en colère contre toi ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement pour que tu sois en colère contre moi ?"

"Voyons voir. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis deux mois, nous n'avons pas eu un seul moment d'intimité de la journée, et maintenant que c'est finalement le cas, tu continues à parler."

"Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais faire à la place ?" demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'un pas.

Elle sourit légèrement, et il vit ses yeux s'enflammer. "Je peux penser à une chose ou deux, oui."

Il mit une main sur le côté de son visage, traçant sa joue d'un pouce, et les lèvres de Ginny s'ouvrirent. Il se pencha, avec l'intention de garder les choses légères. Ils étaient peut-être seuls pour le moment, et ils avaient peut-être plaisanté sur des moyens de tirer profit de cela, mais ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit idéal, et ils le savaient tous les deux. De plus, Harry n'était plus du tout certain de l'heure qu'il était, et ce n'était pas exactement le moment de regarder sa montre.

Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, elle murmura, "Je t'aime, Harry," et les mots envoyèrent un courant à travers lui, chassant de concert ses pensées conscientes et ses bonnes intentions. Ils furent rapidement engagés dans des baisers intenses, les mains de Ginny parcourant son dos, alors que les siennes glissaient de son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Des minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent, leur respiration bien plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait été.

Les yeux de Ginny brûlaient dans ceux d'Harry alors qu'ils se fixaient du regard. Où allait-il trouver la force de la laisser retourner à l'école de nouveau ? Il avait l'impression que, une fois qu'elle serait repartie, il serait perdu. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle de manière convulsive. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait besoin d'elle ici avec lui.

Elle bougea contre lui, rejeta sa tête en arrière et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'écrouler, complètement molle, contre son torse. Il la tint plus près, portant son poids contre lui, et perdant la notion du temps.

Cela fut une mauvaise surprise lorsqu'il sentit un tiraillement derrière son nombril, mais quand cela arriva il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Sachant qu'il devait être onze heures, il ouvrit ses yeux, mais il était trop près de Ginny pour voir son expression. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours soudées ensemble.

Harry atterrit durement, s'ébranlant vers l'arrière, étant donné qu'il supportait toujours le poids de Ginny, et atterrit sur son dos avec Ginny sur lui. Il sentit une bouffée d'air dans sa figure alors que sa respiration était relâchée soudainement.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet, se repoussant du sol avec ses mains. Les bras d'Harry étaient toujours autour d'elle, et il ne voulait pas vraiment la laisser les quitter.

"Oui." Il leva la tête légèrement et reconnut le Hall d'Entrée de Poudlard. Il eut une pensée soudaine et malicieuse. "Tu te souviens de cette salle de stockage ? Nous pourrions aller là, et..."

"Harry..." couina Ginny.

Au même moment vint une voix malveillante. "Voyons, voyons, ne sommes nous pas en mauvaise posture ?"

Ginny et Harry se remirent tous deux sur pied, rougissant. Rusard les observait tous deux plein d'anticipation. "On ne m'avait demandé d'attendre le retour que d'un élève. Que fait Potter ici ? Vous n'êtes pas revenu pour revoir l'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous avez besoin d'un rendez-vous pour ça."

"Non ! C'est..."

"Nous avons perdu la notion du temps," intervint Ginny. "Mon Portoloin s'est activé. Nous ne savions pas qu'il était aussi tard."

Rusard semblait sceptique, mais en même temps il avait l'air mécontent du fait qu'il n'allait probablement pas pouvoir utiliser ses menottes dans cette situation. "Allez au lit, alors," gronda-t-il en direction de Ginny. "Vous pouvez être sûre que je discuterai de cela avec le Professeur McGonagall à la première heure demain matin. Vous," ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers Harry, "disparaissez. _Maintenant !_"

Harry venait peut-être de passer sa journée à être honoré pour sa victoire sur Voldemort, mais le concierge de Poudlard avait le don de le faire se sentir comme s'il n'était de nouveau qu'un petit première année. Harry ne s'arrêta même pas pour considérer l'option de désobéir. Il se retourna et passa la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il atteint les marches de devant il réalisa qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

"Oh, tout simplement parfait," marmonna-t-il, "une fin parfaite à une journée parfaite. Tout ce qu'il manque maintenant c'est que je rencontre St John !" Et avec cela il mit la main dans sa poche, tourna les aiguilles de son propre Portoloin sur six heures, et retourna au Terrier.

À Suivre...

__

Note : Remerciements à Marian pour son aide et ses suggestions, et à Rune pour avoir dit à l'auteure ce qui se passait réellement dans un cabinet d'avocats. L'auteure espère avoir rendu les choses un peu plus proches de la réalité maintenant. Le crédit va aussi à Paula pour le nom du Ministre de la Magie.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

**Note :** Je sais, vous me détestez, et c'est bien naturel. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer, parce que je fais une certaine séparation entre mon rôle de traductrice et ma vie quotidienne, mais entre les évènements scolaires et familiaux, disons que chaque fois que j'ai cru pouvoir me replonger dans la traduction quelque chose m'en a empêché. J'ose espérer être arrivée au bout de mes peines et pouvoir reprendre un rythme un peu plus régulier, même si les aléas de la vie ne nous laissent pas toujours le choix. Merci infiniment à Ashwinder, je ne sais même pas comment elle peut être aussi compréhensive, mais c'est merveilleux. Et merci, comme toujours, à ceux qui restent avec moi malgré tout : _ginevria__, Bartim, Alpo, alana chantelune, bubu, Ambrazka, Fredoandi._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**The Long Road Home, Chapitre Quatorze**

Harry se réveilla tard le jour suivant, toujours un peu fatigué. Il avait un souvenir assez brumeux d'un étrange rêve le réveillant pendant la nuit, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'y était produit. La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'est qu'il avait été dérangeant. Même après avoir ouvert les yeux, il était réticent à quitter le confort de son lit. Avoir vu Ginny hier avait été une merveilleuse surprise. Savoir qu'elle était toujours _là,_ fidèle et affectueuse, avait été exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Sauf que maintenant, elle lui manquait encore plus. Ces quelques heures précieuses avaient été très loin d'être suffisantes, et maintenant le sentiment de vide le frappait d'autant plus douloureusement.

Mais alors il réalisa que s'il restait allongé dans son lit à y penser, ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Peut-être serait-ce mieux s'il se levait et trouvait quelque chose à faire qui lui ferait oublier cette situation. Ou il pourrait écrire à Ginny. Peut-être qu'écrire tout ça noir sur blanc apaiserait un peu la douleur. C'est ce qu'il allait faire, dès qu'il aurait avalé quelque chose.

Le temps qu'il s'habille et descende pour le petit déjeuner, il était dix heures passées, et il s'attendait complètement à devoir se préparer seul des toasts ou un bol de céréales. Il fut surpris de trouver Mr Weasley assis à la table de la cuisine toujours en pyjama, sa mauvaise jambe étendue sur une autre chaise. Mrs Weasley se tenait devant la cuisinière, marmonnant tout bas.

"Bonjour" salua Harry, jetant oisivement un coup d'oeil à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, qui était posée sur la table, alors qu'il s'asseyait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait une photo d'hier en première page, et c'était le cas. Elle prenait la moitié de la première page, toute la partie du journal qu'Harry pouvait voir, car il était plié en deux. Il pouvait voir son homologue photographié assis sans bouger sur l'estrade entouré d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et des officiels du Ministère. Il repoussa le journal. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à lire un récit des évènements d'hier.

"Bonjour Harry " répondit Mr Weasley assez joyeusement, presque trop joyeusement, levant la tête de son bol de porridge. Harry trouva que l'homme plus âgé semblait plutôt fatigué, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, étant donné qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi précédente à se tenir sur sa jambe blessée.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin " demanda Harry, se demandant s'il obtiendrait une réponse honnête. Il savait que la jambe de Mr Weasley aurait du guérir depuis un moment s'il l'avait simplement cassée. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait toujours un boitillement visible quand il marchait.

"Très bien. Un peu fatigué à cause d'hier, mais ça passera."

Mrs Weasley déposa un bol de porridge devant Harry. "Bonjour, mon chéri" dit-elle assez aimablement, mais il y avait une note subreptice de tension dans sa voix. Lorsqu'elle retourna à la cuisinière, elle replaça le couvercle sur la casserole de porridge bien plus fortement qu'il n'était nécessaire, poussant Harry à se demander ce qui la contrariait.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce alors qu'Harry commençait à manger. Mrs Weasley s'assit à la table avec eux, posant sa tasse de thé un peu trop vivement et envoyant le contenu sur la table. "Franchement " siffla-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Harry mélangea son porridge, se demandant ce qui se passait, alors que la tension dans la pièce semblait augmenter. Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'osait pas vraiment. Il avait peur que celait ait un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait réussi à être entraîné par le Portoloin de Ginny la nuit dernière, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comme les parents Weasley auraient pu découvrir cela. Ils avaient quitté les célébrations tôt la nuit dernière, et quand il était finalement revenu au Terrier, ils étaient allés se coucher.

Alors au lieu d'enquêter sur ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer, il se racla la gorge et aborda autre chose qu'il avait en tête, quelque chose de lié qui lui permettrait peut-être de voir s'il était en eaux troubles. "Mr Weasley" commença-t-il"je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir amené Ginny de l'école hier."

Mr Weasley sembla sursauter. "Oh, ce n'était rien vraiment. Tu devrais remercier Molly. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que j'aille chercher Ginny. Elle a dit que c'était important pour toi."

Harry se tourna vers Mrs Weasley, tout en rougissant. Elle avait su comment il se sentait hier, et elle lui avait donné la meilleure chose possible pour lui remonter le moral. "Merci" lui dit-il doucement.

Mrs Weasley sourit, et pendant un instant son expression s'adoucit. "Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Un jour comme hier il n'était que normal d'avoir ta famille au complet autour de toi."

Harry avala difficilement. "Et bien, j'apprécie ce que vous avez fait. Vous saviez que je passais une mauvaise journée, et vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas encore pire. Et... elle peut me sortir de mes mauvaises humeurs. Vous savez cela, n'est-ce pas "

Mrs Weasley acquiesça, et Harry continua, les mots s'échappant avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment penser à ce qu'il disait ou essayer de les arrêter. "Elle me fait regarder le monde autour de moi. Elle me fait _voir_. Et je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Parbleu, je ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ elle le fait. Qu'elle pense même que je sois digne de..."

Il s'arrêta soudainement, se rendant compte à quel point il devait sembler idiot. Mr et Mrs Weasley le regardaient tous deux comme en état de choc. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'il s'exprime ainsi, se dit-il, alors qu'il baissait la tête et fourrait une cuillerée de porridge dans sa bouche, seulement pour ne pas avoir à les regarder ni l'un ni l'autre. Il attendit que le courroux de Mrs Weasley s'abatte sur lui, mais il ne vint pas.

Le silence tendu s'abattit une nouvelle fois. Harry continua à manger, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim, et la tension qui se mit à s'intensifier de nouveau dans la pièce ne faisait rien pour améliorer son appétit. Mr Weasley se tortillait sur sa chaise comme s'il avait du mal à trouver une position confortable.

"Votre jambe ne devrait-elle pas être guérie maintenant " demanda Harry, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

Mr Weasley leva la tête vers Harry prudemment.

"Je veux dire que je ne sais pas grand chose sur les sorts de soins" ajouta-t-il rapidement"mais je sais que Madame Pomfresh réussissait toujours à me remettre sur pieds rapidement. J'ai perdu tous les os de mon bras une fois, et elle m'a soigné en une nuit..."

Harry avait de toute évidence dit la mauvaise chose. Mr et Mrs Wesley échangèrent un regard qui lui signifia qu'il s'avançait en territoire dangereux. Soudainement Mrs Weasley parla, et Harry su qu'elle essayait de changer de sujet. "Harry, tu sais que j'ai trouvé ta cape ici même ce matin, et qu'elle était complètement trempée."

Harry avait laissé sa cape étendue sur la cuisinière, pensant qu'elle sècherait pendant la nuit.

"Oh, il pleuvait hier soir quand je suis rentré" évita-t-il. "Je me suis fait surprendre avant de pouvoir activer mon Portoloin."

"Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que la pluie s'annonçait sur le Chemin de Traverse" commenta Mrs Weasley. "Vers la fin de la journée, je crois même qu'il semblait que le ciel allait se dégager."

"Oh, mais c'était à Pré" Harry s'arrêta mais il était trop tard. Si les parents Weasley n'avaient pas découvert où il s'était retrouvé hier soir, ils le savaient certainement maintenant. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que" continua-t-il précipitamment"Ginny et moi nous... et bien nous nous disions au revoir, et il était plus tard que nous ne le pensions. Alors quand son Portoloin s'est activé, je suis en quelque sorte parti avec elle. Mais il ne s'est rien passé..."

L'expression sur la figure de Mrs Weasley le fit s'arrêter et avaler. Mr Weasley semblait avoir une quinte de toux qui d'une certaine façon rappelait Ron. "Maintenant Molly, ils auraient très bien pu être en train de se tenir la main quand cela est arrivé..."

"... Pas que ça aurait été le cas" continua Harry comme si Mr Weasley n'avait pas parlé. Son cerveau semblait déterminé à lui créer autant de problèmes que possible. "Nous avons simplement atterri dans le Hall d'entrée et Rusard m'a jeté dehors. Et quand je suis sorti il pleuvait, fort, alors, et bien je me suis mouillé..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens lamentablement, sachant qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot fini. Il ne pouvait les regarder ni l'un ni l'autre dans les yeux. Il devait regarder quelque part, n'importe où d'autre. Son regard se posa sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et il tendit le bras pour la prendre.

"Oh, je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de voir ça, mon chéri" dit rapidement Mrs Weasley.

Il était trop tard. Harry avait déjà déplié le papier et vu que la partie de la première page qui avait été repliée était couverte d'un article sur la cérémonie d'hier. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent immédiatement sur la signature : Rita Skeeter. Son estomac se noua désagréablement, mais il commença à lire malgré lui. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il comprenne pourquoi Mrs Weasley avait semblé si en colère plus tôt.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, alors que la colère jaillissait en lui. Ce n'était pas possible ; ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Comment pouvait-elle imprimer de tels mensonges ? L'article insinuait qu'Harry avait délibérément eut recours à la Magie Noire lorsqu'il avait banni Voldemort, et que le Ministère le récompensait maintenant pour cela. Il ne voulait même pas de l'argent qu'ils lui avaient donné, pensa-t-il furieusement ; il réfléchissait toujours à comment il pourrait en utiliser une partie, au moins, pour aider ceux qui avaient été touchés par la guerre, et pour commémorer ceux qui étaient morts. Et ce qui était encore pire, c'est qu'elle avait suggéré qu'en insistant pour avoir ses amis à ses côtés le jour précédent, il ne faisait qu'essayer de partager la faute dans le cas où cela serait découvert. Et après ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius... l'estomac d'Harry se contracta alors que de la bile remontait dans sa gorge.

"Maintenant, Harry" dit Mrs Weasley, remarquant manifestement sa réaction"peut-être que tu ferais mieux de laisser passer ça. Nous savons tous que tu n'as jamais rien eu à faire avec la magie noire, et nous connaissons la véritable raison pour laquelle tu voulais Hermione, Ron et Ginny à tes côtés hier. Cela n'avait rien à faire avec une faute quelconque à partager."

"Essaye seulement de l'ignorer de ton mieux, Harry" conseilla Mr Weasley. "Ceux qui te connaissent vraiment, savent que rien de tout cela n'est vrai."

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrait-il tout simplement l'ignorer ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle s'en tirait sans problèmes en publiant des mensonges sur qui lui plaisait. Et le problème était là ; tout le monde l'ignorait ou pire la croyait, alors elle continuait simplement. Mais que pouvait faire Harry pour changer ça ?

Il ne prit la peine de répondre à aucun des Weasley. Son appétit avec totalement disparu maintenant, et il repoussa sa chaise. Ignorant le regard inquiet de Mrs Weasley, il remonta avec énervement jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Il avait une lettre à écrire à Ginny.

Elle s'avéra être une lettre de colère, dans laquelle il finissait par décrire toutes les façons qu'il aimerait utiliser pour torturer Rita Skeeter jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure dans une atroce agonie. Il se sentit un peu mieux après l'avoir envoyée avec Hedwige, mais il était toujours mécontent de la situation. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour arrêter Rita Skeeter, mais que _pouvait_-il faire ? Elle avait craché son venin pendant des années sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, apparemment. L'une de ses cibles favorites était le Ministère de la Magie, et s'il avait été possible de faire quelque chose contre elle, le Ministère l'aurait certainement fait. Et dans tout ce qu'il avait lu sur les lois dans la société magique dernièrement, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelque chose qui empêcherait Rita de continuer. Dans tous les cas, il savait que son département avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

"Je suppose que je pourrais essayer de la battre à son propre jeu" se dit finalement Harry. Au moins il pourrait essayer de rectifier les choses pour Sirius. Il ne pensait pas que ça donnerait une bonne image s'il écrivait quoi que ce soit pour sa propre défense, mais s'il pouvait faire prendre conscience aux gens que l'article sur Sirus avait été un mensonge, peut-être mettraient-ils en doute le reste de ce qu'elle écrivait.

Il sortit un nouveau morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Il avait consumé une bonne partie de sa récente colère dans la lettre à Ginny, alors c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de penser à cela la tête froide. Il était prudent dans le choix de ses mots en commençant à écrire l'histoire de Sirius, pensant aux avocats qu'on l'avait envoyé observer au tribunal, et à comment ils tournaient bien les choses pour être aussi convaincants que possible. Il fit attention à mettre l'accent sur le grand tort qui avait été fait à son parrain tant d'années auparavant, sur le fait qu'on lui avait simplement donné l'apparence de la culpabilité sans une once de preuve vraiment recevable. Cela n'avait alors été qu'une question d'apparences, et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Une fois qu'il eut fini il réalisa qu'il était maintenant coincé sans hibou, étant donné qu'il avait déjà envoyé Hedwige avec la lettre pour Ginny. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, espérant qu'Errol était en condition pour s'acquitter de la tâche. Mrs Weasley l'avait envoyé à Poudlard fin Septembre avec une lettre assez épaisse, et le vieil hibou n'avait jamais été le même depuis.

Il était presque dans la cuisine quand il entendit son nom prononcé. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient toujours là, et ils parlaient apparemment de lui.

"Arthur, tu sais que tu va devoir avoir une _discussion_ avec Harry un de ces jours, n'est-ce pas " disait Mrs Weasley. La manière particulière dont elle avait accentué le mot "discussion" indiquait à Harry que Mr Weasley ne lui parlerait pas du temps qu'il faisait, et il se sentait légèrement mal à l'idée de ce dont exactement Mr Weasley risquait fortement de lui parler.

"N'est-ce pas une chose dont Sirius devrait discuter avec lui " vint la réponse de Mr Weasley.

Harry espérait ardemment que Mrs Weasley serait d'accord avec cela, mais la chance n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui. "Sirius ? Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre lui, mais le pauvre homme a tout de même passé douze ans en prison, Arthur. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit la personne idéale pour parler de cela à Harry. C'est ton devoir en temps que père de Ginny de faire..."

Harry fit demi tour et remonta les escaliers, en ayant entendu plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il attendrait un peu pour demander s'il pouvait emprunter Errol. Et à partir de maintenant il allait s'assurer d'éviter Mr Weasley.

"Ah oui" dit la sorcière à l'entrée du stade de Quidditch à Falmouth. "Mr Potter, vous avez des sièges de première classe. Suivez-moi."

Elle commença à monter les escaliers vers les plus hautes rangées des gradins. Harry la suivit silencieusement, resserrant sa veste autour de lui pour parer le froid de la fin novembre, alors que Ron marchait derrière lui, ronchonnant.

"Comme si nous n'avions pas assez marché aujourd'hui " Harry entendit Ron maugréer dans sa barbe.

"Vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre " siffla Harry en retour, d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Ron. C'était déjà assez difficile que tout le monde ait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il ne pensait pas que les autres spectateurs aient besoin d'une autre raison de les regarder bouche bée. Un peu plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis Halloween, trois semaines pendant lesquelles toutes sortes d'opinions s'étaient exprimées dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, certaines soutenant Harry et d'autres pas. Mrs Weasley avait envoyé une attaque enflammée mais Harry n'était pas sûr de son efficacité, car depuis que l'article avait été publié, St John avait trouvé une nouvelle source où puiser ses remarques désobligeantes. Au moins Rita Skeeter elle-même s'était tue. Harry avait entretenu quelques fantasmes vivides dans lesquels Hermione avait attrapé la journaliste et l'avait enfermée dans un autre pot, définitivement cette fois, mais il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit de ce genre se soit effectivement produit. Il savait que Rita réapparaîtrait, dès qu'elle aurait trouvé le linge sale de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement atteint leurs sièges, Ron recommença. "Tu m'es redevable ce coup-ci, Harry..."

"Vas-tu t'arrêter " renvoya Harry. "Je t'ai eu des tickets gratuits à un match de la ligue. Alors tu peux m'expliquer, comment exactement te suis-je redevable "

Ron leva la main et commença à compter sur ses doigts. "Numéro un, nous avons dû nous lever à l'aube pour venir ici." Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ron de se plaindre à propos de l'heure matinale à laquelle ils avaient dû se lever ce matin. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi dernièrement, à cause de certains rêves troublants qu'il avait depuis Halloween. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui se passait exactement - bien qu'ils ne soient pas du même genre que celui qu'il avait eu le matin de la célébration - seulement qu'ils impliquaient Ginny d'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'ils ne mettaient rien en scène de très agréable.

"Numéro deux" continua Ron"nous avons dû Cheminer jusqu'à Exeter avec toi accroché à moi pour pouvoir prendre le train Moldu. Numéro trois, nous avons dû _changer_ de train, avec seulement quelques secondes de battement. Numéro quatre, nous avons dû traverser la jolie ville de Falmouth _deux fois_, juste pour trouver où était le match. Numéro cinq, nous avons dû monter péniblement jusqu'ici." Ron indiqua d'un mouvement le stade, attirant le regard des spectateurs autour. Le stade n'avait pas été dans la ville de Falmouth même, mais plutôt sur une colline avoisinante, connue sous le nom de Pennance Point, surplombant la mer.

"Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter d'attirer l'attention sur nous " demanda une nouvelle fois Harry, mais Ron continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. "Toutes ces choses sont peut-être excusables, mais une chose ne l'est pas. Nous n'assistons même pas à un match des Cannons "

"Je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet, Ron, les Cannons ne jouaient pas cette semaine" dit Harry. Puis il descendit d'un ton. "Et de toute façon tu _sais_ que je devais choisir un match qui se jouerait près d'Ottery St Catchpole."

Ron eut la décence de sembler un peu plus abattu, mais seulement un instant. "Seulement parce que tu ne voulais pas demander à Papa de te fabriquer un Portoloin" grinça-t-il en retour. "Et quelle en est vraiment la raison ? Je ne suis peut-être pas à la maison depuis longtemps, mais j'ai remarqué que tu évites Papa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe "

Ron était rentré à la maison, sa formation d'Auror terminée, deux jours auparavant, et Harry pensait que ça pourrait être une sortie agréable pour eux deux d'aller à un match de Quidditch ensemble, d'autant plus que le Ministère lui avait donné des tickets. Harry croyait que ce serait bien d'assister à au moins un ou deux matchs, parce qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait paraître ingrat sinon. Pourtant, la journée ne s'était pas révélée être aussi amusante qu'il s'y attendait, jusqu'à présent, et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils allaient voir un bon match. La ligue venait juste de se remettre en marche, et les différentes équipes n'avaient eu que trois semaines pour se préparer. En plus de ça, ni Les Falmouth Falcons ni les Wigtown Wanderers n'étaient réputés pour leur esprit fair play.

Ron regardait fixement Harry, attendant une réponse qu'Harry était extrêmement réticent à donner. Quand Harry continua à ne pas répondre, Ron ajouta"Papa vous a surpris toi et Ginny à faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Le soir de la célébration..."

"Bien sûr que non " rétorqua Harry, sentant sa figure se réchauffer malgré lui. "Tout d'abord, tes parents sont partis tôt. Ensuite, Ginny avait ce fichu Portoloin qui l'empêchait de rester après onze heures. Comment pouvions-nous faire quoi que ce soit "

"Alors quel est le problème "

Harry soupira. "J'ai réussi à me faire emporter par le Portoloin, et je suis rentré à Poudlard avec Ginny. Tes parents ont réussi à le découvrir. Alors..." Il se tut. Ron le regardait bizarrement.

"Quoi " demanda Harry, encore plus irrité maintenant. "Tu _sais_ que je n'essaie pas simplement de voir jusqu'où je peux aller avec elle."

"Oui, je le sais."

Harry rougit plus encore à cela. "Quoi qu'il en soit" dit-il, se penchant et disant le reste à voix basse pour que seul Ron puisse l'entendre"alors j'ai entendu ta mère dire à ton père qu'il devait avoir une _discussion_ avec moi."

Ron regarda Harry bouche bée un moment, et alors il éclata de rire très bruyamment, faisant se tourner et les observer encore plus de sorciers et de sorcières assis autour d'eux. Harry s'affaissa dans son siège, se disant qu'il aimerait pouvoir simplement disparaître.

Ron réussit finalement à contrôler son fou rire. "Allez, Harry, ce n'était pas si terrible. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'était de me protéger, de ne pas m'attirer de problème, et de respecter les souhaits de la fille." Harry regarda simplement Ron sans y croire. "Bien entendu" continua Ron"je suppose qu'il ne te dira pas la même chose. Désolé, mon pote, je crois que tu es tout seul sur ce coup là."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Hey, c'est toujours mieux que si Maman avait la discussion avec toi... Pas que j'ai essayé, mais je peux imaginer."

"Oui, tu as raison sur ce point."

Alors ils tournèrent tous deux leur attention vers le terrain de Quidditch devant eux. Pas loin de leurs sièges, le commentateur avait lancé un sort Sonorus sur lui-même et présentait les équipes.

Les Wigtown Wanderers s'envolèrent dans leurs robes rouge sang, les coutelas d'argent sur leurs poitrines brillant au soleil. Harry ne fit pas très attention à leurs noms ; il était trop occupé à regarder l'homme sur le côté du terrain qui était aussi habillé d'une robe rouge sang. Seulement il avait un véritable couteau de boucher dans sa main. Sa baguette était dans son autre main, et il semblait près à jeter un sort à quiconque lui déplaisait. Harry sortit ses Multiplettes pour le voir un peu mieux.

Après un instant ou deux, Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron et indiqua l'homme. "Il ressemble un peu à Rusard, non " observa Harry.

"Oui, en effet" accorda Ron"mais il doit être un descendant de la famille Parkin. Je crois que son nom est David Parkin, d'ailleurs."

L'équipe à domicile sortait maintenant, habillée de robes gris foncé et blanc, décorées d'une tête de faucon. Le commentateur récita leurs noms aussi, et alors toute l'équipe déclama sa devise "Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés."

Alors l'arbitre, introduit comme étant Alysun Dysart, entra sur le terrain, et appela les joueurs à enfourcher leurs balais. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'ait libéré les balles, et le signal de début de match fut donné.

En quelques minutes, deux choses devinrent apparentes. Les deux équipes étaient de toute évidence rouillées, du fait de la suspension de la ligue à cause de la guerre et du fait qu'elles n'aient eu que trois semaines pour s'entraîner pour le match d'aujourd'hui. Elles semblaient déterminées à compenser leur manque d'habileté peaufinée en jouant le match le plus déloyal possible. Les fautes commises par les deux parties faisaient ressembler l'équipe des Serpentards à des parangons de vertu, et l'Arbitre Dysart avait du mal à tenir le rythme.

"Et voilà un autre penalty contre les Wanderers" rugit le commentateur. "Dysart reprend McGraw pour un Boutenchoc, et le Poursuiveur Wallace prend le Souaffle pour les Faucons..."

A terre au bord du terrain, David Parkin lançait un regard noir à l'arbitre.

Harry perdit le compte du score alors qu'il essayait de suivre les mouvements des Attrapeurs. Scannant le ciel avec ses Multiplettes, il les aperçut tournant autour du match, alors qu'ils essayaient de rester hors de danger. L'Attrapeur des Wanderers essayait de suivre le joueur de Falmouth, comme Drago Malefoy avait l'habitude de le faire pendant des matchs scolaires, mais l'Attrapeur de Wigtown avait du mal. L'Attrapeur de Falmouth semblait avoir un balai très rapide. Harry tourna les molettes de ses Multiplettes, essayant de voir quelle marque de balai c'était. Cela semblait commencer avec Nim, mais Harry ne pouvait voir le reste du nom. Les mains de l'Attrapeur de Falmouth le recouvraient.

Harry était sur le point de retourner son attention sur le Souaffle, lorsqu'un éclair doré près du sol attira son regard. Le Vif était là-bas, voletant près de la base d'un des poteaux cerclés de Wigtown. Harry se retourna rapidement vers les Attrapeurs, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre eux parte en plongeon, mais ils continuaient tous les deux à tourner, et quand il regarda de nouveau l'endroit où il avait vu le Vif il avait disparu une fois de plus.

"Penalty pour les Faucons" appela le commentateur, faisant exploser la foule en sifflements contre l'arbitre. "C'est du Tassebut de la part des Poursuiveurs Preston et Morrisson."

Alors que le match avançait, Harry aperçut le Vif plusieurs autres fois, mais aucun des Attrapeurs qui jouaient effectivement ne semblèrent le voir. Harry se sentait frustré, mais il se dit que peut-être que s'il avait été en l'air il aurait raté le Vif lui aussi. Ce n'était pas la même chose lorsque l'on devait s'inquiéter des Cognards et du risque de faute... Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment chasser l'idée de sa tête, que si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait pu être là-haut aujourd'hui, à ressentir la sensation grisante de voler de nouveau. Il aurait pu battre n'importe lequel de ces Attrapeurs, pensait-il, même celui avec le balai le plus rapide. Si tu ne voyais pas le Vif à temps, peu importait à quel point ton balai était bon...

"Fais attention "

Le cri de Ron sortit Harry de ses méditations juste à temps. Un Cognard fonçait vers eux, et ils se baissèrent tous deux alors qu'il passait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Penalty pour Falmouth. C'est du Tranchefoule " cria le commentateur.

Remontant sur son siège, Harry observa le Poursuiveur Titball jouant le penalty pour les Faucons, battant de peu le Gardien de Wigtown, mais alors il recommença à observer les Attrapeurs, presque malgré lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos du balai de l'Attrapeur de Falmouth. Il semblait vibrer.

"Ron, regarde son balai" commença Harry.

"Quoi ? Le balai de qui "

"Celui de l'Attrapeur de Falmouth... Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Lobo "

"Oh oui." Ron pointa ses Multiplettes sur l'Attrapeur en robe grise. "Je ne vois pas... Hey, attends un instant..."

Le commentateur l'interrompit. "Et l'Arbitre Dysart annonce un autre penalty contre Wigtown... Poursuiveur Titball de nouveau avec le coup franc pour Falmouth... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? L'arbitre a disparu ! Mesdames et Messieurs, une telle chose ne s'est pas vue depuis... Depuis... Et bien je ne peux même pas me souvenir d'un tel incident dans l'histoire du jeu moderne. Il y aura une enquête sur le sujet, vous pouvez en être sûr."

Pour une raison ou une autre Harry pointa ses Multiplettes sur David Parkin, et pensa qu'il avait l'air assez suffisant. Mais alors il remarqua autre chose... Le Vif voletait à côté, et cette fois les Attrapeurs l'avaient vu. Ils plongeaient tous deux, Lobo en tête. Il semblait certain de l'attraper, assurant la victoire pour l'équipe à domicile. Harry se pencha en avant sur son siège, comme s'il était sur son propre balai le poussant à aller plus vite. Lobo étendait la main. Il allait attraper le Vif...

Le choc fut spectaculaire. Un instant Lobo avait été en train d'étendre le bras pour prendre le Vif, et le suivant il était rentré dans le sol. L'Attrapeur des Wanderers attrapa le Vif, terminant heureusement le jeu, puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'arbitre. La foule observa dans un silence figé un moment avant d'exploser en un coeur d'huées, alors que les équipiers de Lobo se posaient autour de lui, ce qui signifiait que plusieurs médicomages durent se faufiler parmi eux pour le déposer sur un brancard. Des insultes pouvaient maintenant être entendues montant du terrain. Il semblait que des accusations étaient envoyées en direction des Wanderers.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. "Tu sais ce que cela m'a presque rappelé " commença Ron. "En première année, en remontant à ton premier match, lorsque Quirrell a essayé de te faire tomber de ton balai grâce à un sort... Son balai vibrait comme le tien. Il va y avoir une enquête là-dessus..."

"Tu penses que son balai était trafiqué "

"C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé." Ron se mettait debout. "Et ce n'est pas seulement ce balai. L'arbitre a disparu, aussi."

"Où vas-tu "

"C'est la procédure. Je dois voir s'il y a des Aurors en service et leur reporter cela. Et s'il y a des représentants du Département des jeux et sports magiques, ils doivent être informés de cela aussi."

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'était un sort "

"Et bien, oui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre "

"Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que tu as raison. Il m'a seulement semblé que son balai allait trop vite, c'est tout."

"Il allait trop vite, parce qu'il était ensorcelé. Il allait plus vite qu'il n'était supposé le faire, tu sais."

"Oui, je sais..." dit Harry, alors qu'il partait derrière Ron pour trouver la personne responsable de l'évènement. Harry ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet, mais quelque chose d'étrange se passait ici. Quelque chose lui donnait le sentiment que ce balai n'avait pas été ensorcelé, qu'il était simplement devenu incontrôlable parce que son cavalier lui demandait plus que ce pour quoi il avait été fabriqué.

Ginny était fatiguée, fatiguée et énervée. Elle en avait marre de la bibliothèque, marre de la traduction, marre de faire ses devoirs en vitesse ou de les laisser de côté, pour avoir plus de temps pour traduire, marre qu'Harry lui manque, marre de tout. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'aller où que ce soit avec tout cela, et elle savait que même une fois qu'elle aurait terminé ce livre, si elle ne trouvait rien, elle en aurait plusieurs autres sur lesquels travailler. Hermione avait commencé les textes runiques, et même si elle progressait régulièrement, elle n'était pas aussi rapide que Ginny, simplement parce que Ginny avait plus d'expérience dans le domaine.

Ginny savait qu'elle devait continuer pour le bien d'Harry, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une pause. Etre assise ici jour après jour à avancer en rampant ne lui donnait pas l'impression de se rapprocher d'un quelconque but. Si seulement elle pouvait _faire_ quelque chose, quelque chose de plus concret...

Elle se détendit dans son siège, et passa ses mains sur son visage. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose à regarder qui ne soit pas couvert de runes, son regard se posa sur un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ posée sur une chaise à proximité. Elle frissonna. Cet article de Rita Skeeter lui avait retourné l'estomac, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'aggraver son cas en lisant encore plus de mensonges et d'insinuations sur Harry. Elle lui avait envoyée une lettre furieuse dans laquelle elle dénigrait continuellement Rita, et elle avait reçu un pamphlet similaire d'Harry le même jour. Il lui avait aussi dit dans une autre lettre qu'il avait écrit au journal pour défendre Sirius, mais elle n'avait pas lu le journal depuis trois semaines, même pour voir ça. Elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

Pour une raison ou une autre elle attrapa le journal. Il datait au moins de deux semaines, et elle se demandait si elle allait oser regarder. Au moins la première page ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce soit sur Harry d'imprimé. Elle tourna la page, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Une longue lettre apparut sur la troisième page, et la parcourant jusqu'en bas, Ginny vit qu'elle avait été signée de sa mère.

_A l'Editeur de _La Gazette du Sorcier

_Monsieur ou Madame,_

_Comment pouvez-vous vous considérer comme un éditeur de ce qui est censé être un journal respectable ? Je suis restée de marbre et j'ai au fil des années observé votre journal continuellement calomnier Harry Potter et je ne peux plus le supporter. Ce garçon n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter l'horrible traitement que votre journal a toujours senti le besoin de lui infliger. Un instant vous le dépeignez comme un garçon qui pleure les parents qu'il n'a jamais connu, et le suivant vous dites qu'il est dérangé et dangereux. Vous avez cru sur parole une journaliste pour qui chaque phrase de sa Plume à Papote est sacrée. Les faits ne sont-ils donc rien à vos yeux ? Pensez-vous que ce genre d'évènementiel est ce qui fait vendre les journaux, et est-ce que c'est votre but premier, vendre ? J'avais l'impression qu'un journal de votre qualité voudrait imprimer la vérité, et non pas ces mensonges._

_Harry Potter est un jeune homme bon, honnête, sympathique et convenable. Il nous est toujours apparu ainsi. Lorsque les autres sont restés en arrière, et ont refusé de voir que le côté obscur montait en puissance, il a fait tout son possible pour nous faire prendre conscience de cette situation. Pendant que d'autres jeunes de dix-sept ans faisaient des blagues, évitaient de faire leurs devoirs, et traînaient qui sait où, Harry Potter travaillait assidûment avec ses amis, oeuvrant pour la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous avez l'audace de dire qu'il avait ses amis avec lui, sur l'estrade, l'autre jour comme un filet de sécurité, pour que lorsque la "vérité" serait révélée il n'ait pas à prendre seul le blâme. Vous ne connaissez pas la "vérité" et vous ne connaissez pas Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme a passé les sept dernières années à protéger ses amis, essayant de les maintenir en sécurité. Et ses amis sont ceux qui ont refusé de le laisser s'engager dans cette bataille seul._

_Vous l'accusez de vouloir la gloire ; vous ne savez pas à quel point vous vous trompez. Il n'a jamais désiré sa célébrité. Il aurait rêvé d'être un garçon ordinaire, avec une vie ordinaire. Si vous pensez qu'il a apprécié la cérémonie en son honneur revoyez vôtre jugement. Il ne veut pas de reconnaissance pour lui même, il en veut pour tous ceux qui ont fait cette guerre ; ceux qui ont survécu et ceux qui n'on pas eu cette chance, et _cela_ est une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il a insisté pour que ses amis soient avec lui. Il n'a pas accompli ce qu'il a fait seul, et il le sait. Il veut qu'ils aient eux aussi la reconnaissance qui leur est due._

_Vous annoncez qu'il a utilisé de la magie noire pour tuer Voldemort. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue. Je trouve cela difficile à croire qu'un garçon dont la vie a été brisée par de la magie noire l'utiliserait lui-même. La magie noire a volé ses parents à ce garçon. Il a lutté contre la magie noire à la fin de pratiquement chaque année scolaire ces sept dernières années. On a appris à ce garçon à voir la magie blanche, à la pratiquer, et il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de jamais utiliser la magie noire. Quelle importance a le sort qu'il a utilisé, ou bien où il l'a trouvé ? Voldemort est parti ; ne pouvez-vous être satisfait de cela, ne pouvez-vous simplement dire merci ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'insinuer qu'il a fait le mal, alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que du bien ?_

_Harry Potter ne mérite pas nos critiques ; il mérite nos remerciements, et moi, pour ma part, je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis fière de ce qu'il est devenu, surtout lorsqu'on prend en compte l'environnement dans lequel il a grandi. Si Rita Skeeter voulait trouver plus de crasses et créer un scandale, peut-être devrait-elle creuser du côté des parents éloignés qui ont élevé Harry._

_Je me retrouve chaque jour un peu plus écoeurée lorsque je prends votre journal. S'il y avait une autre source d'informations, croyez-moi, je ne tiendrais jamais plus votre journal entre mes mains. En l'état des choses actuel je dois pratiquer un sort de récurage dessus à chaque fois que je finis de lire l'une de vos publications. Regardez attentivement ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Regardez attentivement vos si précieux journalistes. N'essayez pas de vendre un maximum d'exemplaires, essayez de rapporter la vérité. Je dois me demander si je croirais jamais un autre mot imprimé sous l'entête de _La Gazette du Sorcier _de nouveau !_

_Molly Weasley_

"Hermione " appela Ginny, se levant. "Hermione, est-ce que tu as vu ça "

Hermione leva la tête de sa place au bureau des emprunts. Ginny savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui dire de baisser la voix était que nous étions samedi, et que presque tout le monde était au match de Quidditch Serdaigle contre Serpentard, ce qui signifiait que la bibliothèque était vide. "Qu'y a-t-il "

"Savais-tu que ma mère avait envoyé une lettre à _La Gazette_ ? Et qu'elle avait été publiée "

"Bien entendu, que je le savais. J'ai essayé de te montrer ça quand c'est sorti, mais tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler."

Ginny réfléchit et s'en souvint subitement. Elle avait été catégorique sur son refus de regarder. "Oui, mais... Et bien une partie de ce qu'elle a dit n'est même pas vraie, n'est-ce pas "

"Ta mère n'a aucun moyen de savoir d'où le sort que Harry a utilisé est venu. Pas même Harry sait ce qu'il y a d'autre dans ce livre, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu aies dit quelque chose."

"Non, bien sûr que non, je ne lui ai rien dit sur le sujet. Il voudrait savoir comment je l'ai découvert, et bien entendu je devrais lui dire pourquoi nous traduisons l'ouvrage entier. En tout cas, quel bien cela ferait-il de le lui dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit pourrait vouloir inverser le sort, même s'il y avait un moyen de le faire."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. "Est-ce que tu penses... Mais non, nous ne pourrions pas faire ça. Si récupérer les pouvoirs d'Harry signifiait ramener Voldemort en même temps, nous serions de retour au point de départ, non " Ginny acquiesça. "En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'un sort comme celui-là pourrait être inversé" ajouta Hermione.

"J'aimerais seulement... J'aimerais..." Ginny arrêta, se sentant sur le point de craquer. "Je suppose que j'aimerais qu'il y ait eu un autre moyen de le vaincre. Je déteste le fait qu'Harry ait du sacrifier tant et qu'il ne reçoive même pas une reconnaissance correcte pour cela. Il ne mérite pas ça."

"Je sais, Ginny. C'est dur, mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est continuer à avancer de notre mieux et avec nos moyens."

Ginny avala difficilement, et hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle retourna à sa place et se remit au travail avec une détermination renouvelée. Elle _parviendrait_ au bout de cela. Une heure plus tard, elle tourna une nouvelle fois une autre page du vieux livre. Parcourant rapidement les caractères éparpillés, elle arriva à un endroit étrange, quelque chose qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. C'était comme si en bas de la page, la phrase commençait d'une certaine façon, et en haut de la suivante, le livre disait quelque chose de totalement différent. Examinant attentivement le livre, elle vit qu'une page semblait avoir été arrachée. Elle pouvait voir les bords inégaux pris dans la reliure entre deux pages intactes.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas si important que ça" se dit Ginny, alors qu'elle commençait à traduire le haut de la page. Mais il devint bientôt apparent que ça pourrait l'être. Alors qu'elle travaillait, elle commença à comprendre le contexte, et elle dû se demander si la page qui avait été arrachée était là bonne, celle sur laquelle Hermione avait découvert le sort.

A Suivre...

_Note : L'auteure crédite Marian pour la lettre de Molly Weasley à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, car c'est elle qui a écrit cette partie. Elle précise qu'elle est de toute façon sa complice essentielle dans cette entreprise. __Elle remercie aussi ses beta readers._


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

**Note :** Très bien. Je sais. Ecoutez, laissez-moi être franche. Cette année j'ai réappris ce que ça voulait dire d'avoir une vie sociale. De plus j'ai déménagé et maintenant je passe à peu près trois heures par jour dans les transports. Sans compter que j'ai eu bon nombre de contrôles et d'examens en tous genres, et que les notes comptent pour mon avenir. Et puis vous trouverez peut-être ça bizarre mais je n'arrive à traduire que sur mon ordinateur. Alors tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est d'une part que je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé tomber comme ça. Ensuite que les reviews que j'ai continué à recevoir m'ont beaucoup touché et encouragé, même si entre le sommeil et mes cours c'est à peine si j'avais le temps de manger, donc encore moins de traduire. Finalement, que là je dois encore étudier même si je n'ai plus cours parce que je passe quelques examens officiels, mais que je vais avoir plus de temps, et que j'espère avoir fini la traduction de cette fanfiction avant la fin des grandes vacances, parce que c'est mon œuvre et j'y tiens, mais que j'ai du mal à tout concilier.

**Remerciements : **Tout d'abord à Ashwinder. Parce que ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas eu de mes nouvelles mais qu'elle ne m'a pas grondé, pas mis la pression, et qu'elle n'a pas exigé de prendre ma place alors que c'était son droit. Ensuite à mes reviewers, qui tout au long de mon absence depuis le dernier chapitre ont continué à me soutenir : _Bartiméus__, alana chantelune, ginevria, Ambrazka, Ginevra Lyra Potter._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Quinze

Ginny regardait sans y croire les mots qu'elle venait juste d'écrire. Elle ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûre, parce que le début de la phrase manquait, mais elle était presque certaine que l'un des mots étaient "remède". Plus elle regardait la phrase, et plus elle était convaincue qu'elle l'avait bien traduite. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autres possibilités. Pourquoi est-ce que la page précédente, de toutes les pages du livre, devait être celle qui manquait ?

"Hermione ?" Ginny appela dans la bibliothèque vide. "Pourrais-tu venir ici un instant, s'il te plaît ?"

Hermione leva la tête du bureau des emprunts, où elle avait été assise, à traduire un autre texte runique. Les deux filles pouvaient compter sur un travail sans interruption aujourd'hui, puisque le reste de l'école assistait à un match de Quidditch. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, se mettant debout. "Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûre. Regarde." Ginny tenait le livre de façon à ce qu'Hermione puisse le voir. "Il manque une page ici."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Oh mon Dieu," commença-t-elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. "Ça doit être la page sur laquelle était le sort. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?"

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à la page ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?" insista Hermione, semblant plus paniquée maintenant.

"Voudrais-tu seulement me répondre ?" évita Ginny.

"Ce que tu as trouvé n'est-il pas plus important qu'une chose contre laquelle nous ne pouvons rien faire ?"

"Je serais incapable de le savoir puisque tu refuses de me parler. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par nous ne pouvons rien faire ? Il doit y avoir un autre exemplaire de ce livre quelque part ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement !"

Hermione avait pâlit. "Non. Non il n'y en a pas. Il est unique. Madame Pince m'a dit que tous ces textes runiques le sont."

Ginny siffla plusieurs mots bien choisis qu'elle avait appris de ses frères aînés à voix basse, heureuse que sa mère ne soit nulle part dans les parages pour pouvoir les entendre. "Dis-moi seulement ce qui est arrivé à cette page, Hermione," dit Ginny, sombre et menaçante.

"Harry l'a déchirée," dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ginny se leva vivement. "Quoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?"

"Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que tu trouves ce sort. C'était la nuit où je l'ai découvert. Il est descendu dans la salle commune, et je cherchais toujours. Et c'est alors que je l'ai trouvé. Une fois que j'ai eu traduit le passage en anglais, je le lui ai montré. Je lui ai dit que nous pourrions trouver un autre moyen, mais il ne voulait pas en entendre parler."

La voix d'Hermione était montée alors qu'elle racontait ce qui s'était passé, et Ginny remarqua qu'elle se tordait les mains. Il y avait un regard lointain dans ses yeux. "Et alors. Alors il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, surtout pas à toi ou à Ron, et j'ai essayé de protester. Je lui ai dit que tu voudrais connaître les détails. C'est là qu'il l'a fait. C'est là qu'il a arraché la page du livre et qu'il l'a brûlée dans la cheminée."

"Comment ?" demanda Ginny, horrifiée. "Comment as-tu pu simplement le laisser faire ça ?"

"Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne l'as pas vu. Il était vraiment effrayant. Comment aurais-je pu l'arrêter ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais dû trouver un moyen ! Tu aurais dû nous dire quelque chose à ce moment-là !"

"Je viens juste de te le dire," renvoya Hermione. "Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire." "Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Simplement briser mon serment ?"

"Oui ! Oui, tu aurais dû, si c'était ce qu'il fallait. Nous aurions pu l'arrêter !"

"Comment ? Comment l'aurais-tu arrêté ? Il était destiné et déterminé à le faire. Il n'y avait aucune chance que qui que ce soit puisse l'arrêter."

"Et bien, tu n'as pas beaucoup essayé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment je me sentais ?" protesta vigoureusement Hermione. "As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a coûté de vous cacher ça ? Honnêtement ? Ce n'était pas facile, tu sais ! Et j'ai dû tout garder pour moi pendant deux mois, sans même savoir si un jour je me réveillerais pour le trouver parti ! Il me l'a dit, est-ce que tu sais ça ? Il m'a dit qu'il était possible qu'il parte en cachette s'il arrivait à savoir où était Voldemort. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse que tu ne le saches pas. C'était horrible ! Ça aurait été mieux s'il avait effacé ma mémoire."

Hermione s'arrêta finalement pour prendre une inspiration tremblotante. Ginny ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir Hermione perdre son calme. La jeune fille plus âgée regardait maintenant Ginny avec des yeux plissés. "Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?"

"Seulement que ce livre est complètement inutile !" Ginny le ramassa et le lança contre la pile la plus proche, et il tomba par terre avec un craquement inquiétant, sa reliure à présent cassée et plusieurs pages se déployant sans défense sur les dalles.

"Ginny !" s'exclama Hermione avec horreur.

"Cette page qu'il a arrachée était certainement celle qui expliquait le remède !"

"Ginny, non ! Ça n'est pas possible ! Tu dois avoir mal traduit !"

"Je suis fichtrement sûre de ne pas l'avoir mal traduit. Regarde !" Elle tint devant elle le parchemin sur lequel elle avait été en train de travailler. "Le haut de la page, celle qui suivait la page arrachée, voilà ce qu'elle dit : 'sera le remède.' Va voir toi-même si tu ne me crois pas !" Elle pointa un index énervé vers le livre à terre.

"Et que fais-tu du reste de ce que nous avons ? Peut-être que le remède suit en fait ces mots." Hermione ne semblait pas très optimiste, alors même qu'elle disait les mots.

"J'ai fait le reste. Il n'y a rien. Je te dis que si c'était quelque part, c'était sur la page qu'Harry a arrachée."

"NON ! Non." Hermione enfouit sa figure dans ses mains. "Non, ça n'est pas possible. C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'aurais dû te dire ce que je faisais. J'essayais seulement d'épargner les sentiments de Ron, tu sais. Je savais qu'il ferait quelque chose de stupide. Et bien il semble que je m'en sois chargée, non ?" Elle ôta ses mains de sa figure et regarda Ginny le visage désolé, ses yeux brillant de larmes retenues. "J'ai fait quelque chose d'encore plus stupide. J'aurais dû traduire les deux pages avant de dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû te montrer." Ses mains tremblaient maintenant, et les larmes commençaient à couler. "Si seulement j'y avais plus réfléchi. Nous aurions pu avoir le remède prêt et tout irait bien maintenant. Aucun de nous n'aurait ce secret à cacher, et Harry. Harry pourrait faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il n'aurait pas l'impression de devoir se cacher de tout le monde. Nous aurions pu tous passer notre permis de Transplanation ensemble l'été dernier."

Hermione continua à tempêter, faisant les cent pas entre la table et les bibliothèques, et Ginny se sentit de plus en plus mal pour lui avoir dit. Personne d'autre ne devait jamais savoir cela, et surtout pas Harry. L'information le tuerait. Ginny n'y pensa pas à deux fois avant de sortir sa baguette.

"Oubliettes !"

Hermione se figea sur place, sembla rêveuse un moment, puis elle parut se secouer.

"Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?" demanda rapidement Ginny, son coeur commençant à cogner à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait juste de faire.

"Non." Hermione semblait légèrement ahurie. "De quoi parlions-nous à l'instant ?"

"Viktor Krum," énonça Ginny, luttant pour parler calmement. "Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. La semaine précédente elle avait reçu un hibou de lui, qui lui avait donné des raisons de penser qu'il avait peut-être entendu parler de quelque chose qui pourrait ramener les pouvoirs de quelqu'un qui les avait perdus. Mais il avait aussi dit qu'il devrait faire des recherches là-dessus, et il n'y avait rien eu de plus.

"Peut-être que nous devrions lui réécrire," dit Ginny.

"À quoi est-ce que ça servirait ? S'il trouve quelque chose il nous le fera savoir. Entre temps, nous ne ferions que le harceler."

"Tu lui as bien dit que c'était important, non ?"

"Et bien, je ne voulais pas en dire trop. Si j'avais semblé trop désespérée d'avoir ces informations, cela aurait pu amener des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. La meilleure chose à faire est de continuer à travailler sur ce que nous avons jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions autre chose."

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la table comme si elle voulait indiquer le livre que Ginny avait été en train de traduire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, de toute évidence étonnée de ne pas le voir là où elle s'attendait à le voir, alors elle l'aperçut par terre à quelques pieds d'elles. "Ginny, comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Ce livre est unique."

"Je suis désolée," répondit rapidement Ginny, secrètement soulagée qu'Hermione ne semble pas se souvenir de leur scène récente où de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec. "J'allais te montrer quelque chose et je l'ai laissé tomber. Il est très vieux. Il s'est simplement cassé. Attends." Elle leva sa baguette de nouveau, ayant l'intention de le réparer, et Hermione secoua sa tête, comme si elle essayait d'enlever des toiles d'araignées à l'intérieur.

"Miss Weasley, que faites-vous avec votre baguette sortie dans la bibliothèque ?"

Ginny poussa un lourd soupir et se tourna pour faire face au Professeur McGonagall, qui venait juste d'interrompre la conversation des filles. "J'étais sur le point de réparer ce livre, Professeur," répondit-elle piteusement.

"Vous laisserez cela à Miss Granger. J'aimerais vous dire un mot."

Ginny s'était attendue à ce que ça finisse par arriver, mais cette connaissance ne la rendait pas plus préparée à affronter ce qui promettait d'être une entrevue très déplaisante. Le fait que la directrice manquait un match de Quidditch pour parler à Ginny ne faisait rien pour la rendre plus optimiste.

"Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'accident en cours de Potions ?" demanda Ginny d'un air résigné.

Professeur McGonagall pinça ses lèvres en une ligne fine. "Ce n'est que le commencement. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, je vous prie."

Ginny se dit quelques mots bien choisis à elle-même. Ce jour pouvait-il vraiment empirer. Elle se traîna derrière la directrice jusqu'au bureau de la femme plus âgée, mais ne put pas manquer le regard perçant que lui lança Hermione. Jusque là elle avait réussi à cacher le fait qu'elle négligeait son travail scolaire à la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'elle ne se tirerait plus d'affaire aussi facilement dorénavant.

"L'incident en cours de Potions" était un véritable euphémisme. Elle n'avait pas fait très attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et avait réussi à se tromper dans le dosage du souffre mélangé à l'herbe de St John qu'elle avait été en train d'ajouter à son Elixir Alzante. Cela avait été très malheureux que le Professeur Rogue ait choisi ce moment précis pour vérifier sa progression, parce que son chaudron avait explosé en une masse de liquide bouillant volatile, dont une bonne partie avait été envoyée dans la figure du maître, la faisant se couvrir de pustules vraiment affreuses, et attaquant sa robe et ses cheveux partout où le liquide était en contact. Les choses avaient empiré lorsque le Professeur Rogue avait décidé que Ginny avait laissé sa potion exploser intentionnellement et retiré cinquante points à Gryffondor, proclamant haut et fort qu'il discuterait de sa détention avec sa directrice de maison.

Rien n'avait semblé ressortir de cette discussion immédiatement, mais Ginny avait su qu'il valait mieux ne pas croire en sa chance et penser qu'on fermerait les yeux sur tout ça. Sa chance semblait l'avoir abandonnée dernièrement, et Rogue lui en avait voulu depuis qu'il, en même temps que tous les autres, avait appris qu'elle avait été à l'origine de l'explosion de Zonko. Il n'avait pas de preuve tangible qu'elle avait volé des ingrédients de potions, bien entendu, mais il avait correctement deviné ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ginny et le Professeur McGonagall arrivèrent à la gargouille de pierre, qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Du temps de Dumbledore le mot de passe avait souvent été un type de bonbon, mais lorsque le Professeur McGonagall donna son mot de passe, il fut évident qu'un nouveau régime était en place.

"Nepeta cataria !"

La gargouille de pierre fit un bond de côté pour révéler l'escalier en spirale qui conduisait au bureau de McGonagall. Ginny avait été dans cette pièce en quelques rares occasions durant le règne de Dumbledore, et elle remarqua que le bureau avait subi quelques changements pour refléter sa nouvelle occupante. Disparus étaient les instruments d'argent qui produisaient des sons et des nuages de fumée étranges. Les portraits des anciens directeurs ornaient toujours les murs, et un nouveau avait été ajouté à la collection. Albus Dumbledore était lui-même assis, souriant, dans son cadre d'or ornementé. Contrairement aux autres directeurs il ne sommeillait pas. Ginny pouvait voir ses yeux bleus brillants qui la fixaient, alors que dans l'arrière-plan du tableau Fumseck faisait sa toilette sur son perchoir. Le véritable phoenix n'était nulle part en évidence dans le bureau, et Ginny se demanda où il pouvait être allé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Professeur McGonagall s'assit derrière le bureau aux pieds munis de griffes, faisant signe à Ginny de s'installer dans un fauteuil rond miteux à tissu écossais.

"Je vais en venir directement au fait, Miss Weasley," commença Professeur McGonagall. "Je dois vous demander ce qui vous trouble cette année."

Ginny cligna des yeux. Elle s'était attendue à un sermon. "Ce qui me trouble ?" répéta-t-elle d'un air minable.

"Oui. Il y a manifestement quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai rarement vu un tel élève modèle prendre un tournant aussi vite. Vous aviez l'habitude de récolter certaines des meilleures notes de votre année, et cette année elles se sont effondrées. J'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez pas rendu vos devoirs. Vous êtes distraite en classe, quand vous n'avez pas totalement lâché prise. Et pourtant vous passez beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Je vous ai trouvé là aujourd'hui, au lieu d'être au match de Quidditch. Alors je dois vous demander ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez subitement trouvé vos cours trop difficiles."

McGonagall s'arrêta et regarda Ginny d'un air d'attente. Ginny ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Elle avait désespérément essayé de rattraper son retard en cours ces dernières semaines, mais le travail de traduction, qui semblait maintenant avoir été totalement en vain, avait été sa priorité. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait veillé tard chaque soir étudiant lorsqu'elle pouvait et se contentant de très peu de sommeil. Cela était ce qui avait été à l'origine de son récent désastre en Potions – elle avait été à moitié endormie et avait mal lu les instructions.

"Je sais. Je suis désolée," répondit-elle finalement. "J'ai réussi à me laisser dépasser au début de l'année, et j'essaie toujours de rattraper. Je suis restée debout tard pour me mettre à jour dans mon travail, et ça m'a fatigué."

Le Professeur McGonagall semblait sceptique. "Je trouve cela difficile à croire, alors que vous passez des quantités de temps si extravagantes dans la bibliothèque depuis le début de l'année. Ou dois-je supposer que vous avez travaillé sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas de rapport avait du travail scolaire ? Vous ne planifiez pas d'autres farces contre vos frères, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny s'affaissa dans son siège. Elle aurait pu savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avait que cet incident ne soit mentionné aussi.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien dire pour vous faire réaliser la gravité de la situation, Miss Weasley," continua McGonagall. "Vous avez déjà réussi à perdre votre badge de préfète, et vos notes ont chuté à un rythme alarmant. Il y en a qui pensent que vous ne prenez pas votre travail scolaire suffisamment au sérieux pour même rester à Poudlard. Vous réalisez que vous allez passer vos ASPICs à la fin de l'année, et que ces notes vont déterminer le genre de travail que vous pourrez trouver. Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous voulez faire une fois que vous aurez quitté l'école ?"

Ginny dut faire signe que non de la tête, alors qu'un poids glacé se posait au fond de son estomac. Sa carrière future avait été la dernière de ses préoccupations. Comment était-elle censée savoir à dix-sept ans ce qu'elle voulait faire pour le reste de sa vie, de toute façon ? Elle se souvint d'avoir eu une conversation similaire avec Harry l'année précédente, et alors il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'idée de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, lui non plus.

"Je réfléchirais à ce sujet si j'étais vous. Malheureusement, si vous continuez sur la voie que vous avez prise, vous ne serez même pas qualifiée pour prendre les tickets des visiteurs à un match de Quidditch de la ligue."

La directrice s'était tue à se point, attendant clairement une réponse, mais Ginny continua à regarder devant elle, le visage fermé, déterminée à ne pas laisser voir au Professeur McGonagall à quelle point elle était secouée par cette nouvelle. Elle voulait définitivement tirer plus de la vie qu'un emploi comme celui-là, mais elle avait perdu les derniers mois à travailler sur une tentative entièrement stérile. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour qu'elle rattrape ce temps.

"Très bien, nous allons commencer avec le problème immédiat alors. Que s'est-il passé en cours de Potions ?"

"C'est... C'était un accident," répondit Ginny, luttant pour garder sa voix sous contrôle. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté le professeur Rogue, mais je n'ai pas fait exploser cette potion volontairement. J'étais fatiguée, et je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention aux instructions. C'était vraiment un accident."

"Je vois. Je suppose que cela nous amène à comment vous en êtes arrivée à prendre du retard dans vous cours en premier lieu, puisque vous m'avez déjà dit que c'est la raison fondamentale de votre fatigue."

Ginny regarda autour d'elle se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait dire en réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire au Professeur McGonagall la vérité à ce sujet. Son regard se posa sur le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle eut un choc lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors elle se souvint de l'histoire que les jumeaux avaient fourni à sa mère pour couvrir la véritable raison de pourquoi elle s'était vengée d'eux. "C'est entièrement de la faute de mes frères," bafouilla-t-elle.

Professeur McGonagall leva les sourcils. Dans le fond, Ginny pouvait voir le Professeur Dumbledore du portrait acquiesçant vers elle d'un air d'approbation, un sourire entendu se profilant sur son visage. "Vous rejetez votre médiocre réussite sur vos frères ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes un peu vieille pour ce genre de comportement ?"

"C'est vrai. Fred et George n'ont pas arrêté de m'envoyer des choses comme du parchemin à combustion spontanée, ce qui veut dire que j'ai dû refaire encore et encore mes devoirs. C'est comme ça que j'ai pris du retard. Alors j'en ai eu assez, et j'ai dû planifier ma vengeance, et déterminer comment faire cela a pris beaucoup de temps."

"Oui, et bien vous auriez pu choisir un autre moyen de vous occuper d'eux, non ?" Ginny fit de son mieux pour sembler repentante, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir réussi étant donné qu'elle ne regrettait pas beaucoup ce qu'elle avait fait. "En tout cas, nous avons déjà abordé cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve difficile de croire que quelqu'un avec vos facultés ait laissé quelque chose comme ça vous mettre à ce point en retard. Etes-vous certaine qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?"

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses ; Ginny ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire quoi. "Je suppose que je suis inquiète pour mon père," esquiva-t-elle. "Il a eu un accident au travail à la fin de l'été dernier, et il n'a plus été le même depuis. Il récupère toujours."

Cela paraissait marcher. L'expression du Professeur McGonagall s'adoucit légèrement. Ginny avait envie de se tortiller sur son siège de culpabilité. Alors qu'elle était effectivement inquiète pour son père, ce n'était pas au point de l'entraver dans ses études, et elle n'aimait pas donner à la situation plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait.

"Et bien, nous avons tous traversé un été difficile, non ? Vous ne feriez pas de cauchemars par hasard ?"

"Des cauchemars ?"

"Et bien, vous avez tout de même pris part dans la bataille en juin dernier. J'aurais dû l'envisager plus tôt."

"Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars," protesta Ginny. Dernièrement elle avait été trop fatiguée pour même simplement se souvenir de ses rêves.

"Vous avez le droit de le reconnaître, Ginny. Vous avez vu des choses que personne ne devrait voir."

"Je ne fais pas de cauchemars," insista Ginny, alors qu'elle se donnait une claque mentalement pour ne pas avoir utilisé l'échappatoire que le professeur McGonagall lui avait si à propos offert. Elle en avait assez de garder autant de ses sentiments pour elle-même, assez des mensonges et des excuses. Elle prit une inspiration saccadée, luttant pour garder sa contenance, tout en sachant que l'effort était probablement futile.

La directrice la regardait attentivement, et Ginny eut l'impression que tout le stress qu'elle avait enduré était évident sur sa figure. "Il doit y avoir autre chose, j'en suis sûre. Parfois cela aide de partager le fardeau."

"IL N'Y A RIEN D'AUTRE !"

"Miss Weasley !"

"Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi en ce moment. C'est tout." Les larmes commençaient à fuir maintenant. Elle les essuya et baissa la tête, en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir été capable de les retenir. "C'est seulement que tout semble s'être empilé et m'être tombé dessus aujourd'hui."

"Quoi exactement," demanda doucement Professeur McGonagall.

Ginny leva la tête brutalement. "Je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est personnel."

Professeur McGonagall leva les sourcils. "Personnel à quel point ? Devrais-je vous envoyer discuter avec Madame Pomfresh ?"

"Non. Qu'est-ce que Madame Pomfresh a… NON ! Ce n'est rien de ce genre."

"Je pense que vous avez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et puisque cela affecte votre travail scolaire, ça me concerne aussi."

"Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est un secret. J'essaie de rattraper le travail perdu. Honnêtement, j'essaie. Je suppose que je vais simplement devoir y travailler plus dur. Et je m'impliquerais plus dans mon travail au prochain trimestre. Je sais que j'ai besoin de bons résultats aux ASPICs."

Professeur McGonagall la regardait attentivement. "Vous allez sans aucun doute travailler plus dur. À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, vous serez en détention avec moi. Quand vous ne serez pas en classe, aux repas ou en train de dormir, vous rattraperez votre travail ici dans ce bureau. C'est compris ?"

"Oui."

"Et si votre travail n'est pas rattrapé à ma convenance, vous ne serez pas présente au bal du solstice d'hiver."

"Oui, Professeur."

"Cela sera tout, dans ce cas. Et si je ne vois pas une amélioration immédiate, je me verrais obligée de prévenir vos parents."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," lui assura Ginny.

"Vous pouvez allez chercher vos affaires de cours, et j'attendrai votre retour pour que commence votre détention. Je vous attendrai dans le couloir."

Ginny traîna les pieds sur le chemin qui la ramenait à Gryffondor pour aller prendre son sac. Elle avait brièvement envisagé de passer d'abord par la bibliothèque pour prévenir Hermione qu'elle ne l'aiderai plus avec la traduction et pour récupérer le parchemin, les plumes et l'encre qu'elle avait laissé sur la table mais avait décidé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne supportait plus de regarder la bibliothèque un seul instant. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de ce côté-là. Il était temps pour elle de se reprendre et de se concentrer sur ses études, et elle avait de maintenant à Noël pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry activa son Portoloin et disparut du Point d'Appartion du Ministère de la Magie pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine chaleureuse du Terrier, qui était pleine d'odeurs de cuisine du temps des fêtes. Les riches arômes de levain et de cannelle faisaient gargouiller l'estomac d'Harry, avec l'anticipation d'un repas chaud, tout juste préparé. Il se nourrissait de restes réchauffés depuis une semaine maintenant, et il attendait avec impatience un dîner en famille convivial. Il devrait payer pour ce temps libre plus tard dans la soirée, ayant ramené du travail avec lui.

"Bonsoir, Harry," l'accueillit Mrs Weasley. Son tablier était couvert de farine. "Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes."

Harry lui sourit, alors qu'il posait un long paquet et un tas de parchemin, avant d'ôter sa cape et de la jeter d'un air nonchalant sur le dos d'une chaise. Il ne la portait pas au travail normalement, puisqu'il n'avait même pas besoin de sortir pour s'y rendre, mais il avait réussi à prendre du temps sur son heure de déjeuner pour faire quelques courses de Noël, et il en avait eu besoin pour s'aventurer dans le Chemin de Traverse. Le début du mois de décembre avait apporté gel et vents glacials avec lui.

"Y a-t-il eu du courrier ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Tu as reçu un hibou, mais il ne semble pas venir de Ginny," commenta Mrs Weasley, indiquant de la tête sa place à table.

Harry prit l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture de son parrain. "Ça vient de Sirius," dit-il, décachetant le parchemin et s'asseyant, alors que Mr Weasley sortait en boitillant du salon.

Harry devint soudainement totalement plongé dans sa lettre et fut heureux lorsque Mr Weasley ne fit aucun commentaire sur lui. Il avait réussi à éviter toute sorte de conversation, mis à part des banalités, avec Mr Weasley depuis un mois à présent, et il n'était pas sur le point de briser ce record parfait.

La lettre de Sirius semblait être majoritairement une tirade contre Remus, qui refusait d'accepter un loyer d'aucune sorte. Depuis Halloween, les forces de l'Ordre avaient été officiellement démobilisées. Bill était retourné en Egypte, en espérant que son travail à Gringott's était toujours libre, pendant que Remus était parti s'installer dans la propriété qu'il avait hérité de ses parents quand ils étaient morts. D'après Sirius, qui était parti habiter avec son ami de longue date, la petite maison n'était pas en très bonne condition, et Remus n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent pour effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Sirius se plaignait dans sa lettre en disant qu'il voulait payer un loyer grâce à ses indemnités, qui pourrait payer les réparations, mais que Remus refusait d'en entendre parler. "Il est vraiment têtu comme un âne à ce sujet," se moquait Sirius.

Alors qu'Harry finissait justement de lire cette phrase, Ron Transplana dans la cuisine. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. "Juste au bon moment."

Ron le regard d'un air interrogatif. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Oh, de rien. C'est seulement que tu es juste à l'heure pour le dîner."

Et effectivement, Mrs Weasley posait des plats sur la table, et la famille fut bientôt en train de se régaler d'une délicieuse 'shepherd's pie' accompagnée de salade et de petits pains fraîchement cuits. Harry parcourut le reste de la lettre rapidement, remarquant en passant que Sirius l'avait invité à lui rendre visite quand il voulait, mais cela posait problème. S'il voulait rendre visite à Sirius, il allait avoir besoin d'un autre Portoloin, et il devrait demander à Mr Weasley de lui en fabriquer un. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment donner à Mr Weasley une occasion pour entamer une discussion qui pourrait être embarrassante. D'un autre côté, s'il demandait maintenant, Mr Weasley avait peu de chance de se lancer dans un sermon sur pourquoi Harry devrait garder ses mains dans ses poches et pas sur Ginny à la table du dîner.

"Mr Weasley, Sirius dit qu'il aimerait que je passe le voir un de ces jours. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me fabriquer un autre Portoloin ?"

"Tu es sûr de ne pas en vouloir un qui aille autre part pendant que tu y es ?" demanda Ron, riant.

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Il paraît que Pré-au-Lard est très agréable à cette période de l'année." Harry frappa Ron sous la table, mais il ne manqua pas le regard qui passa entre les parents Weasley. Mr Weasley sembla amusé pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley pince fermement les lèvres. Les yeux de Mr Weasley devinrent légèrement moins pétillants après cela.

"Pense à dire à Sirius et Remus qu'ils sont invités à venir pour le dîner de Noël lorsque tu leur réponds, Harry," dit Mrs Weasley. Harry acquiesça et elle continua, "Et à Hermione, Ron. Est-ce qu'elle a déjà des plans dont tu aurais connaissance ?"

"Euh," commença Ron, sa bouche pleine de pain, "je pense qu'elle a dit quelque chose sur le fait d'être invité chez sa tante le Jour de Noël. Ils s'attendent à ce que j'y aille, moi aussi."

Mrs Weasley sembla déçue. "Mais je voulais que toute la famille soit réunie."

Ron avala. "Je suis sûr que nous pourrons arranger quelque chose. Peut-être pourrons-nous déjeuner ici, et dîner là-bas. Ou l'inverse."

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple marié, à la façon qu'ils avaient de devoir jongler avec les réunions de famille pour que personne ne soit déçu.

"Rien de nouveau dans cette enquête sur le match de Quidditch ?" demanda Harry à Ron, alors qu'ils continuaient à manger. "Tu as le droit d'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?" Bien que Ron se soit réinstallé à la maison maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa formation d'Auror et qu'ils partagent une chambre, ils s'étaient à peine vus depuis le match à Falmouth. Ils avaient tous les deux énormément travaillé.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse te dire, en fait. Pas parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'en discuter, mais parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, en réalité. Tout ce qu'ils ont découvert c'est que ce Parkin n'a rien fait pour ensorceler le balai de l'Attrapeur de Falmouth."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, il était trop occupé à envoyer l'arbitre ailleurs. Tu sais où il est réapparu ? En plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse !"

"Comment Parkin a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?"

"Un sort de Magie Noire apparemment. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il a utilisé. Mais il va avoir des problèmes maintenant. J'imagine que tu le verras passer la porte de votre bureau à un moment ou à un autre."

"Exactement ce dont nous avons besoin. Encore plus de travail."

"Et bien, cela était un délit assez mineur, puisque l'arbitre n'a pas été blessé – il était simplement déphasé – alors je ne pense pas que tu verras son dossier être traité avant Noël. Ils ont relâché Parkin sur son propre aveu, mais il n'a plus le droit d'assister à aucun match de Quidditch."

"Et pour le balai de l'Attrapeur ? Ils pensent toujours qu'il a été ensorcelé ?"

"Ils sont toujours en train de l'étudier. D'après ce que je sais, ils n'ont encore rien trouvé."

"Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait reçu un sort."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? De là où j'étais cela ressemblait à ce qui s'est passé en première année."

"Je ne pourrais pas savoir ce dont cela a eu l'air des tribunes, mais j'ai une intuition. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un sort sur le balai. Il semblait simplement qu'il avait perdu le contrôle."

"Et bien, nous ne saurons pas avant un moment. Tu te souviens quand Madame Bibine et Professeur Flitwick ont étudié ton Eclair de Feu ?"

"Ça a pris une éternité !"

"Nous devrions savoir avant Noël, je pense. Ils ont quelques personnes qui s'en occupent dès qu'elles le peuvent."

"Est-ce que tu as pu voir quelle marque de balai c'était ?"

"Oh, seulement un Nimbus 2001. Rien de spécial, en fait. Pourquoi es-tu aussi intéressé ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange dans ce balai. S'il écoutait son intuition, il dirait que ce balai avait été ensorcelé pour aller vite intentionnellement, et que la raison pour laquelle il s'était écrasé était que le propriétaire avait été incapable de contrôler la vitesse.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Harry ramassa le parchemin qu'il avait laissé sur le plan de travail plus tôt et l'amena dans le salon, où il s'assit à la table dans le coin, ayant l'intention de rédiger des synthèses de cas. Hill lui avait demandé de le faire. Il venait juste de sortir une plume et de l'encre et de commencer à écrire, lorsque Ron le rejoignit à la table, portant son propre lot de parchemin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry, levant la tête. "Tu n'as pas ramené du travail à la maison toi aussi, si ?"

"Non, mais je dois écrire à Hermione. Ça ne t'embête pas, si ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je dois absolument faire ça ce soir, mais je ne pense pas que tu me dérangeras."

Ron baissa sa voix. "Je pense que nous avons des plans à faire, aussi, et je n'ai aucune idée de quand nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler."

Harry posa sa plume. "Quels plans ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Et bien, il y a ce bal à Poudlard dans deux semaines, et nous avons tous les deux l'intention d'y aller, non ?" Harry acquiesça. "Alors est-ce que tu as réfléchi à où tu va passer le reste de la nuit ?"

Harry rougit. Il avait une bonne idée de l'endroit où Ron avait l'intention de passer la nuit, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa propre situation. Il savait où il aimerait passer la nuit, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas faisable. "Je pensais utiliser mon Portoloin pour revenir ici après le bal," dit-il.

Ron sembla sceptique. "Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, pourquoi est-ce que je rigolerais ? Ce sera assez facile pour toi de passer la nuit avec Hermione. Elle a sa propre chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait m'apporter de dormir ailleurs qu'ici ? Je ne peux pas vraiment rester dans le dortoir de Ginny."

"Et bien, tu ne peux pas rentrer ici, parce qu'alors Maman va se poser des questions si je ne rentre pas."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ? Prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais ?"

Un sourire apparut sur la figure de Ron. "En voilà une bonne idée."

Harry regarda Ron estomaqué. "Laisse-moi résumer. Tu me suggères de prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais, une dans laquelle tu ne coucheras pas, ce qui veut dire que j'ai la chambre pour moi seul. Et ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Oui, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à en dire."

"Mais ça veut dire que je peux am-"

Ron lui coupa la parole. "Epargne-moi juste les détails, d'accord ? Tant que tu ne le dis pas tout fort devant moi, je peux faire comme si je ne savais pas ce qui se passe vraiment."

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Une nouvelle voix fit sursauter Harry. Il vit que Mrs Weasley les avait rejoint dans le salon.

"Rien," dit Harry trop rapidement, rougissant malgré lui. Ron le frappa sous la table.

"Tu en es sûr, mon chéri ?" demanda Mrs Weasley, l'observant plus attentivement.

"Oui," dit Harry.

"Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça," dit Ron dans sa barbe. "Maman, tu sais que nous allons à cette fête à Poudlard dans quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, Harry et moi nous pensions, que nous devrions prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais. Il sera probablement tard, et tout. Et je serais trop fatigué pour Transplaner. Les septièmes années vont avoir le droit de rester dehors plus longtemps que les autres élèves, alors qui sais quand nous rentrerions."

"Et bien, je pense que c'est une excellente idée," répondit Mrs Weasley à la surprise d'Harry. Il avait été certain qu'elle percerait immédiatement leur plan à jour. "Pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire la réservation pour vous ?"

Ron, qui avait semblé plein d'espoir face à la réaction favorable de sa mère, arrêta de sourire. "Je ne pense pas que cela va être nécessaire, Maman. Nous pouvons nous en occuper."

"Arrête de dire des bêtises, mon chéri. Vous avez tous les deux travaillé très dur dernièrement. Quand auriez-vous le temps ? S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi m'en occuper. Ce sera une chose de moins dont vous devrez vous préoccuper."

Cela allait être impossible pour Ron de répondre à cela sans rien divulguer, alors il garda heureusement la bouche fermée. Mrs Weasley leur sourit à tous deux et repartit vers les escaliers.

"Bien joué," grogna Harry. "J'imagine déjà la chambre. Deux petits lits très étroits. Sûrement les plus inconfortables qu'ils aient."

"Ferme-là, tu veux ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose. Après tout, je ne serais pas là."

Harry foudroya Ron du regard un moment puis se remit à son travail, alors que Ron sortait un morceau de parchemin de sa poche. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Harry ne l'entende marmonner dans sa barbe. Il soupira et posa sa plume une fois de plus.

"Ça te dérange pas ? Je dois finir ça ce soir, et j'aimerais aller me coucher à une heure décente."

"Désolé. C'est juste Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle insiste pour mentionner Viktor Krum dans chacune de ses lettres ? Ginny ne fait rien de la sorte, si ?"

"Quoi, parler de Krum ? Bien sûr que non. D'après ce que je sais elle n'a reçu qu'une seule lettre de lui l'été dernier."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste dire que c'est comme si Hermione le faisait exprès. Elle parle de lui parce qu'elle sait que ça va m'irriter."

"Et il semblerait que ça fonctionne."

"Et bien, est-ce que Ginny te fait des trucs dans ce genre ?"

Harry fit semblant d'y réfléchir. "Non, je ne peux pas dire qu'elle le fasse. Pas que j'ai l'intention de te raconter ce qu'elle me dit dans ses lettres. Mais vraiment, comment sais-tu qu'Hermione correspond avec Krum ? Peut-être qu'elle te mène simplement en bateau."

Ron sembla considérer cela. "Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je devrais la mettre dos au mur. Voir ce qu'elle dit."

"Voilà, tu n'as qu'à faire ça." Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait le sentiment que la prochaine lettre d'Hermione à Ron n'allait pas être agréable, mais cela donnerait une bonne leçon à Ron s'il avait des problèmes avec sa petite amie après ce qui venait juste de se produire avec sa mère.

Ron avait dû percer à jour le jeu d'Harry. "Alors est-ce que tu as eu des discussions intéressantes avec Papa dernièrement ?"

"Tu sais très bien que non."

"Tu devrais simplement en finir, tu sais. Alors tu pourras arrêter de marcher sur des oeufs autour de lui."

"Tu sais, c'est vraiment bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que ton père préfèrerait lui aussi ne pas avoir cette discussion avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait cherché ou quoi que ce soit."

"C'est probablement que maman veut qu'il le fasse, mais qu'il préfèrerait éviter."

"Sûrement. Ecoute, je dois terminer ça, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas aller au lit trop tard."

Ron regardait Harry comme s'il avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment commencer. "Est-ce que tu as bien dormi dernièrement ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Pas pire que d'habitude," mentit Harry.

"Allez, je dors dans la même chambre que toi depuis que je suis rentré à la maison. Je t'ai entendu t'agiter toute la nuit. Alors que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai fait des rêves."

Ron leva une main. "Arrête-toi là. Je ne veux pas les entendre si ma soeur était dedans."

"Pas comme ça. Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est ça le problème. Je me réveille à chaque fois, sachant que j'ai fait un cauchemar, mais je ne peux jamais me souvenir de ce que c'était. Je suis désolé si ça t'a empêché de dormir."

"C'est l'autre chose dont je voulais te parler. Tu vois, j'ai réfléchi à prendre mon propre appartement. Rien de très grand, mais… Et bien, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles si je voulais avoir des visiteurs. Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter de maman voulant me sermonner sur quoi que ce soit."

"Tu as un boulot maintenant, et tu es majeur. Pourquoi ne pas déménager si tu es prêt ?"

"Exactement. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est, est-ce que tu veux me suivre ? Nous pourrions trouver un endroit sympa si nous étions deux à payer le loyer."

Harry s'assit et réfléchit. Etait-il prêt à quitter la sécurité relative du Terrier ? S'il vivait seul, il devrait s'occuper de lui-même tout seul. Et il n'avait pas appris à faire grand-chose de ce qui lui serait nécessaire en ce qui concernait les moyens Moldus. Le Terrier était devenu un foyer pour lui. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant à Mrs Weasley d'accepter de faire sa lessive et de cuisiner pour lui, mais serait-il capable de faire tout cela lui-même ? Il savait qu'il devrait partir un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le faire tout de suite.

"Je ne sais pas, Ron. Comment suis-je censé m'en sortir sans magie ?"

"Ce serait plus facile qu'être tout seul, non ? Et qui s'inquiète de savoir si l'endroit est impeccable ?"

"Nous devrons manger à un moment ou un autre."

Ron haussa simplement les épaules à cela, et Harry n'avait pas envie d'expliquer qu'il ne pensait tout simplement pas être prêt à franchir un cap aussi important.

"Et je ne sais pas si je serais très à l'aise si Hermione venait te voir tout le temps," ajouta-t-il, mais Ron ne réagit pas beaucoup à cette déclaration. "Et si je décidais d'inviter Ginny."

"Très bien, tu as raison," dit rapidement Ron, regardant Harry d'un air bizarre. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça après tout. Mais j'ai toujours dans l'idée de déménager."

"Que signifie ce regard, exactement ?"

"Quel regard ?"

"Ce regard que tu me lances. Comme si tu étais un peu choqué et dégoûté. Que crois-tu exactement que je fasse avec ta sœur ?"

"Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne soit rien de mal, ça je peux te le dire," dit Ron l'air énervé.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute façon ? Tu dois avoir une imagination très vivide ou avoir essayé des choses plutôt intéressantes avec Hermione si tu me regardes comme ça."

Ron regarda Harry fixement un moment, ses lèvres remuant son produire un son, alors que le bout de ses oreilles devenait écarlate.

"À quoi est-ce que tu t'attends, Ron, lorsque je mentionne des rêves et que tu présumes automatiquement que c'est ce genre de rêves ?"

"Et bien," dit Ron, une fois qu'il eut réussi à faire fonctionner sa voix, "je n'ai certainement pas besoin de rester assis là et d'entendre ça."

Il prit son parchemin et partit l'air indigné, laissant Harry pensif sur le fait qu'il venait d'agir exactement comme Hermione. "Qui aurait bien pu penser qu'elle déteindrait effectivement sur lui ?" se dit-il à lui-même, riant et se souvenant du début de leur première année, lorsque Ron l'avait traitée de cauchemar. "Au moins je peux avancer dans mon travail en paix maintenant."

A Suivre.

_Note : Ce chapitre n'a pas été très facile à écrire pour l'auteure. Elle a dû réécrire certaines choses plusieurs fois. Elle remercie notamment Marian pour son soutien (elle déteste réécrire)._

_Au Québec on nomme la 'shepherd's pie' du pâté chinois._


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

**Note : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, écrit par la formidable _Maid Marian_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne me fais plus d'illusions sur mon avancée cet été (il est évident que je ne finirais pas la traduction), mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster quelques chapitres. Merci toujours à mes reviewers : _underphoenix, Bartiméus, Lunenoire, alana chantelune, virg05 et liligin._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Long Road Home, Chapitre Seize

_Alias La Discussion_

_Note : Ce chapitre est un 'guest' écrit par _Maid Marian.

"Harry, mon chéri tu rentres tôt," dit Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle restait devant la cuisinière, préparant ce qui s'annonçait d'après l'odeur être un autre excellent repas pour le dîner de ce soir.

"Oui, je saturais, alors Mr Hill m'a dit de rentrer. Est-ce qu'il y a eu du courrier ?"

"Non, mon chéri, pas aujourd'hui."

"Très bien, je vais juste…" commença Harry mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Mrs Weasley.

"Arthur est dans son atelier, il me semble qu'il voulait te parler du Portoloin pour la maison de Sirius. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir maintenant, et alors quand vous en aurez fini avec votre discussion tu pourras aider Arthur à rentrer.

Harry gela sur place ; il avait évité cette exacte situation depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Cela n'avait pas été chose facile, car il aimait honnêtement Mr Weasley, mais la dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était d'avoir _ce_ genre de discussion avec lui. Et bien qu'Harry sache qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper, il tenta tout de même de changer de sujet. "Est-ce que sa jambe lui fait toujours mal ?"

"Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Je lui ai dit de s'asseoir lorsqu'il est dans cet atelier infernal, mais il ne le fait jamais. L'autre jour j'ai dû l'aider à rentrer dans la maison. Sois un bon garçon, et vas-y maintenant. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt," dit Mrs Weasley avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il baissa la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance Mr Weasley serait tellement préoccupé par le travail sur le Portoloin, qu'il oublierait de _discuter_ avec lui. Mais d'après la chance habituelle d'Harry… Il y avait plus de chances de voir une boule de neige en Enfer que de voir cela arriver.

Harry frappa sur la vieille porte de l'atelier, se souvenant au même moment de la dernière fois qu'il avait été là. Ça avait été le jour suivant celui où Ginny l'avait ramené à la raison. Le même jour Ron avait Transplané un peu partout en tentant d'éviter Mrs Weasley à cause de sa remarque sur une _"visite conjugale"_. Harry sourit à ce souvenir.

"Entrez !" Harry entendit Mr Weasley crier, et il ouvrit la porte.

"Harry, entre, entre. Regarde la machine à laver ; j'ai travaillé dessus. Oh, attention, attention, attends laisse-moi bouger ça," dit Mr Weasley alors qu'il tentait de déplacer un objet énorme d'aspect étrange. Il avait clairement du mal à réussir à le déplacer, et Harry avança rapidement pour lui donner un coup de main.

"Um… Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment," dit-il, se grattant la tête. "L'un de mes correspondants aux États-unis m'a envoyé ça il y a quelques semaines. Je pense que c'est un genre de lumière, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a des barres autour. Je suis sûr que je finirais par comprendre ce que c'est, tôt ou tard." Il rit.

Harry rit lui aussi, mais sa nervosité commençait à apparaître, alors que ses mains devenaient rapidement moites. Il les cacha dans ses poches. "Mrs Weasley m'a dit que vous aviez une question sur le Portoloin à me poser."

"Oui, oui, et bien, en fait j'avais besoin de ta montre. Je pensais que je pourrais simplement ajouter la maison de Sirius au cadran. Cela devrait être un peu plus pratique pour toi."

"Oh, oui, ce serait parfait. Je n'étais pas sûr que vous puissiez faire cela. Je veux dire ajouter des arrêts de Portoloin sur la montre," dit Harry, essayant d'agir avec nonchalance alors qu'il tendait la montre à Mr Weasley.

"Oh, je suis sûr que je pourrais en ajouter quelques autres à la montre. Tu devras seulement me dire quels arrêts tu voudrais avoir," dit Mr Weasley, observant attentivement Harry, comme s'il attendait qu'il le lui demande. "Harry pourrais-tu me descendre ces plans sur l'étagère d'en haut là-bas ? Je vais devoir faire correspondre les coordonnées de la maison de Sirius sur les cartes Magiques et Moldues. Etant donné que Sirius habite dans une région essentiellement Moldue, les cartes magiques n'indiquent pas sa ville. Nous allons simplement devoir les faire correspondre, et je pourrais entrer les coordonnées, et alors tout sera prêt." Mr Weasley l'observait attentivement de nouveau.

Harry et Mr Weasley travaillèrent en silence quelques minutes. Harry était fasciné par les procédures pour le Portoloin, mais en plus des coordonnées, Mr Weasley devait enchanter la montre. Harry commençait à penser qu'il était sauvé, puisque Mr Weasley avait presque fini sans qu'aucun signe de discussion imminente ne soit apparu, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Harry, je pourrais facilement ajouter un autre arrêt. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je…"

"Euh… non, non vraiment, je n'en vois aucun…"

"Pré-au-Lard ?"

Si Harry avait pu, il se serait recroquevillé dans la machine à laver et serait resté là jusqu'au printemps. Comment Mr Weasley pouvait-il tout simplement lui demander ça ? Ne voulait-il pas qu'il soit loin de Ginny au même titre que Mrs Weasley le voulait manifestement ? Etait-ce un test ? S'il disait oui, Mr Weasley lui lirait-il un manifeste sur la bonne façon de traiter sa fille ? S'il disait non, Mr Weasley le traiterait-il de menteur, et lirait-il le manifeste de toute façon ?

"Harry, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas te lire le manifeste." Il rit lorsque Harry avala et rougit jusqu'aux racines. "Je sais ce que font les jeunes, et je suis relativement sûr que toi et Ginny n'avait rien fait que vous ne devriez pas. Et même si vous avez… Et bien, même si je suis son père, je peux voir à quel point vous vous aimez tous les deux. Je comprends ces choses-là bien mieux que tu ne le crois."

Harry n'aurait pas pu rougir plus, et il tâtonna pour trouver une chaise, car ses genoux commençaient à trembler. Mr Weasley avait dû remarquer cela ; il Métamorphosa une vieille tondeuse à gazon en banc pour qu'ils s'y assoient tous deux.

"Tu m'évites. Je suppose que tu as entendu Molly mentionner quelque chose à propos d'une discussion qu'elle voulait que j'aie avec toi." Mr Weasley sourit. "Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, et je ne suis pas là pour t'embarrasser. Mais tu dois m'aider là." Il gloussa légèrement. "Molly m'a bassiné pour que j'aie cette discussion, et je ne peux pas lui mentir. Elle a ce don troublant de savoir lorsque je lui mens," il rit de nouveau. "Alors si toi et moi, on parle un peu, je pourrais honnêtement dire que nous l'avons fait, et toi et moi serons tous les deux tranquilles."

Harry avait toujours aimé Mr Weasley, et cela était une autre bonne raison de le faire. Il aurait pu rendre cela difficile pour lui, mais il était réaliste, et essayait de le rendre plus facile pour eux deux. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça.

"Alors, devrais-je ajouter Pré-au-Lard à la montre ?"

"Um… oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je veux dire, et bien, je vais au Bal du Solstice d'Hiver avec Ginny, et le Portoloin me serait utile. Et… quand ils commenceront à avoir des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, je pourrais aller voir Ginny pour la journée. Je vous promets de ne pas l'utiliser à d'autres moments," dit Harry aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

"Très bien," il sourit. "Tiens, regarde cette carte ; je veux juste m'assurer que les coordonnées dont je me souviens sont correctes."

Harry regarda Mr Weasley dire l'incantation. Comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec les coordonnées de chez Sirius, il inclut les nombres de Pré-au-Lard dans le sort et agita doucement sa baguette par-dessus la montre, jetant une légère lumière bleue sur la montre, qui à son tour, brilla quelques secondes. Les couleurs du sort étaient magnifiques, mais cela lui remua l'estomac. Les sentiments inspirés par la montre étaient aigres-doux : d'un côté l'idée de pouvoir voir Ginny lorsqu'il le voulait lui donner une sensation chaleureuse, mais celle-ci était contrée par la pensée froide qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire ce que Mr Weasley venait de faire.

"Harry, cela ne marchera pas de la même façon qu'avant, surtout parce que j'ai ajouté d'autres arrêts," expliqua Mr Weasley. "Mais c'est toujours assez simple. Positionne juste les aiguilles sur là où tu veux aller. Minuit pour le Ministère de la magie, trois heures pour Pré-au-Lard, six heures pour la maison, et neuf heures pour Sirius. Une fois que tu auras indiqué la bonne destination il faudra juste fermer la montre, ce qui activera alors le Portoloin. J'ai simplement un autre sort à pratiquer et tu seras prêt."

Mr Weasley travailla silencieusement un moment, et Harry pensa qu'il se préparait à dire quelque chose, ce qu'Harry ne voyait pas comme un bon signe.

"Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ou que tu ne penseras pas que je m'ingère dans ta vie. Crois moi, je ne m'interposerais jamais entre toi et Ginny, et Molly non plus," il rit. "Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que tu sois d'accord avec ça. Ginny est notre fille et nous l'aimons. Et toi Harry, tu fais partie de cette famille depuis si longtemps maintenant…" Sa voix se cassa légèrement, et il ne put continuer.

Harry ne pouvait pas regarder Mr Weasley. Exactement comme il avait eu la gorge sèche lorsque Mrs Weasley lui avait fait part de ces mêmes réflexions quelques semaines auparavant, il luttait de nouveau pour garder le contrôle.

Mr Weasley retrouva sa voix. "Molly et moi nous voulons que tu saches que tu peux venir nous voir si tu as des questions. Tu es devenu un homme bien. Cela me paraît incroyable, et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Tu n'as pas pu bénéficier de… d'adultes convenables dans ta vie, sauf lorsque tu étais à Poudlard."

"Et ici," dit Harry, regardant Mr Weasley droit dans les yeux.

"Oui," il sourit. "Et bien, je suis persuadé que Sirius aurait été un bon modèle, et je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais aborder cela avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait très à l'aise pour le faire." Il rit nerveusement de nouveau. "Pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette tâche, et je l'ai déjà fait six fois."

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser Mr Weasley, pas lorsqu'il avait ouvert sa maison – fichtre sa famille entière- à Harry. Aussi difficile que cela allait être – et Harry aurait parié sa dernière Noise que cela allait être terrible – il devait à Mr et Mrs Weasley d'écouter. Il leva sa tête et regarda Mr Weasley, lui montrant qu'il attendait qu'il continue.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer. Je veux dire, de toute évidence je ne vais pas te dire ce que j'ai dit aux autres garçons." Mr Weasley se frotta la nuque, qui avait pris la teinte rouge Weasley habituelle. "Je suis sure, que si tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre je ne serais même pas là, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ginny n'est pas notre seule inquiétude ; toi aussi, Harry. Nous avons vu un autre jeune couple avancer trop vite dans…" Il se frotta la nuque de nouveau. "Dans certains aspects de leur relation, et à vrai dire, ça c'est mal passé. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, en fait, c'est que cela a ruiné leurs vies à tous deux.

Harry pouvait voir que cela n'était pas facile pour Mr Weasley, alors il ne parla pas. Il attendait juste que Mr Weasley poursuive son raisonnement, mais les yeux d'Harry ne quittèrent jamais les siens.

"Je ne sais pas si tu sais que Bill a été nommée d'après mon frère Bilius. Il était deux années derrière Molly et moi à Poudlard. L'année où Molly et moi avons quitté l'école Bilius a commencé à sortir avec une fille." Il se frotta les yeux. "Lucretia," il sourit. "C'était une fille merveilleuse. Tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point ils s'aimaient. Et à la fin de leur sixième année ils…" Il regarda Harry, et avec un visage tout à fait neutre dit, "Ont passé un cap dans leur relation."

Harry se tortilla nerveusement. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce à quoi il s'était attendu ; c'était pire. Une nouvelle fois il regarda Mr Weasley et attendit qu'il continue.

"Mon frère était mon meilleur ami. Il était amusant, et avait la tête bien posée sur les épaules. Il s'en sortait assez bien à l'école, et fut fait préfet dans sa cinquième année, comme Lucretia. Il était très bon en Métamorphose, mais pour les Potions et les Enchantements, c'était une autre histoire." Il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste sur son visage. "Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils pensaient avoir pris les bonnes précautions, mais finalement ils se trompaient. Lucretia tomba enceinte ce mois de juin.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il repensait à la dernière nuit de Ginny au Terrier. Il avait voulu lui faire l'amour, et maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été idiot. Il n'avait jamais même simplement pensé à la contraception, et il ne savait même pas si Ginny y avait pensé. Ce n'était pas le sujet que vous abordiez avec votre petite amie lorsque vous étiez assis devant le feu dans son salon. Et s'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Et si Ginny était tombée enceinte ? Il ne pouvait supporter d'y penser, et maintenant ses pensées revenaient à Mr Weasley, qui parlait de nouveau.

"…Ils se marièrent cet été-là. C'était très dur pour eux. Bilius ne pouvait pas trouver de travail qui payait bien, et ils ne pouvaient pas se payer les meilleurs services médicaux. Finalement…" Harry pouvait parfaitement voir les larmes dans les yeux de Mr Weasley, et il le regarda essuyer d'un coup toutes les traces qu'elles laissaient. "Ils perdirent le bébé. Même après ça, ils n'eurent pas la vie facile. Bilius mourut quelques années plus tard, et Lucretia encore quelques années après. Je veux que tu saches pourtant…" Il regarda Harry directement. "Ils s'aimaient, jusqu'à la fin. Même s'ils avaient gâché leurs vies, et que leur vie conjugale était pleine de conflits, ils se sont toujours aimés."

Harry vit la douleur dans les yeux de Mr Weasley, et il se retourna pour donner du temps à l'autre homme pour reprendre contenance. Il était assis là, et réalisa pourquoi Mrs Weasley avait été derrière eux tout l'été. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils traversent ce que le frère de Mr Weasley avait traversé.

"Harry, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas prévu de te dire tout ça. Ce que j'essayais de dire était en fait à propos des potions et des enchantements. Je ne vous regarde pas toi et Ginny en voyant mon frère et Lucretia, mais c'est le cas de Molly. Elle m'en a parlé, alors je suppose que ça me trottait dans la tête."

"Tout va bien, Mr Weasley," dit Harry l'air penaud. "Je comprends ce que vous essayiez de dire. Je veux juste que vous sachiez, que Ginny et moi n'avons pas encore franchi ce pas. Alors vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de vous inquiéter."

Mr Weasley rit et Harry fut surpris à cette réaction. "Harry, je m'inquiéterais pour toi et Ginny jusqu'à ce que je sois vieux et sénile. Je suis un parent ; ça vient nécessairement avec."

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment. Ils semblaient avoir fait la paix avec l'idée de cette discussion, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Il espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas aussi douloureux que cette dernière information.

"C'est très difficile de le faire pour moi, Harry, mais je dois te le demander. Est-ce que toi et Ginny avez parlé de contraception ?"

"Je vous ai dit que nous n'avions pas…"

"Oui, je sais ce que tu as dit," interrompit-il. "Mais peux-tu rester assis là et me dire que vous n'avez jamais été sur le point de le faire. Que la pensée de ce pas ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ?"

Harry savait que Mr Weasley connaissait les réponses à ces questions. Il n'avait jamais menti à Mr Weasley, et il n'était pas sur le point de commencer. "Il y a eu une ou deux fois où nous avons presque… mais nous ne l'avons pas fait," dit-il nerveusement.

"Tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâché. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis enthousiasmé à l'idée de toi et Ginny ayant une relation sexuelle. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas naïf, et je sais que ça arrive. Et s'il y a une chance que ça arrive, je veux que vous soyez tous les deux préparés et protégés."

Cela ne faisait qu'empirer minute après minute. Harry décida à cet instant précis, que si Mr Weasley sortait des exemples ou des livres il se lèverait et partirait. Il se fichait de ce que qui que ce soit disait. Il pria un pouvoir supérieur de faire que cela s'arrête ou qu'un trou s'ouvre et l'avale immédiatement. Il attendit une autre minute, soupirant quand aucun trou n'apparut aux alentours. Il se tourna vers Mr Weasley qui avait attendu qu'il le regarde de nouveau.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire sur la contraception. Si tu avais toujours tes pouvoirs, je te donnerais un livre…"

Harry commença à s'étouffer. D'un instant à l'autre il allait faire de la tachycardie.

"Harry, mon fils, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, j'ai juste avalé de travers."

"Comme je le disais, il y a beaucoup de livres avec des enchantements contraceptifs à l'intérieur, ainsi que des livres de potions. Mais même les potions nécessitent une intervention magique. Aucune de ces options ne t'es ouverte. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que font les Moldus. Je te demande d'être responsable et de chercher de ce côté-là," dit-il très sérieusement.

Lorsque Harry ne répondit pas, la voix de Mr Weasley sembla prendre un ton différent. "Je sais que vous vous aimez, mais êtes vous prêts à risquer la vie d'un bébé pour juste une nuit de passion ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous avez raison. C'est juste que je ne sais rien sur… et bien sur ce que font les Moldus pour… ça. C'est seulement que mon oncle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. Je suis sûr que c'était sa façon de vérifier que j'étais aussi incapable qu'il le pense, pour avoir autre chose à me jeter à la figure," Harry dit avec sarcasme, mais alors il regarda Mr Weasley, qui ne semblait pas très convaincu de l'ignorance d'Harry au sujet des méthodes de contraception Moldues. "Je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler de certaines choses, nous avons été un peu renseignés à l'école primaire, et on entends parler les autres élèves d'origine Moldue."

"C'est vrai ! Qu'as-tu entendu ?" Il semblait que l'amour de Mr Weasley pour tout ce qui était Moldu avait pris le dessus, et que son intérêt était maintenant piqué.

Harry était horrifié. "Je veux dire je ne me souviens vraiment pas de ce qu'ils apprenaient à l'école. Et je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que j'ai entendu est la vérité, ou même ce que je devrais faire," dit-il rapidement. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et dit, "je vais me renseigner, je vous le promets. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Ginny, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je le sais. Je peux voir combien tu l'aimes, et la respectes. Je veux seulement que tu fasses attention et que tu sois préparé pour ce que le futur t'apportera."

Il semblait que Mr Weasley était arrivé à la fin de sa discussion, et alors la chose la plus incompréhensible se produisit. Harry posa une question.

"Mr Weasley, s'il vous plaît. Et… pour Ginny ?"

"Ginny ? Quoi à propos d'elle ?"

"Peut-elle… je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne tiendrai pas ma promesse, parce que je le ferai. Mais peut-elle faire quelque chose, ou est-ce que c'est la responsabilité du sorcier de um… vous savez ?"

Mr Weasley rit et Harry maudit le démon qui avait pu posséder son esprit un instant et l'avait fait poser la question. Mr Weasley sembla réfléchir à la réponse. Harry ne comprenait pas cela ; les seules réponses n'étaient-elles pas oui ou non ? Ou bien les sorcières aidaient à la contraception ou bien elles n'aidaient pas. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, avait-il dû ouvrir la bouche ? Cette discussion avait pris différents tournants, certains qu'Harry espérait oublier rapidement, et il semblait que Mr Weasley avait fini, mais Harry n'avait tout simplement pas pu se contenter de ça.

"Je suppose que la plupart des sorcières sont les premières concernées pour ce qui est de la contraception. Bien que je ne pense pas que Molly ait abordé ce point en particulier lorsqu'elle a parlé à Ginny," il sourit. "Je crois que sa position se rapproche plus de l'abstinence."

"Je pense que vous avez raison," concéda Harry timidement.

"Les enchantements contraceptifs ne sont pas censés être difficiles à réussir. Les potions sont peut-être un peu plus compliquées, mais elles sont tout aussi efficaces. Et bien…" Il hésita. "Dans la plupart des cas, en fait."

"Dans la plupart des cas ?"

"Harry, est-ce que tu sais ce que je fais au Ministère ?"

"Vous travaillez au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu," dit-il, légèrement dérouté.

"Oui," il sourit. "Mais sais-tu ce que cela recouvre ?"

"Um… pas vraiment."

"Et bien, la plus grande partie est ennuyeuse, je le reconnais, mais je travaille surtout avec des enchantements. Je dois annuler des enchantements que des sorcières et des sorciers ont placé sur des objets Moldus. Je dois aussi ré-enchanter des objets magiques qui ont été trafiqués. Certains pourraient penser qu'un simple sort _Reverso_, ou même _Finite Incantatem_ suffirait, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple," dit-il, quelque peu embarrassé.

"Oui, j'imagine que ça ne l'est pas," dit Harry confus, ne sachant pas où allait cette conversation, et quelque peu inquiet de ce fait.

"J'étais le meilleur de ma session en Enchantements à Poudlard," dit-il fièrement. "J'ai même reçu le plus haut ASPICs en Enchantements que Poudlard ait jamais accordé. C'est cela en fait qui m'a fait entrer au Ministère. Le premier département pour lequel j'ai travaillé était une branche de la division d'Aurors. Je faisais des raids avec des Aurors et cherchais des objets trafiqués. Durant le premier règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts prenaient du plaisir en torturant les Moldus différemment. Ils enchantaient des objets et les envoyaient dans le monde Moldu. Souvent, cela causait des blessures graves et même des morts. Ils enchantaient des couteaux pour poignarder les Moldus lorsqu'ils les utilisaient pour cuisiner. Des théières explosaient en envoyant de l'eau bouillante sur des gens innocents. Ils allaient même jusqu'à…" Mr Weasley s'arrêta et repris contenance avant de continuer. "Ils enchantaient même de l'argent Moldu. Des pièces. Les enfants Moldus se sentaient alors obligés de les mettre dans leurs bouches et souvent ces pauvres enfants s'étouffaient."

Harry était choqué, mais il se réprimanda. Pourquoi quoi que ce soit fait par des Mangemorts le choquerait ? Après tout, ils étaient inhumains. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser que Mr Weasley aurait pu être aussi impliqué dans la première guerre.

"Encore une fois je suis désolé, Harry. Il semble que je n'arrête pas de me laisser entraîner dans des sujets graves lorsque j'essaie en fait de dire une chose simple," dit-il, embarrassé.

"Ce n'est pas grave, continuez."

"Là où je voulais en venir c'est qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un excellent élève en Enchantements pour pratiquer les sorts contraceptifs. Mais, j'étais un bon élève, le _meilleur _élève, et…" Il rit. "Et bien j'ai sept enfants. Cela t'indique-t-il quelque chose sur mes prouesses en ce qui concerne ces sorts en particulier ?"

"Je ne…"

"Molly et moi étions mariés deux ans après que nous ayons quitté l'école. Bill est arrivé deux ans plus tard, mais il n'était pas notre premier, dans un sens. Molly avait eu deux fausses couches avant Bill." Il s'arrêta à l'air décontenancé d'Harry. "Je ne sais vraiment pas comment expliquer cela. Beaucoup de femmes tombent enceintes, mais la nature reprend le dessus très rapidement, et elles perdent le bébé, la plupart du temps avant même de savoir qu'elles sont enceintes. Cela nous est arrivé deux fois. Ça nous a secoué, mais nous n'étions pas encore prêts à avoir des enfants, alors d'une certaine façon c'était mieux. Mais nous nous sommes rendus compte que notre méthode de protection ne marchait pas. Alors Molly a ajouté une potion en plus de l'enchantement. Molly," dit-il fièrement, "était la meilleure élève de son année en potions. Une sorcière très efficace. Elle a travaillé chez un apothicaire avant que Bill soit né. Et bien, on pourrait penser qu'avec un enchantement et une potion, nous étions en sécurité."

Harry acquiesça.

"Et bien, as-tu rencontré mon fils Bill," dit-il. "Il a été conçu alors que nous utilisions les deux méthodes, tout comme Charlie."

"Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui a raté ?" Harry porta rapidement la main à sa bouche, choqué d'avoir exprimé cette pensée. En même temps il sentit une montée de tristesse en se rappelant que Charlie avait été conçu alors que tout s'y opposait, mais que cela n'avait pas empêché le sort de la mort de l'atteindre.

Mr Weasley rit à la franchise d'Harry. "Nous ne savons pas, mais nous avons une hypothèse." Il sourit au regard interrogatif d'Harry. "Est-ce que tu sais que Molly avait six frères, tout comme Ginny ?"

"Um… non, je ne le savais pas… elle avait ?"

"Et bien, quatre de ses jeunes frères sont toujours avec nous. Ils vivent loin, elle correspond avec eux souvent, mais elle ne les voit pas autant qu'elle le voudrait. Deux de ses frères, Freddy et Georgie…" Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. "Furent tué dans la première guerre contre Voldemort." Il prit une grande respiration. "Elle est la plus âgée. Je pense que c'est de la que viennent ses aptitudes maternelles," il sourit.

"Elle est douée dans ce domaine," dit Harry, puis il sourit.

"Oui, elle l'est. Et je pense qu'elle était destinée à avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Je viens d'une grande famille, moi aussi. Je pense que lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble tous les deux nous étions destinés à avoir une grande famille, peu importe les protections que nous utilisions."

"Oh," dit Harry, embarrassé.

"Je pense que Ginny tient peut-être de sa mère. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais elle ressemble tellement à Molly, que ça fait peur des fois. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Je… Oh… Oh…. vous voulez dire…" Harry butait sur les mots, une fois qu'il eut compris ce que voulait dire Mr Weasley. Et oui, cette discussion venait juste d'empirer. Ginny était comme sa mère, donc elle aurait certainement beaucoup d'enfants. Et si elle était comme sa mère, peu importait quelle protection elle utiliserait, elle aurait sûrement des bébés lorsqu'elle n'y serait pas préparée. Et s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit, même s'ils étaient prudents, elle pouvait tomber enceinte, et cela ne serait pas bien, parce qu'elle devrait élever le bébé toute seule. Après tout, il serait sûrement mort aux mains de ses frères. Des pensées vives traversaient à toute vitesse le cerveau d'Harry, et il réalisa à peine que Mr Weasley s'amusait beaucoup à ses dépens.

"Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais seulement te prévenir. Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui, je vais bien. Mais vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui marchait, je veux dire… Et bien Ginny est votre dernière…" Harry pâlit, ne pouvant croire qu'il venait juste de dire ça.

"Et bien," Mr Weasley rit de nouveau, et donna à Harry l'impression qu'il s'amusait des questions indiscrètes d'Harry, et de l'apparence mortifiée qui allait avec. "Avant même que Ginny soit née, Molly a décidé qu'il y en avait assez. Peu importait ce que serait le bébé, celui-ci serait notre dernier. Le Médicomage s'est assuré de cela pour nous."

Harry avait une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il garda la bouche fermée pour une fois. Mais pas pour longtemps, car quelque chose le dérangeait. Si Mrs Weasley avait des bébés aussi facilement alors pourquoi y avait-il un tel écart d'âge entre Charlie et Percy ? Charlie avait au moins six ans de plus que Percy, et cela n'avait aucun sens aux yeux d'Harry.

"Mr Weasley ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Est-ce que Mrs Weasley… je veux dire, je me demandais juste. Est-ce qu'elle a eu plus de um… fausses couches ? Je veux dire Charlie et Percy…" Quel était son problème ce soir ? Comment pouvait-il demander ça ? Et d'après l'air sur la figure de Mr Weasley il n'était pas très content qu'Harry ait posé la question non plus. "Je suis désolé, ne répondez pas à cela, je ne devrais pas…"

"Non, tout va bien. Il semblerait qu'après ce soir, je n'aurais plus beaucoup de secrets pour toi, n'est-ce pas Harry ?" il rit tristement.

"Non, vraiment, non, vous n'êtes pas obligé."

"Non, je pense que je le dois. En fait, Molly et moi allions vous parler à vous tous les enfants, à ce sujet surtout après les évènements récents. Je ne pense pas que les autres m'en voudront si je te le dis maintenant."

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Mr Weasley, mais il réalisa que Mr Weasley avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose d'important, et il attendit que l'homme plus âgé commence.

"Deux ans après la naissance de Charlie, Molly était de nouveau enceinte," il rit brièvement. "Je t'ai dit qu'elle était destinée à avoir des enfants." Il rit de nouveau lorsque Harry rougit. "C'était pendant la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait de la force, et il recrutait des Mangemorts à un rythme alarmant. Je travaillais toujours avec la division d'Aurors, mais j'avais été muté dans un nouveau groupe, le Comité de Sorts Expérimentaux. Nous essayions de développer des sorts pour se protéger des impardonnables. Le lieu de travail était placé sous le Sortilège Fidelitas, qui…"

"Je sais ce que fait le Sortilège Fidelitas," dit amèrement Harry.

"Je suis désolé, Harry, évidemment que tu le sais."

Harry se reprit, et demanda à Mr Weasley de continuer.

"Et bien, si un sort pouvait bloquer des sorts de localisation, peut-être pouvions-nous en créer un pour bloquer les sorts de contrôle et d'infliction de douleur. Je travaillais dessus avec mon partenaire. Julius Farmer était un homme bon. Nous devions nous approcher d'un sort efficace, et quelqu'un a dû prévenir les Mangemorts que nous touchions au but." Il s'arrêta et regarda l'expression confuse d'Harry. "Oui, il y avait des espions au Ministère en ce temps-là aussi. Nous ne savions pas qui ils étaient, mais ils surveillaient de près tout ce qui se passait. Nous avions aussi des espions, et on nous a reporté qu'ils s'intéressaient à Julius et moi."

"J'ai fait en sorte que Molly et les enfants soient placés sous le Sortilège Fidelitas, et je me préparais à partir me cacher moi-même." Une nouvelle fois Mr Weasley mit ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il essayait d'essuyer cette ancienne souffrance qu'il revivait.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Il ne m'est rien arrivé, à ce moment-là. J'ai agi assez rapidement, et Molly et les enfants étaient en sécurité. Julius n'a pas eu autant de chance." Il regarda dans le vide pendant un certain temps. "Julius et moi étions ici au Terrier, ramassant des papiers dont nous avions besoin, et alors nous devions passer chez lui avant d'aller nous cacher. Nous avons Transplané à sa maison," il buta contre les mots. "Il y avait une tête de mort vert foncé dans le ciel au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Nous n'avions jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, mais nous savions que ce n'était pas bon. Nous avons couru dans la maison et avons trouvé sa femme, et sa petite fille. Elles étaient mortes."

Harry ne bougea pas ; il ne dit pas un seul mot. Il n'avait jamais réalisé toutes les horreurs que Mr Weasley avait vues dans sa vie. Comment cet homme pouvait-il continuer ? Il semblait être une personne pour qui le verre était toujours à moitié plein. Le respect d'Harry pour Mr Weasley fut multiplié par dix en quelques instants.

"Je partis me cacher, pendant que Julius mettait ses affaires en ordre ; il me rejoignit quelques semaines plus tard. Nous travaillions le matin, l'après-midi et la nuit, et nous y étions presque. Alors il y eut une défaillance dans la sécurité. On nous trouva, et une bataille s'ensuivit. Julius ne survécut pas à l'attaque. Ça devait être le stress ; il se mit à lancer des impardonnables aux Mangemorts. Il tua deux d'entre eux avant d'être tué."

"Que vous est-il arrivé ?"

"Je faisais de mon mieux sans utiliser d'impardonnable. Même si les Aurors avaient reçu la permission de les utiliser, et que techniquement j'étais sous leur juridiction, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais vécu du côté du bien, je n'allais pas sauver ma peau en utilisant de la magie noire." Il s'arrêta. "J'avais tort, pourtant, j'ai appris cela à mes dépens, et j'ai payé un prix très élevé." Il regarda Harry et dit, "Parfois il faut combattre le mal avec de la magie noire. Parfois c'est la seule chose qui fonctionne. J'ai compris que la façon de vaincre le côté obscur importe peu, du moment que tu y parviens."

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ?"

"J'ai été capturé. Ils n'étaient pas intéressés par ma mort, ni par celle de Julius d'ailleurs. Ils voulaient les sorts sur lesquels on travaillait. Pour résumer rapidement une très longue histoire, j'ai été gardé prisonnier pendant presque deux ans. Le Ministère me croyait mort, alors il ne me cherchait pas. Mais il advint par hasard qu'ils fassent une descente dans l'immeuble où on me retenait, et j'ai été sauvé."

"Cela a dû être horrible pour vous et Mrs Weasley."

"Ça l'était. Avec toute la tension, elle a perdu le bébé… une fille. Je pense que c'est une autre des raisons pour lesquelles Molly est aussi protectrice envers Ginny."

"Alors, tout allait bien, une fois que vous êtes rentré ?"

"Pas exactement. J'étais blessé. Ma jambe…" Il s'arrêta et regarda Harry.

Harry parla, mais avec hésitation, ne voulant pas présumer de trop de choses. "Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mrs Weasley était très secouée quand vous avez été blessé. Et votre jambe n'est pas encore guérie. Je me posais des questions, mais… Mrs Weasley semblait toujours changer de sujet."

"Elle n'aime pas se rappeler de ces temps-là. C'était très dur pour elle. Elle élevait deux jeunes garçons toute seule. Elle n'avait aucun véritable revenu. Elle hypothéquait ou vendait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, juste pour survivre. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle l'a fait, proclamant pendant tout ce temps que j'étais vivant. Elle n'a jamais perdu espoir." Il essuya une nouvelle fois une larme de son œil. "C'est une femme étonnante, et si ma Ginny est la moitié de ce qu'est cette femme, tu seras un homme très heureux."

Harry n'allait pas contredire cela. Il savait déjà qu'il était un homme heureux. Maintenant il se rendait compte qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux.

"C'est pour ça qu'il y a une telle différence d'âge entre Charlie et Percy. J'ai été absent un moment, et alors j'ai eu une importante rééducation à entreprendre."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à votre jambe ?"

"Entre autres, le Mangemorts ont utilisé un Sort de Rupture sur ma jambe. Au début ce n'était que les tendons, et quand cela ne suffit pas à obtenir mon adhésion, ils sectionnèrent l'os lui-même. C'est pour ça que ma jambe ne guérit pas correctement. Je dus attendre des semaines avant de recevoir les soins nécessaires, et elle ne guérit jamais totalement. Je ne boitais pas, mais c'était toujours douloureux."

"Je suis désolé pour tout ça."

"Harry, cela s'est produit avant même que tu sois né," dit-il fermement.

"Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis désolé que tout cela ait dû vous arriver. Vous et Mrs Weasley ne méritiez pas ça."

"En toute honnêteté, nous sommes les plus chanceux. Nous avons survécu."

"Comment faites-vous cela ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir enduré des choses aussi horrible, et toujours être heureux ?"

"Facile. J'ai Molly." Il se leva, et Harry fit de même, et s'étira un peu douloureusement, puis plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, mais pas comme appui. Et Harry pensa qu'il avait Ginny ; peut-être était-ce tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux, pour survivre.

Il semblait que tout ce qui pouvait être dit l'avait été. Mr Weasley roula les cartes, et Harry les remit en place sur l'étagère. Harry regarda sa montre et sourit. Il n'allait pas baigner dans des pensées tristes. Il pensa au moment où il placerait l'aiguille des heures sur trois heures et serait à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny. Il fut tiré de son rêve lorsque Mr Weasley suggéra qu'ils rentrent profiter du dîner, qui devait être froid comme de la pierre à présent, remarqua-t-il. Ils avaient été dans l'atelier pendant deux heures. Harry mit sa main sur le coude de Mr Weasley et le guida vers le Terrier. Il pensait que Mr Weasley serait peut-être embarrassé par ce geste, mais s'il l'était, il ne dit ni ne fit rien indiquant à Harry de relâcher son bras.

"Mr Weasley, je vous dois vraiment des excuses," dit nerveusement Harry alors qu'il avançaient sur le chemin faiblement éclairé vers la porte de la cuisine.

"Pour quoi donc ?"

"Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû poser toutes ces questions. Je veux dire ça ne me regarde pas du tout. Et, et bien, je suis désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas."

"Harry…" Mr Weasley secoua la tête. "Je dois te dire. Je n'étais pas pressé d'avoir cette discussion à beaucoup d'égards," il rit. "Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi te dire, et je n'étais pas sûr que tu ne m'en voudrais pas de m'immiscer dans ta vie."

"Vous ne vous immisciez pas," il explosa, puis il continua timidement, "um… désolé."

"Je suis heureux que tu le voies comme ça. Je veux juste que tu saches, tu peux toujours venir me voir et me demander tout ce que tu veux. Les autres garçons…" Il rit de nouveau. "Et bien, disons simplement, certains ont posé beaucoup de questions, d'autres moins, et l'un d'eux est simplement resté assis là, le visage rouge du début à la fin. En fait, celui-ci ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant presque un mois après. Donc tu as de l'avance de ce côté-là."

"Merci, Mr Weasley." Il regarda l'homme plus âgé avec le respect et l'amour les plus absolus. "Merci pour tout."

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine silencieuse et s'assirent à table. Mrs Weasley avait dû aller se coucher, mais elle avait laissé le repas pour eux à table, avec des sorts de réchauffement toujours en place. Ils mangèrent dans un silence amical, et c'était réconfortant. Aucun des deux n'était embarrassé ou contrarié. Ils avaient dit tout ce qui était à dire en une soirée, diantre, en une année entière. Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry lui disait qu'il ne serait pas surpris si lui et Mr Weasley partageaient beaucoup plus de discussions dans les années à venir, et d'une certaine et étrange façon, Harry les attendait avec impatience.

Molly Weasley était montée dans sa chambre depuis une bonne heure maintenant, ses pensées tourbillonnant et ne pouvant imaginer ce dont Arthur et Harry pouvaient discuter. Cela devenait ridicule. Les deux hommes avaient passé deux heures dans ce fichu atelier, et cela faisait encore une heure qu'ils étaient assis en bas. Elle n'entendait aucune voix, et elle était effrayée à l'idée de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Et si Arthur parlait toujours au garçon ? Et si Harry posait des questions ? Elle n'osait pas interrompre, bien qu'elle doive rire à l'idée d'Harry posant des questions. Elle connaissait très bien Harry, et si elle avait raison – et elle savait que c'était le cas – Harry écouterait Arthur sans produire un seul son, et encore moins une question.

Sa plus grande inquiétude était l'approche d'Arthur sur ce sujet en particulier. Elle avait quelques doutes au sujet du véritable sentiment d'Arthur à propos de cette discussion. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été éblouie par les discussions qu'il avait eues avec les garçons. Elle avait fait une crise lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait dit à Bill de se protéger. Pire que ça, il avait donné à l'adolescent un livre sur les sorts contraceptifs. Le raisonnement d'arthur était que c'était un acte naturel et qu'il préférait que ses fils se protègent, eux et la fille avec qui ils étaient, quelle qu'elle soit. Où il avait été chercher ces idées, elle ne le savait pas. Quel était le problème avec l'abstinence ? Pourquoi les garçons ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement s'installer avec des filles respectables et se marier ? Percy avait choisi cette route, mais il avait toujours été un si bon garçon.

Mais elle était sure qu'il n'aurait jamais cette même discussion avec Harry. Après tout, Harry sortait avec Ginny, sa propre fille. Ne voulait-il pas qu'elle reste pure, virginale ? Bien sûr que si ! Elle était catégorique sur le fait qu'Harry Potter aurait droit à une discussion bien différente ce soir.

Il était un bon garçon qui écouterait Arthur et respecterait leurs souhaits, même si le garçon avait fait tout son possible pour éviter Arthur, à un point où ça en devenait assez amusant. Autant qu'elle rechigne à l'admettre, Arthur avait semblé tout à fait ravi qu'Harry l'ait évité pendant des semaines. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait elle-même pris les devants. Harry avait de nouveau mentionné qu'il aimerait aller rendre visite à son parrain, et qu'il aurait besoin qu'Arthur lui fabrique un Portoloin. Alors lorsque l'opportunité s'était présentée, avec la rentrée prématurée d'Harry à la maison, elle l'avait envoyé à l'atelier d'Arthur. Elle n'avait pas été sûre de ce qu'Arthur avait été en train de trafiquer là-dedans ce soir, mais une fois qu'Harry l'aurait rejoint, elle avait été tout à fait certaine qu'Arthur lui parlerait.

Elle essayait à présent de trouver une tâche pour occuper son temps, pendant qu'elle attendait qu'Arthur monte se coucher. Le placard à linge avait besoin d'être réorganisé, pensa-t-elle, et elle s'y mit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas dans l'escalier.

"Mrs Weasley, avez-vous besoin d'aide ici ?" dit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raté le contenu du placard à linge par terre dans le couloir.

"Harry, mon chéri, oh non merci. Tout va bien. Est-ce que vous avez mangé Arthur et toi ?"

"Oh, oui, merci, c'était délicieux. J'ai mis les assiettes dans l'évier ; Mr Weasley ne se souvenait pas du bon sort de nettoyage…"

"Oh, ne t'occupes pas de ça. Je m'en occuperai demain matin."

Avant qu'Harry ait la chance de passer devant elle et de monter dans sa chambre, Molly décida de s'assurer que lui et Arthur avaient effectivement discuté.

"Harry, Mr Weasley a-t-il eu une discussion avec toi ce soir ?"

"Um, oui." Le visage d'Harry devint complètement rouge ; en fait il sembla même quelque peu effrayé.

"Très bien, j'en suis ravie. Tu comprends que nous ne voulons pas nous ingérer, mais que nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et Ginny."

"Oui, je comprends." Il était coincé dos contre le mur et avait l'air d'essayer de se glisser hors de cette situation.

"Et j'espère qu'Arthur a été clair sur le fait que nous préférons que vous attendiez."

"Um…"

"Vous êtes tous les deux si jeunes, et il n'y a vraiment pas d'urgence. Et je sais que tu respecteras plus Ginny – pas que tu ne le fasses pas maintenant. Mais tu verras en vieillissant, rétrospectivement tu te rendras compte à quel point c'était spécial d'attendre. Et j'en sais plus de ma propre expérience, que je me suis sentie honorée, adorée, du fait qu'Arthur ait respecté mes souhaits."

Molly se demanda si Harry se sentait bien. Sa figure était rouge, et il semblait légèrement titubant. Elle avait l'étrange impression que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cela. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, si ?

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien mon chéri ? Tu as l'air un peu rouge," dit-elle avec précaution.

"Um… oui, je suis…. Un peu fatigué."

"Harry ?"

"Oui, Mrs Weasley ?"

"Arthur t'as bien parlé de ta relation avec Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, oui, il l'a fait." Le jeune homme était devenu assez pale maintenant.

"Il a bien mis l'accent sur le fait que nous préférerions que toi et Ginny vous absteniez de…"

"Molly, un nettoyage de printemps en décembre ? À quoi pensais-tu ?" demanda Arthur alors qu'il montait la dernière marche avant le palier.

"Oh, Arthur, tu aurais dû m'appeler. Je serais descendue t'aider," dit-elle, inquiète.

"Je vais bien. Harry, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher ?" il rit. "Je pense que tant de paroles ont dû t'épuiser."

"Arthur !"

"Molly, le gamin est fatigué, laisse le tranquille. Vas-y, Harry ; nous te verrons demain matin. Viens Molly, je vais t'aider à finir ça, et alors nous pourrons aller au lit."

Arthur et Molly travaillèrent ensemble silencieusement, replaçant le linge et les articles de toilette dans le placard. Molly jeta des regards en coin à son mari alors qu'il faisait léviter les serviettes sur l'étagère. S'il pensait qu'il échapperait à une conversation avec elle, il se trompait totalement. Elle allait découvrir exactement ce qu'il avait dit à ce garçon. Elle le laisserait acquérir un faux sentiment de sécurité et lorsqu'il penserait être sauvé, elle attaquerait.

"Viens, mon amour, allons nous coucher," dit-elle tendrement. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un oreiller supplémentaire ? Un linge chaud pour ta jambe ?" dit-elle alors qu'elle fermait et verrouillait la porte, puis plaçait un sort de silence sur la chambre.

"Non ma chérie, merci," dit-il faiblement.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés dans leur lit, Molly attendant qu'Arthur soit juste sur le point de s'assoupir, avant de parler. "Arthur, de quoi toi et Harry avez-vous parlé exactement ce soir ?"

"Oh, et bien du sujet que nous avions décidé," dit-il nerveusement.

"Oui, c'est ce que tu as dit que tu ferais, mais pour une certaine raison je ne pense pas que tu l'aies fait."

"Molly, il est tard. J'ai dit que je lui parlerai, je l'ai fait et…"

"Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit que lui et Ginny devraient s'abstenir ?"

"Et bien… le sujet de l'abstinence a été abordé," dit-il avec une certaine fatigue dans la voix.

"Et qu'a-t-il dit ?"

"Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je pense que ses paroles exactes étaient _Je pense que vous avez raison_." Il se tourna sur le côté pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage.

"Vraiment, c'est merveilleux. Est-ce que c'est arrivé immédiatement ?"

"Oh, um, non, je crois… et bien, nous avons parlé du Portoloin d'abord. J'ai ajouté la maison de Sirius et Pré-au-Lard à sa… montre," le dernier mot sortit dans un souffle, si bas, que Molly ne l'entendit presque pas.

"Tu as ajouté Pré-au-Lard à sa montre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi au nom du Ciel ferais-tu cela ?" Elle s'assit brusquement. "S'il te plaît tourne-toi et regarde-moi ; j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça."

"Il va aller à Pré-au-Lard pour le bal, je pensais juste…"

"Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement enchanter une pierre ? Pourquoi devais-tu le rendre aussi permanent ?"

"Et bien, Pré-au-Lard est un arrêt utile à avoir, et de plus, il rendra sûrement visite à Ginny, une fois que les week-ends de sortie recommenceront." Sa voix était presque suppliante.

"Je n'aime pas ça Arthur, pas du tout. De quoi d'autre avez vous parlé ?" Sa voix était devenue un peu plus agressive.

"De beaucoup de choses Molly." Il s'assit aussi. "Je lui ai parlé de Bilius et Lucretia."

"Oh, Arthur." Sa colère s'évanouit. "Ça a dû être très dur pour toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir mentionné ça."

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au moins Harry comprends pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais." Il lui sourit timidement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il comprends comment _moi _j'agis ?" L'irritation commençait à transparaître dans sa voix.

"Je veux dire, je voulais juste dire…"

"Tu lui as dit que c'était d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as dit la même chose que ce que tu as dit aux garçons. J'étais furieuse quand tu as dit à nos propres fils de se protéger et rien d'autre. Mais maintenant tu dis à Harry, qui est comme l'un des miens, que ça ne te pose pas de problème s'il a des relations sexuelles avec notre fille. Pas simplement avec la fille d'autres pauvres parents, mais notre propre petite fille !" Elle était livide maintenant. "Qu'as-tu bien pu lui dire sur la protection ? Tu n'as pas pu lui donner ce fichu livre de sorts. Qu'as-tu bien pu lui dire ?"

"Molly, calme-toi, il va t'entendre," pria Arthur.

"Il n'entendra rien. J'ai verrouillé la porte et insonorisé la chambre avant de me mettre au lit. J'avais le sentiment que nous allions nous disputer. Pas cette dispute-là bien entendu, mais une dispute quand même. Ta propre fille, Arthur, comment as-tu pu ?"

"Parce qu'elle est ma fille, et je l'aime, et j'aime Harry. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux, et je veux qu'ils soient protégés. Ils _s'aiment_, Molly ; ce n'est pas un béguin de petite fille. Nous avons eu cette conversation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas le voir." Sa voix montait à un niveau qu'elle l'avait rarement entendu utiliser. "Est-ce que tu vois comment il la regarde ? Il la vénère. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Et elle ferait la même chose pour lui. Je lui ai dit de s'informer sur les méthodes de protection qu'il peut utiliser maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ce qui est arrivé à mon frère lui arrive. Ni à aucun de nos enfants." Il s'arrêta pour se racler un peu la gorge. "Je sais que tu n'approuves pas la façon dont je me suis conduit avec les garçons. Mais leur dire de rester vierges ne va pas empêcher des bébés d'être conçus. Et qui sait où cela pourrait conduire ? Ça peut être magnifique ou désastreux. Je veux mes enfants heureux, je les veux en sécurité, mais plus que tout, je les veux vivants."

Elle était sans voix. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre son raisonnement. C'était sa propre fille, sa seule fille ! Ne voulait-il pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour elle ? Ne la voulait-il pas heureuse ? "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Rien," dit-il.

"Non, dis-moi, tu viens juste de me regarder de la façon la plus étrange," dit-elle énervée.

"C'est juste… et bien tu ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère il y a un instant…" Il s'arrêta subitement, son expression révélant l'erreur qu'il venait juste de faire.

"Je…" Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots. Elle semblait choquée. Si elle y réfléchissait, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire comme elle l'avait pris. Elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler de ses yeux, et elle lui tourna le dos. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler ; elle ne voulait pas parler d'_elle_.

"Molly," dit-il doucement. "Molly, ma chérie, je ne voulais pas dire… tu sais que je ne pensais pas… Molly s'il te plaît tourne-toi." Il pressa son épaule, essayant de la tirer vers lui. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Tu n'es pas comme elle. Tu ne l'as jamais été. C'était vraiment une chose insensée à dire. S'il te plaît Molly…" Sa main était toujours sur elle, la caressant doucement.

"Arthur," dit-elle en lui tournant toujours le dos, "je ne suis pas fâchée. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je sais que tu n'as pas dit ça avec de mauvaises intentions. Ou… j'espère que ce n'était pas le cas."

"Molly, tourne-toi. J'ai besoin de te voir."

Elle le fit, même si elle se détestait pour accepter de l'écouter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme ça. Faible. Blessée. Comme sa mère l'avait toujours faite se sentir.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il alors qu'il essuyait les larmes de ses yeux, et la prenait dans ses bras."Je suis un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça," il continua, frottant son dos. "Tu es une femme tellement forte ; que j'oublie des fois que tu as tant souffert. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi ?"

Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui offrit un faible sourire. Elle toucha sa figure avec sa main. "Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu ne voulais pas m'attaquer en le disant, mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose. Je veux la vérité. En quoi est-ce que je te rappelle cette femme ?"

Elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il devait penser qu'il valait mieux le lui dire. "Tu es comme elle, mais pas par ses mauvais côtés. Elle était forte et avait beaucoup de principes stricts, et elle changeait rarement d'avis une fois qu'elle avait fait un choix. Je te vois faire cela avec Ginny et Harry. Je sais que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux, mais ce qui était le mieux pour nous n'est peut-être pas ce dont ils ont besoin. Tu ne peux pas les contrôler et espérer qu'ils t'en seront reconnaissants. Ginny est tout aussi forte que toi – encore plus, je pense. Je détesterais qu'elle ne soit plus dans nos vies parce que nous ne pouvions pas la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle le désirais."

Molly resta étendue là à penser à ses paroles. Elle se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, jusqu'à la dernière fois où elle avait vu sa mère.

"Où es-tu Molly ?" demanda-t-il doucement, la ramenant vers lui.

"Je pensais au moment où Ginny est née."

"Molly…"

"Non, mon dieu, ça fait dix-sept, presque dix-huit ans… je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse si longtemps. Elle a grandi si vite…" Molly s'arrêta et se secoua mentalement, se demandant d'où lui était venue cette pensée. "Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit," continua-t-elle. "Je sais que tu t'es posé la question, bien que je sache que tu étais plus que ravi de la voir tourner les talons," dit-elle avec sarcasme.

"Ce sont tes affaires, tu n'as…"

"Non, je pense que j'en ai besoin." Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. "Je ne le regrette pas, et ne le regretterai jamais. Ne pense jamais que c'est le cas."

"Elle venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, cette pièce ; j'étais allongée avec Ginny dans mes bras. Crois-moi elle était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir à ce moment-là. Tu te souviens combien elle nous a fait souffrir quand je lui ai dit que j'étais de nouveau enceinte." Elle s'arrêta, et c'était comme si le temps la ramenait au 30 avril 1981.

_"Et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" dit sa mère, comme si Ginny était un animal ou un livre._

_"Le bébé est une fille, et elle s'appelle Ginny."_

_Elle resta plantée là et claqua de la langue. "Espérons que celle-ci te feras arrêter. Tu ne peux pas nourrir ceux que tu as, et pourquoi tu veux plus d'enfants de cet homme, je n'en ai aucune idée. Comment vas-tu l'habiller ? Tu ne peux pas lui donner les haillons des garçons. Bien que vu l'apparence de ton plus jeune, ces habits sont si vieux, qu'il est impossible de dire ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine. Honnêtement, Margaret Anne Miller, à quoi pensais-tu, à avoir un autre bébé, surtout avec cet homme ?"_

_"Mère, si j'étais vous, je ne dirais pas un mot de plus."_

_"Margaret Anne Miller…" commença-t-elle de nouveau comme si elle s'apprêtait à donner un ordre._

_"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas mon nom. Mon nom est Molly Weasley. C'est le mien depuis seize ans, et il le sera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous enfoncer ça dans le crâne. J'aurais tous les bébés que je voudrais. Et je ferais l'amour à mon mari tous les jours si j'en ai envie. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur ma vie, Mère."_

_La chose suivante dont fut consciente Molly, c'est qu'elle tenait sa fille dans un bras, et sa joue avec son autre main. "Vous m'avez frappé…"_

_"Comment oses-tu ?" dit sa mère de sa voix habituelle, dominatrice et désagréable. "Je suis ta mère et tu ne me parleras plus jamais de cette façon. Ceci est de sa faute. Tu as changé depuis que tu l'as rencontré. J'avais de si grands projets pour toi, Margaret ; je pensais que tu te ferais une situation. Il n'a fait que t'avilir. J'ai pendant longtemps prié pour qu'ils trouvent son corps. Tout aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait eu le bon sens de simplement mourir. Je n'ai pas cessé de te dire d'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour lui. Mais non, tu n'as pu avancer dans ta vie ; tu as hypothéqué ce trou à rats et continué à attendre qu'il revienne. Et alors lorsqu'il réapparaît, c'est une loque, complètement déchirée ! Tu aurais dû le jeter à ce moment-là. Toi et ta fierté, honnêtement, regarde où ça t'a mené. Cinq enfants de plus en autant d'années, absolument écoeurant." Alors elle continua sur un ton encore plus venimeux, hautain, "Au moins celle-ci est une fille. Je vais faire amener le Médicomage immédiatement et résoudre ce problème, et ne t'inquiète pas, je paierais."_

_"Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Comment osez-vous venir chez moi et insulter mon mari ? Vous ne l'aimez pas, et bien c'est vraiment fichtrement dommage, n'est-ce pas, Mère ?" Elle était enragée à présent. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma propre mère pourrait être sans cœur au point de prier pour la mort de mon mari. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vous faire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez été la pour moi en ce temps-là. Lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'argent pour les garçons, m'avez-vous aidé ? Non, vous m'avez tourné le dos. J'ai dû aller à Gringotts et hypothéquer ma maison. Lorsque les factures de Sainte-Mangouste ont commencé à arriver, et nous avons vécu sans aucun revenu pendant deux ans, m'avez-vous aidé Mère ? NON !" cria-t-elle. "Vous m'avez dit de le quitter, ainsi que mes fils. Alors j'ai de nouveau dû aller voir les Gobelins. Savez-vous ce que c'est de devoir donner la moitié de votre salaire aux Gobelins chaque mois, Mère ? Nous allons devoir faire ça pour les vingt prochaines années, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. J'ai Arthur et j'ai mes fils, et maintenant ma fille." Sa voix devint mortellement calme. "Et si vous m'aviez aidé il y a neuf ans, j'aurais peut-être une autre fille. Est-ce que vous nous haïssiez, moi ou Arthur, à ce point ? Je vous ai demandé d'aller chercher le Médicomage ce soir-là. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé ?"_

_"Des bébés, est-ce tout ce à quoi tu penses ? Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un, Margaret."_

_"Vous en avez eu sept, qu'y a-t-il de si différent ?"_

_"Ton père et moi pouvions nous permettre d'avoir des enfants. Nous ne vivions pas dans un trou à rats. Nous sommes regardés avec respect dans la communauté," dit-elle avec dédain. "La famille de ton père est l'une des plus vieille de notre monde."_

_"Comme l'est celle d'Arthur. Sa lignée remonte aussi loin que la famille de Papa."_

_"Bien évidemment, espèce d'idiote. Mais il y a une différence. La famille de ton père était noble, alors que cette de ton mari était faite de roturiers, et c'est toujours le cas. Tes enfants sont et ne seront jamais rien d'autre."_

_"Dégage," Molly dit avec une fureur intense dans les yeux._

_"Que viens-tu de me dire, Margaret ?"_

_"Je t'ai dit de dégager. Sors de ma maison. Sors de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, t'entendre, ou entendre parler de toi," dit-elle froidement._

_"Si je pars maintenant, tu es morte pour moi, Margaret. Je ne te parlerais plus jamais, aussi longtemps que je vivrais."_

_"Mère, j'ai été morte pour toi depuis des années maintenant. Sors de ma maison."_

Molly pleurait sans retenue maintenant. La douleur qui avait été renfermée si longtemps s'échappait ; le barrage avait finalement cédé. Arthur la consolait en la serrant, et en la berçant doucement. Ce ne fut qu'après que les sanglots se soient arrêtés qu'il osa lui parler.

"Je suis désolé, Molly, je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait fait autant de mal. Tu n'es pas comme elle. Tu es douce et compréhensive et aimante. Tu es une merveilleuse mère, et je sais que tu n'as que leurs meilleurs intérêts à l'esprit," dit-il.

"Je sais, mais je peux être dominatrice et autoritaire aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme elle. Et maintenant regarde moi. Ma fille est majeure, elle peut faire ses propres choix, et elle a fait un choix merveilleux. C'est un bon garçon… un bon homme," se corrigea-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas dire que je leur dirais de partir et d'être ensemble, mais j'essaierais de ne plus m'interposer et de leur laisser du temps à eux. Je veux qu'elle reste dans ma vie Arthur, j'ai besoin d'elle."

"Je le sais." Il la serra fort.

"Je les aime vraiment, je les aime tous ; j'essaierais de me contrôler, moi et mes opinions."

"Tu es une mère formidable, et une femme encore meilleure. Tu ne fais ce que tu fais, que parce que tu les aimes." Arthur se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. "Je ne te mérites pas, et je ne t'ai jamais mérité."

Plus aucun mot ne fut nécessaire après cela. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, et le tint contre elle, oubliant le passé pour l'instant et se souvenant seulement à quel point elle aimait son mari. Car c'est ce qui les avait gardé ensemble à travers tous les temps difficiles, à travers toute la peur et les incertitudes. Son amour pour lui était aussi fort aujourd'hui qu'il l'avait été toutes ces années auparavant à l'école, et elle voulait passer le reste de la nuit à lui rappeler ce fait.

À Suivre…

_Note : L'idée d'utiliser un Sort de Rupture pour blesser Arthur fut inspirée par Lady Chi. Elle a fait quelque chose de similaire dans la fanfiction (en anglais) _"Tested in Fire"_ et a gentiment autorisé Marian et l'auteure à utiliser l'idée. Voilà donc l'histoire d'Arthur et de Molly qui était originellement prévue séparément mais fut finalement insérée dans cette fiction._


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

**Note : **Et bien voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire… dans une certaine mesure. Pas de garantie quant à la régularité de mon travail, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Merci toujours à Ashwinder, car il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est avant tout grâce à elle que vous pouvez vivre – pardon, lire – cette merveilleuse histoire, et que moi je ne fais que la traduire. Quant aux reviewers, et bien votre soutien est sans pareil, alors merci à _Ginevra Lyra Potter, underphoenix, virg05, lunenoire, Bartiméus._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**The Long Road Home, Chapitre Dix-Sept**

Harry leva la main pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois et essaya nerveusement d'aplatir ses cheveux ébouriffés. Cela n'avait aucun effet. Ses cheveux insistaient obstinément pour rester dressés. Il soupira. Normalement il n'aurait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance à l'apparence de ses cheveux – ils étaient naturellement en désordre, et il pouvait l'accepter – mais juste pour cette nuit, il aimerait qu'ils restent en place pour une fois.

Ron donna de grands coups sur la porte de la petite salle de bain. "Viens, Harry ! Il faut qu'on y aille !"

"Je sors dans un instant," lui répondit Harry. Un dernier regard dans le miroir, un dernier essai pour lisser ses cheveux (qui se redressèrent insolemment immédiatement), une dernière vérification de ses poches. Oui, il avait tout.

Il émergea de la salle de bains pour trouver Ron se tenant les bras croisés sur son torse, et portant sa robe de soirée bleu marine. "Nous allons être en retard," dit-il. "Pourquoi as-tu été aussi long ?"

"Pas de quoi t'arracher la chemise, Ron. Hermione ne va nulle part. Elle sera toujours à l'école lorsque nous y arriverons." Harry prit un instant pour épousseter sa propre robe de soirée rouge pourpre et attrapa sa cape. "Allons-y."

Lui et Ron étaient arrivés aux Trois Balais à peu près une heure plus tôt pour découvrir que la chambre que la mère de Ron avait réservée pour eux était exactement ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus : très petite avec deux lits extrêmement étroits, et légèrement bancals. Ron avait souri d'un air narquois et levé un sourcil lorsqu'il l'avait vue. Harry avait brièvement contemplé le fait de demander à Madame Rosmerta une autre chambre, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le faire devant Ron. Il se souvenait que Ron préférait fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'Harry allait être libre de ramener Ginny ici pour la nuit.

En tout cas il avait semblé que de demander une chambre différente serait futile. Madame Rosmerta avait été de très bonne humeur, et il était devenu apparent d'après ses paroles qu'elle avait loué toutes ses chambres pour la nuit à cause du bal. "C'est la première fois que je les aies toutes louées depuis des siècles," avait-elle commenté. "Depuis bien avant… Et bien. Vous étiez tous les deux là."

Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment regardée dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais alors qu'elle parlait il remarqua à quel point elle semblait avoir vieilli, comme si l'image qu'il gardait d'elle du jour de la bataille était restée à jamais gravée sur son visage. Bien que les Trois Balais aient été à l'autre bout du village par rapport aux explosions, l'auberge n'était pas sortie totalement indemne de la bataille. Elle avait dû faire des réparations, et elle avait dû payer pour ces réparations d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers et traversaient la salle commune, Harry put voir qu'elle était plutôt vide de clients, ce qui contrastait grandement avec ses souvenirs de week-ends à Pré-au-Lard pendant ses années à Poudlard. Même ces jours là où la foule d'élèves n'était pas descendue au village, Harry avait toujours supposé que Madame Rosmerta avait des affaires florissantes. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté au village à Noël dernier pour chercher Ginny le jour où elle avait été enlevée par Lucius Malefoy, il avait dû y avoir plus de clients au bar qu'il n'y en avait aujourd'hui.

Harry et Ron sortirent dans le froid glacial de la soirée et commencèrent à marcher vers Poudlard. L'air tourbillonnait et annonçait une neige prochaine. Le village était silencieux et sombre, trop sombre pour révéler les changements qui étaient advenus depuis la bataille du mois de Juin précédent, mais Harry savait que la plupart des bâtiments avaient été remplacés, certains étaient toujours dans un état de ruines carbonisées, en témoignage de ce qui s'était produit ici.

Harry tourna son regard vers le château. Il pouvait le voir au loin surplombant le village, sa silhouette plus noire contre le ciel assombri, ses milliers de fenêtres auréolées de lumière. Un frisson d'anticipation le traversa. Dans quelques minutes il verrait Ginny pour la première fois depuis Halloween. Il accéléra le pas.

"Où sont les charbons ardents ?" appela Ron derrière lui. "Ginny sera toujours à l'école lorsque nous y arriverons. Elle ne va nulle part."

Harry sourit intérieurement mais ne répondit pas. Ron se dépêcha pour rattraper Harry et ne fit pas d'autre remarque.

Le hall d'entrée était totalement illuminé et rempli d'élèves habillés de robes aux couleurs franches. Harry regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un éclair doré, mais il était difficile de voir à travers la foule. Ron, avec son avantage de taille, avait déjà repéré Hermione et se dirigeait vers elle pour la saluer. Harry pouvait voir Hermione enlaçant Ron de l'autre côté du Hall d'entrée alors que beaucoup d'autres élèves se tournaient pour les regarder. Harry savait qu'il ne faudrait sûrement pas longtemps avant qu'ils le voient, et il se demanda ce que serait leur réaction.

Il le découvrit rapidement. "Harry !" il entendit une voix excitée crier son nom derrière lui. Il se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Colin Creevey. Pendant un instant, il s'attendit à ce que Colin lui demande son autographe ou prenne sa photo – le jeune garçon avait un appareil photo autour de son cou – mais Colin tendit simplement la main. "Comment vas-tu, Harry ?"

Harry ne sut que faire de l'attitude de Colin un instant, mais réalisa finalement qu'il devrait au moins lui serrer la main. "Très bien, Colin," répondit-il mécaniquement. "Comment ça se passe cette année ?"

"C'est un peu plus calme en fait… Et ce n'est pas forcément plus mal."

"Ecoute, est-ce que tu as vu Ginny ? J'étais censé la retrouver…"

"Je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais tu connais les filles."

"Oui, et bien si tu veux m'excuser, je vais voir si je peux la trouver."

Il salua rapidement Ralph Chapman et Kevin Graham, qui avaient été dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec lui et Ron, avant de finalement remarquer Ginny. Elle descendait lentement l'escalier de marbre, une main sur la rampe, et l'autre tenant sa jupe pour éviter de marcher dessus. Elle était aussi magnifique que dans les souvenirs qu'il avait des essayages de cette robe, peut-être plus encore maintenant avec ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon élaboré au dessus de sa tête et quelques mèches bouclées tombant pour encadrer son visage.

Le coeur d'Harry explosa en la voyant. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu ; elle était trop occupée à se concentrer sur ses pieds. Il dut se forcer à rester calme et à ne pas l'apostropher, à ne pas se précipiter vers elle. Il se dirigea vers le pied de l'escalier, son cœur battant à toute allure et sa bouche maintenant complètement sèche. Ses paumes étaient incroyablement moites, et il se retrouva à les essuyer subrepticement sur sa robe, sans jamais quitter Ginny du regard, lui demandant mentalement de lever la tête.

Elle ne le fit pas avant d'arriver en bas de l'escalier et de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Il n'eut le temps d'échanger que le plus bref regard avec elle avant de l'étreindre fermement. Ses mains touchèrent sa peau nue, lui envoyant un frisson ; il avait oublié que cette robe n'avait pas de dos. Les bras de Ginny s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille et elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit un sifflement, et il la relâcha à contrecoeur.

Ginny prit sa main. "Viens."

Et alors elle l'emmenait vers un coin plus isolé sous l'escalier même. "Tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-elle, mettant ses mains sur ses joues, et le penchant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir que ses yeux. Ils étaient pleins de promesses. "Tu m'as tellement manqué," dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Harry la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. A cet instant les actions semblaient parler d'elles-mêmes, remplaçant les mots qu'il ne trouvait pas. Après quelques minutes il s'écarta, mais se retrouva réticent à la laisser partir si tôt. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avaient pas eu un moment ensemble. Ils avaient le reste de la nuit, et il le savait – il tremblait d'anticipation pour ce qui allait arriver – mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était _elle_. Il l'entraîna dans un autre long baiser, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la respiration de Ginny n'était plus que de rapides halètements.

Il la regarda de nouveau, mémorisant son visage, traçant d'un doigt sa joue et son menton. Elle s'était maquillée pour ce soir. Il ne l'avait jamais vue porter de maquillage auparavant, mais il avait été appliqué légèrement, faisant ressortir ses traits. Mais alors il remarqua autre chose. Il y avait de faibles traces de cernes sous ses yeux. Elle avait essayé de les masquer, mais en se tenant aussi près il les voyait tout de même. Il lui semblait aussi qu'elle avait perdu du poids maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il était sûr que cette robe avait été plus serrée en août dernier.

Il n'eut pas la chance de le faire remarquer, pourtant, car Ginny se penchait vers lui de nouveau, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille, lui faisant regretter que le bal ne soit pas déjà fini. Un ricanement mauvais les fit se séparer quelques minutes plus tard. Harry leva la tête horrifié pour voir Peeves les lorgnant. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, Peeves commença à réciter :

_Il était une fois un sorcier nommé Potter_

_Dont la copine était un coup bien meilleur._

_Ils s'emballèrent tard_

_Au château de Poudlard._

_Qui d'autre s'est donc fait cette fleur ?_

"Dégage, Peeves," siffla Ginny.

Les joues d'Harry avaient rougi à l'interruption. "Allons juste dîner," proposa-t-il, prenant sa main et commençant à la conduire vers la Grande Salle. Il rougit de plus belle lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les autres étaient déjà partis se restaurer.

Peeves leur fit un pied de nez à tout deux. "Oui, c'est ça. Fuyez. Tu ferais mieux de te remaquiller, d'abord, chérie. Potter t'a laissé plein de traces dessus ! Et va te rhabiller !"

Ginny continua à avancer vers la Grande Salle. "Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, Ginny," se risqua Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette robe."

"Pas la robe. Ton rouge à lèvres." Il leva la main et passa son pouce sur le coin de sa bouche. Il pensa la sentir frissonner à ce contact. "Il bave."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était assis et les assiettes étaient pleines. C'était une bonne chose que les lumières aient été baissés de façon à ce que la Salle ne soit éclairée que par les étoiles du plafond enchanté et par les bougies qui décoraient les petites tables qui avaient remplacé les quatre longues tables habituelles, car Harry sentit son visage rougir de plus belle lorsque tout le monde se tourna pour observer les retardataires.

Ils trouvèrent Ron et Hermione à une table avec plusieurs autres Gryffondors, qui firent de la place pour Harry et Ginny à leur table. "Vous en avez mis du temps," dit Ron avec un sourire narquois. "Est-ce que vous êtes passés par les petites routes ? Ooh…" Il s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à Hermione qui venait juste de lui donner un coup de coude. Son sourire s'évanouit plus encore, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent un peu, lorsqu'il regarda sa sœur de haut en bas. Il semblait décidément mécontent maintenant, mais il sembla qu'il n'osait pas faire d'autre commentaire pour le moment avec le coude d'Hermione déjà en position.

Harry pris le menu qui se trouvait sur son assiette d'or et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il examinait les choix. Ils lui semblaient tous être écrits en français. Du poulet 'cordon bleu', cela semblait sûr, et d'autre part vaguement prononçable.

À côté de lui il entendit Ginny balbutiant l'un des autres choix. Une sorte d'assiette de poisson et de fruits de mer sur d'autres légumes apparut sur son assiette. Harry se pencha vers elle. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as commandé ?"

"Je crois," répondit-elle.

"Je n'ai pas reçu ce que j'avais commandé," marmonna Ron.

"Bien sûr que si," dit Hermione. "Bouillabaisse."

"Je ne commandais pas, j'éternuais," insista Ron. "Alors, Colin, où est ta cavalière ?"

"_Ron…_" chuchota Hermione.

Colin était assis à la même table qu'eux, manifestement tout seul. "Ce n'est rien. Parvati n'a pas pu venir."

La mâchoire de Ron en tomba. "Parvati Patil ?" Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de comment Colin avait voulu lui emprunter son livre du Dr Zog pour y trouver des conseils l'année dernière, mais Harry n'avait pas pu le trouver à ce moment-là. Il semblait que Colin s'était bien débrouillé tout seul.

Colin acquiesça. "Nous avons commencé à nous envoyer des hiboux cet été. Elle devait travailler aujourd'hui, alors elle n'a pas pu venir. Je me suis porté volontaire pour venir prendre des photos de tous ceux qui en voudront," ajouta-t-il en tapotant son appareil photo. "Un genre de souvenir. De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Je peux danser avec toutes les autres filles." Cela fit taire Ron quelques minutes.

Ginny, pendant ce temps là, dévorait son repas, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. "T'es affamée, Gin ?" commenta Ron. Lorsqu'elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il ajouta, "Ce n'est pas surprenant. On dirait que tu as perdu du poids."

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais attention à ce genre de chose ?" demanda Ginny.

"Et bien je n'aurais peut-être pas remarqué si ce n'est pour cette robe que tu portes à peine. Où as-tu bien pu la trouver ?"

"Tais-toi, Ron."

"Ron," essaya d'intervenir Hermione, "sa robe est très jolie."

"_Jolie ?_ Elle est parfaitement indécente ! Attends que Maman la voie ! Elle va en être malade. Harry, tu ne dis rien. Que penses-tu de cette robe ? "

Harry n'était pas près de dire la vérité à Ron. "Er…" commença-t-il, mais Ginny le coupa. "Il l'aime beaucoup, Ron. Il l'a achetée pour moi."

Ron se retourna vers Harry, qui se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. "_Tu_ la lui as achetée ? À quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Ron," dit Hermione entre ses dents, "pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi dire bonjour à Professeur McGonagall ?"

"Je n'en pas encore fini avec Harry. Et je n'ai pas fini de manger !"

"Tu n'as jamais fini de manger. Viens."

Elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, car elle lui attrapa le bras d'une main de fer, semblait-il à Harry, puis se mit en route vers la table où les professeurs et la Directrice étaient tous assis. Hermione réussit à garder Ron occupé à cette table pour le reste du repas, laissant Harry et Ginny apprécier leur mousse au chocolat en paix pendant qu'ils discutaient avec les autres Gryffondors à leur table.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur dessert, Professeur McGonagall se leva, demandant à toute l'assemblée de faire de même, rappelant à Harry le Bal de Noël de sa quatrième année lorsque les Bizarr' Sisters avaient animé la soirée. Il se demanda qui le Professeur McGonagall avait réussi à engager, alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette afin d'écarter les tables et créait une piste de danse. Harry se tourna vers la porte de la Grande Salle, s'attendant à voir entrer les membres du groupe, mais personne n'apparut à cet endroit.

Au lieu de cela, la température dans la pièce chuta brutalement, et se retournant, Harry vit qu'un grand nombre de fantômes s'étaient matérialisés sur l'estrade où la table des professeurs se tenait habituellement. Ils semblaient tous avoir des instruments fantômes, et Harry frissonna, se souvenant de l'horrible bruit des scies musicales à l'Anniversaire de Mort de Nick Quasi-sans-Tête. Après quelques secondes d'observation, pourtant, Harry vit un grand nombre d'instruments à vent : des trompettes, de trombones, des saxophones. Quelqu'un avait une clarinette, alors qu'un piano et une batterie venaient de sortir de nulle part. Il semblait aussi y avoir plusieurs fantômes qui n'avaient pas d'instruments avec eux, et Harry supposa qu'ils étaient les chanteurs.

Il échangea un regard avec Ginny, qui haussa les épaules. De toute évidence elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela non plus. Lorsque les fantômes se furent préparés, le Professeur McGonagall les introduisit sous le nom "The Legends", énumérant plusieurs noms qu'Harry trouva vaguement familiers. Il savait qu'il avait entendu les noms Benny Goodman et Glenn Miller auparavant, mais il ne savait plus vraiment où. Frank Sinatra lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais il amenait des images de la tante Pétunia dans ses robes à frous-frous. Il frissonna.

Juste à ce moment-là Ginny toucha son bras, chassant l'image de son esprit. Le groupe s'accordait, et d'après ces quelques notes, cela n'allait ressembler ni aux Bizzar' Sisters ni aux scies musicales. Les autres élèves paraissaient se regarder les uns les autres, perplexes devant le choix de la musique, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils parviendraient à danser dessus. Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Il ne se trouvait pas meilleur danseur aujourd'hui qu'en quatrième année, et tant qu'il pourrait profiter de quelques slows avec Ginny, il serait content de rester assis pendant les autres morceaux.

L'orchestre commença son premier morceau, et Ginny attrapa sa main, prête à l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Mais au même moment, le Professeur McGonagall apparut, s'approchant d'eux d'un air décidé.

"Miss Weasley…" Elle dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre malgré la musique. "Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez vous couvrir ?" Harry se demanda si Ron avait attiré l'attention de la directrice sur la robe de soirée de Ginny.

Ginny ne se laissa pas intimider. "Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème dans la tenue que je porte."

"Je vous suggère d'enfiler quelque chose. Vous savez que vous avez déjà de la chance d'être ici."

Harry lui tendit sa cape, qu'il avait laissée drapée sur le dos de sa chaise, à Ginny. "Si elle met cela, est-ce que ça ira ?"

"Oui, ce serait bien."

Lorsque Professeur McGonagall fut partie de nouveau, Harry se retourna vers Ginny, qui mettait sa cape sur ses épaules et ne semblait pas vouloir croiser son regard. "Que voulait-elle dire, tu as déjà de la chance d'être ici ?"

"Ce n'est rien, Harry. Viens. Dansons."

"Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce que cela voulait dire."

"J'ai eu des problèmes, d'accord ? Et j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir être là à cause de ça."

"Attends une minute. Est-ce que c'est l'histoire de Zonko ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas, parce que tu me l'aurais dit avant s'il y avait eu un risque que tu ne sois pas autorisée à participer."

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et alors dit quelque chose trop doucement pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"

"J'ai pris du retard dans mon travail," dit Ginny plus fort. "Suffisamment de retard pour que Professeur McGonagall me fasse venir dans son bureau et me réprimande. Elle m'a laissé jusqu'à la fin du trimestre pour le rattraper, et elle a dit que si je n'y parvenais pas elle ne me laisserait pas venir ce soir. Mais j'ai tout fini."

Harry la regarda durement. Elle avait vraiment dû avoir beaucoup de retard pour que la directrice intervienne de façon si drastique. Alors il se souvint de quelque chose qu'Hermione avait mentionné dans une lettre. "Comment exactement as-tu réussi à prendre autant de retard, Ginny ?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas de tout le travail que tu avais à faire l'année dernière ? Si tu laisses passer une seule chose alors tout à tendance à s'amonceler, non ?"

"Oui, mais depuis début octobre ?"

La mâchoire de Ginny en tomba, et elle sembla pâlir. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Hermione a mentionné quelque chose à propos de toi négligeant ton travail scolaire. Ça devait être lorsque tu prévoyais ta farce contre tes frères. Et ça t'a pris aussi longtemps de te remettre à niveau ?"

"Et bien ça a nécessité beaucoup d'organisation, mais je _suis_ à niveau maintenant. Et c'est ce qui compte."

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as perdu du poids ?" Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait envie d'entendre qu'elle semblait fatiguée aussi.

"Ces derniers mois ont été agités."

"Ça a dû demander beaucoup de travail."

Ginny sourit malicieusement. "J'ai été aidée, tu sais."

"Hermione ?"

"Non, elle pensait que je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait pour m'être laissée distancer. Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné un coup de main de temps en temps."

"Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Il y a un portrait de lui maintenant dans son ancien bureau. Les autres sont tous endormis, mais il est toujours réveillé. McGonagall m'a fait faire mon travail là-haut pour pouvoir me surveiller, mais elle n'était pas toujours là avec moi. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle partait, il m'aidait."

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il lui semblait incroyable que l'esprit de l'ancien directeur puisse toujours être dans ces murs. Mais cela semblait tout de même logique.

Ginny observait sa réaction. "Il m'a dit qu'il finirait par s'endormir, comme les autres. Mais pour l'instant il est réveillé, et c'est toujours comme s'il surveillait l'école entière tant qu'il est alerte, non ?"

Harry prit la main de Ginny et la serra. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ses paroles. "Oui… oui c'est vrai. Tu danses avec moi ?"

Ginny sourit. "J'ai crû que tu ne demanderais jamais."

Elle l'entraîna sur la piste parmi les autres couples, lançant des éclairs à des filles plus jeunes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Elles avaient été en train de le fixer des yeux et de glousser, réalisa-t-il, de la même façon que l'avaient fait beaucoup de filles à Poudlard devant Viktor Krum.

Le groupe jouait maintenant une chanson calme, et Harry en fut reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas être capable de danser quoi que ce soit de rapide, et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. La piste de danse était beaucoup moins pleine qu'elle ne l'avait été durant le Bal de Noël pendant sa quatrième année. Beaucoup des élèves étaient assis à des tables, et ceux qui dansaient ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire du choix de la musique.

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras, et se mit à tourner avec elle sur la mélodie, qui remplissait la grande salle. Il entendit l'un des membres de la bande fantôme commencer à chanter quelque chose à propos d'une nuit passée dans un rendez-vous secret, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer Ginny un peu plus fort à cette pensée. Ce ne serait plus très long maintenant… Il pouvait sentir la peau douce de son dos, où il avait glissé ses mains sous sa cape et il s'imagina la touchant comme il l'avait fait l'été dernier.

Les chansons se succédant, le monde sembla s'évanouir autour d'eux. Ginny avait glissé complètement dans ses bras à présent et posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou. Il avait une vague notion du temps passant, alors que le leader du groupe introduisait d'autres titres de chansons. "Sérénade Lunaire" avait été jouée, suivie du "Voyage Sentimental", "Yeux Verts", "Je Me Demande Qui l'Embrasse Maintenant", et d'autres.

À la fin de la chanson, Ginny leva sa tête de son épaule, et il la regarda dans les yeux. Il ne put résister à la tentation de lui donner un baiser, et y céda. Un flash d'appareil lui rappela que Colin prenait des photos. Harry s'écarta et sourit à Ginny. "Tu lui demanderas de garder celle-là pour moi, d'accord ?" dit-il, alors même que l'appareil prenait une autre photo.

"Assez !" Professeur Rogue se tenait soudainement juste à côté d'eux. "Pas de ça sur la piste de danse ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor ! Et si vous n'arrêtez pas de danser aussi serrés, j'en enlèverais plus ! Potter, gardez vos mains là où je peux les voir."

Ginny lança un regard foudroyant au maître de potions avant de s'écarter des bras d'Harry et d'enlever sa cape de ses épaules. "Voilà, vous pourrez les voir maintenant," dit-elle avec défi.

Rogue la réprimanda du regard, mais Ginny ne se démonta pas. Harry décida que c'était probablement un bon moment pour faire une pause.

"Viens," dit-il, prenant son bras. "Allons prendre une Bièraubeurre."

Alors qu'ils quittaient la piste de danse, Harry remarqua qu'une bonne partie des autres garçons semblait trouver Ginny plutôt attirante, d'après leurs regards. Il n'avait subitement plus très envie de la laisser à une table pendant qu'il allait chercher les Bièraubeurres, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix maintenant qu'il s'était proposé. Il la dirigea vers la table où étaient assis Ron et Hermione, ce qui fit douter Harry sur le fait qu'ils aient dansé une seule fois ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir les avoir vu sur la piste de danse, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait très attention aux couples autour de lui.

"Où ont-ils été chercher cette musique ?" demandait Ron, alors que Ginny s'asseyait à leur table.

"Professeur McGonagall a choisi le groupe," expliqua Hermione. "Je suppose qu'elle doit penser que c'est le genre de chose qu'aiment les adolescents."

"Oh, arrête, elle ne peut pas être aussi bête. Même Dumbledore en savait assez pour engager les Bizarr' Sisters."

"Et bien, peut-être que c'est le genre de chose qu'elle aimait quand elle était plus jeune," proposa Hermione.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut de la Bièraubeurre ?" demanda Harry. "Je vais en chercher."

"Non merci," dit Hermione. Ron secoua la tête pour refuser, lui aussi.

"Ça en fera deux, alors."

Lorsqu'il revint avec les Bièraubeurres, Hermione et Ron semblaient avoir un petit différend. "Vas-y, danse avec ta sœur," disait Hermione.

"Non !" insistait Ron, regardant Ginny, comme s'il avait un peu peur d'elle. "C'est le travail d'Harry."

Hermione sembla mécontente, mais elle laissa tomber le sujet. "Alors tu vas simplement devoir céder et danser avec moi, je suppose," dit-elle d'un air résigné.

"Mais… mais… je ne sais pas comment danser sur ce genre de truc. Fred est bon dans ce genre de danse, pas moi," protesta Ron. Le groupe venait juste de passer à un morceau rapide que le leader avait présenté sous le nom de "Sing, Sing, Sing".

"Tu as à peine dansé ce soir. Viens, on va s'amuser !"

Hermione attrapa sa main et le traîna presque sur la piste de danse, pendant que Ron levait les yeux au ciel et semblait irascible. Harry et Ginny regardèrent l'autre couple un moment, riant lorsque Ron oublia finalement l'air qu'il devait avoir et se laissa envahir par l'esprit de la danse. Il n'était pas du tout aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait, apparemment, et Hermione s'animait assez à son côté.

À côté de lui, Ginny frissonna, ayant froid maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus la cape d'Harry. Harry mit un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira vers lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. "Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas remettre pas cape ?" lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

"Non, c'est mieux comme ça," répondit Ginny. "De plus, si Rogue revenait ? Il veut pouvoir voir tes mains à tout moment," ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

"Oui, mais McGonagall veut que tu te couvres…"

Alors même qu'il disait ces mots, il aperçut la directrice avançant vers eux. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsque la musique changea de nouveau. Des femmes fantômes se détachèrent du groupe de chanteurs et commencèrent à chanter quelque chose sur les petits oiseaux et les falaises blanches de Douvres. Sous les yeux d'Harry, Professeur McGonagall se tourna, et il était sûr de l'avoir vu essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

"Est-ce qu'elle est d'accord pour que tu partes ce soir ?" demanda Harry.

"McGonagall ? Oh oui, tout est arrangé. Je ne suis pas la seule à partir juste après le bal. Il y a toute une liste de personnes qui repartent par Portoloin. C'est apparemment l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils ont organisé l'évènement juste avant le jour de Noël : pour que les élèves puissent y assister et tout de même passer les vacances avec leurs familles. J'ai dit à Professeur McGonagall que je m'étais arrangée pour rentrer au Terrier avec toi."

"Tout est prêt alors."

"Oh oui. Je suis tout à fait _prête_." Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux en disant ces mots, et l'emphase qu'elle mit sur le dernier mot indiqua à Harry qu'elle ne parlait pas des modalités de voyage.

Il avala nerveusement, se sentant étrangement timide tout d'un coup.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille. "Tout est arrangé," dit-elle. "Hermione m'a envoyé chez Madame Pomfresh pour une certaine potion…"

La main qu'Harry avait mise sur son épaule se crispa de sa propre volonté, et il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Leurs yeux n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. "Tu crois que quelqu'un dira quelque chose si on part plus tôt ?"

"Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit remarquera. Ce sera bientôt fini de toute façon."

"Allons-y alors."

Ils se levèrent tous deux en même temps et quittèrent la Grande Salle sans que personne ne les voie. Le hall d'entrée était heureusement vide. Cela ne prit qu'un instant à Ginny d'Attirer sa cape et le sac rempli de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour les vacances de la Tour de Gryffondor, et alors ils étaient tous deux en train de marcher vers Pré-au-Lard sous une légère neige.

Un vent froid descendait des collines avoisinantes, faisant tourbillonner les flocons blancs autour d'eux. Harry prit la main de Ginny en marchant et trouva qu'elle était froide.

"Tu n'as pas trop froid ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça ira. Ce n'est pas très loin."

Il lâcha sa main et mit un bras autour de ses épaules, remarquant qu'elle tremblait légèrement, mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la pensée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ou à la température. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau nue à travers le tissu fin de sa cape, et sa main se crispa d'elle-même, embrassant le contour de son épaule. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et soudainement il se retrouva les bras autour d'elle, l'amenant dans la chaleur de son étreinte et la sentant frissonner en se serrant contre lui.

Il s'écarta légèrement après un moment, mais juste assez pour pouvoir lever d'un doigt son menton et l'embrasser. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent debout au beau milieu de la route vers le village, s'imprégnant l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Ginny frissonne une fois de plus contre lui. Maintenant, pourtant, son frisson avait quelque chose de différent, et Harry ne pensait pas que cela avait été causé par le froid cette fois-ci. Au même instant, ils se séparèrent, et continuèrent à avancer sur le chemin aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Les doigts d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte aux Trois Balais. Il ne savait pas si cette fébrilité devait être attribuée à l'anticipation ou à la petite boule de nervosité qu'il sentait dans son estomac. Les autres fois où ils avaient été sur le point de faire l'amour n'avaient pas été planifiées, mais cette occasion si, au point même de s'assurer que Ginny ne tomberait pas enceinte.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait pris la potion, il s'était souvenu de ce que Mr Weasley lui avait dit, et il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre des risques. Il s'était aventuré dans la partie Moldue de Londres la semaine précédente, où il avait trouvé un pharmacien et avait acheté ce dont il avait besoin. Le choix avait été impressionnant, et il n'avait pas osé demander de l'aide, mais il avait finalement réussi. En conséquence, il ne s'inquiétait pas tant d'une grossesse que de faire les choses correctement. Et cela n'était définitivement pas un sujet qu'il avait envie d'aborder devant Mr Weasley.

Harry parvint finalement à ouvrir la porte et prit le sac de Ginny. Il ne bougea pas, la laissant entrer la première dans la chambre. La chambre s'illumina alors qu'elle allumait des bougies avec sa baguette, et alors elle rit. "Harry, tu es sûr que c'est la bonne chambre ?"

"Oui. Ecoute, je suis désolé…"

"Mais il y a deux petits lits ici. On croirait que c'est Maman qui a fait la réservation."

"En fait, c'est le cas."

"Et que font les affaires de Ron ici ?" Elle avait aperçut son sac par terre.

"Il reviendra les prendre demain matin. Il reste au château avec Hermione ce soir, mais nous avons dit à ta mère qu'il serait ici avec moi. Ecoute…"

"Et bien, cela ne va pas convenir."

Avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ginny avait enlevé sa cape et poussait l'un des lits. Il grinça de manière inquiétante mais ne bougea pas.

"Ginny, laisse-moi te donner un coup de main avec ça."

Après un gros effort, les deux lits étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Alors Ginny sortit sa baguette avec un grand geste et pratiqua un sort élaboré de métamorphose, et ce qui était autrefois deux lits se transforma en un grand lit, agrémenté de baldaquin et de rideaux.

Ginny examina son travail et acquiesça. "Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux. Maintenant…" Elle se retourna vers Harry. "Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à me changer, et…"

"Ne te changes pas."

"Mais j'ai amené quelque chose de spécial…"

"Ne te changes pas, s'il te plaît ?" Harry s'avança d'un pas et mit sa main sur sa taille. "Tu es parfaite dans cette robe."

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas, appréciant la façon dont la robe moulait ses formes. Sa bouche devint sèche, et ses mains se fermèrent sur sa taille, alors que son cœur commençait à battre plus vite. Son regard remonta jusqu'à sa figure et il remarqua de nouveau les cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser, mais maintenant il hésitait.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, Ginny. Si tu es trop fatiguée…"

Elle mit deux doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, et il résista alors à l'envie de les embrasser. "Je ne suis pas trop fatiguée."

"Tu en es sûre ?"

"Oui, je suis sûre. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi."

Elle traça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses doigts, puis descendit le long de son cou et à partir de là commença à le tirer vers elle, l'embrassant doucement, d'abord sa lèvre supérieure puis sa lèvre inférieure. L'emprise d'Harry autour de sa taille se resserra, et il fit un pas en avant, ouvrant sa bouche en même temps et traçant le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Elle le laissa entrer, et elle l'entraîna dans des baisers toujours plus profonds, alors qu'il la tenait tout contre lui.

Il s'écarta après quelques minutes, son cœur cognant et sa respiration rapide, et se tourna vers la table de nuit pour y déposer ses lunettes. Alors il s'assit sur le matelas, tenant Ginny devant lui par la taille. Il leva la tête pour la regarder, remarquant son visage rouge et ses yeux empreints de passion.

"Je t'aime, Ginny, et tu m'as tellement manqué," murmura-t-il, levant la main pour jouer nonchalamment avec l'une des mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détachées. "Je veux que cela soit parfait."

"C'est parfait, Harry."

"Tu dois me le dire s'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. Ou si tu veux arrêter."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux le faire. Je ne vais pas te demander d'arrêter."

Son ventre était au même niveau que la figure d'Harry, et il l'amena contre lui, mettant ses lèvres contre son nombril, pendant qu'il caressait de ses mains son dos nu. Un frisson sembla la parcourir. Il pouvait sentir la rondeur de ses formes contre son front, et il avait tellement envie d'enfouir sa tête là et de s'y nicher, mais pas encore. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui voulait aller doucement. Il leva la tête et embrassa sa peau nue au point le plus bas de son décolleté à la place.

La chose suivante dont fut conscient Harry, c'était que Ginny s'était penchée, attirant son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassait avec toute la passion qu'elle possédait. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle l'avait poussé sur le lit sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement allongée sur lui. Il passa de nouveau ses mains sur son dos et descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, la serrant contre lui autant que possible.

Le temps sembla devenir flou alors qu'ils continuaient à s'explorer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retrouve à lever la main et à trouver les petits boutons qui tenaient en place le haut de sa robe, mais il avait du mal à utiliser ses doigts correctement. Finalement il défit l'un des boutons. Il commença à s'occuper de l'autre.

"_Finite incantatem _!"

Un instant plus tard les lits s'écartèrent vivement, et Harry tomba douloureusement sur le sol. "Mais qu'est-ce…"

La voix de Ginny s'éleva dangereusement en face de lui. "_Ron ! _Mais qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ici ?"

"Je reviens à la chambre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?"

Harry leva la tête et plissa les yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de Ron distinctement. D'après son ton, pourtant, Harry détermina qu'il n'était pas très content. "Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu frapper avant ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de masquer l'agacement dans sa voix.

"J'ai frappé ! Plusieurs fois, en fait ! Vous pensez que j'avais envie d'entrer pour vous trouver comme ça ?"

Ginny était sur pied à présent, et Harry était très heureux de n'avoir jamais réussi à défaire ce deuxième bouton. "Sors d'ici, Ron ! Maintenant !"

"Non, je ne vais nulle part."

Elle traversa la pièce vers son frère, faisant de grands signes furieux en direction de la porte. "Tu ne vas sûrement pas rester ici ! Trouves-toi une autre chambre !"

"Je ne peux pas. Ce fichu hôtel est complet."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hermione t'a viré ?"

"Non, Hermione ne m'a pas viré. Rusard si."

Harry, malgré son énervement du fait d'avoir été interrompu, dut lutter pour ne pas rire. "Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça, Ron ?" demanda-t-il. Il avait remit ses robes correctement pendant que Ginny et Ron avaient été en train de se disputer, et maintenant il se soulevait du sol et tâtonnait autour des lits pour trouver ses lunettes.

Ron marmonna quelques mots bien choisis dans sa barbe avant d'éclater, "On pourrait croire qu'après sept ans je saurais trouver mon chemin dans ce château."

"Tu t'es perdu ?" demanda Harry, incrédule. Il y avait une dureté évidente dans sa voix.

"Oui," marmonna Ron. "Et Rusard m'a trouvé et m'a demandé ce que je faisais à traîner par là. Alors cet idiot m'a fait sortir avec un coup de pied aux fesses !"

"Espèce d'idiot !" cria Ginny. "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que tu trouverais seul les quartiers des employés ? J'ai vu où est la suite d'Hermione, et il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu puisses espérer les trouver tout seul. De plus il y a des mots de passe ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas été _foutu_ de laisser Hermione te montrer le chemin ?"

"Parce que je pensais lui faire une surprise, d'accord ?" rétorqua Ron.

"Oui, quelle surprise ! Elle va s'attendre à ce que tu la rejoignes et tu ne le feras pas."

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent totalement rouges à cela. "Elle le sait," dit-il doucement. "Elle m'a trouvé alors que Rusard me sermonnait."

Harry éclata effectivement de rire à ce moment là, plutôt durement, s'attirant des regards noirs de Ron et de Ginny en même temps. "Ce n'est pas drôle," dit Ron.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," accorda Ginny. "C'est tout simplement stupide ! Je suppose que tu pensais pouvoir lui montrer quel Auror intelligent tu es en trouvant le chemin tout seul !" Ron devint encore plus rouge et détourna le regard. "Et bien tu peux te trouver un autre endroit où dormir !" dit Ginny, poussant son frère vers la porte.

"Où ?"

Elle le poussa une nouvelle fois. "Tu peux aller à Zonko voir si les jumeaux accepteront de t'accueillir. Je suis sûre qu'ils adoreront l'explication !"

"Allez, Ginny," plaida Ron. Elle lui lança des éclairs. "Tu vas me laisser rester ici, ou je dirais à Maman ce que j'ai trouvé en rentrant ici."

"Oh, en voilà une idée mature ! Ils t'enseignent cette tactique en formation d'Auror ?"

"Je lui dirais," persista Ron.

"Absolument parfait ! Tu ruines ta soirée, alors tu penses que tu es en droit de ruiner la notre aussi !" Et alors elle utilisa l'expression favorite de Mrs Mutt pour décrire Gervaise St John. Harry voulu rire et au même moment il se dit qu'il ne devrait plus lui apprendre aucun mot du vocabulaire de Mrs Mutt.

"Surveille ton langage, Ginny !"

"Tu te transformes en Malefoy maintenant, c'est ça ?"

Ron se retournait vers Harry maintenant. "Mon Dieu, Harry, est-ce que tu lui dis tout ?"

"Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?" demanda Harry, estomaqué par cette question. "C'est ma petite amie. Nous partageons tout."

"Oui, une chambre et tout."

"_Ceci_ était ton idée, Ron ! Tu _savais_ très bien ce qui allait se passer. Même si tu ne voulais pas que je le dise à voix haute devant toi, tu le savais. Tu n'avais pas besoin de revenir ici. Tu savais très bien ce que tu trouverais !"

Ron laissa sortir une longue expiration, et l'envie de lutter sembla le quitter. "Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? C'est juste que je ne savais pas où aller. Tu penses que je voulais passer la nuit ici ? Oui, je savais ce qui se passait ici, c'est seulement que… Et bien, certaines choses demandent du temps pour qu'on s'y habitue. Laissez-moi juste rester ici, et je vous couvrirais devant Maman pendant les vacances de Noël. D'accord ?"

Ginny regarda son frère durement un moment, mais elle devait savoir qu'elle devrait admettre sa défaite. "Oh, d'accord," dit-elle sèchement, "mais tu dors par terre ! Et si j'étais toi je ne dormirais pas trop profondément lorsque je serais à la maison pendant les vacances !" Alors elle fit de grands pas vers son sac, l'attrapa et se retira dans la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Ron se dirigea vers son propre sac, et fouilla dedans, évitant le regard d'Harry. "Tu sais, Ron," commença finalement Harry, "je crois que tu n'acceptes pas que Ginny et moi soyons ensemble après tout."

Ron leva la tête, surpris. "Bien sûr que si. J'ai juste dit que j'avais encore besoin de m'habituer à cette idée. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"À cause de ce que tu viens de faire," renvoya Harry. Il était blessé, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça à Ron, alors il se concentra sur sa colère. "Et en fait, tu as été stupide à propos de Ginny et moi depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Si la situation avait été inversée et que j'avais su que toi et Hermione étaient là, je ne vous aurais jamais interrompu comme ça. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le dirais à ta mère !"

Ron sembla honteux à cette déclaration. "Je… je… je ne lui aurais pas vraiment dit, tu sais. Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Si j'étais rentré à la maison, Maman aurait su que quelque chose clochait. Et je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller. Il neige dehors," finit-il piètrement alors qu'il étendait sa cape sur le sol entre les deux lits.

"Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose. Tu aurais pu dormir au bar. Alors tu devais avoir envie de nous interrompre. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication !"

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrait et se fermait mais aucun son n'en sortait, comme s'il avait oublié comment s'en servir correctement. "Mais…"

Il n'alla pas plus loin, car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement à ce moment-là, et Ginny émergea en portant ce qui était aux yeux d'Harry une combinaison très moulante au décolleté assez plongeant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un air menaçant et étaient fixés sur son frère, comme si elle le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de Ron s'exorbitèrent, et il sembla avoir de nouveau perdu sa voix. "Quel est le problème, Ron ?" dit légèrement Ginny. "Tu ne vas pas faire de remarque ? Tu avais pas mal de choses à dire sur ma robe plus tôt, après tout. Ou bien peut-être te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé lorsque Hermione a porté cela pour toi ?"

Harry sentit son visage brûler. La chemise de nuit – si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça – que portait Ginny maintenant devait être ce dont elle parlait plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait mentionné avoir amené quelque chose de spécial. Il pensait qu'elle était presque aussi belle dedans que dans sa robe de soirée, et regretta fortement de ne pas l'avoir laissé l'enfiler plus tôt. La matière semblait soyeuse, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment elle glisserait sous ses doigts.

"Celle d'Hermione est rouge !" balbutia Ron, sa nuque devenant écarlate.

Ginny sourit d'un air entendu et regarda la cape de Ron étendue sur le sol. "Tu devrais peut-être déplacer ça."

"Pourquoi ? J'allais dormir dessus."

"Tu avais l'intention de dormir sous le lit, alors ?" Elle se dirigeait vers l'un des petits lits, se penchant pour pouvoir le pousser. Harry vit Ron regarder obstinément ailleurs et se rendit compte que le décolleté plongeant de la chemise de nuit de Ginny laissait voir plus de sa personne que son frère ne voulait en voir. Il fit un effort délibéré pour ne pas regarder lui-même. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se torturer avec ce qu'il allait manquer, après tout. Il alla l'aider à pousser les lits ensemble, pendant que Ron observait, estomaqué.

"Vous n'allez pas simplement… Avec moi dans la chambre… N'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne sois pas stupide, Ron," dit sèchement Ginny. "Est-ce que tu vas sortir ta cape de là, ou est-ce que je vais devoir te faire quelque chose de pire que ce que j'ai fait à Fred et George ?"

Ron attrapa alors sa cape, jurant dans sa barbe. Ginny sortit sa baguette et Métamorphosa de nouveau les deux lits en un seul grand. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te déshabiller pour me rejoindre, Harry ?" enjôla-t-elle délibérément, alors qu'elle repoussait les couvertures et se glissait dans les draps.

"Tu ne vas _pas_ te mettre là-dedans avec elle, tant qu'elle porte cette… cette…"

"Cette quoi, Ron ?" demanda Harry. "Une chemise de nuit que possède apparemment Hermione dans une autre couleur ?"

Ron lança un regard noir à Harry avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Ginny attrapa immédiatement sa baguette, qu'elle avait posée sur la table de nuit. Elle la pointa vers la porte.

"Que vas-tu faire ?" demanda Harry, alors qu'il défaisait les attaches de sa tenue de soirée.

"Ce serait bien fait pour lui si je l'enfermais là-dedans, non ?"

"C'est tentant, mais n'allons-nous pas avoir besoin d'y rentrer à un moment ou un autre ?"

"Tu as raison…" Elle s'arrêta et sembla considérer les options un instant, et alors elle pointa sa baguette vers le sol près de leur lit. "_Refrigesco !_" Les planches en bois brillèrent d'un bleu glacial un moment avant de retrouver leur couleur naturelle.

Harry éclata de rire en sachant que Ron passerait probablement une nuit assez difficile sur le sol à présent, un fait qui fut confirmé lorsque Harry émergea à son tour de la salle de bain pour trouver la chambre sombre et Ron se tournant et se retournant sans cesse. Il y avait un bruit répétitif qui ressemblait étonnamment à des claquements de dents.

Ginny était déjà endormie au milieu du grand lit, recroquevillée sur un côté, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Harry la regarda un moment, écartant quelques mèches soyeuses de son visage avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Elle avait dû être vraiment aussi épuisée qu'elle en avait eu l'air, et il dut se demander si cela n'était que le résultat de son rattrapage dans ses études. Il se pencha, l'embrassa dans le cou et mit un bras autour de sa taille, sentant le glissement de l'insaisissable tissu sous ses doigts alors qu'elle se retournait dans ses bras et mettait une jambe autour de la sienne. Cela lui fit se demander comment il pourrait bien trouver le sommeil.

À Suivre…


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

**Note :** Je ne vais même plus prendre la peine de m'excuser parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait encore des gens là dehors qui s'attendent à ce que je mette un chapitre en ligne. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer cette traduction, du moins à un rythme acceptable. Je dois dire que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde j'ai été incapable d'empêcher ma "vraie vie" de prendre le dessus. Alors je remercie Ashwinder d'avoir été aussi patiente avec moi, et vous tous de m'avoir lue parce que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Un remerciement particulier à ceux qui continuent malgré tout à reviewer : _virg05, Sillia, underphoenix, alana chantelune, Bartiméus, Ginevra Lyra Potter, Lunenoire, Lilynette, solla, Patmol, Amandine, The Rattlesnake, Hina95, Marie._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**The Long Road Home, Chapitre Dix-Huit**

"Joyeux Noël, Ginny !"

Harry se sentit étrangement timide alors qu'il lui tendait un grand paquet, espérant qu'elle aimerait ce qu'il avait choisi pour elle. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent alors qu'elle prenait son paquet, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler l'année précédente lorsqu'elle avait passé une bonne partie des vacances à l'infirmerie. Le bracelet qu'il lui avait alors donné brillait à son poignet, accrochant la lumière du feu dans la cheminée, alors qu'elle défaisait le paquet.

"Oh, Harry," murmura Ginny alors que ses mains touchaient le superbe cachemire et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. "C'est… C'est…"

Elle ne pouvait manifestement pas trouver les mots. Harry entendit un hoquet venant de Mrs Weasley alors que Ginny dépliait la cape vert foncé bordée de fourrure gris argenté.

"Elle est magnifique," commenta Hermione, qui était arrivée le soir précédent. Elle et Ron partiraient après le repas ici au Terrier pour manger un autre repas de Noël avec sa propre famille. "Essaye-là, Ginny. Voyons un peu comment elle te va."

Ginny, toujours incapable de formuler une phrase, se leva et obéit sans rien dire. "Elle est tellement chaude," finit-elle par chuchoter, remontant la capuche sur sa tête.

"Je suppose qu'une cape comme celle-là a dû être enchantée pour plus de chaleur," dit Mrs Weasley, semblant manquer de souffle. "Mais vraiment…"

Elle s'arrêta, mais Harry était sûr qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû dépenser autant. Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir qu'il avait achetés pour les parents Weasley. Mr Weasley n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant ces dernières actions – il était trop occupé à s'amuser avec le levier qui permettait au dossier de se baisser.

"C'est merveilleux, Harry," commença-t-elle de nouveau. "Comment as-tu su quelle taille il fallait prendre ?"

"Ouais, Harry," ajouta Ron. "Comment as-tu su quelle taille de _cape_ il fallait prendre ?"

"Il me fallait une nouvelle cape," dit rapidement Ginny, évitant à Harry de devoir répondre. "Comment as-tu deviné ?"

"Un coup de chance, je suppose," répondit Harry. Et c'était vrai. Il lui avait acheté le cadeau au début du mois, et il avait été doublement content de son choix lorsqu'il avait remarqué à quel point sa cape habituelle était fine le soir du bal.

"Avais-tu vraiment besoin de prendre les couleurs de Serpentard ?" demanda Ron.

"Franchement, Ron !" s'exclama Hermione. "Elles vont très bien avec son teint. Et ce ne sont pas _vraiment _les couleurs de Serpentard ; le vert est beaucoup trop vif."

"Merci, Harry, elle est parfaite," dit Ginny, ignorant volontairement son frère alors qu'elle enlevait sa cape et s'asseyait de nouveau par terre à côté d'Harry. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Alors qu'elle s'écartait, la lueur dans son regard dit clairement à Harry qu'il aurait droit à un remerciement plus poussé plus tard. Harry lui sourit en retour, levant la main pour enlever quelques fils tombés des guirlandes de ses cheveux.

Ginny se tourna pour attraper quelque chose sous l'énorme arbre de Noël, qu'elle et Harry avaient passé l'après-midi suivant le bal à décorer avec des boules de verre brillantes, des bougies magiques, et des fées volantes. Elle retira un paquet carré et assez imposant. "Ça c'est de ma part."

Ron se pencha en avant pour mieux voir. "Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à recevoir des livres cette année," commenta-t-il sèchement.

"Ron, ces livres vont être assez utiles si tu as l'intention d'avoir ton propre appartement," fit remarquer Hermione.

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mais il ne semblait pas non plus enchanté de ses cadeaux. Harry s'en fichait un peu. Il était toujours assez fâché avec Ron pour les avoir interrompu Ginny et lui aux Trois Balais. En tout cas, il était occupé à déballer son cadeau, qui se révéla être un livre, mais pas un livre de cuisine. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'album de photos qu'Hagrid lui avait donné à la fin de sa première année.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page, qui était remplie de photos de lui, Ron et Hermione. Elles avaient été prises à Poudlard, et Harry soupçonnait Ginny de les avoir eues par Colin Creevey. Il se retrouva en train de souhaiter qu'elle y ait mis une photo d'elle-même, mais en tournant la page, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle en avait effectivement incluses quelques-unes.

Mais alors son œil fut attiré par une photo d'eux deux ensemble. Ils étaient dans leurs tenues de soirée, ses bras étaient autour d'elle, et il la regardait avec amour. Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression sur la photo, étant donné qu'elle tournait le dos à l'appareil, mais il se souvenait de ce moment, et il se souvenait de comment ses yeux avaient brillé en le regardant. Sous les yeux d'Harry, les images dans la photo se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre et se mirent à s'embrasser. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photo. Regardait-il vraiment Ginny comme ça ? Il ne se doutait absolument pas que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle pouvait être aussi évident sur son visage.

"Ginny," dit-il, "comment as-tu eu cette photo ? Elle a dû être prise au bal."

"Je ne l'ai eue qu'hier. Colin me l'a envoyée par hibou avec les autres. Mais il n'en avait pas tant que ça."

Harry tourna quelques autres pages et vit que le reste de l'album était vide. "Ce n'est pas grave. Je l'adore quand même. Merci." Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Comme Ginny, il pouvait garder un véritable merci pour plus tard.

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais garder le reste des pages pour le futur," lui dit Ginny, ses yeux pleins de promesses.

Le bruit de la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrant annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un, et ce ne fut pas long avant que le Terrier soit plein de membres de la famille ou en faisant presque partie. Percy et Pénélope entrèrent, leurs bras pleins de paquets aux couleurs chatoyantes, suivis peu après de l'entrée bruyante des jumeaux. George avait amené Pauline avec lui. Le dernier de tous fut Bill, qui avait réussi à se Portoloigner depuis Le Caire pour la journée.

D'autres cadeaux fut ouverts, incluant la fournée annuelle de pulls Weasley. Harry ne remarqua absolument rien de différent à propos du sien au début ; c'était la même teinte de vert émeraude dont Mrs Weasley avait toujours dit qu'elle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Mais alors il vit que Ginny en avait un de la même couleur. Le visage de Ron avait montré un certain mécontentement lorsqu'il avait ouvert le paquet contenant le sien et avait vu qu'il était marron, mais quand Hermione avait reçu un pull assorti, il avait commencé à rire. Le pull de George s'avéra être un jaune citron incroyablement vif, et Pauline ne sembla pas très contente que le sien se trouve être dans la même nuance. Celui de Pénélope était peut-être le plus surprenant de tous. Il était bleu clair, comme celui de Percy, mais lorsqu'elle l'essaya il sembla être trop grand pour elle.

"Je pense que c'est la façon de maman de dire à Pénélope qu'elle est prête à avoir des petits enfants," Ginny murmura dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Elle a fait de la place en plus dans son pull cette année."

Hermione eut un choc lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet qu'un Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles lui tendit. Il contenait une bouteille de parfum, qu'il avait fait faire spécialement chez l'Apothicaire. Tout le monde éclata de rire lorsque le cadeau de Pauline pour George lui explosa à la figure lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. George paraissait assez fier de sa petite amie lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, et il sortit une chemise hawaïenne très criarde.

L'odeur appétissante de dinde rôtie avait commencé à remplir la maison, et ce ne fut pas long avant que Mrs Weasley ne quitte son fauteuil moelleux pour aller s'activer dans la cuisine pour préparer le reste du repas. Pauline, Hermione et Pénélope allèrent lui donner un coup de main. Pendant ce temps là, Bill avait découvert les cadeaux qu'Hermione avait faits à Ron.

"_La Joie des Eaux_ ?" demanda-t-il, tenant un des livres, l'air décontenancé. "A qui est-ce ?"

"C'est à moi," marmonna Ron.

"C'est un livre assez informatif," intervint Percy. "Je le consulte souvent."

"Mais il préfèrerait recevoir _La Joie du Sexe_," dit Bill à voix basse, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Harry jeta un bref regard à Mr Weasley, qui continuait à s'occuper avec son fauteuil, un sourire narquois sur son visage à présent. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait déjà à comment l'enchanter pour qu'il fonctionne par magie.

Lorsque Harry tourna de nouveau la tête, il remarqua avec un nœud dans l'estomac que Fred avait saisi son album de photos et l'avait déjà ouvert. Harry serra les dents alors que Fred tournait la page. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ne laissant aucun doute à Harry sur celle des photos qui avait attiré son attention.

À ce moment-là, Mrs Weasley passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine. "Arthur, pourrais-tu venir me donner un coup de main dans la cuisine ? Nous allons avoir besoin de plus de place ici si nous voulons tous tenir autour de la table."

"J'arrive, chérie," répondit-il, quittant à contrecoeur son fauteuil.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, espérant que Fred serait suffisamment distrait par l'interruption pour se détourner de l'album photo. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa chance.

"George," dit Fred, sa voix terriblement calme, "je pense que tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil à ça."

Harry aurait voulu avoir un moyen de disparaître immédiatement. Fred tendit l'album à son jumeau, qui dit, "Jolie, euh… C'est une robe, n'est-ce pas, Gin ? Bien que vu d'ici il semble que le haut soit presque inexistant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que maman t'ait laissé acheter quelque chose comme ça."

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ginny sortir sa baguette. George avait peut-être été sur le point de faire un autre commentaire, mais il ferma immédiatement la bouche. Mais le mal était fait. Bill et Percy avaient tous deux tendu le cou et avait vu l'image. Percy semblait particulièrement horrifié. Ginny soupira d'exaspération, arracha l'album photo des mains de son frère, et le ferma d'un claquement.

"Maman ne l'a pas laissé l'acheter," Ron informa George. "Harry la lui a offerte. Avec ce qu'il lui a acheté pour Noël, je ne serais pas surpris si la prochaine fois il lui offrait des dessous."

"C'était une _cape_, Ron," lui rappela Harry. "Je lui ai offert une cape."

Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Ginny était plus rapide. Tournant sa baguette vers lui elle cria, "_Confiscare biancheria_!"

Ron devint étrangement pâle, et il émit un bruit étranglé. La chose suivante dont fut conscient Harry, c'est que Ginny tenait un boxer en soie rouge dans sa main. "Oh, en voilà du bon goût," dit-elle en le montrant aux occupants de la pièce. Il y avait un imprimé sur le devant du boxer qui disait, "Est-ce qu'il y a une baguette dans ta poche ou es-tu simplement content de me voir ?"

Percy fut terrassé par une quinte de toux soudaine. "Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?" s'étrangla-t-il.

Fred et George étaient tous deux aux anges. "Pourquoi," demanda Fred, "est-ce que Pénélope fréquente les mêmes magasins qu'Hermione ?"

Percy rougit, alors que ses lèvres bougeaient mais sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, confirmant la conclusion de Fred.

"Il faut vraiment surveiller les gars sérieux," commenta George. "Ils peuvent être assez surprenants."

Les jumeaux semblaient en avoir fini avec Percy après cela, et se retournèrent vers leur soeur. "Joli sort, Ginny," dit Fred. "Je suis assez impressioné."

"Je suppose que tu as pratiqué celui-là sur Harry ?" claironna George.

Ginny tourna sa baguette vers eux. "Je n'irais pas trop loin si j'étais vous. Je suis plutôt douée pour les sorts de rétrécissement aussi."

Harry ne savait pas si c'était la menace de Ginny qui avait fait se taire les jumeaux ou l'apparition soudaine de leur mère dans la salle à manger. "Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Mrs Weasley gronda ses enfants. "C'est Noël ! N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que vous battre ?" Fred et George feignirent parfaitement le repenti. "Voilà qui est mieux," continua Mrs Weasley. "Le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Nous attendons toujours Remus et Sirius…"

Juste à ces mots se firent entendre des exclamations de bienvenue et de joyeux Noël venant de la cuisine, alors que Remus et Sirius étaient sans doute arrivés juste à temps. La famille au complet se retrouva rapidement à saliver devant une énorme dinde rôtie avec suffisamment d'accompagnements pour concurrencer n'importe quel banquet de Noël à Poudlard. Mr Weasley avait réussi à ajouter par magie de la place dans la cuisine pour que personne ne se sente à l'étroit à table.

Harry dût se demander s'il y avait jamais eu autant de gens assis autour de cette table à Noël par le passé, et il dût conclure que non. Et pourtant un sentiment non exprimé planait sur la tablée, celui que quelqu'un manquait encore. C'était le premier Noël sans Charlie, et c'était presque comme si Mrs Weasley s'était dépassée pour remplir la maison jusqu'à saturation pour combler ce manque. Mais d'une certaine manière cela ne servait qu'à renforcer le fait qu'il aurait dû y avoir quelqu'un d'autre parmi eux aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de commencer leur repas, Remus Lupin leva son verre. "Un toast. Tout d'abord, à Molly et Arthur pour nous avoir ouvert leur maison ce Noël."

À cela, Sirius leva lui aussi son verre et ajouta, "Pas seulement ce Noël, mais ils m'ont accueilli aussi cet automne. Sans parler de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour Harry."

Mrs Weasley commença rougir, mais elle semblait contente.

"À tous ceux qui sont ici," continua Remus. "Et à ceux que nous avons perdu aussi."

"À Charlie," ajouta Bill. "Où que tu sois maintenant, nous ne t'oublierons pas."

Tous les autres levèrent solennellement leurs verres et le vidèrent en réponse. Alors Sirius parla de nouveau. "Nous n'oublierons pas. Ni la famille, ni tous ceux qui étaient là. Tant que quelqu'un s'en souviendra, Charlie restera avec nous d'une certaine façon."

L'idée que les gens seraient oubliés avait pesé sur l'esprit d'Harry depuis Halloween. Car même s'il savait que les Weasley n'oublieraient jamais leur deuxième fils, il s'inquiétait de ceux dont il ne connaissait pas les noms, et de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Charlie. Leurs sacrifices méritaient d'être reconnus.

Harry avait reçu tout cet argent du Ministère à Halloween – de l'argent dont il n'avait eu ni envie ni besoin – et il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait faire avec. Il avait une idée maintenant, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment en parler, même s'il devrait. C'était Noël, après tout. Ce n'était pas supposé être un temps pour des choses si solennelles.

Le reste de la famille semblait être d'accord avec ça, et la conversation s'orienta vers d'autres sujets. Zonko était presque prêt à rouvrir, et Pauline avait réussi à organiser un service de livraison par hibou avant les vacances, ce qui signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux cette année. Bill raconta comment les choses avaient avancé pour lui en Egypte, pendant que Percy et Mr Weasley parlaient d'affaires courantes du Ministère.

Hermione leur raconta à tous comment quelqu'un avait fait une farce au Professeur Rogue le matin après le bal, en mettant quelque chose dans son jus de citrouille qui avait rendu son visage vert. Remus et Sirius demandèrent des détails, mais Hermione était incapable d'en dire plus. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque les jumeaux suggérèrent que Ginny en savait peut être quelque chose, et Harry se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, espérant que Ron ne mentionnerait pas que Ginny n'avait pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'avait donc pas été présente au petit déjeuner. Ginny répondit simplement calmement qu'elle ne savait rien sur le sujet.

Par chance à ce moment-là, l'une des saucisses de Percy explosa, distrayant tout le monde.

"Ça te rappelle quelque chose, Perce ?" demanda Fred, alors que George s'écroulait de rire. Mrs Weasley leur lança un regard noir à tous deux. Alors elle repoussa sa chaise, ayant manifestement l'intention de débarrasser.

"Mrs Weasley," dit Pénélope, "pourquoi ne nous laisseriez-vous pas nous nous occuper du pudding ? Allez donc vous détendre dans le salon."

"Balivernes, ma chérie," répondit Mrs Weasley. "Ce n'est rien à faire."

Pauline se mit sur pied. "Nous insistons. Allez vous asseoir vous et Mr Weasley."

"Oui," ajouta Hermione, "laissez-nous nous en occuper. Viens, Ginny."

D'une façon ou d'une autre les filles convainquirent Mrs Weasley de quitter la cuisine, et commencèrent à débarrasser la table. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous ?" demanda Pauline aux garçons, qui n'avaient pas bougé. "Vous ne faites qu'encombrer le passage. Sortez, nous vous appellerons lorsqu'il est temps de revenir pour le pudding."

"Et bien, puisque c'est dit comme ça," dit George en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, "vos désirs sont des ordres. C'est mieux que d'être forcé à aider, non ?"

Harry se figea en entrant dans le salon. Mrs Weasley avait de toute évidence été en train de regarder les différents cadeaux qui avaient été laissés là et avait pris l'album photo. Harry se donna à lui-même une claque mentale pour ne pas l'avoir mis dans un endroit moins exposé avant qu'ils soient tous allés manger. Après ce qui s'était produit avec les jumeaux, il aurait dû y penser.

C'était trop tard pourtant maintenant. S'il disait quelque chose, elle deviendrait soupçonneuse et l'ouvrirait forcément, alors il croisa les doigts et fit confiance à sa chance. Il n'aurait pas dû. Elle ouvrit effectivement l'album, et il la vit soudain avoir le souffle coupé. Harry resta loin en s'attendant à une tirade verbale dirigée contre lui, mais Mrs Weasley avait autre chose à l'esprit.

"Ginny," appela-t-elle, "pourrais-tu venir ici un instant, s'il te plaît ?" Elle semblait tout à fait raisonnable, mais Harry ne baissa pas sa garde.

Ginny passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine. "Qu'y a-t-il, Maman ?"

"C'est à propos du bal auquel tu as assisté l'autre soir. Où as-tu trouvé la robe de soirée pour y aller ? Je sais qu'elle était sur la liste de fournitures mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais fini par en acheter une."

Harry vit les yeux de Ginny se poser sur l'album photo dans les mains de Mrs Weasley. "Harry me l'a achetée," dit elle posément.

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers lui. "Vraiment, Harry, une cape et une robe de soirée, aussi ? C'est beaucoup trop."

Fred émit un sifflement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Ginny ?"

"Ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel pour qu'Harry t'achète tout ça," ajouta George.

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers ses fils, mais une fois de plus sa fille fut plus rapide. La baguette de Ginny était sortie et elle lança le même sort que celui utilisé sur Ron plus tôt. Deux boxers courts s'envolèrent dans les airs pour atterrir dans sa main tendue, pendant qu'elle foudroyait ses frères du regard. Elle tint son lot bien haut d'un air moqueur. L'un des boxer était d'un vert citron violent, alors que l'autre était imprimé d'un slogan : "Les Batteurs ont de plus grosses battes."

"MAMAN !" cria Fred, "tu vas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?"

"Franchement, c'est Noël," ajouta George.

"Bien sûr que je vais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça," répondit Mrs Weasley. "Vous l'avez mérité. En fait, vous pouvez même faire la vaisselle."

"Nous n'étions pas les seuls à faire des commentaires," dit Fred.

"Oui, Ginny a eu le caleçon de Ron tout à l'heure," remarqua George.

"Merci beaucoup," dit Ron, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Vous pouvez tous les trois faire la vaisselle," annonça Mrs Weasley à ses plus jeunes fils, à l'air renfrogné. "Harry, je pourrais te dire un mot, s'il te plaît ?"

Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû savoir que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Il suivit Mrs Weasley dans un coin à l'écart des autres. "J'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit que tu dépensais trop," dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas seulement cette robe de soirée pour Ginny ou même la cape. C'est tout. Ces fauteuils que tu nous a offert son bien trop coûteux."

"Je voulais seulement vous remercier. Vous m'avez ouvert votre maison, et vous n'acceptez pas de loyer…"

"Harry, tu fais partie de la famille. Tu sais ça. Je ne fais pas payer à ma famille le prix de la chambre."

"Oui, d'accord, mais c'est Noël, et vous méritez quelque chose de bien. Vous et Mr Weasley. Je pensais que vous apprécieriez un endroit confortable pour vous asseoir et tricoter. Et avec la jambe de Mr Weasley… Je pensais que ce serait bien pour lui d'avoir un endroit où poser son pied."

"Très bien," accorda Mrs Weasley. "Je ne dirai rien de plus sur le sujet. Mais c'est la dernière fois, tu as compris ? Allez viens, mon chéri, les filles ont dû finir de préparer le pudding maintenant."

Pauline se moqua joyeusement des jumeaux lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'ils avaient écopé de la corvée de nettoyage après que tout le monde ait fini sa part de pudding aux prunes. "Vous n'apprendrez jamais à vous arrêter à temps, pas vrai ?"

"J'espère que non," lui répondit George.

"Et bien, allons-y," marmonna Ron. "J'en ai encore un autre comme celui-là auquel je dois aller, et Hermione ne veut pas être en retard chez sa tante. Et je dois aller mettre des sous-vêtements."

"C'est un peu plus que je n'aurais voulu en savoir," dit George.

"Quoi donc ?" renvoya Ron. "On est dans le même bateau."

"Tu te rapproches dangereusement de Percy, mon vieux," dit Fred, secouant la tête. "Il ne va pas tarder à partir chez les parents de Pénélope."

"Oh, fermez-la," répondit Ron, attrapant un torchon.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Ron," commenta Pauline, en quittant la cuisine. "George et moi n'allons pas voir ma famille avant demain, alors il pourra finir de laver ce que tu n'as pas le temps de faire."

"Pourquoi Ginny et toi n'iriez vous pas essayer sa nouvelle cape en vous promenant ?" suggéra Mrs Weasley à Harry, qui n'était que trop content de pouvoir avoir un peu de temps seul avec elle pour la première fois de la journée.

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas obligé d'aider à faire la vaisselle ?" demanda Ron.

"Parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour mettre notre sœur en pétard," lui rappela Fred.

Harry mit sa propre cape et prit la main de Ginny alors qu'ils sortaient dans l'air glacé de l'après-midi et commençaient à marcher vers le verger. Leur respiration formait de petits nuages blancs qui restaient suspendus dans l'air sur leur passage. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de la maison pour ne pas être vus facilement, Harry l'attira près de lui pour un lent baiser.

"Merci pour cet album photo," dit-il alors qu'il s'écartait quelques minutes plus tard. "Il est parfait. Je pourrai te voir quand je veux. Cette photo du bal est particulièrement agréable."

Ginny dénoua ses mains d'autour de son cou pour les reposer sur son torse. "N'est-ce pas ? Colin m'en a fait deux exemplaires, pour que je puisse en avoir une aussi." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers lui de nouveau. "Je ne t'ai vraiment pas vu assez pendant ces vacances," ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle l'embrassait de nouveau.

"Nous aurons toute la journée demain," dit Harry une fois qu'ils se furent de nouveau séparés.

"Oui, et alors tu devras retourner au Ministère."

"Impossible d'y échapper. Je suis parti plus tôt pour pouvoir aller au bal avec toi."

Elle prit sa main et ils se mirent à marcher de nouveau. "Alors comment est la nouvelle cape ?" demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

"Très chaude. Vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Seulement… et bien qu'est-ce qu'y t'as fait penser à ça ?"

"Je l'ai vu dans la boutique de Madame Guipure lorsque j'ai été chercher ma tenue de soirée il y a quelques semaines. Madame Guipure doit avoir un sixième sens à propos de ces choses là parce qu'elle m'a vu en train de la regarder. Et elle se souvenait de toi, parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle irait parfaitement avec ton teint."

"C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ma vieille cape commençait vraiment à s'user."

"Oui, j'ai remarqué l'autre soir. J'ai été content de t'avoir acheté ça à ce moment-là."

"Tu vas devoir me laisser te remercier correctement, dans ce cas."

Et elle l'entraîna derrière un autre arbre et s'attela à la tâche. Après quelques minutes, Harry dut arrêter. Avoir envie d'elle et ne rien pouvoir y faire commençait à le rendre fou. Il mit fin au baiser, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à la relâcher. Ces moments seuls étaient bien trop précieux.

Elle se blottit dans son étreinte, alors qu'il posait son menton sur ses cheveux et regardait le paysage. Ils approchaient de la fin du verger, et il pouvait voir une haie derrière les derniers arbres, celle qui devait marquer la limite de la propriété des Weasley. De l'autre côté, les plaines s'étendaient en champs multicolores.

Alors qu'Harry les observait, ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder vers leur séparation inévitable – elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester jusqu'au début du trimestre suivant le jour précédent – mais ses pensées ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Elles continuaient dans le futur. Qu'allait-il se produire en juin, se demanda-t-il. Elle serait libre alors, mais où seraient-ils, exactement ?

"Gin ?"

"Oui, Harry ?" répondit-elle contre son torse.

"J'ai réfléchi…"

"A quel sujet ?"

"Et bien, nous et… plus tard."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Harry enleva une main de sur sa taille et la passa dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Une image de la photo du bal lui traversa l'esprit, et elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. "Et bien, comment vois-tu notre futur ?"

"Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. La seule chose qui occupe mon esprit c'est de finir l'école."

Il s'écarta d'elle pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux. "Penses-y maintenant. Pour moi. Que serons-nous dans un an ?"

"Je… je ne sais pas. Tu travailleras toujours au Ministère de la Magie, je suppose. Et je ferais… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, Professeur McGonagall voulait que je réfléchisse à ce que je ferais après avoir quitté l'école, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça sera."

Il prit une grande inspiration. "Très bien, mais il y a une chose que je dois savoir. Lorsque tu te vois dans un an, faisant ce que tu auras décidé de faire dans la vie, est-ce que je suis avec toi ?"

"Bien sûr, que tu es là. Comment peux-tu même demander ça ?"

"Et dans cinq ans ? Dix ans ?"

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour que nous parlions de ça ?"

"Non. Pourquoi serait-ce trop tôt ? Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi il y a plus d'un an, et après tout ce que nous avons traversé, il n'y a aucun doute pour moi que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. La seule chose qu'il me reste à te demander c'est si tu ressens la même chose. Est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ?"

Lorsqu'elle répondit il ne vit aucune trace de doute dans ses yeux. "Oui, Harry."

Harry relâcha un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Peut-être que cela allait marcher après tout. "Alors peut-être que tu accepterais… éventuellement… quand tu seras prête… à…"

"À quoi ?"

"M'épouser ?"

Sa mâchoire en tomba.

"Je n'ai pas de bague. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça… C'est venu tout seul."

Elle le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, et des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter sa réaction.

"Ginny, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît…"

"Harry, tu es vraiment un idiot. OUI ! Oui, je veux t'épouser !"

Elle se jeta sur lui, souriant, et il ne pensait pas avoir jamais connu un tel sentiment de soulagement. En même temps, il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait juste de lui demander, ou qu'elle ait accepté.

"Nous n'avons pas à dire quoi que ce soit maintenant," dit-il, souriant dans ses cheveux. "Cela peut être notre secret. Nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies quitté l'école, ou même plus avant de décider quoi que ce soit. C'est toi qui décides. Quand tu seras prête. J'avais juste besoin de savoir si tu voulais…"

"Oui, je voulais ! Maintenant arrête de faire tant de manières, et embrasse-moi."

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent finalement la chaleur de la maison, souriant de leur secret, il faisait complètement noir dehors.

"Tu ne vas pas passer la dernière soirée avant que je ne reparte à l'école à travailler, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Ginny. Elle venait juste de trouver Harry assis à une table dans un coin du salon avec un dossier rempli de parchemin étalé devant lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, pressant légèrement alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre son ventre.

"Ce n'est pas du travail, en fait. Ron a ramené ça du bureau, mais il vient juste de se souvenir de me le donner. Si je veux y jeter un coup d'œil, ça doit être maintenant, parce qu'il en aura besoin pour demain soir lorsqu'il retourne travailler."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu te souviens de ce match de Quidditch auquel nous sommes allés, Ron et moi ? Je t'en ai parlé dans une lettre, non ?"

"Oui."

"Et bien, c'est le rapport d'Auror de l'évènement."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu le veux ?"

"Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos du balai de l'Attrapeur des Falmouth. Ron pensait qu'il avait été ensorcelé – le match n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de fair play – mais je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est surtout de la curiosité."

"Et bien, viens être curieux avec moi sur le canapé. Maman a été beaucoup plus compréhensive à notre sujet dernièrement."

En effet, Mrs Weasley avait à peine sourcillé lorsqu'elle était partie se coucher le soir d'avant, les laissant tous deux seuls dans le salon. Ils en avaient profité pour prolonger la soirée. Ginny pensait toujours que c'était trop beau pour durer. Peut-être que sa mère avait simplement abusé du lait de poule.

"Curieux ? À quel propos ? Combien de mots vais-je effectivement réussir à lire ?"

"Si tu me dis ce que tu cherches, peut-être pourras-tu aller plus vite."

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et lui sourit. "Allons-y, alors."

Il prit le dossier, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé avec. "Et bien, voilà ce que je voulais," dit Harry, une fois qu'ils furent assis. Ils s'étendit contre Ginny et lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il en était. "Nous avons ici une liste de tous les tests qu'ils ont fait sur le balai, et il n'y avait aucun problème détectable. Aucun des sorts ou sortilèges qu'ils recherchaient du moins."

"Alors que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé ?"

"Il y a toujours la possibilité que le balai ait été enchanté, mais par un sort nouveau ; quelque chose pour lequel ils n'ont pas de test."

"Ne peuvent-ils pas utiliser un test général ?"

"Ils ont essayé, mais ça n'a rien révélé. Bien sûr il y a peut-être des moyens de masquer le sortilège. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui s'est produit. Quelque chose me dit que le balai était enchanté, oui, mais seulement pour aller plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est écrasé."

Ginny acquiesça, regardant Harry attentivement. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vue ces derniers jours. Ça lui redonnait espoir. "Y a-t-il un moyen de découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Seulement je ne peux pas me débarrasser de l'idée que si quelqu'un avait fait autre chose dessus, modifié la forme du bout, disons, ou je ne sais pas, quelque chose, alors le balai aurait été plus stable. Il vibrait. C'est ce qui a donné l'impression aux gens que c'était un sortilège. Et il y avait ce gars là-bas du côté des Wanderers. Il lançait des sorts. Il a envoyé l'arbitre au Chemin de Traverse. Les gens pensaient juste que c'était lui. Regarde, voilà… Il a utilisé…"

Mais alors Harry devint soudainement silencieux et pâle. "Quoi ?" demanda Ginny, alarmé maintenant que la lueur était repartie. "Qu'a-t-il utilisé ?"

"C'est un sort de magie noire," répondit mollement Harry.

"Oui tu as déjà dit ça, non ? Un sortilège…" Mais Ginny avait des soupçons grandissants qu'il ne parlait pas de quelque chose qui était arrivé au match de Quidditch. "Harry…" l'encouragea-t-elle mais il ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait presque voir les barrières tomber dans son esprit. "Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il se tourna, jurant dans sa barbe. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, remontant ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne tiennent plus qu'en équilibre sur ses oreilles. Ginny regarda le parchemin, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu voir qui aurait causé cette réaction. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. "Harry," essaya-t-elle de nouveau, "ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît…"

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, le tournant et l'obligeant à la regarder. Il baissa ses mains, et ses lunettes glissèrent de travers pour se reposer sur son nez. "Tu m'as fait une promesse l'année dernière que nous en parlerions s'il avait un problème. Je veux que tu tiennes cette promesse maintenant. Tu dois me faire confiance."

Il hésita un long moment, avant d'avaler difficilement. "Le sort que j'ai utilisé pour vaincre Voldemort était un sort de Magie Noire," cracha-t-il.

Ginny savait qu'elle avait dû pâlir, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser voir qu'elle soupçonnait déjà cela. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?"

"C'est le sort que Parkins a utilisé pour faire disparaître l'arbitre. Regarde l'incantation dans le rapport." Il pointa son index vers les mots "_exulo in _Chemin de Traverse", qui étaient imprimés sur le parchemin. "Cela faisait partie du sort que j'ai utilisé."

"Ça n'a aucune importance."

"Si, ça en a pour moi."

Ginny détourna le regard quelques instants, cherchant quoi lui répondre. De sa propre volonté, son regard se posa sur l'arbre de Noël avec ses lumières de fée brillantes. "Voldemort était maléfique. Tu devais utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour le vaincre. Qui as-tu blessé d'autres avec ce sort à part Voldemort et toi-même ? Personne. Et le mal que tu t'es fait, c'était volontaire. Tu dois arrêter ça, Harry. Tu peux me dire ces choses là, et elles ne vont pas changer ce que je pense de toi en tant que personne. Tu _es_ quelqu'un de bien, Harry, une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Je ne t'aimerais pas si je ne pensais pas que tu étais une bonne personne."

"Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile. J'ai tout abandonné pour ça l'été dernier, et maintenant je découvre que c'était de la Magie Noire en plus. Et pendant tout ce temps je pensais que j'avais bien fait. Finalement il s'avère que Rita Skeeter était sur la bonne piste avec cet article."

"Tu ne le _savais_ pas à ce moment-là. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Rita Skeeter n'aurait pas pu savoir, si tu ne le savais pas. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance de son côté."

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai mal fait, Ginny. Il y a cette petite voix dans ma tête qui n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans valeur. Que je suis… inhumain."

Elle l'attira contre lui et posa la tête d'Harry sur son épaule, caressant ses cheveux alors que les lumières de l'arbre devenaient floues devant ses yeux. "Harry, cela ne te fais pas baisser dans mon estime. Je te le promets. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance de ce côté-là. Tu dois arrêter de te faire du mal. Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, tu ne peux pas me laisser en-dehors. Cette voix dans ta tête… C'est ces, ces…. Et bien ils ne sont même pas humains n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont _eux_ qui parlent. Écoute-moi, Harry. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Je ne pourrais pas. Tu fais partie de moi, et depuis longtemps maintenant."

Il resta contre elle sans bouger un moment, incapable de répondre, mais elle le sentit s'accrocher à elle, comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage. Ginny resta assise là à le serrer dans ses bras, lui caressant lentement le dos, alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux. Elle souffrait pour lui, à la fois pour le passé et pour le futur.

Après un moment il lui sembla qu'il se détendait dans son étreinte, et elle fut sûre qu'il s'était endormi. Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur le front, avant d'enlever ses lunettes pour lui et de se replacer dans une position plus confortable de sorte qu'ils soient à moitié allongés sur le canapé, tout en souhaitant qu'ils puissent simplement rester ainsi.

Elle ne bougea pas, le tenant, ne sachant pas combien de temps s'était écoulé et ne s'en inquiétant pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente commencer à bouger par accoups contre elle. Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, il était de plus en plus agité, ses mouvements plus saccadés. Il devait être en train de rêver, pensa-t-elle.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'entendre. Mais au son de sa voix, il parut se calmer. "Tu ne comprends pas comment qui que ce soit peut t'aimer. Mais moi je t'aime, et un jour tu comprendras. Je serais prête à tout pour alléger ta douleur. J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen facile. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu dois apprendre à le reconnaître. J'espère qu'un jour tu le feras."

Harry soupira et se disposa plus calmement. Ginny savait qu'elle devrait le réveiller à un moment ou un autre pour qu'ils puissent monter se coucher… mais ça devrait attendre encore un peu. Elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait une autre occasion de le tenir ainsi dans ses bras.

Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine, une cuillère pleine de céréales à la bouche, lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce, souriante et radieuse. Que faisait-elle ici, se demanda-t-il vaguement. N'était-elle pas censée être à l'école ? Mais alors il se souvint que c'était les vacances de Noël.

"Bonjour, Harry," le salua-t-elle légèrement. "Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, où un soleil d'un jaune incroyable l'aveugla. Ginny ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse. Elle prit simplement une chaise de l'autre côté de la table et fit un geste de la main.

"_Accio _theière !" s'écria-t-elle, attrapant habilement l'objet dans ses deux mains comme si c'était un Souaffle lorsqu'il se mit à voler à travers la cuisine vers elle. Cela rappela à Harry qu'elle avait fait des essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'année précédente. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait cette année, mais elle aura pu si elle avait voulu. Il s'affala un peu sur sa chaise.

Ginny attrapa l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et Harry l'entendit claquer de la langue d'un air de pitié alors qu'elle lisait les gros titres. Harry les avait déjà vus. "Le Département des Mystères prouve que les Moldus sont inférieurs," proclamaient-ils.

Ginny agita gaiement la main de nouveau, appelant cette fois des toasts, et les beurrant magiquement une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur l'assiette devant elle. Harry évita son regard.

"Tu en veux ?" demanda-t-elle subitement, et il leva les yeux pour la voir lui proposant un toast. Pour une raison ou une autre, la vue du beurre fondant dans les trous du pain chaud et croquant lui retourna l'estomac.

"Non merci," marmonna-t-il. Il prit sa tasse, pensant qu'une gorgée de thé pourrait aider à apaiser les grognements de son ventre, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Avant qu'il puisse attraper la théière, Ginny agita une nouvelle fois sa main, versant magiquement le thé dans sa tasse.

Harry fut sur pied en un instant, la colère s'évaporant par tous ses pores. "Tu ne peux pas arrêter de te donner en spectacle ?" cria-t-il.

L'instant suivant, il avait fait le tour de la table, il l'attrapait par le revers de sa robe de chambre blanche et l'entraînait sur ses pieds, renversant de la faïence par terre ce faisant. Le bruit de la céramique se brisant résonna dans la pièce. Ginny le regardait d'un air hautain ; elle pensait qu'elle valait mieux que lui, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il la gifla du revers de la main, faisant basculer sa tête sur le côté brusquement, mais son expression, lorsqu'elle tourna pour le regarder une fois de plus, n'avait pas changé.

"C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les Moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers, après tout."

La condescendance inscrite sur son visage l'enrageait encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la regarder un instant de plus. Sa main droite se ferma instinctivement en poing et s'enfonça dans son visage avec un horrible crack, l'envoyant en arrière par-dessus sa chaise, qui se brisa sous la force de l'impact.

Harry retourna la table sur elle, envoyant voler ce qu'il restait dessus. Son bol de céréales tomba bruyamment par terre, vacillant dans un semblant de danse avant d'arriver à un équilibre et de s'arrêter.

Alors tout devint silencieux. Étrangement silencieux.

Harry sentit un étrange sentiment de satisfaction alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour voir le résultat de son ouvrage. Les yeux de Ginny étaient grand ouverts et son regard vide fixait le plafond alors qu'un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche. Elle ne bougeait pas, et du sang sortait aussi de derrière sa tête, formant une mare sur le carrelage étincelant de Mrs Weasley. Harry sourit.

"Peut-être que nous sommes pareils maintenant, non ?" dit-il à personne en particulier.

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais il y avait quelque chose de moqueur dans son regard vitreux.

"Aucun de nous n'est magique à présent."

Ginny continua à fixer le plafond.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et fixa, sa respiration haletante, le plafond au dessus de lui, toujours orange malgré la semi obscurité, alors que son cœur continuait à cogner.

Cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, se dit-il. Juste un horrible cauchemar. Mais il l'avait eu auparavant. Alors qu'il se débarrassait des restes de sommeil, il se rendit compte que c'était ce rêve qui le perturbait depuis presque deux mois à présent. Ou le début du moins. Il ne pensait pas que le rêve avait encore jamais été aussi loin.

Avait-il crié dans son sommeil ? Était-ce cela qui l'avait réveillé cette fois, ou avait-ce simplement été l'horreur de ce que son alter ego du rêve avait fait ? Il écouta mais n'entendit pas de bruit de pas dans les escaliers, et cela l'aida à se calmer un peu plus. Au moins Ron avait travaillé la nuit dernière et n'avait pas dû supporter le sommeil troublé d'Harry cette fois.

Harry étendit sa main moite vers la table de nuit et regarda sa montre, plissant les yeux, alors qu'il essayait de la tenir sans trop bouger pour pouvoir lire l'heure. Il était presque l'heure pour lui de se lever et de se préparer pour aller travailler. Une autre pensée le frappa alors qu'il sortait du lit. Ginny partait aujourd'hui. En se souvenant de son rêve, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que ça après tout. Ça lui donnerait du temps pour régler ce problème, quel qu'il soit.

Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Comment pouvait-il prendre le rêve au sérieux ? Il ne ferait jamais, jamais, rien qui ressemble à ça à Ginny, et elle ne le regarderait jamais comme elle l'avait fait dans son rêve. Il ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre elle. Le pourrait-il ? Mais quelque chose au fond de son esprit insistait pour lui rappeler l'été précédent. Il _avait_ alors été en colère, mais pas à ce point là. Il n'avait pas été très gentil envers Ginny, bien sûr, mais il n'avait été gentil envers personne. Et il avait dépassé tout ça. Non ?

Il se secoua et attrapa sa chemise de nuit. Réfléchir là-dessus ne l'amènerait nulle part, et il avait désespérément besoin d'une douche. Il était couvert de sueur.

Ginny contempla la robe de soirée dorée qu'elle avait porté au bal pendant un long moment avant de la ranger dans son armoire. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin, et il n'y avait aucun intérêt à l'amener avec elle. Elle se retourna vers son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur une dernière fois, vérifiant qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Elle avait pris autant de pulls tricotés par sa mère qu'elle avait pu en trouver.

"Es-tu presque prête à partir ?"

La voix d'Harry derrière elle la surprit, et elle fit tomber la brosse qu'elle avait été sur le point de mettre dans son sac. Ginny se tourna vers lui rapidement, restant positionnée entre son sac et la porte, où Harry se tenait, la regardant avec curiosité. "Oui, encore un petit moment."

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui, ça va. En fait… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir…"

"Alors ne le fais pas. Passes le reste des vacances ici."

"Je ne peux pas, Harry. Nous en avons déjà discuté. J'ai peut-être réussi à rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé cet automne, mais tu sais que tout le monde va me surveiller de près maintenant. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de m'avancer dans mon travail si je peux le faire sans distractions."

Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant, l'implorant silencieusement de comprendre. S'il se disputait avec elle au sujet du départ maintenant, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle arriverait à tenir avant de laisser échapper la vérité.

"Je sais… c'est juste que je déteste ça. C'est déjà fini," répondit Harry, donnant l'impression de vouloir entrer dans la pièce. Elle fit plusieurs pas vers lui à la place, ainsi si quelqu'un venait à passer, ils seraient tous les deux parfaitement visibles, et il serait apparent qu'ils ne faisaient rien que sa mère désapprouverait.

"Nous nous en sommes sortis cet automne. Nous pouvons recommencer. Et alors ce sera Pâques. Et puis ce ne sera plus très long avant juin."

Harry semblait vouloir argumenter un peu plus, et alors Ginny lui fut reconnaissante lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et demanda seulement, "Est-ce que tu es prête à partir alors ?"

"Donne-moi juste une minute, et j'arrive." Elle s'avança jusqu'à être assez proche pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je te vois en bas ?"

"D'accord."

Harry continua le long du couloir, et Ginny relâcha sa respiration avant de se remettre à ses bagages. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que Noël était passé, mais elle avait dit à sa famille qu'elle retournait à l'école aujourd'hui pour s'avancer dans son travail pour le nouveau trimestre. Harry avait accepté de l'emmener jusqu'à Pré au Lard en utilisant son Portoloin avant d'aller au Ministère.

Une dernière vérification de son sac, et elle était aussi prête qu'elle pourrait jamais l'être. Elle le balança sur son épaule et pris la cape qu'Harry lui avait offerte pour Noël dans son armoire. Elle était heureuse qu'elle soit aussi chaude ; elle allait en avoir besoin dans les régions du Nord.

Après un rapide au revoir au reste de sa famille, ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle se retrouve à marcher seule sur le chemin enneigé vers Poudlard avec Harry à ses côtés.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas être au retard au travail ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout le chemin avec moi jusqu'au château, tu sais."

"Est-ce que tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ?" demanda Harry, levant les sourcils.

"Certainement. Tu ne savais pas que je voulais revenir à l'école plus tôt pour pouvoir continuer ma petite liaison avec Colin Creevey ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as toujours Mrs Mutt…"

"Arrête, Ginny, ce n'est pas drôle."

"Je sais, mais parfois c'est juste plus facile de rire."

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint les vieilles grilles de fer, et là à côté des colonnes de pierre, Harry la prit dans ses bras. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler à cause de l'émotion contenue, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

"C'est plus dur à chaque fois," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

"C'est seulement pour six mois. C'est moins qu'avant."

"C'est toujours trop long."

Ginny s'écarta suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder, et pendant un long moment elle ne dit rien. Elle se tint simplement là, gravant son visage dans sa mémoire. "Je t'aime, Harry," dit-elle finalement. "Et il arrivera un jour où nous pourrons être ensemble et personne n'aura rien à y redire. Je te le promets. À moins que tu aies changé d'avis."

Harry resserra son emprise sur elle. "Viens ici, et je te montrerais si j'ai changé d'avis."

Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'ils étaient hors de vue du château avant de l'attirer vers elle pour un dernier baiser. Elle laissa ses sentiments pour lui se déverser dans leur étreinte et le sentit la retourner avec une passion égale. Ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard, retenant tous les deux leurs larmes.

"Je dois y aller," dit Harry. "Je vais déjà être en retard. Je t'enverrais un hibou."

Ginny ne put qu'acquiescer en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle pressa sa main une dernière fois, avant de la lâcher pour qu'il puisse activer son Portoloin. Elle attendit qu'il ait disparu, et regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Un vent froid soufflait depuis un ciel de plomb, et elle frissonna malgré sa lourde cape.

Certaine à présent que personne ne regardait, elle pris le sac de son épaule, l'ouvrit, et fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit une paire de gants chauds et les mit avant de sortir un petit balai, qui vola dans l'air devant elle lorsqu'elle le lâcha. Le touchant de sa baguette elle marmonna, "_Engorgio_."

Le petit balai revint immédiatement à sa taille normale. Elle remis son sac sur son épaule, passant sa tête à travers la lanière pour s'assurer qu'il reste en place. Elle n'avait pas besoin de distractions pour ce qu'elle était sur le point d'accomplir. Mettant sa baguette dans une main, elle marmonna, "Guide-moi," et la baguette tourna sur sa paume en indiquant le nord. Avec un bon sens du chemin à suivre à l'esprit, elle enfourcha l'Eclair de Feu, se mit en direction du nord est, et frappa le sol glacé du pied.

À Suivre…

_Note : l'auteure a emprunté à _Firebolt909 _une ligne de ce chapitre ("Est-ce qu'il y a une baguette dans ta poche ou es-tu simplement content de me voir ?"). Elle remercie aussi sa propre beta, Jo._


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient.

**Note :** Un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire… que beaucoup d'entre vous ont sans doute déjà été lire en anglais, mais quoiqu'il en soit voilà ma traduction. Comme toujours, merci aux reviewers, qui n'hésitent pas à réagir alors que je ne suis moi-même plus très active : _alana chantelune, __Joackym Maat DAlcantara, __Lunenoire, __hina95, __virg05, __The Rattlesnake, __heronary__, Ginevra Lyra Potter, __brucelink__, emma, Bartimeus, __Lyra Sullyvan__, keit, solla, Mark221._ Merci encore, et peut-être à l'année prochaine, qui sait !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**The Long Road Home, ****Chapitre Dix-Neuf**

Ginny n'avait plus aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à voler. Essayant de distinguer des formes au loin, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose, n'importe quoi à l'horizon qui pourrait être de la terre, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était de la brume. Pendant un long moment le paysage n'avait été composé que de nuages bas chassés par le vent au-dessus d'elle et des eaux sombres de la Mer du Nord au dessous, son étendue morose jonchée de récifs ébréchés comme des milliers de vielles blessures. Ce paysage était la seule constante à présent, avec le vent d'un froid tranchant.

La première étape du trajet avait été assez facile. En suivant les instructions de Dumbledore, elle avait volé du château de Poudlard jusqu'à la côte Ecossaise, suivant son tracé jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un endroit où la côte commençait à tourner, son angle changeant pour former un coin arrondi.

Elle s'était posée sur une plage exposée au vent et déserte entre deux villes, où elle s'était reposée et s'était préparée pour la prochaine étape, la pire. Elle avait jeté un sort de réchauffement sur un pull de plus avant de l'enfiler et de remettre sa cape par-dessus, et alors elle avait rassemblé son courage, car elle était devant trois cents miles de haute mer sans rien pour la guider sauf une boussole de laiton. Dumbledore avait eu l'idée d'en utiliser une, et elle s'était souvenue qu'il y en avait une qu'elle pouvait accrocher au manche du balai dans le Kit de Nettoyage du Balai qu'Harry lui avait donné pendant les vacances de Noël. Il avait semblé un peu triste, il lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione le lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire, mais qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Tant que durant son voyage elle gardait bien la direction du nord-est, elle atteindrait la côte norvégienne près de la destination visée.

La pensée de la facilité avec laquelle elle pourrait être déviée de son trajet était intimidante, ajoutée à la connaissance du froid qu'elle devrait endurer et du temps que la traversée pouvait mettre. À la vitesse maximale, elle devrait pouvoir faire le trajet en moins de deux heures, mais une fois qu'elle se fut de nouveau élevée dans les airs et qu'elle eût senti avec quelle aisance le vent la ballottait, elle sut qu'elle serait incapable de contrôler l'Eclair de Feu si elle lui demandait d'aller trop vite. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tomber dans l'eau glaciale. Cela signifierait une mort certaine.

Seule la pensée d'Harry l'avait faite continuer au début, et maintenant, même si elle voulait abandonner cette idée et faire demi tour, ce serait sans intérêt. Elle avait déjà du faire plus de la moitié du chemin. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se perdre complètement en abandonnant et en repartant en arrière, elle ne ferait que prolonger son exposition au froid.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la boussole pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours sur la bonne route, Ginny laissa son esprit vagabonder vers Poudlard, où tout ce plan avait été conçu. Avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall à rattraper son travail en retard, elle s'était retrouvée à parler au portrait du Professeur Dumbledore à l'occasion. Il lui avait donné des conseils utiles pour finir plus rapidement ses devoirs, et un jour il lui avait demandé comment elle avait réussi à se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Ça avait été assez facile de tout lui dire. Quand elle lui avait décrit comment Harry en était venu à perdre ses pouvoirs, le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait même pas cligné des yeux de surprise. C'était comme s'il avait su exactement quelles avaient étés les intentions d'Harry au mois de Juin précédent. Et ensuite Ginny lui avait parlé de la recherche vaine pour un antidote à Poudlard, jusqu'à évoquer la page manquante dans le livre. Et alors Dumbledore avait encouragé Ginny à envisager sa recherche sous un angle différent, sans le dire à Hermione ou qui que ce soit d'autre. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'atteindre sa destination pour pouvoir commencer.

Elle vérifia de nouveau sa boussole. Toujours au nord-est. Regardant droit devant elle dans la brume, le cœur de Ginny fit un bond. Il y avait quelque chose du plus sombre au loin. Une côte. Il fallait que ça le soit. Elle avait envie de crier de soulagement car elle pourrait, au moins, descendre de ce balai et faire une pause. Elle se pencha en avant et fit accélérer l'Eclair de Feu.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva à mettre pied à terre sur des jambes tremblantes sur une bande de rochers désolée près de la côte. Détachant un à un ses doigts engourdis du manche de son balai, elle sortit sa baguette et conjura quelques flammes bleues pour se réchauffer. L'étape finale de son parcours allait être difficile.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment des Moldus norvégiens pourraient réagir à quelqu'un volant sur un balai. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle aurait dû amener avec elle la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry après tout, mais elle savait dans son cœur qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en la laissant derrière elle. Car elle l'aurait pris sans permission, sans même qu'Harry sache qu'elle l'avait, et si quelque chose avait dû arriver à cette cape… L'Eclair de Feu était une autre affaire. Il le lui avait _donné_, mais la cape d'invisibilité avait appartenu à son père, et en tant que telle, elle était irremplaçable.

Elle allait simplement devoir faire attention à ce que personne ne la voie, et vu comment les choses se présentaient ça n'allait peut être pas être si difficile. D'après le ciel, le sol avait semblé être peu peuplé, avec quelques petits villages sur certaines des plus grandes îles. Gardant un œil ouvert pour vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'avions allait être un autre problème, puisque le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle allait voler dans les environs d'un aéroport alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Bergen. D'un autre côté, si elle en voyait un, elle saurait qu'elle n'était pas loin de son but.

Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'il devait être midi passé. Elle n'avait pas avalé grand-chose ce matin, et maintenant elle avait aussi sauté le déjeuner. Emporter de la nourriture avec elle n'avait pas vraiment été une possibilité, car cela aurait amené des questions gênantes à la maison. Elle devrait simplement continuer. Une fois qu'elle trouverait la ville, une fois qu'elle trouverait le pub… Alors elle pourrait se détendre.

Et elle s'en sortirait mieux, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant la nuit, et ce serait bien plus facile de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait avant le coucher du soleil. Elle éteignit son feu, enfourcha l'Eclair de Feu et donna un coup par terre pour quitter le sol rocheux.

À son immense soulagement, Ginny découvrit qu'elle avait effectivement réussi à garder sa direction. Une fois qu'elle fut en l'air de nouveau et qu'elle eût volé au-dessus des terres, elle put voir qu'elle approchait d'une zone plus peuplée. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle à la recherche d'avions mais heureusement n'en vit aucun, bien qu'elle aperçut rapidement la piste d'atterrissage en dessous d'elle sur la gauche. Devant elle se déployait la ville elle-même, et Ginny se concentra sur la description que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Il y avait sept montagnes qui entouraient la ville, et elle devait s'assurer d'atterrir sur la bonne.

Le chemin le plus court vers le Mont Floien la ferait passer directement au-dessus de la ville, et elle se sentait déjà suspecte rien qu'en volant en plein jour. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était proche de là où elle souhaitait aller, elle pouvait faire un petit détour, contournant les endroits où les bâtiments étaient les plus regroupés.

Finalement elle se posa près du sommet de la montagne, qui surplombait le centre ville et qui grouillait sans doute de touristes profitant de la vue spectaculaire des alentours durant les mois d'été. S'arrêtant le temps nécessaire pour rapetisser l'Eclair de Feu et le cacher dans son sac, elle sortit une carte qu'elle avait copié du livre _Les Lieux Magiques dans le Monde Entier : Un Guide Touristique pour Sorciers_ et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour localiser le pub dans quelques minutes. Mais sa première tâche consisterait à descendre de la montagne sans être vue.

Mais alors que Ginny approchait du magasin de souvenirs tout en haut, elle vit que l'endroit était totalement désert en ce jour d'hiver gris. Le funiculaire marchait peut-être, mais elle n'avait pas d'argent Moldu norvégien pour payer le trajet. Dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait pas besoin de compter sur les transports Moldus pour l'amener au centre ville.

Elle retourna derrière le bâtiment à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait le restaurant et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Sortant sa baguette, elle chercha une fissure de la forme d'une tête de troll, qui lui avait été décrite en détail dans le guide touristique. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle tapota le bout du nez avec sa baguette, et le mur devant elle s'ouvrit. Traversant le portail magique, elle se retrouva dans la station du funiculaire d'en bas, située à la base de la montagne.

Avant de sortir dans la rue, elle consulta sa carte une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'elle aurait un peu de marche à faire, et eut un instant de tristesse en réalisant que le pub était à presque un mile de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Son estomac protesta, lui rappelant de nouveau que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, et ses jambes semblèrent tout d'un coup en coton, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire avant d'être dans un endroit où elle pourrait payer avec des Gallions.

Dès qu'elle fut sur le trottoir, elle eut une rue à traverser, et par habitude elle regarda d'abord à droite. Ne voyant rien, elle était sur le point de mettre son pied sur la chaussée, alors qu'elle tournait la tête à gauche. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle fit un bond en arrière, lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs voitures passer en klaxonnant. De toute évidence les Moldus ici conduisaient de l'autre côté de la route par rapport à ce dont elle avait l'habitude, et elle se demanda si elle arriverait à atteindre le pub sans être écrasée.

Regardant attentivement dans les deux directions, Ginny s'aventura une nouvelle fois sur la route, et alors elle courut quasiment jusqu'à l'autre côté, et l'atteignit un peu essoufflée. Puis elle s'en alla, son rythme cardiaque ralentissant progressivement jusqu'à redevenir normal. Il semblait que la nuit tombait déjà, et elle accéléra le pas. Elle avait pu jeter un coup d'œil à une horloge à la station du funiculaire, et elle n'avait indiqué que trois heures de l'après-midi.

Le temps qu'elle trouve le petit pub, recouvert de crépi à Vaskereleven, la fatigue et la faim faisaient trébucher Ginny. Dumbledore lui avait dit que le rez-de chaussée était pour les Moldus, mais qu'il y avait un premier étage, où elle trouverait la clientèle sorcière du pub. Alors qu'elle entrait, le barman détacha son regard de la table qu'il essuyait. "_God middag !_" salua-t-il, et il continua une tirade en Norvégien, qui donna à Ginny l'impression qu'elle aurait dû en comprendre une partie, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle ne parvenait pas à donner le moindre sens à ses paroles.

Elle sourit et lui fit un signe de tête nerveusement, continuant à s'avancer vers l'escalier du fond. Elle vit en passant le barman remarquer sa cape, et une étincelle de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux. Il avait manifestement compris que sa place était au premier étage, et il ne dit pas un mot de plus.

L'escalier était étroit et un peu branlant, mais Ginny le gravit à toute vitesse malgré tout. Cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour arriver ici, et elle espérait que la personne qu'elle était censée rencontrer n'avait pas laissé tomber. En haut, elle se retrouva dans un décor bien plus miteux, qui lui rappelait le Chaudron Baveur. La pièce était sombre, et le plafond bas, mais il y avait un bon nombre de clients dans la salle, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'étage inférieur. Ginny plissa les yeux pour voir dans l'atmosphère trouble, distinguant un visage revêche aux traits connus au fond de la pièce. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait attendue.

Elle fit de grands pas vers sa table, peut-être un peu trop vite, attirant les regards d'autres clients. Ses joues prirent une teinte rose, alors qu'elle sentait leurs yeux suivre sa progression. Viktor Krum l'avait vue aussi, et il se leva de sa chaise, l'attrapant alors qu'elle trébuchait au dernier instant et se retenait à son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre.

"Je suis désolée, Viktor," dit Ginny, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un siège à sa table. "Je ne pensais pas que le voyage me prendrait tant de temps."

Viktor la regarda un moment, confus. "Le voyage ? De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Je suis venue en balai."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Depuis Poudlard ? C'est complètement inconscient. Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un Portoloin ?"

"Parce que je ne peux pas en faire un moi-même, et que je ne voulais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'en faire un pour moi. Écoute, j'ai très froid et je suis fatiguée et affamée. Est-ce que tu penses que…"

Viktor leva la main immédiatement et fit un signe au barman, qui apparut à leur table si vite que Ginny était sûre qu'il avait dû Transplaner. Apparemment Viktor Krum était suffisamment célèbre pour bénéficier du service haut de gamme. Cela expliquait aussi les coups d'œil curieux que les autres clients lançaient toujours dans leur direction. Ginny se recroquevilla dans son siège, n'aimant pas vraiment la façon dont certains d'entre eux la regardaient.

Viktor dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible au barman, qui disparut et revint rapidement à leur table avec une grande chope fumante de Bièraubeurre. Ginny la but goulûment, laissant le liquide chaud la traverser.

"Il va revenir avec de la nourriture," l'informa Viktor, faisant un signe de tête vers le barman qui s'en allait. "Mais à quoi diable pouvais-tu bien penser ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement demandé à quelqu'un de te fabriquer un Portoloin ?" Il avait réussi à ne pas élever la voix – il devait être aussi conscient que Ginny de toute l'attention qu'il attirait – mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement d'entendre la colère dans son ton.

"Parce que personne ne sait que je suis ici, et je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Je ne pouvais pas demander."

"Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais risquer ta vie ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point il était dangereux pour toi de venir ici en balai ?"

"Oui, Viktor, je sais, mais c'est très important. Je t'ai dit dans mes lettres que je faisais des recherches pour un projet à l'école, mais ce n'est pas exactement la vérité. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça, mais je préfèrerais ne pas en discuter ici. Cela doit rester parfaitement secret. Je suis prête à t'en parler, mais pas dans un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on attend d'être à Durmstrang pour ça ? Je te dirais tout à ce moment-là."

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux savoir ce qui t'a fait risquer ta vie pour venir ici."

"Non, en effet."

"Je veux tout de même savoir une chose. Qui sait que tu es ici ?"

"Personne." Le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore ne comptait pas dans l'esprit de Ginny.

"Je vois. Et que va-t-il se passer quand ta famille va se rendre compte que tu as disparu ?"

"Je m'en suis déjà occupée. Ils pensent que je suis retournée à l'école en avance pour rattraper mon retard scolaire et me préparer pour mes ASPICs. Et personne à Poudlard ne m'attend avant le début du trimestre."

"Cela te laisse une semaine avant que quiconque s'aperçoive de ta disparition."

"Oui, c'est ça."

"Ce n'est pas assez long."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"J'ai _peut-être_ trouvé quelque chose, bien que ça ne me plaise pas beaucoup. Mais ça va me prendre plus d'une semaine pour suivre cette piste. Tu vas devoir faire savoir aux gens où tu es."

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais à ce moment-là, le barman revint avec une assiette pleine de nourriture pour elle. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de ragoût crémeux fait avec du mouton, du chou et des pommes de terres. Au point où elle en était, cela était assez égal à Ginny. La nourriture était chaude et rassasiante, et c'est ce qui lui importait le plus.

Elle pouvait sentir Viktor la regarder alors qu'elle s'occupait de son repas, et elle savait qu'il attendait sa réponse. Elle continua à manger, l'ignorant, mais après un moment elle ne put plus le supporter. "Arrête," lui siffla-t-elle, levant à peine les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"Ce que tu es en train de faire. Je sais que tu essaies de lire mes pensées en ce moment."

"Non, Ginny, ce n'est pas vrai," répondit-il doucement. "Si je faisais quelque chose de ce genre-là, tu le saurais. Malgré tout, il y a certaines choses que je perçois sans même essayer de le faire," continua-t-il. "Je peux voir que tu as beaucoup menti aux gens. Que tu as gardé des choses pour toi. Et que ça ne te réjouit pas."

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Une fois que je t'aurais tout expliqué, tu comprendras pourquoi ceci doit rester secret."

"Tu vas quand même devoir prévenir les gens que tu es là. Ils vont s'apercevoir de ton absence à Poudlard la semaine prochaine, et alors ta famille sera contactée. Ils s'inquièteront pour toi. Tu dois leur faire savoir que tu vas bien. Et tu as pensé à Harry ?"

Ginny leva la tête brusquement. Dans toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées ces six dernières semaines, elle n'avait jamais mentionné que ceci avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Harry. Son estomac se contracta de façon désagréable, et elle se demanda combien de choses exactement Viktor Krum pouvait percevoir sans même essayer. "Qu'est-ce que Harry a à voir là-dedans ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder un ton neutre.

"Ginny, si je dois t'aider avec ce que tu es en train de faire, quelle que soit cette chose, il faut que quelque chose soit clair dès le début. N'essaies pas de me mentir. D'abord parce que je peux voir que tu le fais, même si je ne peux pas toujours discerner la vérité. Et je peux voir lorsque tu essaies de cacher quelque chose." Il se pencha vers elle en s'appuyant sur un coude, en mettant l'autre main sur son avant-bras et en baissant d'un ton. "Je peux voir ce que tu éprouves pour Harry sans même essayer. Ça t'éclaire de l'intérieur. Alors n'essaies pas de me dire qu'il ne va pas s'inquiéter lorsque tu t'avèreras avoir disparu."

Ginny avala difficilement et essaya de contenir un rougissement. "Très bien," dit-elle d'un ton maussade, poussant son assiette de côté. "Je leur dirais que je vais bien, mais rien d'autre. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je fais."

Elle fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un petit rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Elle déchira le parchemin en trois morceaux, et griffonna des mots rapides à sa mère et au Professeur McGonagall. La seule lettre qu'il lui restait à écrire était pour Harry, et celle-là allait être la plus dure de toutes.

Elle leva la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Krum jetait des regards noirs aux autres clients. "Est-ce que tu as bientôt fini ?" demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. "Je ne fais pas confiance à tout le monde ici. Il y a quelque chose…"

"Ça ne me prendra qu'une minute." Elle commença à écrire, essayant d'expliquer aussi bien que possible pourquoi les choses devaient être ainsi. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle plia le parchemin, l'adressa au Terrier, le scella et le déposa à côté des deux autres. "Comment vais-je les envoyer ? Nous n'avons pas de hibou."

"Nous pouvons les laisser au barman. Je lui donnerais de l'argent pour la poste, et il les enverra pour nous."

Cela amena un autre sujet qui inquiétait Ginny. Elle avait amené avec elle autant d'argent que possible, mais ça ne faisait toujours pas beaucoup. Elle allait devoir payer son repas ici, en plus de la poste, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela coûterait.

Krum faisait de nouveau signe au barman. Ginny sortit son porte-monnaie de la poche de sa cape, mais Krum fut plus rapide. Il tendit les lettres au barman, avec plusieurs pièces. Le barman acquiesça et prit les lettres. "Combien est-ce que je te dois ?" Demanda Ginny.

Krum se levait. "Ce n'est rien."

"Mais.."

"J'insiste. Maintenant s'il te plaît ne fais pas d'histoires. J'aimerais qu'on rentre à Durmstrang maintenant, si tu veux bien."

"Comment va-t-on y aller ? Je ne peux pas encore Transplaner."

"Tu ne peux pas Transplaner sur les terres de toutes façons, et c'est assez loin. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Il y a un village pas loin. Nous pourrons Cheminer jusqu'à l'hôtel dans le village et marcher à partir de là. Lorsqu'on sera à la cheminée tu devras faire très attention pour prononcer le nom de l'hôtel correctement. C'est en suédois. Ça se dit comme cela : _Trollet och Draken_. Est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?"

Ginny dut faire quelques essais avant de maîtriser la prononciation étrange, et tout au long du chemin vers la cheminée, elle répéta les mots tout bas, de façon à ne pas les oublier. Si pour quelque raison elle arrivait à mal les prononcer, une fois qu'elle était dans le réseau de Cheminette, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle pourrait ressortir.

Viktor sortit une bourse de sa poche, et la proposa à Ginny, qui prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette. "Laisse-moi passer en premier," dit-il. "De cette façon nous aurons plus de chance d'y arriver si tu peux me voir à l'autre bout lorsque tu sors."

Ginny regarda avec appréhension Viktor Krum crier le nom de l'hôtel et disparaître dans les flammes vertes dansantes. Elle se concentra bien, jeta sa pincée de poudre dans le feu à son tour et cria, "_Trollet och Draken !_" L'instant suivant, elle tournait devant cheminée après cheminée.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, le 31 décembre était arrivé. Il ne le réalisa qu'en arrivant au point de Transplanation du ministère ce matin là, lorsqu'il entendit deux sorcières discuter de leurs plans pour fêter la nouvelle année. Depuis qu'il avait dit au revoir à Ginny et qu'il était retourné travailler le surlendemain de Noël, il avait à peine eut le temps de respirer. Beaucoup des autres départements du Ministère avaient fermé ou travaillaient en effectif réduit pendant la saison des fêtes, mais pas sa division. Certains des premiers cas sur lesquels il avait commencé à travailler lorsqu'il avait débuté ici au mois d'août précédent seraient prêts à être plaidés peu après le nouvel an, et la division entière faisait des heures supplémentaires pour s'y préparer.

Alors voilà en quoi consistaient les plans d'Harry pour la soirée. Plus de travail. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire avec Ginny qui était retournée à l'école. Il avait pu envisager de la rencontrer ce soir à Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'avait même pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle devait être trop prise par le travail scolaire, se disait-il. Après tout, il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de lui écrire une lettre, lui non plus. Il devrait trouver le temps de le faire pendant son heure de déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il vit que Gervaise St John était déjà arrivé. Il était assis à son bureau, assez absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de lire. Harry pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, alors qu'il suivait le texte avec son index. Harry ignora St John et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs dossiers dessus ; il les avait laissés là la nuit précédente lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, trop fatigué pour avoir le courage de les ranger alors qu'il savait qu'il devrait les ressortir le lendemain matin. Poussant un lourd soupir, il s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit le premier dossier. Mettant de côté un morceau de parchemin, qu'il avait recouvert d'esquisses de balais pendant qu'il faisait semblant de prendre des notes pendant une réunion du personnel particulièrement ennuyeuse, il sortit sa plume et reprit là où il en était.

Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'une ombre ne s'abatte sur son bureau. Harry leva la tête, dérangé par l'interruption, et vit St John le regardant d'un air moqueur.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas ?" demanda Harry, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son irritation. "J'essaie de travailler ici, et vous êtes dans ma lumière." Mentalement, il se raccrocha au surnom favori de Mrs Mutt.

St John haussa les épaules. "Je pensais seulement que vos dernières apparitions dans la presse vous intéresseraient."

Il jeta un journal sur le bureau d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la _Gazette du Sorcier_; c'était deux fois plus petit qu'un journal sorcier, avec un titre en grandes lettres rouges en haut qui proclamait "_Grand Inquisiteur_". L'œil d'Harry fut immédiatement attiré par une très grande image de lui qui avait dû être prise à Halloween. À côté de l'image, le gros titre annonçait, "La vie secrète d'Harry Potter : la Sorcellerie c'est Fini." Harry n'eut même pas besoin de lire le nom pour savoir qui l'avait écrit, mais son regard se posa sur celui de Rita Skeeter tout de même. Personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle depuis début novembre, et Harry dut se demander si elle avait été renvoyée de la _Gazette_ à cause de cet article. Si cela avait été le cas, elle s'était de toute évidence trouvé un autre travail.

"Un article plutôt instructif, Potter," se moqua St John. "Vous devriez l'apprécier."

S'il était intelligent, se dit Harry, le coeur serré, il enverrait simplement le journal dans la poubelle. Mais quelque chose le fit regarder, quelque chose tout au fond de lui-même le força à observer le pire. D'après le gros titre, il sut immédiatement de quoi parlait l'article. Elle avait découvert son secret d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais comment ? Il pensait avoir été tellement prudent. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était couru d'avance. Peut-être que s'il lisait l'article, il y trouverait un indice.

_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de dix-huit ans comme aucun autre dans le monde. En juin dernier, alors qu'il était en dernière année à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, il a lancé un sort, qui a depuis été déclaré par le Ministère de la Magie comme étant celui qui a banni Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a depuis disparu dans une obscurité relative. Mais à quoi ressemble vraiment la vie d'un sorcier si célèbre ?_

Cela était la portion de texte qui accompagnait la photo de la première page, mais une ligne indiquait qu'il y avait plus d'informations à l'intérieur. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Harry déglutit et tourna la page, sachant que malgré le commencement neutre, Rita Skeeter ne faisait probablement que s'échauffer.

_Comme tant d'entre nous Harry Potter se lève le matin, prend son petit déjeuner et part à son travail au Ministère de la Magie. Comme tant d'autres employés du Ministère, il apparaît au point de Transplanation indiqué et se rend à son bureau dans le Département de la Justice Magique. Il a été engagé par Badon Hill à un poste en bas de l'échelle, qui nécessite un grand talent dans le remplissage d'imprimés. Le soir, il rentre à Ottery St Catchpole, où il réside en tant qu'invité de la famille Weasley, ramenant souvent du travail avec lui. S'il n'est pas trop fatigué par cette vie épuisante, il lui arrive même d'écrire une lettre à sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley, qui suit actuellement sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Comme tant d'autres garçons de son age, il est face à la décision de prendre ou non son envol._

_Pour un lecteur non averti, cela pourrait sembler être une existence tout à fait normale, banale même. Si on poussait les choses un peu plus loin, on pourrait même se demander comment un sorcier apparemment si puissant – un sorcier qui a réussi à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui quand aucun autre sorcier, pas même le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, n'avait trouvé le moyen de le faire – en est venu à mener une vie pareille._

_Pourquoi ne joue-t-il pas au Quidditch dans une équipe professionnelle ? Après tout, il était connu à l'école comme étant le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle, jouant pour l'équipe de sa maison depuis sa première année. Pendant cinq de ses sept années, il fut l'une des clés du succès de l'équipe Gryffondor, en fait , et on pourrait supposer que si les matchs de Quidditch n'avaient pas été complètement annulés durant les deux autres années qu'il a passé à Poudlard, son palmarès aurait été encore plus impressionnant._

_Pourquoi n'est-il pas devenu un Auror comme son bon ami, Ron Weasley ? On ne peut douter que quelqu'un ayant les moyens de battre Vous-Savez-Qui aurait été tout à fait qualifié pour ce poste. Pourquoi n'exerce-t-il aucun des métiers recherchés et excitants, avec le genre de score qu'il a obtenu aux ASPICs ?_

_Grâce aux efforts de cette journaliste, le _Grand Inquisiteur_ peut maintenant vous révéler en exclusivité ces raisons, des raisons qu'Harry Potter s'est donné beaucoup de peine à cacher. Harry Potter ne peut pas jouer au Quidditch professionnel ou même s'engager en tant qu'Auror pour la simple raison qu'il ne possède plus aucun pouvoir magique._

_Cela pourrait sembler être une accusation incroyable au lecteur, mais la journaliste s'est beaucoup impliquée de façon à prouver que cela était vrai. Harry Potter semble peut-être Transplaner sur son lieu de travail chaque matin, mais une recherche dans les relevés du Département du Transport Magique montre qu'aucun permis de Transplanation n'a jamais été accordé à Harry Potter. Il est possible de trouver les relevés de ceux de ses amis et camarades de classe, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ainsi que ceux d'autres étudiants dans sa promotion à Poudlard, mais aucun pour leur camarade le plus connu. Et pourtant il se donne du mal pour sembler Transplaner à son travail comme tout le monde._

_Une étude plus approfondie a révélé que Mr Potter exécute les tâches les plus banales sans utiliser de magie du tout. Il se rase le matin en utilisant un rasoir Moldu, au lieu d'un simple sort Imberbus. Au travail, si on lui demande un dossier, il ne l'invoque pas, il va le chercher. Il a assisté récemment un à match de Quidditch de la ligue, ne voyageant pas par Transplanation, mais par transport Moldu et à pied, alors qu'il est arrivé au Bal du Solstice d'Hiver de Poudlard en utilisant un Portoloin. En vérité, il fait presque tous ses déplacements grâce à un Portoloin spécial, qu'il garde caché dans sa poche en permanence, donnant l'impression de Transplaner._

_Dans une conversation récente avec son ami Ron Weasley, Harry Potter a même été entendu admettre qu'il ne possédait plus aucun pouvoir magique. Ils discutaient ensemble de la possibilité de déménager de la demeure des parents Weasley pour s'installer dans un appartement lorsque Mr Potter a déclaré tout haut qu'il n'avait plus de magie._

_Ceci appelle alors la question du pourquoi. Pourquoi toutes ces tromperies, Mr Potter ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné tant de peine pour garder secrète votre condition ? Combien d'autres secrets avez-vous gardé, et quel tort ont-ils causé aux personnes innocentes qui vous adulent ?_

L'article continuait sur la page suivante, et Harry la tourna malgré lui. Il avait su dès le début que le moment était arrivé, que son secret était révélé, et cette certitude l'avait aidé à se durcir pour recevoir le coup. Ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'il le pensait. Il pouvait gérer ça. Il savait déjà comment Rita elle-même avait découvert son secret. Elle avait fouillé dans les relevés du Ministère simplement parce que c'est ce qu'elle faisait et avait découvert qu'il ne possédait pas de permis de Transplanation. À partir de là, elle avait gardé les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts. Elle avait manifestement été au match des Falmouth auquel il avait assisté avec Ron, et il semblait qu'elle avait visité ses poches sous sa forme d'Animagus. Elle avait probablement même profité de son moyen de transport pour se rendre à la maison avec lui dans la poche de sa cape une fois ou deux. Harry se força à respirer.

Alors il lança un regard sur la page suivante et eut l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing. Là sur la page se trouvait une photo de Ginny, et elle n'était pas seule. Etait-ce Victor Krum avec elle ? C'était difficile à dire, étant donné que son dos était en partie tourné vers la caméra, et que l'angle de prise semblait étrange, comme si le photographe avait été caché sous quelque chose non loin des protagonistes. Ginny et Viktor semblaient être assis à une table dans un pub miteux qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas, mais il ne faisait pas très attention à ce qui les entourait. Il était trop occupé à les observer se regarder droit dans les yeux, alors que Viktor caressait le bras de Ginny.

Non, se dit-il, ce n'était pas possible; la photo avait dû être trafiquée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela n'était pas exactement un journal respectable de toute évidence. En tout cas, Viktor était à Durmstrang cette année, et Ginny était retournée à Poudlard.

Il se tourna vers l'article, en colère maintenant pour Ginny. Il le lirait jusqu'à la fin, et si Rita Skeeter avait fait quoi que ce soit à la réputation de Ginny, elle devrait payer le prix fort.

_Le secret a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec la nature du sort utilisé sur Vous-Savez-Qui ? _continuait l'article. _Parce que vous étiez en possession de vos pouvoirs au moins jusqu'à ce moment-là, et un sort qui vous priverait de vos pouvoirs ne peut qu'être de la Magie Noire._

_Il est bien connu que les Forces du Mal ne sont pas nouvelles pour Mr Potter. Il s'est révélé lui-même parler Fourchelangue en seconde année, et tout le monde sait que la faculté de converser avec les serpents est le signe d'un Mage Noir. Son parrain est un meurtrier reconnu qui s'associe avec des loups-garous. Et nous ne pouvons pas oublier que Cédric Diggory est mort dans des circonstances très mystérieuses. Même si Vous-Savez-Qui l'a tué, comme l'a déclaré Harry Potter, cela n'empêche que Mr Potter se tenait à côté et n'a rien fait pour empêcher cette tragédie._

_Etant donné son passé, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise que Mr Potter ait eu recours à de telles méthodes pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Une partie du sort a manifestement ricoché, pourtant. Non seulement le monde a été débarrassé d'un Mage Noir, mais les pouvoirs de Mr Potter lui ont été enlevés aussi. S'il avait su que c'était une possibilité il n'aurait jamais utilisé un tel moyen. Il y a une leçon à tirer de ses expériences : si vous jouez avec le feu, vous risquez fort de vous brûler._

_Il semble en tout cas que le déficit de Mr Potter en pouvoirs magiques soit important pour une personne au moins, sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley. Ou peut-être que le terme ex-petite amie serait plus correct. Elle s'est, de toute évidence, attachée à Viktor Krum. Les lecteurs avertis se souviendront que Mr Potter a déjà eu des problèmes similaires par le passé lorsque sa petite amie en quatrième année, Hermione Granger, avait elle aussi été tiraillée entre lui et Mr Krum. Alors que Miss Granger entretient des relations amicales avec Mr Potter et Mr Krum, elle a apparemment jugé qu'aucun n'excellait sur le plan amoureux, puisque elle sort actuellement avec Ron Weasley, un très grand jeune homme, qui est sans doute bien doté dans plus de domaines que simplement par sa taille._

_Ginny Weasley et Viktor Krum ont été vus se rencontrer publiquement il y a quelques jours, et elle portait une nouvelle et très précieuse cape. Cette journaliste se demande lequel des deux célèbres sorciers l'a achetée pour elle. Sa famille n'est pas particulièrement connue pour ses richesses, et Miss Weasley a manifestement des goûts de luxe. Elle veut un sorcier qui soit capable de les satisfaire, et il semble que Mr Potter ne soit plus en mesure de pourvoir à ses besoins._

_On serait aussi enclins à se demander dans quels autres domaines la jeune Miss Weasley pourrait comparer les deux sorciers. Cette journaliste a surpris une conversation entre Mr Potter et le frère aîné de Miss Weasley, pendant laquelle ils faisaient des plans pour passer la nuit avec leurs petites amies respectives, ce faisant envisageant de tromper la confiance de Molly Weasley. Il est évident que la très propre sur elle Molly Weasley n'a pas la moindre idée de tout ce que fait sa marmaille. Elle ferait bien de surveiller sa fille d'un peu plus près._

_Si Miss Weasley a subitement quitté Mr Potter après la consommation de leur relation, pourrait-ce être parce qu'elle a découvert que quelque chose manquait dans ses attentions. Peut-être un manque de magie a-t-il rendu Mr Potter impuissant dans plusieurs sens du terme. Ou peut-être s'inquiète-t-elle simplement d'une grossesse, puisque Mr Potter est incapable de jeter un sort de contraception. Un seul coup d'œil à sa généalogie du côté de sa mère et de son père expliquerait ce comportement…_

Il y avait une suite, mais Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de lire un mot de plus. Il était tenté de froisser le journal pour en faire une boule et de la lancer à la figure moqueuse de St John. St John était retourné à son bureau, mais il était évident pour Harry qu'il ne faisait que semblant de travailler. Il devait attendre une explosion de colère de la part d'Harry. Et bien Harry n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction.

Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Se souvenant du conseil souvent répété d'Hermione, "Ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le," toutes les fois que Drago Malefoy lui avait jeté des piques. Mais cela était bien, bien pire que quoi que Malefoy ait jamais pu lui lancer. Avant même qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, sa main s'était refermée en un poing. Il voulait frapper quelque chose. Il devait frapper quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit voir que cela l'affectait. Il commença à trembler à cause de l'effort qu'il devait faire pour contenir la colère.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, mon chéri ?"

Harry leva les yeux et vit Mrs Mutt le regardant avec de l'inquiétude apparente dans les yeux et dans le ton. Il se battit pour garder le contrôle. "Oui, tout va bien."

Il sut dès qu'il eut prononcé les mots qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincants. Il vit alors les yeux de Mrs Mutt se poser sur son bureau, où le journal à scandales était toujours ouvert. Il essaya de l'attraper, mais Mrs Mutt était étonnamment rapide pour son age. Elle prit le papier et rit en voyant la photo. Il resta silencieux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la première page.

"Tu ne peux pas accorder du crédit à ce journal, tu sais,"dit-elle."Ils peuvent trafiquer les images."

"Elle est retournée à l'école…" émit Harry d'une voix rauque. Il savait qu'il ne répondait pas vraiment au commentaire de Mrs Mutt, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire à cet instant. "Il faut… il faut que j'y aille. Dites à Hill qu'il y a eu une urgence."

Il savait quoi faire maintenant, il devait atteindre Ginny. Elle allait entendre parler de cet article à un moment ou un autre, il en était certain. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne par les mauvaises personnes, et il savait d'après ses lettres qu'il y avait un groupe de filles à Serpentard qui ne seraient que trop heureuses d'encenser l'article devant elle, tout comme St John l'avait fait avec lui. Sans un mot de plus à quiconque, il quitta le bureau, alla au point de Transplanation et activa son Portoloin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Pré-au-Lard, un vent coupant lui fouetta le visage, ses doigts sans pitié parvenant à pénétrer à travers sa fine chemise. Il n'avait pas amené sa cape avec lui en partant du Terrier, car il n'avait pas eu l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui. Aussi froide que puisse être la bourrasque, elle ne fit rien pour calmer sa colère… Ginny… Il devait se concentrer sur elle. Elle était la plus importante à cet instant. Il ignora la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas là. Une fois qu'il lui aurait annoncé les nouvelles, il déciderait de ce qu'il allait faire à propos de Rita Skeeter.

Il marcha aussi vite que possible le long de la route qui amenait aux marches devant le château. Les gravissant et passant la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer dans le Hall d'Entrée, il hésita un moment. Il pouvait monter à la Tour de Gryffondor pour voir si Ginny était là, mais il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle y serait. Dans tout les cas il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe. Peut-être était-elle toujours au petit déjeuner.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle. La longue pièce s'étendait devant lui; les tables des maisons parallèles pointant vers la table des professeurs sur son estrade étaient toutes vides. Il n'y avait pas non plus de professeurs en vue. Harry poussa un soupir de frustration. Une bonne partie du corps enseignant était rentré pour les vacances, ainsi que la plupart des élèves. Il savait qu'Hermione passait le reste des vacances avec ses parents.

Il se retourna, résolu à plaider son cas auprès de la Grosse Dame, mais il n'avait parcouru que la moitié de l'escalier de marbre lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il s'arrêta juste à temps pour éviter de marcher à travers le fantôme de Gryffondor.

"Nick !" dit-il. "Je suis content de tomber sur vous."

"Harry Potter !" le salua joyeusement Nick. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici en plein milieu des vacances de Noël ?"

"Et bien, en fait, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider. Je dois trouver Ginny, et je n'ai pas le mot de passe de la Tour de Gryffondor. Pensez-vous pouvoir me le donner ? Ou rentrer vous-même et demander à Ginny de sortir pour que je puisse lui parler ?"

"Ginny ?"

"Oui, Ginny Weasley. Elle est en septième année."

"Oui, je sais, mais elle n'est pas là."

"Que voulez-vous dire, elle n'est pas là ? Elle doit être là !"

"Non, elle n'est pas encore revenue de ses vacances. J'ai regardé au repas hier soir. Il n'y a que très peu d'élèves qui sont restés cette année. Aucun des Gryffondors de septième année n'est resté après le bal."

"Elle DOIT être ici ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je l'ai ramenée ici moi-même il a quelques jours ! Si elle n'est pas là, alors _où diantre est-elle partie _?"

Nick semblait inquiet. "Je suis désolé, mais elle n'est pas revenue."

Le Terrier. Harry devait rentrer au Terrier. Ginny ne serait jamais partie quelque part sans dire à sa mère où elle serait. La voix dans sa tête était revenue, lui rappelant d'un air moqueur que de toute évidence, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas non plus envoyé de hibou à sa mère ces cinq derniers jours.

Il se retourna et commença à tituber en descendant l'escalier de marbre, puis en traversant le hall d'entrée jusqu'à la porte, comme s'il pouvait semer cette voix, où au moins la noyer grâce au bruit de ses pas. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre la grille d'entrée où il avait dit au revoir à Ginny pour la dernière fois. Puis il mit la main dans sa poche et activa sa Portoloin une nouvelle fois.

Il atterrit dans la cuisine avec un bang, s'attendant à surprendre Mrs Weasley par son arrivée impromptue. Mais une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il se rendit compte que la maison était bien trop calme.

"Mrs Weasley ?" appela-t-il. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

"Flûte," se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de la cuisine, où se trouvait habituellement le courrier du matin. Il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait pas eu de hibou aujourd'hui non plus. Il commença à ouvrir les tiroirs et les placards, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait être une enveloppe. Il devait y en avoir une. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais il ne trouva rien. La chambre de Ginny. Peut-être avait-elle laissé un indice là-bas. Montant les escaliers à toute vitesse, il entra dans sa chambre avec grand fracas. Tout était propre et clair, le bleu usé des murs ne révélant rien. Il alla à son bureau, sortant les tiroirs et vidant leur contenu par terre, mais ne découvrit rien d'autre que de vielles bouteilles d'encre usées, quelques plumes usagées, et quelques morceaux de parchemin. Il se tourna vers son armoire et ouvrit les portes avec force. Il n'y avait rien dedans à part quelques vêtements d'été, et sa robe de soirée. Il sortit tout et le jeta par terre. Rien. Il n'y avait rien ! Alors, juste quand il partait, il remarqua sa table de nuit. L'étincelle d'espoir qui éclot en lui fut vite éteinte lorsqu'il vit la photo d'eux le soir du bal. Où qu'elle soit partie, elle ne l'avait pas prise avec elle. Il jeta violemment le cadre par terre aussi, et retourna dans la cuisine.

Il allait juste devoir mieux chercher. Il sortit complètement les tiroirs des meubles cette fois, renversant leur contenu, les couverts tombant par terre. Il alla même jusqu'à regarder dans la poubelle, mais le contenu de la poubelle était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu dénicher jusqu'à présent. Ceci était pire que de ne rien trouver. Car dans la poubelle se trouvait un exemplaire froissé du _Grand Inquisiteur_. Harry sut immédiatement qui avait gracieusement envoyé un exemplaire. Rita Skeeter avait voulu être sûre qu'il verrait son article. Il renversa la poubelle, ne s'inquiétant pas que son contenu soit maintenant dispersé sur le sol parmi les fourchettes et les cuillères. Il envoya son pied vers le tabloïd encore quelques fois, voulant l'écraser en miettes et mettant encore plus de désordre, mais cette action ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

Il n'y avait pas de lettre, et il n'y en aurait jamais. Ginny avait fait l'impensable et l'avait quitté. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait l'épouser le jour de Noël. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un mensonge ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et entra en contact avec le mur. Lentement il se laissa glisser jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas sur le sol, et un rugissement sauvage et désespéré de douleur éclata finalement dans sa gorge. Alors il enfoui son visage dans ses mains et commença à sangloter.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoulait, alors qu'il laissait sortir sa douleur. Cela pouvait n'être que quelque minutes, ou plusieurs heures. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de le savoir. Après un moment, une voix atteint ses oreilles semblant venir de très loin. Il s'aperçut que ses mains s'étaient logées dans ses cheveux, et qu'il tirait dessus.

Essuyant ses yeux, il leva la tête. Depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, il pouvait voir la tête de quelqu'un dans la cheminée, appelant Mrs Weasley. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être vu depuis la cheminée, mais ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Lentement il avança le long du mur jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du salon.

Il allait devoir partir d'ici. Mrs Weasley pourrait revenir à tout moment, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser le voir. Pas quand il savait qu'elle avait lu cet article. Il se mit sur ses pieds et se précipita en haut de la maison. S'il allait partir, il devait le faire maintenant.

Hedwige hulula de sa cage, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Ron. Il l'ignora, alors qu'il commençait à sortir des vêtements de l'armoire et à les jeter sans plus de manières dans sa malle. Hedwige hulula de nouveau, semblant plus indignée cette fois.

"Silence," lui dit-il sèchement. "Je dois partir d'ici."

Hedwige poussa un cri de colère.

"Je pars, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire pour m'en empêcher, alors tu ferais aussi bien de la fermer."

Il ferma le couvercle de sa malle avec un bang, et tendit la main pour fermer la cage d'Hedwige. "Ouch !" Elle avait réussi à mordre son doigt fort, à travers les barreaux. "Tu peux essayer tant que tu veux, mais tu ne m'arrêteras pas."

Il prit la cage, attrapa la poignée de sa malle, et activa son Portoloin pour la dernière fois ce jour-là, disparaissant du Terrier.

À Suivre…


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Quand j'ai dit "peut-être à l'année prochaine" dans ma dernière note je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Cela doit faire environ un an que vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi. Cette note sera la dernière, à moins que je ne décide un jour d'écrire des fanfictions, qui sait... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la traduction. Je passe le relais à quelqu'un qui a actuellement plus de motivation et de temps que moi pour finir ce travail. Vous trouverez donc à l'avenir la suite de cette traduction sur la page d'Haydi-chan. Cette décision a été prise en accord avec l'auteure, Ashwinder. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie aussi longtemps, et de m'avoir soutenue malgré mes longues absences. Ce rôle de traductrice a été important pour moi et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu mener mon projet à son terme mais j'espère vous laisser entre de bonnes mains. Comme à mon habitude, je souhaiterais remercier tous particulièrement ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre : _torllusque, skai, virg05, The Rattlesnake, heronary, ginnylie, Lunenoire, Christie, atchoum16, raundi, Bartiméus, Chris, haryytrotter, Noel noir pour les Riches, Haluna, FloetDou, miss-Potter-Weasley._ Au revoir. Lyra Granger

**The Long Road Home, Chapitre Vingt**

Ginny pouvait se sentir glisser. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste un peu plus et fixa les runes se trouvant sur la page devant elle, mais son cerveau refusa de les analyser. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il faisait sombre l'hiver à Durmstrang, et la luminosité changeait peu malgré les heures qui passaient.

Elle n'était plus très sûre du nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée. L'endroit était vide. Victor lui avait dit que tout le monde était rentré chez soi pour les vacances de Noël, et Ginny pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Les seules choses qu'on était certain de trouver ici étaient le froid et l'obscurité, et malgré le fait que le château soit plus petit que Poudlard, il était oppressant et sans vie.

Elle frissonna et se blottit un peu plus sous la couverture qu'elle avait enroulé autour d'elle pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de cheminée dans le petit salon, qui faisait partie des appartements de Viktor. En réalité, il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de cheminées du tout d'après ce qu'elle avait vu du château, ce qui la poussait à se demander comment les étudiants parvenaient à apprendre quoi que ce soit dans cet environnement. Au moins ils manquaient la plus grande partie de l'hiver, puisque les vacances de Noël duraient presque jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Est-ce que tu t'es seulement couchée ? »

La question abrupte de Viktor fit sursauter Ginny, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû s'endormir malgré le froid. Le livre qu'elle avait été en train de lire lui avait glissé des mains pour tomber sur les larges planches du parquet. Elle leva les yeux et le vit se tenant là dans sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons, venant manifestement juste d'émerger de sa chambre.

"Désolée, je voulais juste terminer ça. Quelle heure est-il ? "

" Il est six heures du matin. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir. Je pourrai dormir lorsqu'on aura terminé."

Elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire le jour où elle était arrivée à l'école. Viktor avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'Harry avait fait pour le monde magique, mais il y avait aussi eu de l'ébahissement dans sa réaction. "Je n'en avais aucune idée," s'était-il dit presque à lui même. "Vraiment aucune. Comment qui que ce soit peut faire ça. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne connais personne qui en soit capable."

"Alors tu ne connais pas vraiment Harry," lui avait dit Ginny. "Il devait le faire ou mourir en essayant. Il aurait utilisé tous les moyens possible, jusqu'à y laisser la vie. Dans les faits, il a renoncé à ses pouvoirs, mais il a choisi de le faire. S'il n'avait pas fait ça finalement, il n'aurait plus été capable de se regarder dans un miroir, parce qu'il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est dans sa nature."

"Et maintenant tu serais prête à tout pour l'aider à retrouver ce qu'il a abandonné," avait répondu Viktor.

"Oui. Tout."

Et Viktor avait accepté de l'aider, disant qu'il avait toujours admiré Harry depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en quatrième année. Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de terrible que quelqu'un d'aussi doué en vol et avec une telle passion des airs ne soit plus jamais en mesure de s'envoler, mais que le fait qu'il ait renoncé à tout cela de son plein gré était admirable. Harry méritait de retrouver cela si c'était possible. Et ce n'était pas juste voler ; c'était tout; Harry avait manifestement possédé un talent magique incroyable pour être capable de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de le gagner à quatorze ans, et il méritait de récupérer tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Viktor croisa les bras sur son torse et eut l'air sceptique. "Tu ne seras pas assez en forme pour voyager si tu ne te reposes pas," lui dit-il à présent, alors qu'elle baillait malgré elle. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu auras à faire d'autre, en plus. Ça ne va pas être facile, tu sais. Ce genre de choses ne l'est jamais. On va demander beaucoup, et même si on obtient ce qu'on veut, il y aura un prix à payer. Tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi que ce soit, ça vaudra le coup."

"Et si c'est quelque chose de physique ? Seras-tu prête pour ça ? Tu manges à peine. Tout ce que tu fais depuis que tu es arrivée c'est des recherches."

"J'étais _obligée_. Tu le sais bien. Nous devons être sûrs que c'est le seul moyen, non ?"

Ils avaient eu une longue conversation sur les autres possibilités quelques jours auparavant; Viktor lui avait montré ce qu'il avait découvert, mais il lui avait dit alors que ça semblait assez irréaliste. Ils avaient envisagés quelques autres pistes, et Ginny avait expliqué comment Hermione et elle avaient passé l'automne précédent à parcourir tous les livres dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, sans rien trouver d'utile. Quand Ginny avait mentionné la page arrachée, Viktor avait parlé de la possibilité d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour remonter dans le passé et savoir ce qui avait été écrit. Ginny avait déjà parlé de cette possibilité avec le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore, et l'idée avait été rejetée. L'ancien directeur lui avait expliqué que plus quelqu'un remontait dans le temps pour modifier les événements, et plus grande était la possibilité qu'un désastre survienne. De plus, elle devrait alors revivre environ neuf mois de sa vie, sans être vue du tout pendant ce temps là. Les Retourneurs de Temps ne marchaient que dans un sens : en arrière; ils ne pouvaient pas être utilisés pour revenir dans le présent.

"Je pense que nous avons déjà établi que c'est le cas, non ?" disait Viktor. "Tout ce qu'il reste à faire est de partir, mais nous n'allons nulle part tant que tu ne t'es pas reposée et rassasiée."

"Tu es pire que mes frères, tu sais. Que ma mère aussi."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, parce que toi, en tout cas, tu ne le fais pas. Tu t'es regardée dernièrement ? Tu es trop maigre, tu as des cernes sous les yeux, tu n'as pas ton étincelle habituelle…"

Il s'arrêta subitement et baissa les yeux, tirant sur les revers de sa robe de chambre sur sa poitrine, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'il se tenait devant elle a moitié déshabillé. Ginny avait envie de rire face à cette réaction. Ses frères n'avaient jamais fait cas de sa sensibilité ; elle les avait vus moins couverts sans que cela la gêne plus que ça. Elle avait même vu Harry en pyjama lors de ses visites au Terrier en été avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Elle devait donc en conclure que les Bulgares se préoccupaient beaucoup plus des apparences. Viktor n'avait pas été particulièrement à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle séjourne dans ses appartements, même si c'était dans une chambre d'amis et que le reste de l'école était vide.

"Je vais m'habiller. Je veux que tu ailles te coucher, et je ne veux pas te voir avant midi au plus tôt."

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais. Nous ne pouvons pas partir aujourd'hui, et de toute façon nous ne le ferons pas tant que tu ne te seras pas restaurée et reposée."

Ginny lutta contre l'envie de se mettre au garde à vous, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient sur le point d'entreprendre un autre long voyage, et bien qu'elle ait maintenant quelqu'un avec elle qui pourrait faciliter ce voyage, ils ne savaient toujours pas combien de temps cela prendrait pour atteindre leur but final.

Elle se leva du fauteuil et entra dans la petite chambre d'amis, avec salon attenant. Elle était assez confortable avec son lit moelleux recouvert d'une couette épaisse. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour l'hiver nordique dans ce château plein de courants d'air. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, frissonnant dans la pièce froide, et se rendant compte alors que Viktor devait être habitué aux conditions difficiles ici. Sa robe de chambre n'avait pas été si épaisse que ça, et il n'avait pas eut l'air d'avoir froid du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on puisse s'habituer au froid et à l'obscurité continuels. Enfilant une chemise de nuit chaude en flanelle, et jetant un sort de réchauffement supplémentaire sur le lit, elle plongea sous la couette et s'endormit.

Un coup à la porte la réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il faisait toujours noir dehors, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait dormi toute la journée. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est presque l'heure du dîner. Nous ne savons pas si nous aurons d'autres occasions de manger des repas chauds une fois notre départ. Il vaut mieux qu'on en profite tant qu'on peut."

"Très bien, j'arrive."

Claquant des dents alors qu'elle quittait la chaleur du lit, elle attrapa ses vêtements, les mettant aussi vite que possible. L'odeur de quelque chose de chaud et de rassasiant l'accueillit lorsqu'elle émergea de sa chambre. Ils prenaient tous leurs repas dans les appartements de Viktor, étant donné qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'école. Ginny avait vu peu du reste du château en dehors de la bibliothèque.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi si longtemps," dit Ginny, alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

"Tu en avais besoin. Tu n'as même pas bougé lorsque je suis venu…" Viktor s'arrêta, mais Ginny avait dans l'idée qu'il avait été sur le point de dire qu'il était venu voir si elle allait bien. Elle faillit demander si c'était le cas, mais elle eut la distincte impression qu'il était trop embarrassé pour le reconnaître, alors elle changea de sujet.

"Alors, est-ce qu'on part demain matin ?"

"Tu es impatiente, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je veux en finir avec ça. J'ai interrompu mes études pour ça. Je vais déjà rater le début du trimestre. Quel jour sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?"

"Le deux janvier."

Ginny haussa les sourcils. "Nous avons manqué le Nouvel An, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte." Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Harry et de se demander ce qu'il avait fait deux soirs auparavant. Elle l'avait laissé seul. "Mais il y a peut-être une chance…"

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour que je sois de retour à l'école à temps pour le début du trimestre."

"Tu n'as plus que deux jours avant que ton trimestre ne commence. Tu penses vraiment que nous pourrons trouver l'endroit et faire ce que nous avons à faire en deux jours ?"

"Non, probablement pas." Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette de nourriture. C'était chaud au point d'émettre de la fumée, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. "Mais je veux quand même rentrer dès que possible. Je ne veux pas prendre du retard dans mes cours de nouveau."

"Je ne pense pas que nous devions foncer tête baissée là-dedans."

Ginny posa sa fourchette. Hier encore ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que c'était le meilleur moyen. "Pourquoi ? Nous en avons déjà parlé."

"Je ne sais pas. C'est une impression que j'ai. Quelque chose cloche. Il y a quelque chose de malhonnête…"

"Je ne t'ai pas menti," dit rapidement Ginny.

"Non, je le sais. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est ça qui est bizarre. C'est… c'est dans le texte."

"Tu peux savoir si quelque chose écrit sur une page est un mensonge ?"

"C'est ça le truc. Je ne suis pas censé en être capable. Je dois avoir la personne devant moi pour pouvoir la lire, et cela demande un effort conscient. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive."

"Comment as-tu appris à faire ça… Tu sais, à lire les gens."

"Karkaroff avait des soupçons," dit Viktor avec dégoût. "Après le tournoi, il m'a fait passer des tests."

"Mais tu n'aurais pas dû savoir que Karkaroff était du mauvais côté à ce moment-là ?" Ginny avait appris quelque chose sur les Sondeurs d'Ame l'année précédente dans un livre sur les talents magiques rares qu'Hermione l'avait obligée à lire. "Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en douter ?"

"J'aurais dû le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et il s'est avéré que c'était justifié."

"Et tu n'aurais pas dû soupçonner que quelque chose clochait chez Maugrey Fol-Oeil ?"

"J'aurais pu si j'avais eu plus de contact avec lui. Karkaroff a essayé de nous tenir éloignés des autres élèves et professeurs autant que possible."

"Mais tu as réussi à rencontrer Hermione."

Viktor baissa les yeux vers son assiette, évitant le regard de Ginny. "Je sentais quelque chose chez elle. Je peux habituellement distinguer le bon chez les gens plus facilement que le mauvais. Je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a attiré vers elle…" Il s'arrêta un moment avant de poursuivre. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Karkaroff m'a emmené voir quelqu'un et il m'a fait entraîner. Il voulait que j'utilise mon talent pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais j'en avais assez qu'il me contrôle à ce moment-là. Je suis parti et suis allé voir Dumbledore. Il m'a donné un travail à Poudlard, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'utiliser mon talent pour Lucius Malefoy."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas fait ça de ton plein gré."

"Non, j'étais sous contrôle. Et j'aurais dû voir que le professeur Grubbly-Plank n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être, aussi, mais elle était un cas difficile. Elle n'agissait pas totalement de son plein gré, elle non plus. Elle était sous la contrainte. Elle n'était pas maléfique, et je n'ai pas essayé de regarder dans son coeur. Peut-être aurais-je dû, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai suivi mon instinct en ce qui la concernait."

Il s'arrêta et respira profondément. "J'ai été contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie." Il changeait de sujet, et Ginny dut alors se demander si les événements de l'année précédente pesaient toujours sur son esprit. "J'adorais voler, tu sais. Lorsque je volais j'étais libre. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas à suivre les ordres de qui que ce soit. Mais Karkaroff a même réussi à retourner ça contre moi. J'étais doué au Quidditch, vois-tu. Et j'adorais le jeu au début. Mais alors ils m'ont forcé à jouer et à m'entraîner jusqu'à me prendre ma dernière échappatoire. Ou du moins ils ont essayé. Je leur ai montré à quelques reprises durant des matchs. J'étais Attrapeur. _Je_ contrôlais l'issue du jeu."

Ginny se souvint tout à coup de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, lorsque Viktor avait attrapé le Vif d'Or alors même que son équipe avait pris trop de retard pour pouvoir compenser l'écart dans les scores et gagner. Ses frères avaient discuté de l'issue en détail dans la tente après le match et à bien d'autres occasions, et elle se souvint qu'Harry avait dit que Krum avait mis fin au match à sa façon. Peut-être était-ce ce à quoi Viktor faisait référence.

"Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire," dit Ginny. "Ma famille m'a mis des restrictions toute ma vie. Ils te disent toujours ce que tu peux – mais surtout ce que tu ne peux pas faire – lorsque tu es la plus jeune et la seule fille."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Ta famille à fait cela par amour et par inquiétude pour toi. Karkaroff m'utilisait à ses propres fins."

"Et Lucius Malefoy ne m'a pas utilisée l'année dernière ?"

"Si… si il l'a fait. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un talent. Les gens veulent profiter de toi."

"Ça ne sert à rien au fond, de toute façon. Je ne _veux_ pas utiliser mon talent. Je n'en veux pas. C'est trop épuisant, et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, quel bien est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir pu faire un talisman pour Harry. Ça lui a sauvé la vie. Mais au-delà de ça, à quoi mon talent peut-il bien servir à qui que ce soit?"

"A peu près autant que le mien m'a jamais servi."

"Tu es un professeur maintenant. La faculté de pouvoir savoir si tes élèves te mentent doit tout de même être utile."

Viktor sourit légèrement à cela. "Et bien, oui, ça sert dans ces cas là. Mais ça m'a tout de même apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas recommencé à jouer au Quidditch cette année ? Tu aurais pu."

"Oui, j'aurais pu, mais c'était à moi de prendre cette décision. J'ai décidé d'enseigner. Et maintenant que Karkaroff est parti, je sais que je peux contribuer à améliorer cette école."

"Tu crois que tu pourrais convaincre le directeur d'installer un système de chauffage plus performant ?" demanda Ginny, sentant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. "Peut-être le persuader de laisser les gens allumer des feux ?"

"Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer."

Ils partirent le matin suivant, frissonnant dans l'obscurité alors qu'ils avançaient péniblement sur les immenses terres, sous la neige qui tombait, vers la petite auberge - dont Viktor lui avait dit que le nom se traduisait par Troll et Dragon - dans le village voisin, d'où ils étaient sortis une semaine plus tôt. Ginny ajusta son sac sur l'épaule alors qu'elle se répétait le nom de leur destination tout bas. Elle avait dû mémoriser une autre destination suédoise au nom imprononçable, et elle devait être sûre de ne pas se tromper. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne rien avoir mal prononcé en arrivant ici, et elle ne voulait certainement pas se perdre cette fois-ci. Pas alors qu'ils avaient effectivement un but à atteindre.

Ils avaient revu leur plan définitif le soir précédent, alors qu'ils mettaient dans leurs bagages tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, avant que Viktor n'insiste pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Ils allaient Cheminer jusqu'à la côte sud de la Suède, puis à partir de là, ils devraient prendre leurs balais, qu'ils avaient rapetissés et empaquetés par magie, pour traverser en direction du Danemark. À partir de ce moment-là, ils devraient se fier à leurs intuitions est aux indices trouvés sur place pour atteindre leur destination finale.

Le Troll et Dragon, lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, semblait être fermé à double tour. Ginny n'en fut pas très surprise. Le village devait fermer ces portes tous les ans à cette période, avec l'école qui fermait pour les vacances. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que qui que ce soit puisse vouloir venir ici pour prendre un verre ou faire ses courses de la même façon que les sorciers et les sorcières se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard pour la journée. Au coeur de l'hiver, il ne pouvaient pas y avoir de clients passant la nuit à l'auberge.

Viktor dut frapper à la porte un long moment avant que le maître des lieux ne descende et ne la leur ouvre. C'était un homme plus âgé, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit qui battait autour de ses jambes nues et rachitiques. Ils leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux un certain temps, de toute évidence irrité d'avoir été tiré du lit, avant d'aboyer quelque chose de concis à Viktor en suédois. Viktor répondit d'un ton calme, sortant sa bourse de sa cape et en retirant quelques Mornilles.

Le comportement du propriétaire de l'auberge changea immédiatement, et il adressa à Ginny et Viktor un sourire édenté en les faisant pénétrer dans le petit bar. La cheminée était pleine de cendres des nuits précédentes, et le propriétaire la pointa de sa baguette en s'écriant "_Incendio !_". Ils se dirigea alors vers le dessus de la cheminée et offrit à Viktor et Ginny une pincée de poudre de Cheminette qui se trouvait dans un pot fêlé.

Comme il l'avait fait à Bergen, Viktor passa en premier, criant leur destination et disparaissant dans une explosion de flammes vertes. Ginny le suivit, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle devait dire. "_Den Blonda Gudinnan !_" cria-t-elle, et elle fut immédiatement emportée dans les entrailles du Réseau de Cheminette. Elle tourna longtemps, faisant attention de garder ses coudes contre elle et passant devant beaucoup de cheminées avant de se sentir ralentir. Gardant bien ses yeux ouverts pour pouvoir voir Viktor, elle sortit finalement en trébuchant dans un autre pub miteux. Viktor l'attendait dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, mais au moins il semblait y avoir un lever de soleil ici. Une grisaille humide pénétrait dans la pièce déserte où elle se trouvait maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la rue au-dehors, Ginny s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une ville Moldue. Il était encore tôt, mais des gens en route pour aller travailler passaient. Monter sur leurs balais et s'envoler était hors de question à ce moment-là. Les Moldus auraient pu les voir trop facilement. Ils allaient devoir marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit où ils pourraient rejoindre le ciel sans être vus. Ginny ajusta son sac plus haut sur son épaule et s'empressa de suivre Viktor, qui semblait avoir une idée de là où il allait.

Cela sembla prendre une éternité d'atteindre la périphérie de la ville. Le soleil avait effectué la moitié du chemin vers le zénith, et il faisait moins froid que plus au nord, c'était déjà quelque chose. Mais Ginny avait tout de même mal aux pieds et elle était fatiguée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ils étaient bien à l'extérieur de la ville, et les alentours étaient vides. Ils pouvaient maintenant sortir leurs balais de leurs sacs et leur faire retrouver leur taille normale en toute sécurité pour pouvoir voler le reste du chemin.

Ginny enleva immédiatement le sac de son épaule et sortit l'Éclair de Feu, ignorant les protestations de ses jambes et pieds douloureux. Elle serait bientôt dans les airs, et ses pieds pourraient alors se reposer. Viktor la regarda intensément. "Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions faire une petite pause ?" demanda-t-il. "Cela fait si longtemps que nous marchons, nous en avons besoin."

Ginny soupira. Elle était impatiente de partir. "D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps. Nous ne savons pas combien d'heures de lumière du soleil il nous reste. Une fois qu'il fera nuit, nous ne pourrons plus voir les repères."

"Ginny, repose-toi cinq minutes. S'il te plait ?"

"Cinq minutes," accorda-t-elle, "et ensuite nous devrons partir."

Viktor extirpa une petite bourse de son sac et en sortit du pain et des fruits séchés. "Tu peux manger quelque chose en attendant. Nous n'avons pas pris de petit déjeuner."

Ginny n'avait pas particulièrement faim - elle était trop pressée d'être sur la route de nouveau - mais elle prit un morceau de pain, et quelques abricots secs, et les fit passer avec quelques gorgées d'une bouteille d'eau afin de faire taire Viktor. Elle était habituée à cela d'une certaine façon; elle l'avait fait bien assez souvent par le passé. C'était comme faire semblant de manger pour faire plaisir à sa mère.

"Est-ce qu'on est au point sur ce qu'on cherche ?" demanda Viktor, entre deux bouchées.

Ginny résista à la tentation de faire remarquer à Viktor qu'il retombait dans son rôle de professeur à présent. "Oui. On vole au-dessus du détroit pour atteindre Helsingor, on tourne vers le sud-ouest puis on suit l'autoroute jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à un grand lac. Nous saurons que c'est le bon lac si on voit une ville avec un palais à côté, et alors nous chercherons le signe sur le bord à l'ouest du lac."

"Et nous allons devoir espérer que le signe est toujours évident."

"C'est censé être assez facile à voir depuis les airs si on sait ce qu'on cherche."

"Il y a mille ans, oui. Qui sait ce qu'il en reste maintenant ?"

"Il sera là," insista Ginny. "Il doit l'être. C'est notre dernière chance."

"Alors partons et allons voir ce qu'on peut trouver," répondit Viktor. Il n'avait pas l'air content, et Ginny dut se demander s'il espérait qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Une fois qu'ils furent en l'air, cela ne leur prit pas longtemps d'atteindre le Danemark et le côté inhabité du lac. Le problème qu'ils devaient affronter maintenant était une recherche le long de six miles de berge, ce qui, dans des circonstances normales, n'aurait pas dû poser trop de difficultés. Ils montaient tous les deux des balais de course, et ils ne couraient que très peu de risques d'être vus. Mais ils ne savaient même pas si le symbole en runes serait toujours là où les livres l'avaient décrit. La topologie des terres avait sans doute changé en mille ans. En fait en arrivant, il fut immédiatement évident qu'ils avait été chanceux d'avoir entrepris cette tâche en hiver. Des arbres caduques recouvraient le sol jusqu'à la berge, et en été un amas de feuilles aurait caché tous les signes, rendant leur recherche bien plus difficile.

Ils volèrent pendant des heures, commençant haut dans le ciel et passant plus près du sol chaque fois, cherchant le symbole. Le temps était plus doux ici qu'il ne l'avait été à Durmstrang, ou même en Norvège le jour ou Ginny avait traversé la mer du Nord, mais il y avait quelque chose de pénétrant dans le froid qui s'insinuait de plus en plus profondément au fur et à mesure qu'ils y restaient exposés. Le soleil avait aussi débuté sa descente vers l'horizon, et Ginny commençait à désespérer de pouvoir trouver ce qu'ils voulaient dans la lumière restante. S'ils n'y parvenaient pas aujourd'hui, ils devraient recommencer le lendemain, mais cela signifierait un autre jour de perdu, et ils devraient attendre le lever du soleil suivant pour tenter de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Les ombres des arbres nus étaient longues sur le lac, pointant vers l'est où se trouvaient les régions peuplées, lorsque Ginny le vit enfin. Elle cria et descendit un peu plus bas pour être sûre, mais il était là. Il y avait une clairière entre les arbres, comme tant d'autres qu'ils avaient passées, mais celle-ci avait une grosse pierre au milieu, et sur la pierre apparaissait une forme d'un faible relief mais assez étendue qui ressemblait à un X. Mais Ginny savait que ce n'était pas vraiment un X; c'était la rune Gebo. Gebo pour Gefinn.

Ginny dirigea l'Éclair de Feu vers le sol sans même vérifier pour voir si Viktor la suivait. Elle savait qu'il le ferait. Se posant sur la pierre, elle vit à cette distance que la marque était en fait deux fissures qui se rejoignaient au centre du rocher. Après plus de mille ans elles auraient dû être plus érodées, mais Ginny pouvaient voir qu'elle étaient profondes, si profondes qu'elle ne pouvait savoir s'il n'y avait qu'une pierre ou s'il y en avait quatre qui s'emboîtaient comme un puzzle.

"Tu es sûre que c'est le bon endroit ?" demanda Viktor en se posant.

"Ça doit l'être. Il correspond trop bien à la description, et nous n'avons rien vu d'autre qui y ressemble."

"C'est justement le problème. Ça correspond trop bien. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Pas après tout ce temps."

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Ginny. "C'est comme si nous étions entrés dans un autre temps en nous posant ici."

Elle ne savait pas d'où étaient venus ces mots, mais elle les dit, et elle sut qu'ils étaient vrais. Regardant autour d'elle, elle put voir que les arbres environnant - il semblait y avoir un mélange de frênes et d'ormes - avaient pris un aspect tout à fait différent. Ils étaient bien plus épais qu'ils n'avaient semblé l'être depuis le ciel, et alors même qu'elle les observait, il lui semblait qu'ils resserraient les rangs autour de la pierre, et que si elle essayait de passer entre eux ils l'en empêcheraient. Un frisson involontaire la parcourut, et elle regarda vers le haut pour se rassurer. Le ciel était toujours un oval ouvert d'un bleu de plus en plus foncé au-dessus d'eux. Il était toujours possible de s'échapper.

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Viktor. "Quelque chose cloche dans cet endroit."

"Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'es pas..." Ginny s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le formuler.

"Quoi ? Une vierge ?"

"Et bien, oui," répondit Ginny, en rougissant. "C'est une déesse des vierges. Peut-être qu'elle te perçoit comme un intrus."

Viktor laissa échapper un rire amer. "Et bien c'est dommage. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, et il n'est pas question que je te laisse rester ici toute seule. Tu ne la sens pas ?"

"Quoi ?"

"L'animosité."

"Non," répondit Ginny, et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle ne sentait pas l'animosité autant qu'elle sentait... la captivité. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire contre ça. Elle devrait soit suivre le plan soit repartir et admettre la défaite. "Écoute," continua-t-elle, essayant de voir la situation sous un meilleur jour. "Est-ce que tu as un peu étudié les runes ?"

"Pas beaucoup. Seulement assez pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de tout ça dans la bibliothèque. Je n'aurais pas été capable de déchiffrer comment trouver cet endroit comme tu l'as fait."

" Est-ce que tu sais ce que veut dire Gebo ? Elle a un sens symbolique."

"Non."

"Elle veut dire don, en général, ou du moins en surface. Elle a d'autre sens qui sont secondaires. Union, échange, amour, harmonie, un carrefour, des décisions... Mais Gefinn veut dire 'donneuse'."

"Tu sais qu'un don implique un échange pour les anciens Scandinaves, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. C'est là qu'intervient le sens d'échange. C'est donner et recevoir. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais ce que je demandais sans rien en échange. Tu le sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de remettre ça sur le tapis."

"Et si on te demande quelque chose que tu ne peux pas donner ?"

"Je me poserai cette question lorsque j'y arriverai. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand chose que je ne sois pas prête à donner."

Viktor la regarda vivement, et elle sut qu'il essayait de la lire, pour voir exactement jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour Harry. Elle le laissa regarder; peu lui importait qu'il le sache.

"Installons le camp alors," fut tout ce qu'il dit après un long moment. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant. D'après les textes, ils ne pourraient pas approcher la déesse avant l'aube.

La pierre était bien plus haute et raide qu'elle ne paraissait l'être depuis le ciel, de telle sorte que Ginny dut basculer et glisser sur son côté, tombant quasiment contre Viktor lorsqu'elle atteint la base. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour la stabiliser alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur le sol. De cet endroit, il n'y avait aucun signe d'une marque sur le dessus de la pierre. Elle ressemblait simplement à une partie d'un relief rocheux en plein milieu de la forêt.

Ginny pouvait voir un renfoncement sur le côté de la pierre. La profonde fissure qui ressortait sur sa partie haute était visible là, et elle s'élargissait en descendant, formant une ouverture. Son instinct lui dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à y entrer lorsque le soleil se lèverait le matin suivant pour atteindre son but final. elle se demanda si elle parviendrait à dormir cette nuit.

Ginny passa une nuit blanche sur leur camp. Malgré un sac de couchage épais avec sa cape étendue par dessus et de nombreux sorts de réchauffement, elle avait froid. Le sort de matelassage qu'elle avait jeté sur le sol avant de s'allonger n'avait pas non plus semblé fonctionner aussi bien que d'habitude. C'était comme si une autre magie était à l'oeuvre dans cet endroit, une magie qui surpassait la sienne.

Apparemment, Viktor ne s'en était pas beaucoup mieux sorti. Durant la majeure partie de la nuit, elle avait été consciente qu'il tournait et se retournait de l'autre côté de la couverture qu'ils avaient attaché au milieu de leur tente pour donner à Ginny un peu d'intimité. Elle avait le sentiment que même si Viktor avait été assez à l'aise pour trouver le sommeil, il aurait fait un effort pour rester réveillé. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait fait le guet la plus grande partie de la nuit de toute façon.

Tout semblait calme à ce moment, alors que Ginny mettait sa cape et s'extrayait de la tente. Les eaux du lac étaient bordées de glace et pourtant elles reflétaient le ciel d'un bleu profond au-dessus, qui contenait quelques étoiles. Elles s'éteignaient une par une alors que l'est s'éclairait de l'aube approchante.

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était environ sept heures du matin. Son coeur commença à battre d'anticipation et d'appréhension. Bientôt. Bientôt elle saurait. Il y avait encore une chose dont elle avait besoin. Jetant un sort de réchauffement pour ramollir le sol gelé, elle prit une poigné de terre et la mit dans sa poche.

Elle trouva un coin isolé où se soulager et prit un moment pour se laver les mains dans le lac glacé. Se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage la fit réprimer un petit cri à cause de sa froideur, mais cela la réveilla complètement. Retournant à la tente, elle trouva Viktor sortant la tête, semblant sur le point de lui demander où elle avait été. Il trouva manifestement la réponse par lui-même l'instant suivant, car il hocha simplement la tête avant de partir lui même, alors que Ginny fouillait dans leurs sacs pour trouver de quoi manger un petit déjeuner.

"Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?" demanda-t-il en revenant alors que Ginny lui tendait de quoi manger.

"Bien sûr. Tu as toujours un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit ?"

Viktor regarda autour d lui, et Ginny vit ses yeux se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte. "Je ne sais pas. Le pressentiment a changé. Je sens de la curiosité maintenant plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre."

Ginny ne l'aurait pas admis, mais elle était soulagée de l'entendre dire ça. Son propre sentiment était que l'atmosphère autour d'eux s'était allégée. Les arbres autour d'eux semblaient moins menaçants ce matin.

Ginny mangea un peu plus en silence, alors qu'elle regardait le ciel s'éclairer progressivement au-dessus du lac. Lorsque le premier rayon de soleil aveuglant passa au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon, elle se leva. Il était temps.

Ginny se retourna et se dirigea vers la grotte, entendant Viktor se lever et la suivre. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, cherchant l'inscription en runes, qui confirmerait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elle la trouva et la traduit pour elle-même.

_Entre, mortel, mais fais attention,_

_Tes besoins doivent justifier tes ambitions._

_Ceux qui prennent mais ne donnent pas_

_Le paieront cher jusqu'à leur trépas._

_Si le chemin que tu cherches tu as trouvé_

_Soit prêt; tu devras payer._

_Retournes-t-en ou tu perdras_

_La partie de toi qui me plaira_

"Ne devrais-je pas entrer seule ?" demanda Ginny, réprimant un frisson et se retournant pour voir Viktor juste derrière elle.

"Non, je ne pense pas."

"Mais... Écoute, Viktor, je ne veux pas mettre mes chances en péril, et tu vois, c'est la déesse des femmes qui ne sont pas mariées. Tu ne corresponds pas à la description."

"Peut-être pas," répondit Viktor, les coins de sa bouche montant légèrement. "Mais bien qu'elle soit une déesse des vierges, elle n'est pas tout à fait chaste elle même, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, mais... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment cela va fonctionner."

"Je resterai en arrière, d'accord ? Mais je ne te laisserai pas enter là-dedans toute seule."

"Oui, monsieur," renvoya Ginny, avec un petit salut. Viktor la réprimanda du regard. "Reste ici à l'entrée, s'il te plait ?" Viktor ne semblait pas très content de l'idée, mais il acquiesça. "Très bien. Alors vas-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Le soleil s'était presque complètement levé à présent, et Ginny sentait leur fenêtre temporelle leur glisser entre les doigts. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à attendre un autre jour. Elle alluma sa baguette et entra dans la grotte, se pressant dans le passage étroit jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur une sorte de galerie. Il y avait un cercle de pierres blanches au centre, et Ginny sut ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Agissant rapidement, elle alluma un feu magique dans le cercle de pierres et fit un pas en arrière. Sortant de sa poche la poignée de terre, elle la jeta au feu alors que les flammes commençaient à s'élever, puis elle y jeta aussi une pincée de pensées, ferma les yeux, se concentra, et récita une incantation. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau rien ne sembla se produire dans un premier temps, et Ginny jura tout bas, se demandant si elle avait mal prononcé quelque chose.

Mais alors, sous ses yeux, les flammes commencèrent à monter plus haut, à changer de couleur, jusqu'à atteindre le plafond de la grotte. Elles brûlaient si aveuglément que Ginny dut fermer les yeux, voyant rouge sang alors que le feu devenait si intense que sa lumière pénétrait ses paupières fermées. Elle sentit de la sueur émaner de son corps dans cette chaleur.

Puis subitement le rouge derrière ses paupières disparut, et la chaleur avec lui. Ginny ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver une femme blonde la regarder de haut dans le cercle de pierres. La femme était habillée de vêtements somptueux, qui laissaient voir un décolleté quasiment indécent. Un collier de gros maillons en or reposait sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleu glacé brillaient en observant Ginny avec dédain.

"Qui es tu, et que veux-tu ?" demanda la femme froidement.

Le premier instinct de Ginny fut de répondre aussi impoliment qu'on venait de lui parler, mais elle était suffisamment sensée pour ne pas éveiller la colère de la déesse. Elle ne voulait pas que sa requête soit rejetée, après tout. "Je suis Ginny Weasley. Etes-vous Gefinn ?"

"Bien entendu ! Qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Ginny pris une grande inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le comportement de la déesse l'atteindre. "Je suis venue vous demander votre aide. Vous voyez, il y a un sorcier qui se nomme Harry Potter, et il a vaincu un sorcier maléfique qui voulait contrôler notre monde, mais ce faisant, il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Ils les a sacrifiés en connaissance de cause pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à les récupérer pour lui."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse de rendre ses pouvoirs à un petit sorcier dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ? Qui est-il pour toi pour que tu viennes me déranger avec ça ?"

"C'est l'homme que j'aime."

Le rire de Gefinn retentit dans la caverne. "L'homme que tu aimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour ? Si tu as pu me convoquer, ça veut dire que tu es toujours vierge. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas donnée à lui ?"

Ginny fut interloquée. C'était une question très personnelle.

Gefinn rit de nouveau. "Tu trouves que je suis trop curieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ferais aussi bien de répondre. Je peux lire dans ton coeur."

"Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de me le demander ?"

"Ne sois pas insolente ! Je veux savoir si tu connais toi-même la réponse. Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas offerte ?"

"Je... Je l'aurais fait. C'est... C'est juste que... Mon frère est un idiot ! Et ma mère..." Gefinn avait raison. Elle devait réfléchir à ça. Plus elle remontait loin dans leur relation, et plus les choses devenaient compliquées. "Il voulait attendre au début. Il avait d'autres choses à faire d'abord. Il avait peur de devoir me quitter. Et après cela les choses n'ont simplement pas marché pour nous. Il a traversé une période difficile lorsqu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs, et après j'ai dû retourner à l'école."

Lorsqu'elle avait pour la première fois entendu parler de la possibilité de faire appel à Gefinn, Ginny avait en fait été heureuse que les choses n'aient pas marché. Elle avait même été prête à pardonner Ron d'avoir été un tel idiot. Mais elle n'en était plus si sûre à présent.

"Oui, je vois maintenant," dit Gefinn. "Tu es amoureuse de ce garçon depuis ton enfance. C'est ton véritable amour, et tu risquerais tout pour lui. Mais est-ce pareil pour lui ? Ferait-il de même pour toi ?"

"Il dit qu'il m'aime, mais il a grandi sans savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Peut-être qu'il ne sait toujours pas. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. Il donnerait sa vie pour moi."

"C'est un bon début. Vous devez être égaux. Au moins toi, tu fais ta part dans tout ça. Tu vas lui monter le vrai sens de l'amour." Gefinn leva soudainement la tête et regarda derrière Ginny. "Quelqu'un d'autre est ici. Qui as-tu amené avec toi ?"

Ginny voulut jeter un sort à Viktor et à son instinct protecteur. Il était aussi gênant que ses frères, peut-être même pire. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de la façon dont se passaient les choses avec Gefinn en ce moment, et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne gâcher ses chances.

"Qui est là ?" cria Gefinn. "Je te laisserai enter. Montre-toi "

Viktor fit un pas en avant, l'air énervé, sortant de l'ombre. "Mon nom est Viktor Krum," dit-il.

"Donc tu n'es pas la personne pour qui cette fille demande de l'aide ?"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

"Pour qu'elle ne voyage pas seule."

Ginny n'aima vraiment pas le sourire entendu qui passa sur les traits de la déesse. "Je vois," dit Gefinn après un long moment, pendant lequel elle avait observé Viktor. Puis elle se retourna vers Ginny. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux t'aider ?"

"Vous êtes censée être une déesse des soins, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous demande de soigner Harry. De lui rendre ses pouvoirs."

"Je n'ai pas demandé si tu pensais que je _pouvais_ t'aider. J'ai demandé ce qui te faisais croire que _voudrais_ le faire."

"Parce que vous êtes la donneuse. C'est ce que veut dire votre nom."

Gefinn joua avec son collier en or. "Je ne donne jamais rien sans quelque chose en retour. Qu'es-tu prête à me donner ?"

"J'ai un don spécial. Je peux fabriquer des talismans protecteurs."

"Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un talisman protecteur ? Je suis immortelle !"

Ginny avait dit à plusieurs occasions qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à revivre la souffrance de produire une autre pierre, mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour rendre à Harry ses pouvoirs, ça vaudrait le coup. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit son offre. "Je peux vous fabriquer une pierre magique qui ira avec votre collier."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon collier ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il m'a coûté ?"

Ginny savait que Gefinn, d'après la légende, s'était prostituée pour l'avoir, mais elle n'allait pas dire cela tout haut. "Il un peu quelconque, non ? Il serait plus joli avec un cristal serti dedans."

Gefinn inspectait ses ongles sans expression. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cristal."

"Je peux vous donner mon don. Je l'abandonnerais et ne pourrais plus l'utiliser."

Gefinn la regarda à travers des paupières à moitié fermées, et Ginny eut la nette impression d'être évaluée. "D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais avant de décider, je veux savoir ce que tu peux faire. Fabrique-moi une pierre, et alors nous en discuterons."

Et sans un autre mot la déesse disparut.

A suivre...

_Note de l'auteure : Pas d'Harry dans ce chapitre, mais si vous y réfléchissez un peu, il n'est pas très difficile de comprendre où il est allé. Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, de toute façon._


End file.
